Astral Dancer
by Aynslesa
Summary: One girl. A thousend dimensions. Loyal friends. Demonic enemies. Where will their destinies lead them?
1. Cataluna, Cat of the Moon

ASTRAL DANCER #1

Cataluna, Cat of the Moon

Prologue

You can't defeat us!

Guardians are sworn to defeat Darkstars, Lothos. That is the way of the past, and it will be the way of the future.

It's over, cousin.

Lothos looked at Cat. "Don't do this, beloved," he pleaded. "Don't cast me away!"

By the Power of Diamond, I command you -- EXILE!

The sphere encircled Lothos as the words were spoken. "_You can't do this to me!_" Lothos screamed, his voice echoing around them. _"This isn't over, Cataluna, Cat of the Moon! You and your kind will perish for what you've done!_"

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the sounds stopped, and everything was quiet again.

The four psychics came out of the trance.

"Whoa," Marco breathed, "that was a trip. I didn't know I had it in me."

Kyra laughed, relieved. "We did it! We stopped Lothos!" 

Xellos threw his staff in the air, and caught it as it came down. "We won! We _won_!"

The only one not celebrating was Cat. "It's not over," she whispered.

"What?" Marco asked, looking at her. "He's gone, Cat. You saw him."

Cat shook her head. "He'll be back," she said. "He's sworn to destroy us. And if there's one thing I've never doubted, it's the word of a Darkstar. They _always_ keep their promises."

A chill swept through the room. Kyra looked toward the wall. "The AAA is coming. If they find us here . . . they can't know."

"By the way," Marco said. "What _is_ all this about?"

Xellos placed his hand on his shoulder. "We'll explain everything on the way, kid."

"On the way to where?"

Xellos looked at Cat. "What do you say, Astral Dancer? Ready to go home?"

Cat nodded. "Let's go, guys."

Kyra smiled encouragingly at Marco. "Don't worry. You'll be back. Take my hand."

The four of them clasped hands, and everyone looked at Cat. She closed her eyes and pulled forth the image of the Diamond Lair from the generations of memories that now belonged to her.

"Diamond," she whispered.

"Obsidian," added Xellos.

"Onyx," said Kyra.

"And Emerald," Marco finished.

A minute later, the AAA's front attackers burst through the wall. But the four of them were already gone.

Chapter One

Cat opened her eyes. "Hey, everyone, I think we're here."

One by one, her comrades in arms broke out of their trance to take a look around them. "Hey, cool," Marco said, nodding in approval. "Nice place you got here, Cat."

Xellos grinned. "Very interesting. I didn't know it was carved entirely out of diamonds."

Kyra, who had already seen the Diamond Lair of the Astral Dancer, stretched and yawned, almost beheading Marco with her Onyx Staff. "I'm getting beat, you guys. What do you say we retire for the night, then deal with everything in the morning?"

Cat nodded. "That sounds like a solid idea." Then she frowned. "The, uh, only problem is that I don't know where the front door is."

Everyone stared at her. "What?" she demanded. "I'm pulling this stuff from the Astral Dancer's collected memory! You can't possibly expect me to know all this stuff right away!"

Xellos shook his head. "We better find a way into this place, though -- you're late enough as it is."

"Late enough?" Marco wondered. "How can she be late? This is _her_ home."

"Zoey, her predesessor, was defeated a few years ago. Thanks to Lothos, Cat was unable to access the memories passed onto her," Xellos explained. "The different Dimensions have been without an Astral Dancer for a few years, so the sooner we get her in front of the Council, the better."

Marco stared at him blankly.

Xellos sighed. "Oh, that's right. You're new to this. You have absolutely _no_ idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Marco thought for a moment. "Not a clue," he said, shaking his head. Xellos leaned against his Obsidian Staff, exasperated. "Kyra, you deal with him."

Kyra laughed. "All right, Xellos, since you're giving up so easily . . ." Seeing that this apparently did not affect the Mazoku, Kyra began to explain to Marco what was going on. "That guy you met was Lothos. He's a Darkstar, and they're not very nice. They've been around for almost a millennium, and the Astral Dancers have been fighting him for almost as long. 

"Now, the Astral Dancer presides over all the known Dimensions -- there are several hundred -- and for each dimension there is a Guardian. Each Guardian has a sacred Jewel, which is infused in their staffs. I'm the Guardian of the Astral Plane, where the spirits reside after they're dead. Xellos is the Guardian of Dimension 191212551819. You, apparently, are the Guardian of Dimension 114913151816819. With me so far?" She looked at Marco.

"Strangely, yes," Marco said, nodding. "What do all those numbers mean?"

"Haven't a clue," Kyra replied, shrugging. "It's some strange categorizing system thought up by the Astral Council -- they kind of run everything. They summon Astral Dancers, call upon Guardians, etc."

Cat stopped walking. "Hey, is that a door?"

Everyone looked. 

"I'd say that could be a door," Xellos mused. "Want me to go take a look?"

"Would you?" Cat asked, looking at her friend. He nodded. "Great, then. Go to it."

Xellos quickly phased out of sight. 

"Now that," Marco commented, "was cool. What is that guy, anyway? And how come he always keeps them closed?"

"He keeps them closed because a lot of people scream and run when they see his eyes," Kyra explained. "They're purple, and they look somewhat like cat's eyes."

"Purple," Marco said dumbly. "Let me guess. That's his real hair color."

Cat laughed. "It took me awhile to figure that out, too."

Inside the Lair's walls . . . 

"There's something not right about this place," Xellos whispered to himself, clutching his staff close to him. "Even the Mazoku in me is beginning to feel uneasy. What is wrong here?"

Then he realized it -- everything was too clean. The last owner of the Diamond Lair had vacated three or four years earlier -- there should at least be some dust floating around. But everything looked as if it had been cleaned only hours before. 

He stopped in front of a large pair of doors. "Well, guess I'll just have to go in," he said, grinning. He stepped forward and mockingly knocked on the door, knowing that nobody was going to answer.

Boy, was Xellos Metallium surprised when a female voice said, "Enter."

Cautiously, he pushed the doors open. He took three steps into the room . . . and stopped. 

In the center of the room was a young girl. She couldn't have been much older than Marco or Cat. She wasn't quite as young as Kyra, nor as old as him. _But then, I'm centuries old_, he thought. _Nobody's quite as old as I am, save an immortal or a Mazoku_.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, looking at him. "I don't remember seeing you before."

Xellos moved his staff where she could see it. "I'm a Guardian, ma'am," he said politely, although he was already beginning to seriously dislike this kid. "Xellos Metallium, of Dimension --"

"You don't need to tell me what Dimension you reside over, Xellos Metallium," the girl said curtly. "Just tell me what your business is here at Diamond Lair."

Xellos tilted his head to one side. "Um, what is _my_ business? Well, I'm here to deliver the Astral Dancer for starters, and --"

The girl laughed incerdulously. "_Deliver_ the _Astral Dancer_? Are you some kind of idiot?"

He gripped his staff. "Excuse me?"

She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. "Maybe you are," she scoffed. "I'll humor you, at any rate. Allow me to introduce myself.

"My name is Marista. _I_ am the Astral Dancer."

Xellos opened his eyes and stared at her. "_Excuse me?!_"

Chapter Two 

"What we have here is an impossibility," the Council Chairperson said. "Two Astral Dancers existing at the same time. Because one Astral Dancer dies and another is called immediately, two cannot parallel each other. Which means one of you is an imposter."

Marista and Cat glanced at each other. The raven-haired girl glared coldly at Cat.

"How are we going to solve the problem, sir?" Xellos said politely, although what he really wanted to do was wring Miss High-and-Mighty's scrawny neck. Restrain yourself, Metallium, he thought. It wouldn't do to cause mass murder before the Astral Council.

"Very good, Mr. Metallium," the Chairperson said. "Curb your Mazoku instincts." This was a veiled insult, since Mazoku were half-kin to the Darkstars, and for awhile Guardians fought Mazoku as well. But Xellos had been mortal once, and had been chosen as Guardian after the previous' death. Damn. I forgot the Council can break barriers. They never had trusted him.

Kyra came up behind Xellos and touched his hand. Marco noticed and placed his hand on her arm. What's up? he asked.

The three-way link was quickly cemented.

Xellos, what is the Council going to do? Kyra asked worriedly.

Xellos sighed. Most likely, they're going to set up a challenge -- a competition between Cat and Marista to decide who is batter suited to be an Astral Dancer.

What _kind_ of contest? Marco asked in alarm.

A contest of the mind, Xellos replied. It's the only way.

"Ahem." The Chairperson cleared his throat. "Might I remind our Guardian guests that they are forbidden to use closed communication in the presence of the Council?" He looked pointedly at the trio. "Were glad to have you with us, Mr. Sinclair, but do not abuse your power. That goes for the rest of you as well."

Marco gritted his teeth in annoyance. Xellos nodded slightly, agreeing that he, too, found the Chairperson incredibly stiffling.

"We have decided on a competition of minds," the Chairperson announced. "It will be a test of psychic strength as well as physical."

Xellos felt himself grow pale. "No, they wouldn't -- !" 

"Marista and Cataluna will fight one-on-one in a closed combat zone," he continued. "No restrictions will be placed. Whoever is strongest will survive, and the survivor will be the Astral Dancer."

__

BANG! Everybody looked at Xellos when he slammed the tip of his staff onto the cement floor. "A closed combat battle with no restrictions? That's suicide! Cat, because of your inability to tack the Darkstars, never got the chance to fully develop her abilities!"

The Chairperson narrowed his eyes at Xellos. "You will show respect, Mazoku!" He shouted. "If your challanger is truly the Astral Dancer, she'll triumph. If not . . ." The meaning hung in the air.

Xellos looked at Cat. She stood stiffly in front of the Council, in the same position since the start of the meeting. "Sir, I protest --" 

"Enough! Guards, remove this impetulant Mazoku! Anyone who voices or believes a similar opinion, leave as well. The will of the Council is final," the Chairperson ordered. The guards advanced on Xellos, but he just snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

"I can remove myself," he growled. Gripping his staff, he whirled around and left, never glancing behind him. Kyra glanced at Cat, who refused to look at them, then followed.

"What about you?" This was directed at Marco.

Marco looked steadily at the Council. "I've seen a lot of death in my life, but never have I seen anyone so willing to slaughter an innocent person. Cat will win. But only if you give her a chance." He picked up the Emerald Staff, turned on his heel, and left. Sorry, Cat, he whispered as the doors closed behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you two doing here?" Xellos asked when Kyra and Marco caught up with him. "Where's Cat?"

"Still with the Council," Kyra said. "I don't think she wanted us there."

Xellos fixed his gaze on the two of them. "Does she have a chance?" he whispered. "Can she win this?"

Marco shrugged. "It's anybody's guess," he said. "But I'll tell you -- there's something not right about this Marista character. I think we may have more trouble than we thought."

"Can we find out anything about her?"

A smile crossed Marco's face. "She's from Dimension 522114751291514."

Kyra and Xellos looked at him.

"I scanned her mind," he admitted. "I don't think she even noticed."

A psychic that didn't notice her mind being scanned? "There's something screwy about this," Xellos muttered. "You guys up for a trip?"

"A trip?" Kyra echoed.

"Where to?" Marco asked.

Xellos smirked. "I happen to know the Guardian of 522114751291514. He's the one who must have recruited Marista. I think we better have a chat with Gendo Ikari.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat gazed out the window of the Diamond Lair guest room. Marisa still occupied the center chamber. "Xellos, Kyra, Marco -- I wonder where they went?

"That Marista," she muttered. "There's something about that girl -- why do I the sinking suspicion that I'm not the favorite in this race?"

She looked at the clock. "Three cycles until the challenge," she whispered. "Three cycles until my death."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIMENSION 522114751291514 -- EVANGELION

NERV CENTRAL DOGMA

COMMANDER'S OFFICE

Gendo Ikari looked over at Vice Commander Kozou Fuyutsuki. "What the word from SEELE?"

Fuyutsuki frowned. "The old men are still talking about their scenario," he said. "They don't seem to understand how much more is really going on."

Gendo nodded. "Isn't a new sync test on Units 01 and 02 being conducted today?"

"Yes." Fuyutsuki stood up. "I better get down to the cage." Nodding once more to Commander Ikari, Fuyutsuki gathered his papers and left.

Gendo leaned back in his chair. "Come out, Xellos."

Xellos stepped out of the shadows, staff in hand, but without a smile. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you why I'm here."

"Of course not," Gendo said. He peered at the Guardian over his glasses. "This is about Marista, isn't it?"

"Yes," Xellos confirmed. "Gendo, you know and I know that someone's pulling a very cruel scam around here. And if I find out it's you . . ."

"Me?" Gendo feigned innocence. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"Oh, cut the crap, Ikari!" Xellos shotued. "You may be the Jasper Guardian, but that doesn't mean you're a saint! You chose Marista, knowing that she wasn't the Astral Dancer. Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Gendo turned away.

Xellos phased in front of him. "Don't turn away from me, Ikari! Answer!"

Gendo glared at him coldly. "Get out," he whispered.

Once a Guardian says leave, you leave. Xellos didn't have a choice. "This isn't over," he growled. Muttering under his breath, the Obsidian Guardian phased away. A minute later he rejoined Marco and Kyra in a Tokyo 3 alleyway.

"How did it go?" Kyra asked.

Xellos opened his eyes, a sure sign that he was pissed. "His selection as a Guardian had to have been a joke!"

"He didn't say what happened?" Marco demanded.

"Of course not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diamond Lair 

A knock on the door broke Cat out of her sleep. "Who is it?"

"Marista."

"What do you want?"

Pause. "I wish to talk."

"Then talk."

"I must come in."

Nice try, thought Cat. She knew full well that the rules forbade combatants to see each other before the fight. There was always a chance that one combatant could put a psychic damper on the other. "Get out of here, Marista."

From behind the door, Cat heard a low snarl. "You'll never beat me, Cataluna," she hissed. "I worked hard o get into this position, and I won't lose it now."

"The Astral Dancer isn't something you work to become," Cat said quietly. "It's something you're born into, whether you like it or not."

There was silence. Then -- "_Don't_ get in my way, Moon Cat."

Cat just shook her head, laid down, and fell asleep again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimension EVANGELION

TOKYO 3

Kyra bit hungrily into her pizza. "I am starving," she complained, swallowing loudly. Thank god for decent food."

Marco stared at his pizza. "What's that?" he asked, pointing uncertainly at a strange piece of meat.

Xellos wiped his mouth with his napkin, glanced over and said calmly, "Squid."

Both Kyra and Marco froze. "_Squid_?" Kyra said weakly, suddenly finding her appetite flying out the window.

"And I thought the AAA cafeteria food was bad," muttered Marco.

Xellos finished his third slice and grinned. "Nothing wrong with squid. It's very tasty." To prove his point, he began eating Slice #4. His companions stared.

"How can you eat that?" Marco and Kyra demanded in unison.

Xellos closed his eyes and smiled. "Sore wa himitsu desu!" he said with a grin.

"Translation?" Marco asked Kyra.

"How should I know?" she said defensively. "I don't speak Japanese!" 

"'That is a secret.'"

The three of them looked up. Sitting at the table next to them was a teenage boy. He appeared to be alone, and the first thing everyone noticed were his eyes. They were a dark red, like blood, and stood out in sharp contrast against his pale skin. His lean face was framed by slightly out-of-control shoulder-length gray-silver hair. "Sorry for interrupting," he apologized in a soft, clear voice, "but I couldn't help overhearing you. Sore wa himitsu desu means 'That is a secret'."

Xellos nodded. "You're right. Is Japanese your native language?"

The boy smiled. "Yes. I spent some time in America, which is where I picked up English, but I'm originally from Japan. My name is Kaoru Nagisa."

"I'm Xellos, she's Kyra, and he's Marco," Xellos said, introducing the other two Guardians. "Nice to meet you, Kaoru. You here alone?"

Kaoru shook his head. "My friend went to order food. I was getting a table for the two of us."

"Where's your friend?" Kyra asked.

Kaoru suddenly waved. "Shinji, over here!" he called in rapid Japanese. A brown-haired boy made his way over to the table carrying a tray of food. "Shinji, I'd like you to meet Xellos, Marco, and Kyra."

"Nice to meet you," Shinji replied. Xellos had to translate (for appearances) even though this time Kyra and Marco's brains were providing instant translation (the joys of being psychic). "I'm Shinji Ikari."

Xellos did a double take, almost choking on his soda. "Did you say _Shinji Ikari_?"

Shinji and Kaoru glanced at each other uncertainly. "Yes," Shinji said slowly, "Why?"

"Aren't you the pilot of Evangelion Unit 01?" Xellos questioned. Shinji nodded. "Then Gendo Ikari is your father."

Shinji's jaw clenched. "Only by blood," he said tightly. "Why do you care?"

Xellos glanced at Marco, who nodded. "Maybe you could tell us a few things about your father."

"I barely see him," Shinji replied. "I don't know what I could tell you."

"Hey, what's wrong with your friend?" Kaoru asked suddenly, looking at Kyra.

She was staring at something over Xellos' shoulder, and was growing paler by the second. "Kyra?" Marco asked. He followed her gaze. "Holy shit!" he shouted suddenly, jumping up and stumbling into his chair.

Xellos spun around in his chair and found himself face-to-face with a pale face, yellow eyes, and sharp fangs. Fortunately there was a window between them.

__

CRACK!

Not for long.

"Get back!" Xellos shouted, jumping out of his seat. "Everyone get back!" 

__

CRASH!

The glass burst out of the window pane as the creature slammed his body through. Shinji, Kaoru and almost everyone else plastered themselves against the walls of the room. The creature calmly picked himself off the ground. "Well," he said with a sneer, "ain't this nice. Boss never mentioned _three_ Guardians."

"It's a Darkstar!" Marco yelped.

"Got it in one!" cackled the Darkstar. "They call me Fangster."

Xellos gripped his staff, which he held hidden behind him. "We'll see about that."

"Xellos, we can't," hissed Kyra. "We can't let mortals know who we are!"

"These people aren't even part of our own dimensions," Xellos hissed back. "Besides, we don't have time for subtlety! I don't think Fangster's going to wait."

"Fangster _isn't_ going to wait," Fangster snarled. He crouched down and launched himself straight through the air, landed on a table, then sprung up again. He was a human pogo stick.

"Power of Onyx, I Command Thee!" Kyra shouted, twirling her staff around in an arc over her head. Black and white shockwaves emanated from either end of the staff, causing several lamps to fall to the ground. Plus one obnoxious Darkstar.

Fangster growled deep in his throat. "You'll pay for that." His eyes faded from yellow to white, then started to glow. With a horrid scream, he charged straight for Kyra. 

"ARRRRRRRRR -- Ugh!" 

Marco's staff caught him right in the stomach, and the force of the blow knocked Fangster off his feet. Stumbling back, he clutched his mid-section and groaned. Then he keeled over in pain.

Marco calmly held his staff. "Well," he said calmly, "now that that's over, I just have one question."

"What?" Xellos asked.

"What do we do with him?"

Chapter Three

The three Guardians did the only thing they could do with a Darkstar at the time: tie him up.

"We could imprison him," Xellos admitted, "but I figure we may want to talk to him first."

Kyra nodded. "Good idea." Then she pointed at Kaoru and Shinji, who had followed them out into an alleyway. "What about them?"

Marco sighed. "I'll deal with them. You interrogate this blood-sucker."

"I _don't_ suck blood," Fangster said, offended. "These teeth are for show. I actually eat hearts."

Xellos, Kyra, Marco, Shinji, and Kaoru looked at him in disgust. "He actually sounded proud of that," Shinji said warily.

Fangster snarled at him -- then got backhanded across the face by Xellos. "Shut up," the Guardian snarled back, twice as intimidating. "Listen. I've tortured hundreds of imbeciles like you before. I broken almost as many. I bet I can break you."

"Try it," Fangster snapped. 

Xellos snapped his fingers. "Kyra?"

The Onyx Staff was suddenly at Fangster's throat. "I bet having your head severed from your body would hurt," she whispered.

"I don't know -- I've never tried it," Fangster said. "And if you think I'm gonna talk, well, you've got another thing coming to you." 

Xellos rolled his eyes. "Okay. Let's get one thing straight. You're _not_ as great as you think you are. Look at what you were before you became a Darkstar. A vampire."

"So?"

"Well," Xellos said, grinning sardonically, "look at what _I_ was before I became a Guardian." He opened his eyes and looked at Fangster. "A Mazoku."

Fangster had the grace to be startled. "What's a Mazoku doing with the Astral Council?"

Xellos shrugged. "Call it being in the right place at the right time," he said. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you."

"Fuck you."

"Tsk tsk. Such languauge," Xellos said, shaking his head. "We have young people here."

"Hey!" Kyra protested. 

"Sounds like you got your little friend mad," Fangster taunted. "Gack!"

Kyra's fist had closed around the Darkstar's neck. "You better believe I'm mad," she snarled, "and guess who I'm going to take it out on?"

This continued for quite sometime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco, Shinji, and Kaoru

"So _what _are you?" Shinji asked for the fiftieth time. 

"Guardians," Marco replied calmly, even if this was the fiftieth time he'd answered the question. "Psychic beings who protect the different universes and dimensions and what-not. The head Guardian is the Astral Dancer, who protects everything. She's not limited to one place."

"So what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked, who was actually taking things quite calmly. He had been, after all, the Seventeenth Angel, and naturally nothing like this would affect him. Much.

"We're looking for answers," Marco replied. "See, our Astral Dancer was about three years late to receive her powers, which is a long story I can't go into right now 'cause I don't have all the details, and when we finally got her to the Astral Council (They're the big Know-It-All's off the Astral Plane), it turns out there was _another_ Astral Dancer. She was sent by the Jasper Guardian, who runs _this_ world, but of course, he won't give us any straight answers."

"Who's the Jasper Guardian?" Shinji and Kaoru asked simultaneously. 

Marco shook his head. "Nice try, but I can't tell you. You live in this Dimension -- if you knew who the Jasper Guardian was, there'd be trouble. It's okay for you to know about us, since you'll never be on our worlds, but we can't afford to tick off the Council. They have this whole big thing about secrecy and all."

"I can understand that," Shinji said. He glanced down at his watch just then. The numbers read **12:02**. "Aw, shit, I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Kaoru asked. "You didn't tell me you had an appointment."

"We _both_ have one," Shinji exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you -- we had synch tests at 11:30!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Nice meeting you, Marco. Sorry to eat and run, but if Dr. Akagi is kept waiting, all hell could break loose. Good-bye." The Third and Fifth Children dashed out of the alley as fast as they could go, leaving little puffs of smoke in their wake.

Marco shook his head. "Hope those two are careful. I'm getting a _bad_ feeling about this."

"Marco!"

He turned to see Xellos and Kyra walking up to him. "Where's the Darky?"

Kyra held up her Onyx Pendant. "Sealed and ready for delivery," she said. "I'll be so glad once this Astral Dancer thing is resolved. This thing's getting crowded."

"What's the Pendant do, anyway?" Marco asked. He had one himself.

"You can seal a Darkstar in it if you can't transport it to the Nether Realms right away," Xellos replied. "Anyway, we don't need him anymore. We got the information."

"Oh, yeah?" Marco folded his arms in front of his chest. "So who sent him."

"Some group called SEELE," Kyra answered. "Don't know who they are, but guess who's involved with them. NERV."

"And NERV would be . . . ?"

"Gendo Ikari's organization. The same organization that uses the Evangelion Units to fight the so-called Angels," Xellos answered. 

"Time to talk to Ikari again?" Marco asked.

Xellos nodded.

Chapter Four

Cat was pacing back and forth in her room. It was getting to be a habit. "One hour to go. No sign from Xellos. Or Marco. Or Kyra. Where _are_ they?"

She finally sighed and sat on her bed. "I don't like this _at all_," she muttered. "Really, I don't. That Marista is _so_ annoying. And so fake. '_Don't_ get in my way, Moon Cat'," she mocked. "Oh give me a --" Suddenly she froze. In her mind, the same phrase kept pounding through her head. Don't get in my way, Moon Cat. Don't get in my way, Moon Cat. Moon Cat. Moon Cat. Moon Cat. And then another sentence joined with the previous. You'll pay for this, Cataluna, Cat of the Moon! Moon Cat. Cat of the Moon. NO ONE knows that my name means Cat of the Moon!

"The Council wouldn't do this," she whispered. "Would they?"

But coming from the collective memory she'd inherited from Zoey, and Gemina before her, and Salius before _her_, and so on -- they just might be gullible enough.

"The Jasper Guardian sent a damn Darkstar to be the Astral Dancer!" Cat shouted so loud they probably heard her in the Nether Realm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyra stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing Marco and Xellos to run into her. They were quietly creeping through the ventilation tunnels of Central Dogma, the main control room of NERV Headquarters. It was dark, it was cold, at some points it was wet, but no one was complaining.

Okay, _Xellos_ wasn't complaining, Marco was, and Kyra was choosing to ignore it. Until, of course, she stopped.

"What is it?" Marco snapped, his temper already pretty thin.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kyra whispered, tilting her head to one side and listening quietly.

"No," they replied.

"I thought I heard Cat," she said. Then she shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

"You probably just heard an echo," Marco said. "We're right above Central Dogma and what I'm guessing are the Magi Control Systems."

His companions stared at him.

"What?" Marco asked innocently. Then he grinned. "I took the liberty of extracting some of Shinji Ikari's memories. For some reason, I couldn't get much from Kaoru Nagisa."

"You're really getting the hang of this," Xellos said approvingly. "Good job."

Marco thanked whoever was the head honcho in this place's version of heaven that it was too dark for them to see that he was blushing from the compliment.

"I can't hear a thing," Kyra complained. "At least, I can't make out what they're saying."

"Hey!" Xellos hissed. "Get over here." He was standing beside an air duct. "I think this place leads into Gendo Ikari's office. I can hear him clearly."

"I thought he'd be at the test," Marco commented. 

"He's getting ready to go now," Xellos replied. "But he got a call. Listen." 

They all crowded around, and sure enough, they could hear the Jasper Guardian's voice plain as day.

__

"Yes, I understand that. I'm aware that Marista has been put up in a challenge against the girl Cataluna. We must make sure that she wins.

"There may be a slight complication. That Mazoku Guardian has been poking around this place. He may begin to suspect something.

"I wouldn't put to much faith in that. The device was created to corral mortal Guardians -- it will be useless against the Mazoku. No, I don't know if the Onyx Guardian has caught wind of this. Yes, I understand that she could be a problem as well.

"The challenge is in thirty minutes. If we can keep the Guardians from figuring out who Marista is, we may stand a chance.

"You don't have to threaten me. I know the risks. I knew the risks when I intercepted the Jasper Staff. Now, I don't have much time. The Evangelions are going through a test phase, and I'm supposed to be there. If I'm late, my cover may be blown. That accursed Mazoku could be anywhere. No, I'd be able to tell if he were in my own chambers. Yes. Right. 

"I understand. If the Guardian proves to be trouble, destroy him. If necessary, destroy the Staff. I trust you will take care of the Astral Dancer? Understood."

Click went the phone being hung up.

The three Guardians looked at each other with wide eyes, even Xellos. "Gendo _intercepted_ the Jasper Staff?" Kyra whispered. "He's not the true Jasper Guardian?"

Xellos clenched his jaw. "I suspected as much," he said, his voice turning low and silky. "For some reason, I always thought there was something suspicious about him. It was as if his powers were second rate, almost. Now I see that there's a reason for that."

"But if Gendo isn't the real Guardian," Marco cut in, "who is? And boy, would I love to find out who he was talking to. I guess I can't read his thoughts, right? 'Cause he still has powers, even if they are second rate."

"You're right," Xellos confirmed. "And this confirms it -- Marista is up to no good. We've got to stop this challenge, before Cat gets herself killed."

"Without concrete evidence, we don't have a prayer of stopping it," Kyra reminded them. "What we need is proof that Gendo Ikari is not the Jasper Guardian, and therefore his choice for Astral Dancer is invalid."

"What kind of proof could we possibly get?" Marco wondered.

Xellos closed his eyes halfway and smiled slowly. "Wouldn't the _real_ Jasper Guardian make great evidence?"

Kyra and Marco looked at each other, and nodded slowly. "That would work," Marco said, "but we don't know who the Guardian was supposed to be."

"Let's look at this logically," Kyra said. "Gendo Ikari intercepted the Jasper Staff on its way to the Guardian. According to the records, he became the Guardian only about six months ago (and that's about as long as Marista's been in the Diamond Lair), so we can rule out anybody he came in contact with after that point. Now, where does he spend most of his time?"

"NERV Headquarters," Xellos replied instantly, "which means the true Guardian must _also_ work for NERV."

"And the Guardian would have to be psychic, even if he or she doesn't realize it," Marco added thoughtfully. "I know! We can run a psychic check on everyone in HQ. Between the three of us, it shouldn't take more than ten minutes. Whoever blocks our probings has got to be our guy."

Kyra smiled. "That's a perfect plan," she said approvingly. "They made the right choice picking you to be Emerald Guardian."

For the second time, Marco found himself blushing. 

"We'll split up," Xellos said. "There are three sections of NERV that we should check, and we'll each take one. Kyra, you take the Science Department. I'll take Central Dogma, and Marco, you take the Evangelion Launch Area. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Let's meet back here in ten minutes. If you find something before then, yell out. I don't care if any mortals hear you. But above all else: _Don't_ let Gendo Ikari hear or see you. Let's go." Xellos phased out of the ventilation duct.

"I'll never get used to that," Marco said.

"You can do it, too, genius," Kyra reminded him. She held her staff. "Onyx." There was a flash of black and white light, then she was gone.

Marco sighed. "I'll never get used to any of this." He gripped his staff. "Let's hope this works. Emerald."

The staff glowed green, and then he, too, disappeared.

Chapter Five

Marco reappeared as suddenly as he'd disappeared. Now he was standing on some sort of gray metal. He frowned. "Now this is weird. Where am I?"

He took a step forward, then stopped. Wherever he was, if he took anymore steps, someone would see him! Quickly, he dashed behind a high piece of metal. There was an emblem on the side. "Now, what's this say? EVA UNIT 04, BATTLE TYPE." He blinked. "Oh, shit! I'm on one of the freakin' Evangelions! How did I get here?"

Marco? What are you doing here?

I think I miscalculated. I wanted to go to the Launch Area, but I ended up on Unit 04 instead. Sorry, Xellos.

Xellos sighed. Never mind. I'll take the Launch Area. You handle Central Dogma. After this, how about I help you learn how to phase?

Deal. See you soon, Metallium.

You got it, Sinclair.

With Xellos off to the Launch Area, Marco now found himself wondering how in the world he was going to conduct this search if he was stuck on EVA Unit 04. The Eva's AT Field, if activated, would harbor his search. "I might as well check the pilots," he said. "Oh, look. I'm in luck." All in a row, Marco could see Unit 01, Unit 00, and Unit 02. "Hmm, wonder what happened to Unit 03? Oh well." He sat down on the metal shoulder and closed his eyes.

Rei Ayanami. Let's see what she's thinking.

There was a slight pause. Then . . . 

****

This is me. This Is my purpose. I pilot to stop Angels. Yet there are no more Angels. Then for what do I pilot? I pilot for the Commander. I pilot for Ikari. This is me. This is who I am.

Okay, _that_ was just slightly freaky. Your turn, Shinji Ikari.

Another pause.

I can't believe I'm piloting this thing. Not after last time. Father almost made me _kill_ Kaoru! I can't believe it. First Toji, then Kaoru. Why? At least Kaoru's alive. That was close. I hate the Dummy Plug. Father, why do you make me do these things? I hate you!

Too much anger. That'll lead to high blood pressure when you're older, Shinji. Okay. Forget him. Asuka Langely Sohryu, come on down!

Pause.

My synch ratio is the highest again! Yes! Try to beat that, Shinji. I'm Number One again. Now they don't have any excuses to keep me from piloting my Unit 02.

Damn, she's full of herself. Three down, one to go. All right, Kaoru. Let's see if I can do this. 

A momentary pause.

Then another minute passes.

Hello? Doesn't this guy think of anything? Hello, Kaoru? Kaoru Nagisa? You in there?

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.

Oh, man, he's got a psychic block up. How in the world did he manage that?

I don't really like people reading my mind, Marco. Next time, why don't you just ask if I'm the Jasper Guardian? Or, rather, if I'm _supposed_ to be the Jasper Guardian?

How did you . . . ?

I guess I must be, actually. I'm the only true psychic here. Not even an Angel can do this. We can read minds, but we cannot really communicate through thoughts.

I knew there was something strange about you! 

My test is over in two minutes. I will meet you outside the Men's Locker Room then. You should tell Xellos and Kyra.

Got it.

Marco pulled himself out of his trance. "Now that was a piece of cake," he said. Picking his staff up off the shoulder where he'd put it, he closed his eyes. "Let's see if I can do this again. Emerald." He was gone.

Inside the entry plug of Evangelion Unit 04, a thoughtful Kaoru Nagisa sat. So I am the Jasper Guardian, he thought. Is it possible that _that_ is the reason Commander Ikari tried to get Shinji to kill me, rather than because I was a Angel? If the other Guardians were searching for me, then there must be some reason. I suppose it's time I attempted to get that Staff back.

"Kaoru?" Dr. Akagi's voice came over the intercom system. "We're done here today. You're score was very good -- you're just under Shinji now. There's a harmonics test later today -- make sure you get here."

"Understood, Dr. Akagi," Kaoru said. "Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Diamond Lair

"You know the rules," the Chairperson said to the two girls. "Remember. No limitations. Use physical and psychic strength. The challenge will not end until one challenger is destroyed. Understood?"

"Understood," Marista said.

"I understand perfectly," Cat said stiffly. She refused to look Marista in the eye. What she desperately wanted to do was yell out, 'Can't you see who she is? _What _she is?' But she couldn't. She had no way of proving that Marista was a Darkstar, aside from her own women's intuition. And unfortunately, none of the Council members present were female.

A door opened, revealing a large combat area. "The fight begins now. Take your Staffs and go."

Cat gripped the regular staff. Since there was only one Diamond Staff, they had been given two regular versions. They were basically a sliced in half Diamond Staff.

"Ready?" Marista asked. Cat nodded, not looking at the other girl's face. She didn't want to give away her uneasiness, so instead she turned it into unfriendliness.

They stepped into the combat arena, and the doors slammed shut behind them.

"Well," Marista said. "Just you and me now." There was no way to monitor the combat area, so they truly were alone. "Any last words?"

Cat turned to look at her. "Just one question."

"What?"

"How did you manage to conceal the fact that you were a Darkstar from the Jasper Guardian?"

All of a sudden, Cat's fears were confirmed. An ugly expression spread over Marista's otherwise perfect features. "That speculation will _never_ leave this room!" she hissed.

"Not with anyone alive, at least." 

Staff in hand, Marista lunged.

Chapter Six

Kaoru looked at the three Guardians. "You don't exactly trust me, do you?" he asked. "Because I'm an Angel."

Xellos shrugged. "Actually, if that was the reason, we'd be huge hypocrites. I'm a Mazoku."

Kaoru frowned in confusion. "A Mazoku is a demon from a different dimension," Kyra explained. "You'll get used to it eventually."

"So why were you looking for me?" he asked, glancing at Marco. "Does it have something to do with Gendo Ikari?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "Wait. If you didn't know you were the Jasper Guardian, how did you know about Gendo Ikari?"

"I'm psychic," Kaoru said patiently. "I pulled the information from his thoughts the night I got here. I've been trying to get the Jasper Staff for awhile -- but up until now it was to give to the Angels. I suppose that's out of the question now."

"You better believe it is," Marco said. "We need to get that Staff, and fast. If my watch is running correctly, the challenge should be coming up soon."

"Ikari keeps the Staff close by at all times," Kaoru answered. "That's why it's been so hard for me to get it."

"Can't you just use your super Angel powers?" Kyra asked dryly.

Kaoru glared at her. "Sure I could, _if_ Ikari wasn't protected by a force darker than my own. Not even the light of my soul can penetrate it."

"The light of your soul . . . ?" Marco and Kyra repeated, lost.

"He means his AT Field, for lack of better understanding," Xellos interpreted. "Absolute Terror. Every Evangelion has one." 

"How in the world do _you_ know?" Kyra demanded.

"Oh please, like this is the first time I've been to this dimension? I know about the Evangelion Units." Xellos started walking down the hall. "If Gendo Ikari keeps the Staff with him, then we need to find Gendo Ikari. Any suggestions?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Come on. Let's get to Unit 00's Cage. Rei should be just finishing up her test right now. He'll be there."

Since Kaoru couldn't phase, they had no choice but to take the long way to the cage, bringing them up to it about fifteen minutes later. As predicted, Gendo Ikari was standing in front of Unit 00's entry plug. And as hoped, they could make out the faint outline of a hidden Jasper Staff in his hand. Invisible, of course. 

"We need a distraction," Xellos whispered. "It can't be me or Kaoru, or he'll sense a trap. He hasn't seen you or Kyra yet, Marco, so it'll have to be you. Got anything useful?"

Marco grinned. "Hmm. Well, a gorilla dancing a ballet is always pretty unexpected."

"Can you dance ballet?" Kyra asked.

"Can a gorilla?" Marco countered. "Leave it to me, guys. I won't even need Kyra's help."

"Unless NERV Security starts shooting at you," Kaoru said. "There are still three pilots in the immediate vicinity. I was lucky to lose the ones assigned to me long enough to catch up with you." He glanced into the cage. "But whatever you're gong to do, it needs to be done now. I believe the commander is getting ready to leave."

All eyes turned to Ikari, who was indeed preparing to head back to his office, where it would be impossible to follow him without being detected.

"Marco. Morph," Xellos ordered. "Kyra, back him up. Kaoru? We're going to need that AT Field in a minute. You're the only one who can touch the Jasper Staff without getting fried. I'll go after Gendo. Got it?"

"Got it," said Marco.

"Understood," whispered Kaoru.

"Could you write that down?" Kyra asked.

"_Kyra!_" 

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. "I got it."

Xellos nodded. "We're down to the wire, folks. Let's give this our best shot."

Chapter Seven

Marista lunged, and Cat barely had time to block her thrust and parry. She took a quick leap back and ducked as Marista's staff once again swiped at her head. 

"What's the matter?" Marista said mockingly. "Too afraid to fight me?"

Cat gritted her teeth. "No one accuses me of being afraid," she growled. Pushing her staff into the ground, she gripped the top, threw her body forward, and slammed her feet into Marista's chest, knocking the other girl down with a satisfying _thud!_. "I'd watch what you say next time."

Marista narrowed her eyes. "And I'd watch what you _do!_" She braced herself with her hands, whipped out her leg, and swept Cat's feet from underneath her. Cat just barely had time to turn her fall into a backflip, but she wound up losing her own weapon in the process. Marista grinned and retrieved both staffs. "Now _this_ is more like it," she cackled, holding both staffs ready.

Cat grimaced. That little witch, she thought. I'm really getting sick of this.

"You know," Marista said, stepping towards Cat, "you disappoint me. Somehow, I thought this would be more challenging." She sighed and brought the staffs together. "Oh, well." The staffs merged, becoming one staff -- the Diamond Staff. With a maniacal grin, she pushed the end of the staff into the ground and summoned one of the most powerful Astral spells known: The Ra Tilt. 

"Shit," Cat cursed. Always the resourceful one, she untied the sash around her waist, tied it into a loop and tossed it over a large hook on the wall, and pulled herself up off the ground just as the Ra Tilt hit the spot she been in. Now that was a close call. Man, where did she learn that?

Marista's eyes flashed. "When are you going to understand that you _can't win?_ I'm better than you, stronger than you, and smarter than you, little girl! You have nothing over me! You _are_ nothing!"

Cat hoisted herself nimbly onto a crossbeam and pulled the sash after her. Then, quickly and quietly, she scrambled along the crossbeams, trying to lose Marista and buy her sometime. It seemed to work. Marista couldn't find her among the different beams holding up the roof. 

She's tough, Cat thought. This is going to be harder than I thought. Where's Xellos when you need him?

Suddenly Cat realized that it had grown extremely quiet. She strained her ears for signs of Marista, but was met with eerie silence. "This is way too easy," she murmured. Slowly, she peered over the edge of the crossbeam. Sure enough, she saw nothing. But upon further scruntitiy, she was able to pick Marista out of the shadow of the a large overhang off to the side. The girl had pressed herself against the wall, but Cat had spent enough time in the ruins of Old New York to spot something in the shadows. "This girl doesn't know who she's messing with."

With a deep breath, Cat jumped nimbly off the crossbeam, absorbing her landing in her legs and landing on all fours with the grace of a gymnast. "Marista. I know you're out there."

"Oh really?" Marista mocked from the shadows. Her voice echoed all around her, and if Cat hadn't known where she was, it would seem that she could be anywhere. 

"Yes, really." Cat took a step towards the wall -- the wall opposite Marista. "I'm looking right at you."

"That's what you think." There was a soft rustle as Marista pushed away from the wall, and Cat could pick out the faint sound of footsteps rushing up behind her. One . . . two . . . "Three!" She whipped out a dagger from within her cloak, spun around, and slashed the blade across Marista's face. 

Marista let out a shriek and stumbled back, clutching her face. Blood seeped between her fingers, and trickled down her hand. Cat had managed to cut a diagonal line from her left temple to mid-right cheek. When Marista brought her hand down, it was obvious that one eye -- the left eye -- was now useless.

"You little bitch!" Marista screamed. "Look what you've done to my face! You're going to wish you'd thought twice before doing that!"

Then, right before Cat's eyes, Marista began to change.

Her good eye became slitted, like a lizard's. Her skin when from pearl white to a dark green, and hundreds of sharp scales appeared. The blind eye turned milky white, and the cut across her face scabbed over, no longer bleeding but still visible. Claws appeared on the ends of her fingers, which had become long and scaly as well. Her ankles moved up so that it looked like she was standing on her toes, giving her a dinosaur appearance. Her ears became swept back and pointed, and then the tail appeared. It was thick, and it swept up and over her head, it's tip dripping with poison. 

Marista had become a human scorpion.

"Well," she laughed, "you wanted to know if I was a Darkstar or not.

"Here's your answer."

Chapter Eight

"Oh my lord," Kyra whispered under her breath. "I can't believe I'm actually watching this." 

'This' was a seven-hundred pound silverback gorilla swinging from beam to beam inside Unit 00's cage. There was some construction going on, so the crossbeams in the roof were exposed -- and Marco was having a grand time to swinging leasurly around, as if he were back in the jungles of Africa.

But then, she wasn't really complaining. He _was_ getting the job done. Every single person within seeing distance was staring at him. 

See? Told you I could handle it.

Kyra grinned. I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Marco. Then, to Xellos and Kaoru: Okay you two. Ikari's staring at Marco with a look of fury on his face. Any minute now, everything's going to go completely crazy. Now would be a good time to put Phase Two into action.

Just keep up that distraction, Marco. We've got this all under control.

"I hope," Kaoru muttered, overhearing Xellos. "This could get us all killed."

"Where's your faith?" Xellos asked, smirking. "You're an Angel. Aren't you supposed to be full of it?"

Kaoru closed his eyes. "I've expanded my AT Field to fit my body form. Are you ready?"

Xellos nodded and gripped his Staff. "This is all going to happen fast," he said softly. The smile was gone from his face, and he was the picture of seriousness. "Power of Obsidian, Into My Hand."

Immediately his Staff began to glow with the black light. Xellos felt the power spreading from the jewel to his hands. Then, aiming all of the power he'd collected (which wasn't much -- after all, he didn't want to kill the guy), he pointed the Staff straight at Gendo Ikari.

"Obsidian Shock," he growled. A large current of energy shot out from the tip of the staff. The black light raced straight for Gendo Ikari.

And just as Ikari realized what it was, it hit something hard -- and faded away.

"Very interesting, Xellos," Gendo said, raising an eyebrow and peering out from behind his glasses. "But not very practical, I'm afriad."

"What the --" Xellos whispered in confusion.

"How did he block that?" Kyra wondered.

Was that . . . possible? Marco asked.

Only Kaoru realized what had happened. "AT Field," he whispered.

GENDO IKARI HAS AN _AT FIELD!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter?" Marista taunted. "Don't like my new look?"

"Actually," Cat said, just barely refraining from curling her lip back in disgust, "I think it matches your personality quite well."

Marista's eyes (eye) flashed. "You know, I really hate you."

"Don't worry. The feeling's mutual," Cat said reassuringly. Why doesn't the Council stop this? It's obvious she isn't an Astral Dancer.

"The Council can't see what's going on in here," Marista said. Cat gasped. "That's right. I can read your thoughts easily. I am, after all, a Darkstar. And soon I'll be the Astral Dancer. The Council will _never_ think to suspect one of their 'own'." Marista threw back her head and laughed. "It's the perfect plan."

"You'll have to kill me first," Cat reminded her.

"Piece of cake." 

Cat smiled grimly. "We'll just see about -- hey!" she shouted as a bright beam of light shot towards her. She jumped to one side, and just barely missed getting sliced in half. As it was, the beam cut through her cloak. Cat landed nimbly on her feet and looked at the tear. "Why you . . . that was my best cloak!"

"Oh silly me," Marista said, laughing. "I didn't know it mattered so much to you. If you're that worried, next time don't move."

Cat glared at her. "I can't let her read my thoughts," she whispered. She glanced upward slightly. "I need time to regroup." Eyeing the large overhang Marista was under, Cat grinned. "Hey, Marista!" she shouted to get the Darkstar's attention.

The minute the Darkstar looked at her, Cat used her mind to bring the overhang crashing down on the lizard girl. "That won't hold her forever, but it buys me time," she said, looking at the pile of rubble. "Back to the crossbeams." Launching herself in the air, she just barely managed to latch onto the lowest beam. Climbing up was easy after that. 

Down below, the rocks began to move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How in the hell did he get an AT Field? Xellos demanded of Kaoru.

The best I can figure is, he's made a deal of some sort with the Angels. Wait. That wouldn't make sense . . . Kaoru frowned. "This is bad."

Gendo grinned his I'm-plotting-something-behind-your-back smile. "Still haven't figured it out yet?" he asked calmly. Every eye was fixed on him. "It's quite simple. A Guardian's power is simply the best ever. All I had to do was obtain one of the staffs. The Jasper Staff was the easiest to take. Simple." He narrowed his gaze on Kaoru. "Then _you_ had to come and ruin everything."

Guys! We can't let these people see Kaoru! 

Kyra's right. There has to be something we can do. They're all innocent bystanders. Oh, great, I'm beginning to sound like Jake.

Xellos, can you do something?

The Trickster Priest was already at work. He muttered a spell under his breath, and suddenly everything around them froze. "I froze time," he explained to an astonished Gendo. "When they wake up, they won't remember a thing. At the same time, you can't harm them." He grinned. "It pays being a Mazoku."

Marco had morphed out of a gorilla, and now he and Kyra joined the other two. "Why don't you start by explaining what _really_ happened? We know you're connected with Marista. What's your plan?"

Gendo stood there calmly. "Well, since there's nothing you can do about it, I might as well tell you.

"About seven months ago, I made a deal with a Darkstar named Lothos," Gendo said. "I wanted to become the Jasper Guardian. He said he could make that happen, _if_ I promised to get his warrior into the Diamond Lair. A few weeks later, the previous Guardian ended up dead, and Lothos delivered the Staff. The Council never knew the difference. After that, it was only a matter of time before I nominated Marista as the Astral Dancer. 

"Unfortunately, everything was messed up when Kaoru Nagisa showed up. I knew right away that he was an Angel _and_ the true Guardian -- even if he didn't. I used my son to get at him. Also unfortunately, Shinji didn't have the will to destroy him like I ordered." Gendo shook his head. "The boy always _was_ a failure."

Kaoru let out an angered growl. "You _monster_! You made a deal with the _Darkstars?_"

"Makes sense," Xellos said. "Darkstars are capable of creating shields similar to AT Fields."

"If Marista worked for Lothos, then she must be a Darkstar too!" Kyra realized. "Oh, great! And Cat's about to go into a Challenge with her!"

"Is this the same Lothos who's got it in for Cat?" Marco wondered. 

"Got to be," Xellos said. "I don't know of any other Lothos'."

"We have to get to Cat before it's too late," Kaoru said. "Before the Challenge."

Gendo watched all of this amusingly. "You're a little late," he said. "The Challenge started an hour ago. Moon Cat is probably already dead."

Chapter Nine

Xellos stared at Gendo. "You monster," he whispered. "You purposefully put a Darkstar in a closed environment with a premature Astral Dancer? What kind of human being are you?"

"A smart one," Gendo replied. He pulled the Jasper Staff out from it's sheath. "And I wouldn't be one to talk about who is a monster and who isn't if I were you. Lothos warned me all about _you_, Xellos Metallium."

A deep growl sounded in Xellos' throat. "Xellos, now's not the time," Kyra said urgently. "We have to get the Jasper Staff away from him. With Darkstar powers and the Staff . . . he could kill us."

"Listen to the girl," Gendo advised. "She's right. I can kill you."

Kaoru noted the gleam in Gendo's eye. Something isn't right here, he thought. He's got something else planned. A chill ran down Kaoru's spine. "Xellos!" Kaoru hissed urgently.

"Kaoru, move!" Marco shouted at the same time. Both Guardians reacted. Xellos and Kaoru moved to the sides as a blast of black energy hit where they had been standing. Xellos, who had been perched on the shoulder of Unit 00, was the luckiest – the brunt of the blast had hit the metal and melted it. Kaoru's shot had fizzled in mid-air a second after it missed. 

"_YOU!_" shouted Kyra. The other three spun around and stared at the Darkstar perched behind the Guardians. While Gendo Ikari was talking, he'd sneaked around behind the foursome. 

Xellos and Marco stared in horror. "So," Xellos said, barely contained fury in his voice, "Cat was right. You did survive."

"Who is that?" Kaoru asked Marco.

Marco's gaze didn't waver. "Lothos," he whispered.

Lothos stood up. "Hello, Cousin," he said to Xellos. "It's been awhile."

Kaoru, who knew next to nothing about Lothos and had never met him before, looked back over at Gendo. He was inching towards the cage door that led out into Central Dogma. Oh no you don't, Kaoru thought. He looked back at Lothos. The Darkstar's back was turned to him, and his attention was completely focused on taunting the other three.

Kaoru retracted his AT Field and dropped the couple of feet so that his feet were planted firmly on the ground. He glanced once more at the group. Kyra had her eyes focused on him, and he noticed her eyes light up when she saw Gendo. Keep him occupied, Kaoru whispered.

You can count on me, Kyra replied. Although Kaoru couldn't hear what they were saying, it was obvious that Kyra was now trying to keep Lothos' attention away from the soon-to-be Guardian. Kaoru followed the unsuspecting and overconfident commander out of the cage and into Central Dogma. The commander left the door open. Kaoru shut it.

Gendo didn't even bother to look behind him – he gripped his Staff and ran. Kaoru gritted his teeth, extended his AT Field, and ran. "I don't think so, _commander!_" he shouted, launching himself at the older man. He wrapped his arms around Gendo's waist and knocked him to the ground. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Away from _you_," he growled, twisting around and slamming his foot into Kaoru's stomach. Gendo's own field intercepted and cut through. 

"Oof!" The Angel fell back and landed on his butt. He narrowed his eyes. "All right. If that's what you want . . ."

Gendo began to get a bad feeling about this.

The floor began to shake. Kaoru floated to his feet, his AT Field glowing visible. Gendo held his Staff out in front of him, and his field strentghened. But he didn't strike. And that was when Kaoru knew he had him.

From all around the room, desks, chairs, computers, printers – any and everything movable flew towards to commander. Kaoru clenched his fists. The last thing he wanted to do was use the power he had tried to control for the last six months, but Gendo wasn't leaving him any choice. Forgive me, Shinji, he thought, even though he knew his best friend couldn't hear him. 

But Kaoru had made a fatal mistake. He had gotten so fixated on stopping Gendo, he hadn't even thought about whether or not Lothos was still occupied near Unit 00.

The attack came from behind, and Kaoru didn't even have time to react.

Kaoru groaned. "What happened?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Where's Gendo?"

Xellos was next to him. "Over there, with Lothos," he said. "We were foolish – we forgot how powerful Lothos was. Once he noticed you were gone, he didn't waste time and overthrough the three of us."

"He must have come after you next," Kyra said from the other side of him. Marco was right next to her, and was very quiet. He looked almost like he was sleeping. "So that's it. The only four Guardians who have a clue what's going on, and we're Darkstar prisoners."

"What happens to Guardians who are captured by Darkstars?" Kaoru asked.

"You don't want to know," Kyra and Xellos said.

"But you'll find out very soon," Gendo said, overhearing them. He wore an ugly smirk on his face. Kaoru managed to look around, and noticed that they were in the commander's office. "Oh, don't worry. No one will find you here," he added. Lothos glanced over at them, and rolled his eyes. Obviously he and the Guardians were in agreement about one thing – that Gendo Ikari, no matter how much prestige he had at NERV, was in fact a complete idiot when compared to the rest of the dimensions.

How can Marco sleep at a time like this? Kaoru couldn't help thinking as he looked at the Emerald Guardian.

"I hate this job," Cat muttered, looking over the edge of the crossbeams down at the pile of rubble. "Of course, it's not like I have a choice." 

"Wait a minute. Where'd she go?" Cat shifted her position and looked at the other side. The rocks were all over the place. "Shit. She's out."

"Oh, Moon Cat!"

Cat spun around. There was Marista, clinging onto the wall like a fly. She grinned wickedly. "Thought you could get rid of me?" She pushed herself off and landed on two feet on the crossbeam. "Much better. I do so enjoy high-risk battles."

Cat crouched down. "Look. We can avoid this. Denounce your claim on the Astral Dancer title, and I won't have to kill you."

Marista sneered at her. "Oh, right. Lothos'll have my head if I gave up that easily. Besides, if either of us should be begging for mercy, it should be _you_."

Cat froze. "Lothos?" she whispered. 

"That's right," Marista confirmed. "The Boss himself. He's very angry at you for what you did in Dimension 112582694101612. Although I must admit, it was pure coincidence that you happened to be the Astral Dancer. Oh well."

"If Lothos is in charge, why isn't he here _himself_?" Cat demanded.

"He's too well known," Marista explained in a bored voice. "Besides, he's gotta make sure that idiot Ikari doesn't mess things up with the Jasper Staff. By the way, your friends – you know, that Mazoku and the other two? -- had a little run-in with the boss. He wasn't happy."

Xellos? Cat thought, a chill running down her spine. Kyra and Marco? Oh my god . . . "What did he do to them?" she asked, barely disguised rage shaking her voice.

"Like you need to ask." Marista looked back at her, apparently not noticing the change in Cat's voice. She leveled the staff at the Astral Dancer. "Be a good kitty and hold still, okay? I really don't want to have to chase after you anymore."

Cat stared at the charged up staff. There's nothing left for me if they're gone, she thought miserably. If I'm to be killed, just let it be done. The Staff began to charge up.

"_CAT, NO!_"

Both Marista and Cat were thrown off balance. Marista fired but missed by a couple inches. Cat chose that moment to knock the Darkstar's legs out from underneath her. Regaining her own balance, she grabbed the closest beam and swung down to the main floor.

"Cat!" She looked up to see Marco running towards her. "Thank the Ellimist I found you!" he said, bending over to catch his breath. "We've got big trouble. Marista – she's a . . ."

"Darkstar," Cat finished. "I know, Marco. She finally showed her true colors. She also said Lothos got you. How did you get here?"

Marco shook his head. "I'm not really here. This has happened to me before, but this time I did it myself. I think Cha-Nab and Loren called it a _psycation_. I'm in two places at once, but I'm barely holding on. The others think I'm sleeping. Listen. We found the true Jasper Guardian – Gendo Ikari's a fake – but right now the four of us are in big trouble, and Lothos has the Jasper Staff. We _need_ your help."

"I can't leave until I defeat Marista," Cat replied. Then she grinned. "Wait a minute. She doesn't know you're not really here. If we can bluff her into thinking she's outnumbered, she just might head to Lothos herself. Then we could fix on the location and tail her there."

Marco stood up straight and gripped his jewel tightly. "Let's see if it'll work," he said. "How are your powers?"

"She's got the Staff," Cat said. "But I managed to swipe this." She removed something from her pocket and held it up. A brilliant Diamond sparkled in the light. Without it, that thing is useless. And I can call on the real Diamond Staff."

"Let's do it!" Marco crowed. He held the Emerald out in front of him and focused his power. "Power of Emerald, Into my Hand!" 

"Power of Diamond, Into my Hand!" Cat echoed. The room was flooded in brilliant green and white lights, then everything dimmed down. There was Marista, standing on the crossbeam. And below her stood the newly transformed Marco and Cat. The Crystal-White cloak-and-armor set contrasted sharply with Cat's pale features and dark red hair. Marco's similar green outfit set off his dark looks perfectly. Each carried their staffs or Emerald and Diamond.

"The Emerald Guardian," Marista growled. "Lothos didn't tell about _him_!" She snarled at the Astral Dancer. "Have your title, bitch But this isn't the last time we'll face each other! And next time, I _won't_ run away!" A black rip appeared in the air beside her. "See ya around!"

"Now, Cat!" Marco shouted. "I'll see you on the other side!"

Cat retracted her Staff, launched herself up onto the crossbeam (which, by the way, was about ten feet off the ground), and dug her nails into the Darkstar's leathery tail. Below, Marco closed his eyes and faded away, denouncing his power as he did so. The Emerald power wouldn't travel through a psycation. 

They could only hope that Marista would play out her part. If not, than Marco, Kaoru, Kyra, and Xellos didn't have a chance.

Chapter Ten

Lothos was still taunting the Guardians when the portal opened in mid-air and Marista jumped out. "Hey, Boss!" she called.

Lothos spun around. "_What_ are you doing here?" he demanded. "You're supposed to be taking care of the Astral Dancer. Is she dead yet?"

Marista folded her arms and scowled. "You said you'd keep those Guardians out of my way, but somehow, the Emerald Guardian made it into the challenge room. I got out of there before they _both_ fried me."

Lothos turned to look at Marco, who was just know opening his eyes. "What are you talking about? The Emerald Guardian is right here – he hasn't even left. It couldn't have been him that you saw."

Marista ran her tongue over her fangs. "I know what I saw. They transformed right in front of me."

Marco started laughing. Kaoru looked at him. "Are you nuts?" he hissed. "Be quiet!" The Emerald Guardian shook his head, unable to stop laughing.

Slowly, Lothos began to realize what had happened. "You _imbecile!_" he shouted at Marista. "It was an astral projection! The Emerald wasn't really there! They _tricked_ you!"

Marista looked at Marco. "But . . . how?" she wondered. "It certainly looked real enough."

"Simple. You panicked. You didn't even think to run a scan check," Lothos growled. "Now the Astral Dancer is free to tell the Council whatever she wants. You better believe you'll never get another shot at infiltration. _Ikari, get in here!_"

Gendo Ikari limped into the cage. "What's she doing here?" he demanded, pointing at Marista. The Darkstar hissed in disgust. 

"Never mind that," Lothos said. "We've got to destroy any evidence that we were here." He smiled at Xellos. "And any witnesses. Use the Jasper Staff – make it look like it was a Guardian. That ought to drive the Council Elders nuts."

Gendo nodded and smirked at Kaoru. "Looks like I win after all, Angel," he said, pointing the Jasper Staff at the four. "It's been a pleasure."

Suddenly Ikari left out a gasp and stumbled forward. The Staff flew out of his hands, did a flip in mid-air, and landed in the outstretched hand of the person who had slammed shoulder-first into the small of the commander's back. "Hello, Lothos," Cat said, brandishing her own Staff and holding Kaoru's tightly. "Forget something?"

Marista let out a cry. "_How did you get here?!_" she practically screamed.

"I followed you," Cat said patiently, moving between the Guardians and the Darkstars. "It wasn't very hard to grab your tail, then hide once we came through. You never even suspected a thing."

Lothos stared at the girl. "Looks like I underestimated you," he admitted. 

"As always," Cat shot back. "Let them go."

Neither Darkstar made a move. Cat rolled her eyes, then pointed the Diamond Staff at Gendo Ikari. "Let. Them. Go."

Lothos' gaze flicked over the commander, but he remained impassive. Marista, however, began to shake.

Cat, Xellos whispered, Lothos doesn't care about Ikari. He was just a pawn to get the Jasper Staff. But look. Marista's not too comfortable with the possibility of the commander being killed. 

What's with that? Cat asked.

Simple, Kaoru said. Ikari got his power from a Darkstar – of course Lothos wouldn't be stupid enough to use his own power. So they must have used Marista. If Ikari dies, Marista loses half of her power.

"You must be the Jasper Guardian," Cat said, smiling. "All right, Lothos – maybe Ikari doesn't mean much to you. But remember the last time we went one-on-one. You got your butt kicked. Maybe with Marista you stand a chance. If I kill Ikari, however . . ." She let the threat hang in the air, and slowly it began to dawn on Lothos.

The Darkstar seemed to be weighing his options. He smiled. "Let them go, Marista."

"Boss?" Marista asked uncertainly.

"Do it."

She nodded. "Yes, sir." With another glance at Lothos, she muttered under her breath and released the cuffs on the prisoners. Cat handed Kaoru the Jasper Staff, and his clothes immediately changed to the orange Guardian armor. Marco, Xellos, and Kyra focused their energies.

"Power of Emerald!"

"Power of Obsidian!"

"Power of Onyx!" 

The four Guardians and one Astral Dancer looked at the trio in front of them. "Seems like you're outnumbered," Cat said, smirking. "Going to give up?"

"Not on your life," Lothos said. "Until next time, Moon Cat." With a blinding flash of light, he disappeared.

"Hey, Boss, wait for me!" Marista cried. She looked at Gendo, and for a moment the unconscious commander glowed. Then the lizard disappeared in another light flash, right behind Lothos.

Everyone looked at where they had been. "No fight?" Kaoru asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Typical Darkstars," Xellos said in disgust. "When they know they can't win, they run away. Figures."

Cat laughed. "Hey, I'm not complaining."

"What do we do with him?" Kyra asked, pointing at Commander Ikari.

"Leave him," Cat said. "Marista's removed his power and she's probably erased his memories, too. We need to get back to the Diamond Lair. Xellos, I want you to unfreeze all these people the minute we're gone."

Xellos nodded. "Kaoru?" Cat asked, looking at the new Jasper Guardian. "We'll need you to come to the Council with us. A proof and everything."

"Of course," the Angel said. "It would be my pleasure."

"Then let's go," Cat said. 

"I suppose some order of apology is needed in this case," the Chairperson said an hour later. "In light of this new evidence, it would seem that Cataluna truly _is_ the 63rd Astral Dancer. We welcome you to the Diamond Lair."

Cat bowed slightly. "Thank you, sir," she said. She had to fight from laughing, since she had a perfectly good view of Xellos, who was imitating the Chairperson's mannerisms in a very unflattering way. "I'm just glad that this whole business is cleared up."

"As are we," the Chairperson agreed. "Which brings us to another bit of business. Kaoru Nagisa, please step forward."

Kaoru drew in a deep breath and took a step towards the Council.

"You have been chosen as the new Jasper Guardian, defender of Dimension 522114751291514. Are you aware of the responsiblities that have been placed upon you?" 

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Chairperson continued. "And are you aware of the restrictions that are also placed upon you?"

"Not entirely, sir."

"You may continue your activites as Evangelion Pilot," the Chairperson went on, "however, you are banned from using your Guardian powers in those instances. Only when it is absolutely necessary do you use these powers. And, you may not let anyone from your Dimension know of your identity. Secrecy is of absolute importance to us – anyone could work for a Darkstar. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly."

"Then you are acceptable. We welcome you to the Diamond Lair."

With that, the image of the Council shimmered and faded away, leaving Cat, Xellos, Marco, Kyra, and Kaoru in the empty conference room. "Where do they actually go?" Kaoru asked.

"No one knows," Xellos said.

Cat stretched and looked at her friends. "So. Is everyone going to hang around for awhile, or do you have something else to do?"

Kyra glanced at the clock. "I've been gone from my post for too long," she said. "Arbron and Strike must still be stranded in Marco's Dimension – I should probably get them back to Elysia."

Marco nodded. "Galuit and Jake have got to be worried sick about me," he said. "It's about time I headed back to the base. Don't worry. I won't tell them you were here." Cat smiled.

"If time started up like it was supposed to," Kaoru said, "then Shinji must be just about finished with his tests. I better get going before he figures out what's up. Remember, he knows about you."

Cat looked at the other three. "It couldn't be helped," Marco said defensively. "Don't worry – we didn't tell him about Kaoru."

"Thanks for everything, you guys," Cat said. "Really. You were a big help."

"No problem," Marco said. "See ya around, Cat-lady." 

"'Bye, Cat," Kyra added.

"Nice meeting you," Kaoru replied as he phased out.

Soon it was just Cat and Xellos. "Don't you have someplace you should be going?" she asked, looking at her friend.

Xellos nodded. "My master must be wondering where I am. Not to mention I haven't messed with Zelgadiss' head recently. I need to go annoy them for a bit." But he made no move to leave. Instead, he walked over to the side of a large balconey off to the side. Cat followed.

"What is it?" she asked, leaning against the rail and looking at him.

Xellos stared out over the purple, black, and silver landscape of the astral plane. "What are we, Cat?" he asked. "Is any of it still there? Any of what we once had?"

Cat bit her lip. "We were pretty young then, Xellos," she said. Then she paused. "Correction. _I_ was young. You just looked young."

Xellos nodded.

"We both made some mistakes that neither of us can take back," she continued. "I, at least, grew up way too fast. And then we were both caught in Gryphon and Lothos' plan . . . and, well, you know the rest. That was four years ago. Things have changed."

"I know," Xellos said. "Look, Cat . . . I still care about you. A lot. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you."

"Same here," she admitted. "But we can't go back, Xellos. We both have to get on with our lives. Meet new people. That sort of stuff." She looked off in the distance. "We're both immortal, though. I have a feeling we'll meet up again. And if anything is meant to be, then we've got all the time in the world." 

"You're right," Xellos said. "Only time will tell. Until then, though – we can still be friends, right?"

Cat smiled. "You better believe it, Xellos Metallium. You better believe it.

Epilogue

Dimension 522114751291514

"Hey, Kaoru!" 

Kaoru turned to see Shinji and Asuka walking towards him. "Where have you been?" his friend demanded. "Asuka and I have been waiting for you. I didn't see you in the locker room."

"Oh – I've been around," Kaoru replied. "Are we still on for later?"

Shinji nodded. "Kensuke and Toji are going to meet us at the apartment. Asuka invited Hikari over – is that okay?" 

"Sure," Kaoru replied. "Is Misato cooking?"

Shinji and Asuka grimaced. "No, thank God. It's Shinji's turn," Asuka said, shuddering at the mere thought of Misato cooking. "Look, if you two are just going to sit around and talk, I'll meet you at home. See ya."

Kaoru and Shinji watched her walk off. "What's she so cheerful about?" Kaoru asked. "I noticed that she didn't tease you for once."

Shinji ducked his head and blushed. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Kaoru grinned. It obviously had something to do with his friend. I'll get it out of him sometime. If I don't, I'm sure Toji or Kensuke would know_._

"Come on, Kaoru," Shinji said suddenly. "If we don't beat Asuka home, she and Hikari will have claimed the TV and the family room." He hurried after the Second Child.

Kaoru started forward, then stopped. Glancing around to make sure he was alone, he reached out and removed a long, thin object from behind a partition. "Don't want to forget you," he whispered. He concentrated on the Staff, then placed the Jasper jewel in his pocket. 

"Kaoru, come on!" Shinji called.

"Coming!" With his Jasper secure in his pocket, the newest Guardian set off after his best friend.

__

The End . . . for now

****

Author's Notes: So, what did you think? For those of you who've read my Animorphs series (Elysia Wars), you probably recognize Marco and Cat. Fans of Slayers will recognize Xellos, and those of you who watch Neon Genesis Evangelion know how Kaoru Nagisa is.

Evangelion fans are also probably looking at this and thinking -- what? That's not what happened! Yes, I know the timeline is messed up in this story (and no, this is not an alternate-universe fic). This mess-up is done on purpose, a purpose that will be revealed in a later edition of the Astral Dancer series. Trust me on this one.

For those confused on where everyone is from, check out this little list:

Marco Sinclair -- Animorphs

Xellos Metallium -- Slayers

Kaoru Nagisa -- Neon Genesis Evangelion

The use of Cataluna, Kyra, Lothos, Marista and anything else pertaining to the Astral Dancer powers are of my creation (except the characters who obviously aren't) and may only be used by another author with my permission.

If this thing gets good reviews, expect #2 to be up soon.


	2. Terror and Tragedy

Astral dancer #2

Terror and Tragedy

Prologue

"You must be the Jasper Guardian," Cat said, smiling. "All right, Lothos – maybe Ikari doesn't mean much to you. But remember the last time we went one-on-one. You got your butt kicked. Maybe with Marista you stand a chance. If I kill Ikari, however . . ." She let the threat hang in the air, and slowly it began to dawn on Lothos.

The Darkstar seemed to be weighing his options. He smiled. "Let them go, Marista."

"Boss?" Marista asked uncertainly.

"Do it."

She nodded. "Yes, sir." With another glance at Lothos, she muttered under her breath and released the cuffs on the prisoners. Cat handed Kaoru the Jasper Staff, and his clothes immediately changed to the orange Guardian armor. Marco, Xellos, and Kyra focused their energies.

"Power of Emerald!"

"Power of Obsidian!"

"Power of Onyx!" 

The four Guardians and one Astral Dancer looked at the trio in front of them. "Seems like you're outnumbered," Cat said, smirking. "Going to give up?"

"Not on your life," Lothos said. "Until next time, Moon Cat." With a blinding flash of light, he disappeared.

"Hey, Boss, wait for me!" Marista cried. She looked at Gendo, and for a moment the unconscious commander glowed. Then the lizard disappeared in another light flash, right behind Lothos.

Everyone looked at where they had been. "No fight?" Kaoru asked, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Typical Darkstars," Xellos said in disgust. "When they know they can't win, they run away. Figures."

Cat laughed. "Hey, I'm not complaining."

"What do we do with him?" Kyra asked, pointing at Commander Ikari.

"Leave him," Cat said. "Marista's removed his power and she's probably erased his memories, too. We need to get back to the Diamond Lair. Xellos, I want you to unfreeze all these people the minute we're gone."

Xellos nodded. "Kaoru?" Cat asked, looking at the new Jasper Guardian. "We'll need you to come to the Council with us. As proof and everything."

"Of course," the Angel said. "It would be my pleasure."

"Then let's go," Cat said. 

Chapter One

"Hmm," Cat said, walking through the front hall of the Diamond Lair and flipping through a pile of mail. "Bill. Bill. Charity request. Magazine subscription. Bill. Letter from Kyra. Astral Notice." Cat stopped and held up the last page. The magic seal of the Astral Council was printed on the front of the envelope. 

The 63rd Astral Dancer placed the rest of her mail on the front table and tore open the letter. "Of course they can't just contact me personally," she muttered. "They have to send me a damn letter! Why do I put up with those egotistical, self-absorbed . . . holy shit."

She stared at the card in her hand. There was just two sentences on it. 

There has been evidence of Darkstar activity in dimension 15114159619312. Check it out. 

Cat drew in a deep breath and sat down on one of her chairs. "Here we go again," she groaned.

Dimension 1511415961312

Castle Wyvern

Sunset

A white light flashed, then faded, leaving the Astral Dancer standing on the battlement of a thousand-year-old castle overlooking a bustling city. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. Cat took one look around and decided to go for the less-conspicuous approach. She quickly shed her Astral Dancer look and resumed the black cloak she's word since she was eight.

I wonder where I am, she thought to herself. This place looks sort of familiar. She stood for a few minutes, looking at a large building with a tall needle on the top. "Where have I seen that thing before?" she muttered.

From off to her right, she heard the sound of stone being scraped. "Hello. What do we have here?" Creeping forward, she peered around the corner.

Perched on the edge of the castle wall was one of the coolest-looking statues she'd ever seen. Of course, she'd only seen a few. There had been piece in Old New York, but no intact ones. This one was intact, and amazing. It looked almost lifelike. 

She was definitely surprised to see someone standing next to gargoyle carrying a large mace. Whoever it was wore a long hooded cloak, very similar to her own. As she watched, he/she raised the mace, preparing to bring it down on the gargoyle's head.

"HEY!" Cat shouted, jumped out of her hiding place. "I don't think you're supposed to do that."

The figure spun around and looked at her. No face was visible under the hood, but she got a bad feeling just looking at the person. Before she could react, though, he'd dropped the mace and raced into the castle. Cat was about to follow when the most amazing thing she'd ever seen happened.

The gargoyle (and every other perched near it) began to move.

"What in the world is going on here?" Cat whispered, taking several steps back and pressing herself against the wall. "What kind of dimension have I entered?"

With a loud roar, the gargoyles broke out of their stone skin, their eyes glowing bright. As the roars died down, however, so did the glow. The one in front of her stepped down of the side and turned around.

"Whoa!" he yelped, taking a step back. "Who are you, and didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people?"

"Hey, Brooklyn, what's going on?" A short, bald, green gargoyle walked over. Catching sight of Cat, he echoed his friends' earlier surprise. "Who is she?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Lex," the one called Brooklyn said.

While this was going on, and the other gargoyles were coming over to investigate, Cat took the opportunity to get a good look at them. There were six, total, but most were male. There was one female, and to Cat she seemed like the nicest of them all. 

First, she looked at Brooklyn. He was about medium-height, although it was kind of hard to tell because he had a tendency to be slightly stooped over. His skin was a dark red, and his long hair was a sharp white. His eyes were bright and curious, and his most distinguishing feature was the beak that protruded from his face. He also talked and moved with authority.

Number Two was the green gargoyle, the one named Lex. I wonder if that's a nickname for something, Cat thought. Lex was the smallest out of the bunch, and was a slightly olive green. He had no hair, and his wings grew from his arms and attached to his legs, unlike the others (their wings grew from just above their shoulder blades. 

Then there was the blue gargoyle. Like Lex, he was bald, although considerably larger. This guy looks like he raids the refrigerator every night, she thought with a smile. It was apparently no secret that this guy was somewhat overweight, although Cat was willing to bet that some of that weight was muscle. 

Next to him was the only female, a tall, slim girl with lavender skin and long black hair that was tied back in a sort of ponytail. She was looking at Cat quizzically, as if trying to figure her out. Cat caught her eye, and the female smiled slightly. Not really expecting this, Cat found herself smiling in return. 

There was also a much older gargoyle, with brown skin and hair that, while it must have been some other color when he was younger, was now snow white. He wore a beard, and his right eye was completely yellow. There was a scar going over it, which explained the discolorment. At his feet was a large beast, almost like a dog, who stood near his masters protectively.

And last, but definitely not least, was the one who had to be the leader. His coloring was the same as the female's, and Cat instantly knew they had to be related. He was large, and very muscular, and there was no doubt that he hadn't been chosen as leader by slaking off. He probably would've intimidated almost anyone else, but Cat had grown up in a world of fear with almost everyone trying to intimidate. Taking a deep breath, she calmly folded her arms across her chest and looked at the group assembled before her.

"So. My name's Cat," she said. "Who are you?"

The gargoyles all stopped talking. "Cat?" Brooklyn asked, double-checking. Cat nodded. "Interesting name." He glanced over at the leader, who nodded. "My name's Brooklyn."

The green pointed at himself. "I'm Lexington."

"They call me Broadway," said the large, blue one.

"And I'm Angela," added the female.

Cat looked at the old one. "My name is Hudson, lass," he said in a thick, Scottish accent, "and this mutt here be Bronx." She smiled at the beast, then looked at the leader.

"Humans call me Goliath," he said in a low voice. "Now. We know who you are, and you know who we are. Would you mind explaining what you are doing in _our_ castle?"

Cat looked at him. Somehow, she knew that anything but the truth could very well end in trouble.

How am I going to get through _this_ one?

__

Chapter Two

David Xanatos looked at the monitor in front of him. On the screen, the girl calling herself Cat was trying to explain to Goliath what she was doing in the castle. He smiled to himself as she effortlessly lied her way out what must have been a tangled situation. "Who is she, Owen?" he asked his companion.

The man beside him frowned. "I wish I knew, Mr. Xanatos. There's something unnatural about her – something that reminds me of a fey. But I know every fey around, and she's definitely not one of them."

Xanatos nodded. "Well," he said, pushing back from his desk, "I think it's time we extended an invitation to our new guest."

Owen nodded. "Yes, Mr. Xanatos."

"So, let me get this straight," Brooklyn said, "you're Xanatos' . . . niece?"

Cat once again thanked The Powers That Be for granting her the power to read minds. She'd somehow managed to pull David Xanatos' name from Goliath's mind, and was thankful for it. "Yeah," she replied nonchalantly. "My parents had to go to Europe for a few weeks, so they dropped me off at Uncle David's. I'd always wanted to check out this place, so I came up awhile ago. Then you guys woke up."

Brooklyn looked at her uncertainly. Cat caught his gaze and stared right back. The red gargoyle was about to ask another question when Owen Burnett showed up.

"Miss Cat?" Owen asked. Cat looked over, startled. 

"Yes?" she asked while she tried to furiously pull the man's name from his mind. Suddenly it came to her. "What is it, Mr. Burnett?"

"Your uncle wishes to have a word with you," Owen replied. "Would you mind following me?"

Cat's mind was racing. Then her eyes fell on the security camera. Xanatos must have been listening to everything! Damn! She had no choice but to play along. "All right, Mr. Burnett." She turned to the clan. "Nice meeting you."

Owen took her arm and gently led her to the elevator. Ten minutes after the doors had slid shut, he pressed the emergency stop, freezing the car halfway between floors. "All right, young lady," he said, turning to Cat. "Who are you?"

Cat took one look at him and froze. "You . . . you're a fey."

Owen smiled mischievously and let his image melt into the form of Puck. "And you're very perceptive," he said. "Now, explain yourself."

"I've never met a fey before," Cat said, leaning back against the wall.

"Rule number one," Puck replied. "Don't underestimate us."

"I've dealt with more than one trickster in my time," Cat answered back coolly. "I think I can handle one of Oberon's Children."

"You seem to know a lot about us for someone who's never met one of us," observed Puck. "Who are you? I know you're not Xanatos' niece."

"Like I should trust you?" Cat laughed. "You've got to be kidding. Do I look like a fool to you?"

"Would you like me to answer that?"

She laughed again. "A smart fey, I see. Very well. Since I sincerely doubt you have anything to do with the person I encountered just moments ago trying to smash the gargoyles, I'll tell you. My name is Cataluna, and they call me the Astral Dancer."

Puck's jaw dropped. "_You_ are the Astral Dancer?" he exclaimed. "You must be joking."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" 

The fey nodded. "Okay. Let's say I believe you. What's this about someone trying to destroy the gargoyles? None of the security systems picked up anything."

"If it was a Darkstar or something, I doubt they would've. Those guys are tricky to catch if you're not psychic. But I thought Elle would've already told you that." The fey's smile widened at the mention of the 22nd Astral Dancer.

"You must be the Astral Dancer," Puck said approvingly. "You know more than most Guardians."

"Trust a trickster to know more about the Astral Plane than most feys," Cat teased. "Any particular reason you're hanging around this place?"

"I decided that New York was much more exciting than Avalon," Puck said nonchalantly. Then he blushed. "Actually, Lord Oberon stripped me of my powers, save for when I'm teaching Xanatos' son Alexander. I knew there was something about you – I didn't have to stay Owen for our meeting."

Cat nodded. "Look. Do me a favor – don't tell Xanatos who I am. I want to a little more investigating. I need to know who I'm dealing with – that means I need to call in some minor help. Once I figure that out, I'll know what's up with the gargoyles." She frowned. "There's something about that red one – Brooklyn, right? -- that puzzles me. He was the one this guy was trying to smash. Keep an eye on him while I'm gone, okay?"

The white-haired fey nodded and quickly shifted back into the form of Puck. "You'll keep in touch?" he asked hopefully

Cat nodded. "I'll tell Elle you said hi," she said just before phasing out of the elevator.

The doors slid open, and Owen stepped into the hallway. "Now what do I tell Mr. Xanatos?" he muttered as he walked towards the office.

Cat pressed herself up against the side of the police department building and watched the officers and detectives walk in and out of the doors. If the guy she was looking for was a troublemaker at heart, than the police department was the best place to start looking for information – at least until she recovered enough strength to contact one of her Guardians. Staying hidden was the easy part – it wasn't very hard to just perch on a window ledge and stay concealed in the shadows. She was right outside the captain's office, and could hear everything.

"Maza, Bluestone, get in here." 

That would be Detectives Elisa Maza and Matthew Bluestone, Cat thought, pulling the names from their minds as they walked into Captain Chavez's office.

"What's up, captain?" Elisa asked, leaning against the wall. Matt shoved his hands in his coat pockets and followed his partner's example.

Maria Chavez stood up from her desk. "Someone just called in an attack in Central Park. Looks like whoever it was knew what he was doing – he was in and out of there in seconds. Officers are already on the scene, but I want you two to go and see what you can come up with."

"Why us?" Matt questioned. 

"You two seem to have a knack for showing up where strange things occur," Captain Chavez said. "And from what the initial report was, this thing is definitely not ordinary."

Elisa and Matt looked at each other and nodded. "We're on it, cap," Matt said, turning to hurry out the door.

"Oh, and Elisa?"

"Yes?" Elisa turned to look at Chavez as Matt impatiently checked his watch.

"You might want to call in a little back-up."

Again the two detectives glanced at each other. "Got it," Elisa said. "Don't worry, Captain. We're all over it."

Cat frowned. "Un-ordinary attack? Back-up? Sounds like I should be keeping an eye on these two. I think I'll give them a little back-up of my own."

Elisa and Matt pulled up to the crime scene a few minutes later. Once Cat got a fix on their location, she immediately transported herself there, making certain to keep out of sight.

"What's so unusual about this?" Elisa asked, walking up to one of the policemen, Officer Jamie Brewer. "I heard it was just an attack."

"That's what we're feeding the press," Officer Brewer said, "but it's actually worse than that. There's one witness, but she's in pretty bad condition. It wasn't until we started hunting for this guy that we found the unusual stuff."

Brewer led the two detectives over to a patch of brush and bushes. "Uh, Detective Maza, maybe it would be better for Detective Bluestone to check this out first."

Elisa frowned irritably. "I didn't get this far by having a weak stomach, Officer," she said. "Let me through."

Together, Matt and Elisa stepped through the bushes – and froze. "My God," they both whispered. 

"We've already started bagging them," Brewer said, "but there's still a couple dozen to go. Looks like this guy's got a stronghold – some of these bodies have been here for weeks. I'm surprised no one's stumbled upon it until now. That woman was lucky. She was about five seconds away from becoming another one of the perp's statistics."

"How many?" Matt demanded.

"Obvious count? Fifty-seven. There's more, though – you can tell just by looking at the pieces. Like I said, this guy's been busy. They're all at various stages of decay. We've already called in the medical examiner."

Elisa nodded. "Come on. We should go see how the witness is doing. What were her injuries?"

As the three of the them walked away from the victims, Brewer began filling them in on the witness' condition. Cat glanced over her shoulder, then hiked up her hood and moved cautiously over to the bushes. Peering through, she almost wished she hadn't.

There were dozens of body bags. Then there were the ones who hadn't been bagged yet – many decaying, many more missing parts of their bodies. The stench alone was staggering – no wonder the officers were wearing masks. 

Brewer was right, she thought as she hurried away. Somebody should've found that place a long time ago. Even if this isn't my mysterious guy, it should be checked into. The only logical explanation would be someone who could use magic. Guess it's time to do some research. She closed her eyes and backtracked through her memory, searching for something she knew had to be in there. Then she smiled. "Perfect."

Cat knocked on the blue-gem door of the Sapphire Lair. It was about a fourth the size of Diamond Lair – still a large place. "Please be here," she muttered. After a minute, she banged a little harder.

The door swung open. "Who do you think you . . . uh, hi."

Cat smiled. "Sorry to barge in during your private time, Helaine," she apologized to the Sapphire Guardian, "but I was hoping you could help me with something."

Helaine Votrin opened the door wider. "Come in, ma'am," she said. "I'm sorry about my outburst – things have been nuts in my world, and with two teenage guys for roommates I find that to get any rest I have to come here."

Cat stepped inside. "Understandable," she said. "And if I can call you Helaine, then you can call me Cat. And don't worry about the Darkstars – now that I'm around, things'll be getting easier."

"Thank the Lord," Helaine sighed. "Three years without an Astral Dancer is a bit much."

"There was a time when this place went without an Astral Dancer for ten years," Cat informed her. "Be thankful we don't live in that time."

Helaine smiled. "I am. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was hoping you could help me identify a possible Darkstar," Cat said. "From what I can gather, the Sapphire Guardian handles Darkstar biographies. Do you still keep it up?"

"Yes," Helaine replied. "Not as much as I'd like – the last time I tried taking one of the books to Dondar, my friend Pixel almost found it. But I've got my predecessors information. It's over here."

"Good," Cat said, following Helaine into the library. "The guy I'm looking for seems to enjoy feeding off of people and then storing the remains in one place. He might also work as an assassin. Other than that, I haven't got a clue."

"Sounds gruesome," Helaine commented. "Well, here are the books. I think the volumes we're looking for are over here."

Cat looked at the ten thick books. "Let's get started," she sighed.

"So, the girl disappeared?" Xanatos asked Owen.

Owen nodded. "Yes sir," he said. "After getting her to the elevator, she managed to exit on another floor and make a run for it. Had I been Puck, I could've caught her, but as you know, I am refrained from using my powers unless I'm teaching or protecting your son."

Xanatos nodded. "I know, Owen. It's not your fault. 

"Did she give any indication of who she really is?" Owen shook his head.

"No, sir."

"And do the gargoyles believe she's my niece?"

"It's hard to say, sir," Owen replied. "I get the feeling Goliath believes her, but doesn't quite trust her. Brooklyn, on the other hand, seemed somewhat skeptical – but he also appears to trust Cat. The others are somewhat split on it. I have a feeling they don't really think one way or another about the whole subject, with the possible exception of Angela."

Xanatos leaned back. "Well, alert security. If she returns, have them inform me immediately." The phone rang then. "David Xanatos here," he said. Owen turned to leave the room.

Suddenly his boss sat up. "Yes, Detective, I'll give Goliath the message right away. Is there anything I can help you with?" He listened for a few minutes. "Okay. Yes. I'll contact the press immediately. Detective – are you sure it's not human?" Another pause. "I see. Very well. I'll have Goliath meet you in Central Park in ten minutes. Good-bye, Detective." He hung up the phone. "Owen, get Goliath. Tell him its urgent."

"What is it, sir?" Owen asked.

"It appears we may have a rogue gargoyle on our hands – or something like it," Xanatos said. "And whoever it is, they're carving up humans at a rate of two per day."

Chapter Three

"This is taking forever," Cat complained. "How long have we been going through this stuff?"

Helaine glanced at the library clock. "It's been about seven hours, Astral Time."

"Oh, yea," Cat muttered. "Well, at least I'm not losing any time. Thank the Ellimist for time differences."

Helaine laughed. "Yeah." Then she closed the book she was reading. "Nothing in this one, either. Listen. How about I continue reading, while you go back and see how things are going? Maybe you'll be able to pick up a few more clues."

Cat looked at the Sapphire Guardian. "Are you sure? I'd hate to leave you with all this work."

"I'll be fine," Helaine said reassuringly. "Go. I'll contact you if I pick anything up."

"Okay," Cat said. She stood up and reached for her Diamond Staff. Then she stopped. "By the way, Helaine – do you know whether or not Dimension 15114159619312 currently has a Guardian?"

Helaine frowned. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Why aren't you sure?"

She shrugged. "Because the last time anyone heard from the Leopardstone Guardian was during the 59th cycle, during Avrial's reign."

Cat frowned. "I see. Well, thanks anyway." She gripped the Staff. "Diamond."

"Puck."

Owen turned around and found himself, once again, face-to-face with the Astral Dancer. "Would you mind referring to me as Owen when there's a possibility the two of us may be discovered?" he requested. 

"What's the recent news?" Cat continued, ignoring his request. "Any more news from our 'friend'?"

"You're referring, of course, to the owner of the mutilation stronghold that was just uncovered," Owen replied. "As far as we can tell – no. Detective Elisa Maza seems to suspect that it's a rogue gargoyle, and as far as I can tell, Mr. Xanatos and Goliath agree."

"So Maza knows the gargoyles?" Cat asked.

"She's especially close to Goliath."

"I see." Cat looked thoughtful. "Owen. Is there anyone I could contact around here who might know about rogue gargoyles?"

"A rogue gargoyle herself," Owen replied. "She was once part of Goliath's clan – her name is Demona. She's got the ability to become human during the day – courtesy of yours truly – and passes herself off as the human Dominique Destine. There are rumors that she's back in the city after an extended vacation. As far as anyone knows, her company is being managed by the vice presidents, but you might have luck finding her at her mansion near Central Park."

"Central Park?" Cat demanded. "Where in Central Park?"

"That I'm afraid I can't tell you," answered Owen. "You see, Demona doesn't like humans very much. And she's a very skilled sorceress. She'd just a soon kill you than let you in her home. You'd need to go with someone she completely trusts, and someone who vouches for you."

"Got anyone in mind?" she asked, knowing from the gleam in his eye that he did.

"Her daughter," he said. "You've already met her, and she seems to like you. She's also one hundred percent trustworthy."

Cat didn't need Owen to tell her who he was referring to. "Angela."

Cat was in luck. The young gargoyle was standing on one of the castle towers, leaning against the side and staring down at the city. "Angela?" she asked, stopping near the stairs.

Angela turned around. "Hi," she said, smiling. "I was wondering if I'd be able to see you again."

Cat smiled back. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"I'm sorry if my father seemed somewhat suspicious earlier," Angela apologized. "We've had some bad run-ins with humans, although the majority seems to have let us alone. It's always strange to wake up and find an unfamiliar person staring at you."

"Yeah, I guess it would be," Cat laughed. "Actually, Angela, I'm glad I ran into you. There's something that I need to ask you."

"What?"

"I was walking around the Erie Building, and I couldn't help overhearing Xanatos and your father talking about those recent murders. I think Goliath took some of the clan to the park to check it out?" Angela nodded. "Well, I was thinking – maybe the park isn't the answer. Maybe it would be helpful to track down someone who might know if there was a rogue gargoyle around."

Angela narrowed her eyes. "Like who?"

Cat was going to have to tread very lightly on this subject. "Um, well, maybe like . . . your mother?"

Angela took a step back and almost fell off the roof. "How do you know about my mother?"

Oops. Think, Cataluna, think. "Well, um, I think Uncle David mentioned something about her to me once. Demona, right? He said she was a sorceress, so I was thinking that she might know something about this. And I was hoping you could take me to meet her."

Angela shook her head. "Mother doesn't like humans, especially strangers."

"I know," Cat said. "That's why I'm asking you to take me there. If she sees me with you, she won't turn me away."

Angela looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, a little reluctantly, she nodded. 

Cat smiled.

Helaine flipped idly through one of her books. She was beginning to get extremely bored – she'd never been one for research, which was ironic because that was what the Sapphire Guardian was known for. Although it was easily arguable that the 63rd Astral Generation was anything but typical.

I'm getting hungry, she thought. Score and Pixel better have dinner ready by the time I get back to Dondar, or they're going to seriously regret it.

She glanced at the pile of books next to her. "This is going to take me forever," she complained. "I can't take much more of this!"

Suddenly her Sapphire began to glow. Much to Helaine's surprise, the pages of the book in front of her began to flip rapidly. Just as the Guardian was considering powering up her armor, the pages stopped.

She glanced down at the page, and skimmed the paragraph.

Then she began reading even more closely.

"Oh, man," Helaine moaned. "Cat is not going to like this. Not at all."

"Mother?" Angela called as she landed on the darkened balcony of Demona's mansion. "Are you here?"

There was no answer from inside. Cat stepped up to the gargoyle. "Maybe I should try," she suggested. 

Angela shook her head emphatically. "_No_," she hissed. "If Mother hears a human, she'll go nuts. I'll go in first."

Cat bit her lip. "All right," she said, nodding. "But if anything . . . happens . . . just give me a shout, okay?"

Angela nodded. "Okay. But I really don't think anything is going to happen." Giving her new friend a smile, Angela opened the balcony door and stepped into the dark room. Cat leaned against the railing, staring into the room nervously. 

I'm getting a bad feeling about this, she thought. 

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream erupted from inside the house.

"Angela!" Cat gasped. She pushed herself away from the balcony and ran into the dark room. "Angela, where are you?"

Another scream answered her. This one sounded like it was from right below her.

Sure enough, there was a large hole in the floor, and Cat could see straight down into it. Angela was kneeling on the floor, next to an older female gargoyle. Gotta be Demona, Cat realized. Then she caught sight of the _other_ figure in the room.

"You," Cat hissed. The figure rushed at Angela, a clawed hand showing from underneath the black cloak. 

Angela stared at the creature rushing towards her, frozen in fear. Just as the claws were about to slash across her skin, the creature stumbled back several steps as something jumped down from the hole above and slammed feet first into its chest. 

That something, to Angela's complete shock, was Cat.

The creature let out a fierce howl, slashing out at Cat. Without batting an eye, she pushed off, executed a perfect backflip, and moved into a fighting stance.

"Cat, what are you doing?" Angela demanded. "This thing'll kill you!"

At the sound of her name, the creature – whom Cat was positive now that it was a Darkstar – took a quick couple more steps back.

"Yeah, that's right," Cat approved. "Be afraid."

"You wish," the hoarse voice hissed from underneath the hood. "Die, Moon Cat!" He charged forward, and Cat had just enough time to see the spell powering up in the palms of his hands. There was no way she could dodge the attack.

So this is one of those flash-second decisions, Cat thought. Seconds away from having the spell wipe out her, Demona, and Angela, Cat blocked it the only way she knew how.

"Power of Diamond, come into my hand!"

Helaine ran through New York as fast as she could, not caring that people were staring at her. The main reason for that was because she was dressed fully in Guardian uniform: armor, cape, staff, jewel – everything. I didn't like New York when I visited with Score, and I still don't like it, she grumbled. Cat, where are you?

From out of the corner of her eye, she saw an unmarked police car pulling up beside her. "Hey, you there!" a tall, redheaded man called, sticking his head out of the passenger window. "Just where do you think you're going? There's a curfew out, you know."

Helaine searched his memory. Detective Bluestone. Wasn't that one of the names Cat mentioned? Deciding it was, and knowing she was out of time, Helaine turned towards him. "Take me to the gargoyles," she demanded.

Bluestone's eyes widened, and the second detective, the driver, leaned over. "What do you know about the gargoyles?" she demanded.

"I'm a friend of Cat's," Helaine said. "Please. One of the gargoyles is in extreme danger. I have to reach them first."

Bluestone exchanged glances with Elisa. "Well, partner?" he whispered. "What do you think? She's dressed like it's Halloween."

Elisa sighed. "Unfortunately, Matt, most of the time the ones dressed like it's Halloween when it isn't are dead serious." To Helaine, she said, "Get in."

The Sapphire Guardian breathed a sigh of relief, opened the passenger door, and slid into the back seat. 

As they drove towards the center of Central Park, Helaine couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. They passed a particularly old-looking mansion, and she noticed the two detectives get very tense.

A second after they passed the mansion, a loud explosion could be heard from inside. A wave of Astral energy washed over Helaine, which could mean only one thing – Shamanist magic.

"Stop the car!" she shouted.

Elisa, Matt, and Helaine ran as fast as they could towards Demona's mansion. "I thought Demona was out of town!" Matt called to his partner.

"That's what the people at Nightstone said," Elisa called back.

"Is this Demona a Shamanist mage?" Helaine asked. "Does she deal with the astral arts?"

Elisa shook her head. "Her specialty is Black."

"Then it wasn't her," Helaine replied. "Whoever it was, he or she was a Shamanist."

By the time they reached the mansion, it was smoldering. Chunks of flaming wood and wall littered the landscape. What was left standing was a smoking, flaming shell. 

Helaine's heart pounded. What will I tell the Council? she thought. Sorry, everyone, but the Astral Dancer's dead because I failed to tell her she was dealing with an assassin who's killed four out of the last ten Astral Dancers?

Hopefully not. Helaine almost gasped as the familiar voice sounded in her head. Listen, Helaine – keep the detectives in the dark. I've got Demona and her daughter Angela, and I think I know who this assassin was after. Meanwhile, I need you to fill me in. What's his name – what's his record – what's his m.o?

His name's Rotech. He used to be a gargoyle – he sold himself out so that he wouldn't be killed. That's why the killings were so gargoyle like. He's never lost a victim, and he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. You're lucky.

Maybe not. Demona didn't come out of it too well – we made need to heal her. I just hope I can reach him before Rotech.

Reach who?

The Leopardstone Guardian.

Owen and Xanatos arrived at the park shortly after the explosion, only to find Goliath and the other gargoyles – minus Angela – gathered. Elisa's brother, Derek (otherwise known as Talon) was also there, along with the other Mutants and the Clones. The police were still hanging around, and while they were definitely wary of the gargoyles and company, the presence of Xanatos and the other supporters helped to balance it out.

"Where's Angela?" Broadway demanded the minute the two men walked over to them. "She didn't meet us here. I left a note for her."

Xanatos looked over at Owen. "Have you seen her?" 

Owen shook his head. "Not since you all woke up."

Brooklyn glanced at him, skepticism apparent on his face. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Owen was about to respond when his eyes widened and he took a step back. "What are _you_ doing here? And looking like that?" he gasped, focusing his gaze at some point above his head. 

"Never mind that, Puck, I don't have time to get into it. Just get over here and _help me!_" Everyone turned at the sound of the voice, just in time to see Cat and Angela touch down. Broadway tried to go over to Angela, but the female gargoyle was more worried about her mother than anything. Demona, barely conscious, was resting in Cat's arms. 

"What happened?" Owen demanded, dashing over in a completely un-Owen way. "Is she okay?"

Cat drove her Staff into the ground and pulled her gloves off. "Looks like our friendly neighborhood mutilator decided to pay her a visit," she said. 

"So Demona was the target?" 

"No," Cat said with authority. "According to my sources, the guy we're looking for is Rotech. A cyborg-gargoyle who sold his soul about ten cycles ago. He doesn't go after people unless completely necessary. He wouldn't have been hanging around the castle if Demona were the target. And he wouldn't have waited until nightfall to go after her, either."

Angela looked worried. "I don't know what's going on, or who you are – but is Mother going to be all right?"

Cat bit her lip. "She needs to be healed. I'm not skilled enough – I don't know any decent healing spells."

"Then you can't do anything?" Brooklyn whispered, putting a comforting hand on Angela's shoulder. Broadway glared at him, but no one noticed. 

"I can't, but I know someone who can," said Cat. She closed her eyes.

Helaine?

Yes?

Strike my last order. Get over here now. I need you to heal someone for me.

Cat opened her eyes again and looked down at Demona. "She seems to be hitting delirium," she noted as Demona began mumbling things in her sleep. "She'll hold out until Helaine arrives – she's got to."

Suddenly Demona's eyes sprang open. Cat was startled, to say the least, but Demona was focusing on anyone. It was a reflex. The Astral Dancer almost ignored her words, until suddenly one sentence cut through her thoughts.

"Guardian," Demona mumbled. "Leopardstone. Avrial . . . museum. Rotech . . . leave, no stone. Zoey . . ." Then her voice trailed off, and Demona fell into a deep slumber. 

Cat, Owen, and the newly arrived Helaine stared at each other. "Good Lord," Helaine whispered. "The Leopardstone!"

Chapter Four

Cat gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. "So Rotech's after the Leopardstone, and he thought Demona would have it. Why?"

"Demona's always collecting items of magical ability," Owen replied, "but at any rate, I don't think she has it. Remember what she said: 'Leave, no stone.'. That seems to imply that she doesn't have it – but maybe she knows where."

"What was that about a museum?" Helaine asked. "And that name she said right before it – Avrial. I wonder what it means."

"Avrial," whispered Cat. Something was tugging in the back of her mind. "Avrial . . . of course! Avrial was the 59th Leopardstone Guardian. I bet Demona knew him."

"But why would the Jewel be in a museum?" Helaine wondered. "It's already the 63rd cycle – why didn't it activate during 60, 61, and 62?"

"What years did the 59th cycle take place during?" Owen asked.

Helaine glanced at Cat. "For this world? Maybe a thousand years ago."

"That might explain it," murmured the fey. "You practically said it yourself – Rotech was after a gargoyle, but he also seems to be after the Leopardstone Guardian. And if that's true, then they might be one and the same. This clan of gargoyles --" He motioned to Goliath and his clan "—were placed into a stone sleep right around the time this Avrial disappeared."

"And if one of the gargoyles _is_ the Guardian, that would explain the disappearance of the three cycles!" Helaine said excitedly.

"Excuse me."

The three turned to the sound of the voice. It was Goliath. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Cat glanced at Helaine. Listen, we're going to need to get to the museum before Rotech. I think I know the approximate location of the Museum of Natural History. But I'll need their help – what do I tell them?

"Leave it to me," Owen said, overhearing the thoughts. Cat had forgotten the fey could sometimes do that. "Don't worry. I won't give anything away that I shouldn't." He turned to the clan and company. "All right. What we've got here is a slight crisis. We've got two problems – One: we need to retrieve a particular gem from the Museum of Natural History. Two: we've got this insane gargoyle running around trying to kill all of us. This insane gargoyle is also looking for the gem. What we need is everyone's cooperation, and then we need to split into groups. One group to go into the museum and retrieve the gem. The other groups to try and locate the gargoyle. If he gets this stone before my friends here, it'll be the end of the world. Understand?"

"Owen?" Xanatos asked. "Why are you Puck again?"

"He's right," Cat said. "You just changed."

Puck now looked at himself. "Oops. My mistake." He closed his eyes and waited a moment.

Nothing happened.

"Oh well," he said, shrugging. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it. So. Who's out?"

No one said anything.

Puck nodded his approval. "All right. They're all yours, Cat."

"Thanks," Cat said. "Listen up, everyone. I've got a pretty good idea about all of you, so I'm going to divide you into groups. These groups are non-negotiable. Got it? Good. Okay, in Group One . . ."

"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble for this?" Angela whispered to Cat as they peered over the edge of the roof.

Cat turned her head every-so-slightly. "Maza and Bluestone know about this," she whispered back. "They'll be backing us up – Xanatos, too. And if push comes to shove, I can always pull one of my little mind tricks."

"Who are you really, Cat?" Angela asked, smiling. "I don't believe you're Xanatos' niece."

Cat smiled back. "Believe me, Angela, when we get out of this, I'll tell you everything."

The two of them turned around to face the rest of the infiltration group. Puck and Helaine were off leading other groups (there were five total), but accompanying Angela and Cat were Brooklyn, Broadway (at his insistence), and Maggie. "Ready, everyone?"

Brooklyn brushed a strand of white hair out of his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Broadway glanced at Angela. "Maybe Angela and I should stay – you know, as lookouts."

"I need Angela inside," Cat said stiffly. "You're welcome to stay, though, Broadway." She was making it clear that the only reason she'd aloud the blue gargoyle to join them was because she hadn't wanted to make an enemy out of Goliath. Broadway shook his head and moved closer to his girlfriend. 

"Why am I needed, Cat?" Maggie asked in her soft voice. 

Cat smiled. "With luck, you won't have to find out," she said. Then her smile disappeared. "Listen. If my hunch is right, something very amazing is going to take place in a few minutes. I need each of you to swear yourselves to utmost secrecy. No one can know of the events that will take place. Not Xanatos, not the detectives, not the other gargoyles – including Talon and Goliath."

"We don't keep secrets from Goliath," Broadway said stubbornly.

"Shut up, Broadway," Brooklyn said suddenly. "We promise, Cat. No one will hear anything from us." Angela and Maggie nodded.

Cat took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks. I'm already breaking the rules by having you all here – I'm going by my best judgment here. I just hope I don't screw this up."

From somewhere to the east a blue glow caught their attention. "That's the signal," Cat said. "He's here. Come on."

"How do we get in?"

__

CRASH!

The three gargoyles and one Mutant crowded around the broken skylight. "It's all right," Cat called up. "The alarms are jammed. Get down here – we've only got ten minutes to locate the gem department."

"It's so dark in here," whispered Maggie as she landed nimbly on the ground. She glanced around. "Even with my night vision I can barely see a thing."

Brooklyn nodded. "I know. The moon's full tonight – I wonder why none of it's shining in through the windows."

"It is pretty cloudy out," Cat reminded them. "That probably has something to do with it. Anyway, the darkness is to our advantage. We'll be able to move in and out pretty quickly."

Angela was looking at a map posted on one of the walls. "Okay. Looks like the gem department is this way," she said, pointing down one of the hallways. 

Cat nodded. "Broadway, stay here and keep an eye on the skylight. If anything comes through, whistle. Don't try to confront it." Broadway was about to protest, but a look from Angela silenced him. "Follow me, you three," she said to Brooklyn, Maggie, and Angela. 

With a whispered good luck from Broadway, the four dashed off in the direction Angela had pointed out.

Broadway let out a yawn. "Why is _Brooklyn_ so important?" he wondered. "And just who does this girl think she is? Angela doesn't need to be getting mixed up with that kind of person. I should've gone with her – she may need my protection."

"I'd worry more about protecting yourself, gargoyle," someone hissed in the shadows.

Broadway spun around. "You're the guy who attacked Angela and Demona!" he gasped. His eyes glowed with anger. "You killed all those people!"

"Very perceptive," laughed Rotech. "I can see you're not as dumb as you look."

"Where are you?" growled Broadway, turning left and right, trying to find the source of the Darkstar's voice.

"Right here!" Broadway looked up just in time to see a dark shape fall from the skylight. He opened his mouth to roar for the others . . . 

Chapter Five

Cat froze. "Did you guys hear that, by any chance?" she whispered.

"Hear what?" Angela whispered back. "I didn't hear anything." Maggie nodded in agreement.

But Brooklyn was also looking in the direction that they had just come from. "It sounded like something falling," he muttered. "And I could have sworn I heard someone growling."

"The only thing that's that way is Broadway," Angela said, "and he wouldn't growl. Whine, yes. Growl, no. He'd be more apt to shout."

Cat pulled her hood up over her head. "Unless that wasn't Broadway," she murmured almost to herself. "Keep going, you guys. I'm going to back."

"What?" Maggie asked. "But we don't know what we're looking for!"

"Trust me," said the Astral Dancer, "Brooklyn'll know it when he sees it. You're in charge, kid."

"Okay . . . hey! I'm older than you!" Brooklyn cried as she ran down the hallway. Maggie and Angela looked at him. "Well." He cleared his throat. "Let's go, okay? Goliath's probably worried as hell by now."

Cat slipped silently down the corridor. I'm getting an extremely bad feeling about this place, she thought. As if to prove her point, she wiped off her sweaty palms on the side of her cloak. Come on, Catgirl. No time to be nervous.

Something moved down the corridor.

Cat's heightened senses immediately put her on alert. She was fast approaching the skylight where she had left Broadway, and there was definitely someone moving there. But judging from the quickness of its pace and the lightness of its step, this was not him. Reaching under her cloak, she removed one of her favorite tools of destruction – a crossbow that had been a present from Xellos on her ninth birthday. Drawing in a deep breath, the Astral Dancer stepped into the main room.

And immediately dropped the crossbow. "By the Ellimist," she gasped, catching sight of the slumped form of Broadway directly beneath the skylight. "Broadway?" she whispered as she knelt down next to him. There was no answer from the still form. Cat reached out and gently pressed her fingers against his neck. Her fear was confirmed when no pulse pounded from underneath. Not even sunrise would help him now. "May Kyra watch over you in your world of rest," she whispered, giving him the traditional Astral blessing. "You have done your duty."

A sound from somewhere behind her snapped her thoughts back to the real world. Closing her fist around the crossbow, she cocked the weapon and turned to face the intruder. "Who's there?" she whispered.

There was no answer. 

"I know it's you, Rotech," she hissed. "Show yourself."

The only reply was a strangled roar from down the hallway.

The Darkstar charged forward from the shadows, screaming his roaring battle cry. Brooklyn barely had to time to dodge and roll out of the way, but Rotech had plenty of time to put on the breaks and keep himself from slamming headfirst into the wall.

"Angela, Maggie, be careful!" he snapped as he dodged yet another attack from the cyborg-gargoyle. 

Angela's eyes lit up with ferocious red glow. "This creep's packing some serious power," she said to Maggie, who nodded. 

Brooklyn slammed his talons into the wall and scurried up it as best as he could. "Uh, ladies? A little heELP!" He shouted the last syllable as Rotech grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down, causing several claw tracks to appear in the wall.

Growling low in her throat, Angela charged and slammed into Rotech's back. "I don't know who you are," she snarled as she shoved him up against the wall, "but you're the type to give gargoyles a bad name!"

Rotech grinned from underneath his hood. "This isn't something for you to get mixed up in, girl," he hissed. "I'm here for one purpose, and one purpose only."

"Oh yeah?" she demanded. "What's that?"

"To kill your friend!" He slammed his free arm into Angela's stomach, sending her flying backwards into the opposite wall. 

"_Angela!_" Brooklyn howled. "You _monster!_"

"You have no idea," laughed Rotech. Pulling back one side of his cloak, he revealed an arm that was half metal-half stone. The hand retracted into his arm and what replaced it was a long spear. "Care to find out for yourself?"

"_Lightning!_"

A large bolt of lightning shot out from thin air, slamming directly into Rotech's arm and slicing through the circuitry. For the first time, he doubled over and howled with pain, clutching the now smoking stump where his shoulder had been. He looked down at the fallen arm, now useless having been fried by the electric currents from the spell. Then he looked at his attacker.

"Hello, Moon Cat," he snarled. "That hurt."

Cat gripped the Diamond Staff and grinned. There was no humor in the gesture. "It was intended to," she countered. "I guess you forgot about me, huh?"

"Truthfully, I wasn't expecting you to be here," the Darkstar replied. "How'd you find me?"

"You left a nice little trail," she replied. "I had Helaine follow you, then alert me when you headed for the museum. But you were one step ahead, weren't you? You had a decoy, and you waited for me to show up."

Rotech looked slightly impressed. "You're a bright one, aren't you?"

"You didn't expect me to bring friends, though," Cat continued, "so when you tried to enter the museum, Broadway caught you off-guard."

"I was actually hoping he would be that pest," Rotech admitted, pointing at Brooklyn, "but he didn't put up nearly a good enough fight."

Cat glared at him. "You knew I'd pick up the sounds of the fight, and you used it as a decoy. When I saw Broadway, it wasn't very hard to figure out who the killer was."

Brooklyn froze. "Broadway?" he whispered. On the other side of the room, Angela and Maggie were just a stricken. 

"You decided that, while I was preoccupied, you'd come and find the Leopardstone for yourself. That was when you ran into my friends here," finished up Cat. "You couldn't resist having another shot at Brooklyn."

"You've figured it out," Rotech said, smirking. "So tell me: now that you have that information, what are you going to do with it? I already killed one gargoyle – believe me, I won't hesitate to kill another."

Chapter Six

A few miles away . . . 

"What's taking them so long?" demanded Goliath. "You said it would only take them a few minutes to get what they needed, and it's been almost an hour!"

Puck leaned against the railing surrounding the roof of the building they had regrouped on. "Look, how am I supposed to know what's going on? I'm only a lowly fey who's happened to come in contact with an Astral Dancer or two during my life. Nothing more."

Helaine rolled her eyes. "Nothing more?" she scoffed. "I have done my research, Puck, and according to the Twenty-Second Chronicles, you played a pretty large part in saving a couple of worlds."

Everyone turned to look at the trickster, who tried not to blush. He didn't succeed. 

"Something you want to tell us?" Xanatos asked, an amusing tone appearing in his voice. 

"Not particularly," Puck muttered. He brushed a strand of white hair out of his eyes. "Actually, though, Goliath has a point. It has been awhile. When did you last see Rotech?" he asked Helaine.

"About half an hour . . . my God." Helaine was looking in the direction of the Museum of Natural History and had just gone about twelve shades too pale for a girl her age.

"What is it, lass?" Hudson asked. Bronx tilted his head to one side and looked quizzically at the Sapphire Guardian.

Helaine was staring at the one thing no one else could see. A large pillar of light coming from one of the rooms in the museum. Even though she didn't know who it was, she could feel her eyes water. "Someone just died," she whispered. "And whoever it was – they were given the Astral blessing. Which means that the group of five at the museum . . . just became four."

"Who was it?" Goliath demanded.

Helaine shook her head. "I don't know." She gripped the Sapphire Staff so hard, she almost snapped it in half. "Puck, keep them here."

"Where are you going?" 

"To give them some back-up. Sapphire." 

Helaine disappeared.

Cat gritted her teeth. "Brooklyn, get out of here."

Brooklyn looked startled. "_What?_"

"Take Angela and Maggie and leave," she snarled. "You're his target – you're a sitting duck here! Move it!"

"We can't leave you!" Angela protested. "We can help."

Rotech smirked. "I'm afraid that's just a basic case of wishful thinking. To tell you the truth, while I look like a regular gargoyle, I'm actually a crossbreed. Gargoyle, Cyborg, Darkstar. Interesting combination, isn't it?"

"The worst of all worlds," hissed Cat. "This explains how you escaped turning to stone during the day."

He shrugged. "To tell you the truth, Astral Dancer, you're not my target. I'm after the Leopardstone and its Guardian – you shouldn't get in the way of this."

"The Leopardstone and its Guardian?" Cat whispered. Her eyes widened. Of course!

The attack came from out of nowhere. Cat couldn't even see the source, but suddenly, a black beam of light shot out from somewhere and snaked straight towards Brooklyn.

"Power of Diamond, Come Into My Hand," Cat commanded. "Ra Tilt!"

"What?" gasped Rotech.

The white shield surrounded the beam, causing it to harmlessly shy away from the red gargoyle. Cat smirked. "I'm learning quickly." She held her hands in front of her as her staff glowed brightly. "Blam Blazer!"

The astral energy slammed into the Darkstar's chest, shoving him backwards into the wall, causing it to crack. Rotech's neck snapped back, slamming into the concrete. He lay there, stunned. 

"You did it!" Angela gasped, her eyes lighting up. 

Cat just looked grim. "I only bought us some time. I may have mastered the Ra Tilt enough to deflect a spell, but I couldn't have used it on him. That Blam Blazer only stunned him – he'll wake up soon."

"Then we should leave," whispered Maggie.

"One thing first," Cat whispered. She closed her eyes. "Flow Break."

The room around them flickered brightly, then the light faded. What was left was a room identical to the previous – with one big difference. In the center was a large pedestal, decorated with different jewels. Cat stepped forward and placed her hand over the glass casing. A second later, her hand passed through and she gripped one of the chained jewels. "Got it."

"Cat!" 

She looked up to see Helaine running into the room – then skidding to a stop as she stared at the jewel clutched tightly in her commander's hand. "By Jewel . . . is that the _Leopardstone?_"

"Helaine, get down!" shouted Cat.

Rotech fired a double blast at the Sapphire Guardian.

"Helaine, _look out!_" 

Helaine spun around, and raised her Staff just as the blast connected. "_By the Ellimist, Helaine!_" screamed Cat.

Helaine stumbled back, still clutching her Sapphire Staff. Another blast from Rotech, and the Staff cracked in half. Her blond hair swirled around her face as she clutched her midsection, already red with blood. She gasped out a silent cry, trying to desperately catch her breath. Her eyes widened, and she fell to her knees. Her staff reverted to jewel form, and the Sapphire rolled just out of her reach. With one last, pathetic attempt to retrieve it, she fell to the ground and her body went limp.

"Helaine!" Cat ran towards the fallen Guardian. A pool of blood grew from beneath the limp form, spreading out and staining the carpeting. Cat skidded to her knees and placed her hands on Helaine's shoulders and turned her over. "Helaine?" Her voice trembled as she took in the sight of her friend's wounds. The staff had broken, and the blast had created a jagged slash from Helaine's right shoulder down to her left hip. Her eyes were open, and glazed over. Her mouth hung open slightly, and a slight trickle of blood slid from the corner. 

Cat raised her head and glared at Rotech, who was calmly pulling himself into a standing position. If looks could kill, Rotech would've definitely been experiencing his second life. As she watched him, he opened his wings and phased out of the building.

But she couldn't concentrate on him right now. Helaine was still alive, but she was fading fast. Already Cat could see it; she could feel the energy and life seeping out of her. The Sapphire Guardian was already losing its glow.

"Hang on, Helaine," Cat whispered.

Please hang on.

Castle Wyvern

Four hours before sunrise

"How is she?" 

Cat looked up to see Brooklyn standing in the doorway of the room. Next to her, lying prone on the bed, was Helaine. Her wounds had been dressed and she just lay there, pale and unmoving. Alive, but not appearing to be breathing.

Cat sighed. "I put in her in an astral stasis lock, but I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it up. I'm hoping I'll have enough time to figure out what to do first."

"Can't you just heal her?" he asked softly, coming over and leaning against the footboard of the bed. 

"No," Cat whispered dismally. "I don't know any healing spells. They weren't entrusted to the Astral Dancers."

Brooklyn looked at her quizzically.

"Aside from guarding their worlds and being psychic, each Guardian is also entrusted with certain . . . abilities. I have the power to go to all dimensions – no Guardian can do that. They can move beyond their dimensions, but they can't go to every one. The Sapphire Guardian was entrusted with the Books of Knowledge – written documents of past Guardians. I've heard of a Guardian who had the power to heal all, save bringing someone back to life, but I haven't the faintest idea who." Cat blinked rapidly to stop tears from falling. "The thing is, I bet the Books of Knowledge would know. But they're in the Sapphire Lair – and I can't enter another Guardian's Lair without their permission."

Brooklyn glanced at Helaine. "And Helaine is the Sapphire Guardian."

Cat nodded.

It was going to be a long night.

Brooklyn found Angela on the battlement, staring out at the museum quietly. "Hey," he said softly, coming to stand next to her. "You okay?"

Angela didn't move. "Why?" she whispered. "He didn't do anything. Why'd he have to die?"

"It tears me up, too," Brooklyn answered. "He was my brother. He, Lexington, and I used to do everything together. I never thought . . ." He followed her gaze. "It's not going to be the same around here."

"I know," Angela replied. "Mother woke up, but she's got a slight problem. That guy destroyed most of her home – she doesn't have any place to live now." 

"I'll talk to Goliath," offered Brooklyn. "We'll work something out."

She gave him a tiny, relieved smile. "How's Helaine doing?"

"Cat doesn't have much hope. There doesn't seem to be anything she can do," he answered. He sighed. "I better go find Goliath. Dawn's not far away, and if we're going to make arrangements with Demona, we need to do it before the sun rises."

Angela nodded. "Thanks, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn turned and began walking down the stairs leading up to the tower. He figured Goliath would be in the library, so he started walking in that general direction.

"Brooklyn?"

He looked up and saw Puck moving towards him. The fey still hadn't been able to regain his form of Owen, which puzzled many of them. "Yes?"

"Cat needs to have a word with you." 

It wasn't a request; it was an order. And it never occurred to Brooklyn to say no. 

"I'm coming."

Once again, Brooklyn found himself knocking on the closed door where Cat and Helaine were behind, silent and unmoving. 

"Come in."

He opened the door. "Puck said you wanted to talk to me," he said, stepping into the room.

Cat nodded and stood up. "Yes. It's important."

"What is it?"

She reached over to the dresser and closed her hand around the gemstone she'd taken from the Museum of Natural History just an hour or so before. "Close the door and sit down," she said. Brooklyn did so, and looked attentively at her. "I have to ask something, Brooklyn. Something that might shock and surprise you."

"What?"

She closed her eyes. Can you hear me?

Brooklyn let out a gasp and nearly fell off the chair he was sitting on. He gripped the armrest so tightly that his hand turned the same shade as his hair. "What was that?" he demanded hoarsely.

Cat opened her eyes. "So you did hear it," she answered. "But you had no prior knowledge that you could do so. Considering the world you've lived in – that doesn't surprise me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the reason Rotech was after you before, Brooklyn," she said, never taking her eyes off him, never letting her voice waver. "There's only one reason you could have possibly heard my thoughts – and only one reason why I couldn't read yours. 

"You're the Leopardstone Guardian."

One hour later 

Brooklyn stood on one of his favorite perches in the city – the top of the highest tower of the bridge that had given him his name – and stared down at the calm, quiet water. He'd often wondered what the water looked like during the day, but since he'd never see it, he didn't think about it much.

Around his neck dangled the small, three-inch long Leopardstone hanging from the gold chain. The gem was glowing ever so slightly, and had been ever since he'd put it on. At first, he hadn't felt comfortable wearing it. Then he looped it over his head, and felt like he wouldn't be comfortable taking it off. 

The Leopardstone held power, and the power was something only Brooklyn could tap.

This was a nice feeling.

According to Cat, with the Leopardstone came lots of responsibilities. Number One would be secrecy – he couldn't tell anyone who or what he was. Number Two was part of his title: 'Guardian;. The gem was supposed to allow him to reach an part of his dimension, and he was supposed to guard the whole dimension. He could also travel to other dimensions, but not all of them, of course. What's more, he wasn't confined to Castle Wyvern for a home: he also had the Leopardstone Lair, which existed on the Astral Plane. Or he would, once he made an appearance before the Astral Council.

Brooklyn's head was swirling. He forced himself to sit down and organize his thoughts. 

Priority 1 was finding Rotech. His brother's killer. The guy who wanted him dead. 

Now how do I do that? he wondered. How do I find someone who doesn't want to be found, kill someone who's twice as strong as me, and save a city that practically spits in my face when it sees me?

Brooklyn wasn't sure he knew the answers. "But I've got to try."

Behind him, someone laughed.

Cat sat staring at the still form of Helaine. "Oh, Helaine," she sighed. "I'm _so_ sorry. If I hadn't asked you to come . . . this is all my fault." She felt tears threaten to well up in her eyes, and she hurriedly wiped them away with the back of her hand. "If only I knew who the Guardian was that can heal you."

Something shook the castle.

Cat's head snapped up. "What the hell was that?" she demanded. Using what little strength she had left, she reached out to the curtains and pushed them to the side. What she saw chilled her to the bone.

A large funnel-shaped hole had appeared in the sky. It was like an inside-out tornado. She could see lightning flashes within, and it seemed to be literally consuming everything in its range. And it was getting larger.

A monstrous dimensional breach. Someone was attempting to send this world to another dimension. There was only one dimension that would require such power to have something brought into it. Rotech was going to try and pull this world into his.

Where was Brooklyn?

Brooklyn was in big trouble. That laugh had belonged to none other than Rotech, and they were now locked in a ferocious battle on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. The wind was beginning to kick up, and the breach that had appeared just moments earlier was beginning to get larger and larger.

A quick uppercut to the chin and Brooklyn found himself stumbling back to the edge of the tower. He clenched his hand into and fist and kept his eyes focused on Rotech. Four long scratches were bleeding on the side of his face – metal claws hurt much worse that flesh ones. 

"Give it up, Leopardstone," sneered Rotech. "Hand over your gem and your life and I'll spare this miserable excuse for a city."

Brooklyn's eyes flashed white. "Back off, creep," he snarled. 

Rotech laughed. "You know, for a scrawny gargoyle, you certainly put up a fight. Much more so than that brother of yours."

A terrifying roar escaped from Brooklyn's throat. It was so sudden that it even stopped Rotech in his tracks. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary falter, Brooklyn shot forward, eyes glowing wildly and talons outstretched to tear into Rotech's metal hide.

Brooklyn, don't do it!

Seconds away from ripping apart the Darkstar, Brooklyn skidding to a stop and froze. 

Yes, it's me – Helaine. Listen. If Rotech is destroyed by physical means, his spirit will end up inhabiting the nearest body. You. Don't give in. Cat and I need you now. 

The Leopardstone is the one that can heal me.

Brooklyn snapped out of his trance. Rotech was standing there, a surprised look on his face. "Come on," he taunted. "Attack me."

He was no longer tempted. "Not yet," Brooklyn spat. "But soon. Count on it."

Then, before Rotech could react, Brooklyn spun around and launched himself off the tower, gliding as quickly as possible to Castle Wyvern.

"Angela, have you seen Brooklyn?" Goliath demanded, a frantic edge to his voice. "I can't find him."

Angela, who had been staring at the breach, turned to her father. "No, I haven't," she said. "I thought he was coming to talk to you."

"When was that?"

Angela frowned, thinking. "Maybe an hour ago? I'm not sure."

Goliath let out a small growl of irritation. "Xanatos has ordered everyone to the basement," he said. "A massive power outage is sweeping the city. Whatever this thing is – it's trouble."

"Has somebody told Cat?" Angela asked, suddenly thinking of the girl who had saved her life, and her mother's.

Her father shook his head. "No."

"I have to tell her!" But as she tried to push her way past, Goliath gripped her shoulder, hard. 

"Stay away from her, Angela," he said in a commanding tone. "That girl has brought us nothing but trouble since she came. If she doesn't have to sense to get below ground, then she doesn't have the sense."

"But her friend is injured!" Angela snapped. "She can't leave her!"

"You're well-being comes first," Goliath said. "We've already lost Broadway . . . don't go asking for more."

"It's not Cat's fault Broadway's dead!" shouted Angela, shoving Goliath aside and running into the castle.

Goliath was about to shout after her when suddenly, a building two blocks away blew up in a cloud of dust and cement. The breach was almost at the castle. There wasn't enough time to go after Angela.

But it didn't matter. She was his daughter – he wasn't going to lose her.

Thinking that this was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life, Goliath ran into the castle after Angela.

Chapter Seven

"Cat!" Angela cried as she ran into the room where Helaine was. "We have to go! We're in big trouble!"

Cat was standing next to an open window, staring silently out at the breach. "I know, Angela."

Footsteps came up behind Angela, but she didn't turn to acknowledge Goliath's presence. "Come on," she urged. "We can still make it underground if we leave now."

"I can't leave Helaine," was Cat's reply. She turned her gaze to her friend. "Don't worry. It takes more than this to stop me."

A flash of anger went through Angela. "Will you _stop_ it?" she snapped. "Look, I don't know what you are, but you're obviously someone special. You're the only person who can face off against Rotech!"

Cat shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"Then who else can?" Goliath finally spoke up. "Who will stop this if you won't?"

Finally she turned her gaze on him.

"I never said I won't stop this," she said, her voice calm and steely. "But I can't do it and worry about your clan at the same time. Don't you understand? I'm bound by . . . by rules. You shouldn't even know I exist. And this other person – you _can't_ know his identity. It'll mess everything up. I'll take care of this. But you cannot get in my way. I already lost one innocent – I don't want to lose more."

__

Broadway. She's talking about Broadway, Angela realized. "We'll take Helaine," she offered.

"I can't leave her," Cat said again. "And I'm not being selfish. If we aren't in the same room, she'll die."

"She doesn't have to."

Everyone turned back to the window. Perched on the ledge just outside of it was Brooklyn.

"I can heal her."

Rotech balled his hands into tight fists. His metal talons made small indents into his metal palm. His flesh talons drew blood from his flesh palm. 

"The Leopardstone Guardian, the Sapphire Guardian, and the Astral Dancer," he muttered. "I expected Moon Cat to arrive, but the fact that the Leopardstone has found its master was unlikely. And the appearance of the Sapphire! Neither of them are first-rate Guardians – second at best. But together . . ." He threw back his head and let loose with a screaming roar that the city could hear even over the roar of the breach. "I have to kill them _before_ this place is breached. I must!"

YOU WILL DO _NO SUCH THING!_

Rotech froze. A visible shiver of fright ran through his body.

THE SAPPHIRE GUARDIAN MAY BE KILLED. SAME FOR THE LEOPARDSTONE. BUT I WANT THE ASTRAL DANCER _ALIVE_! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, ROTECH?

And Rotech, now on his knees and gripping his head in fright, whispered, "Yes, Master."

"What are you talking about, Brooklyn?" Cat demanded. "What do you mean, you can heal her?"

"I mean, she told me that I could do it! I'm the one!"

Cat's eyes widened. "Hold that thought." Closing her eyes, she whirled around to face the two gargoyles and said, "Eno fubs'yf tub." Goliath and Angela froze.

"What?"

"They're in stasis lock," Cat explained. "Just like Helaine. You idiot – you almost gave away your identity!" But there was no anger in her voice, only relief. "Now – continue."

"Helaine contacted me the same way you did the first time – with her mind. I guess she's pretty coherent in stasis lock. Anyway, she told me the Leopardstone could heal her. I got here as fast as I could." Brooklyn was pacing back and forth now, a bundle of energy that just couldn't be contained. Then he stopped. "The only problem is, I don't know if I know how."

A grin appeared on Cat's face. "It doesn't matter. The Leopardstone can handle it. That gem will be your best friend, closest ally, and personal tutor all rolled into one. Trust me. So, if I drop the stasis lock, you have an hour. Be done in half that time. Got it?"

A strange feeling of confidence overcame Brooklyn. "Got it. What about them?"

"I'll drop them off at the Labyrinth and give them a faux memory of how they got there," Cat said. "At least, I hope I can. Not really my department. Then I'll get going?" 

Brooklyn was already kneeling beside Helaine's bed. "Going where?"

"To seal that breach. One hour." She snapped her fingers, grabbed Angela and Goliath, and disappeared.

Helaine started breathing shallowly, and Brooklyn got to work.

Binding a breach is not the easiest thing in the world. It takes steady concentration, knowledge of what the binder is doing, and preferably a situation where there is no distractions. Self-created breaches are usually created in out-of-the-way places, because even the evilest of heart who attempt to seal a world into a pocket dimension know that there's no point to it if the world they seek is destroyed in the process.

Unfortunately, what Cat had going for her was not good. She was extremely worried about Helaine and Brooklyn, Helaine because there was a good chance she could lose her life before she was completely healed, and Brooklyn because he was at best a novice Guardian for the time being. So she didn't have much in the concentration department going for her.

Then there was the fact that she'd never bound a breach before, and nothing in the immediate collective memory gave her a helpful hint. And she didn't have time to go digging all the way through. Once again, she was caught in a situation where her lack of understanding of her own powers was visible. It's not my fault! I've only been doing this for a few months, she grumbled to herself.

And finally, there was the little problem of the breach being directly over one of the world's most populated cities. Obviously, Rotech wasn't concerned with the chance of this breach destroyed the world by accident. And why shouldn't he be? He wanted Brooklyn dead, after all – whether the breach killed him or Rotech killed him in his own lair was hardly the point.

As Cat hurried towards where she believed the center of the breach's power to be, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd go down in history as being the first Astral Dancer to croak after three months of service. 

Chapter Eight

Brooklyn knelt next to Helaine, his Leopardstone hanging from around his neck. He could hear the sounds of the breach growing and destroying as he worked, but he didn't dare take his gaze off of the girl. 

Everything he was doing, he was doing by instinct. Cat was right: the Leopardstone knew what it was doing. He just hoped he was following its instructions right. 

"Dik ronlam a tsuj si ekaj," he chanted in the ancient Astral tongue. He repeated the same phrase over and over again, holding his hands above the wound that threatened Helaine's life. "Dik ronlam a tsuj si ekaj. Dik ronlam a tsuj si ekaj. Dik ronlam . . ."

"Leopardstone."

Brooklyn's eyes sprang open. The metallic, predatory was all too familiar. He watched the shadow on the wall in front of him, all the while chanting the healing spell. He couldn't stop now. Just a few more seconds . . . just a few more seconds . . . 

The metal claw came down, heading straight for Brooklyn's neck.

Brooklyn spun around and grabbed the hand by the wrist. "Not so fast, Rotech," he growled, his eyes glowing brightly. 

"Wrong, Guardian," Rotech snarled back. He brought up his other hand and raked his claws across Brooklyn's chest, causing bright tracks of blood to appear suddenly. Roaring with pain and fury, Brooklyn twisted the metal arm sharply, then with a quick kick to his gut, knocked Rotech against the far wall.

Rotech clutched his snapped arm and glared at Brooklyn with bright eyes. "You rotten little . . .!" He charged, and Brooklyn assumed a defensive position. Just as they were about to collide, the Darkstar's eyes glowed sharply. The slashes on Brooklyn's chest glowed in response, and he doubled over in pain.

"Got you." Twin blades shot out of Rotech's wrists, and he aimed both of them to puncture Brooklyn. Brooklyn could only watch, the pain in his chest to great to overcome.

Suddenly Rotech stopped. His eyes grew wide, and his skin turned ashen. Stumbling forward, he grabbed the edge of a bookcase and fell to the floor. 

Sticking out of his back was the unmistakable Sapphire Staff.

Rotech coughed up black blood, and clutched his chest painfully. "How . . .?" he whispered. 

Then he faded out of existence.

A strong arm helped Brooklyn up. "Start healing yourself," Helaine said. "We need to follow Cat. That was only a shadow of the real Rotech. He's got to be with the breach."

Picking her Staff off the ground, both Guardians hurried for the window, Helaine calling for Levitation and Brooklyn using his wings while he healed himself.

Rotech winced as a strange feeling ran through his body. It wasn't quite painful, but it wasn't comfortable, either. His tail swished back and forth ever so slightly, and he had to resist the urge to spread his wings and turn his cloak into shreds. He knew what had happened.

"Curse those Guardians," he whispered. "So, they managed to kill a shadow? The real things much tougher. Just you wait and see, Guardians!"

"All talk and no action, huh? Typical."

Rotech turned and found himself face-to-face with the young girl in the black cloak. "Ah. You again, Moon Cat."

Cat tossed her auburn hair over her shoulders. She didn't seem to be fazed by the debris flying past their heads. "Yeah, me again. I'm like a life preserver that way – always popping up."

"You're more like a thorn in my side," he laughed. "Why don't we just save each other the trouble and you surrender right now."

"I never surrender," she said, her expression deadly serious. "Power of Diamond, Come Into My Hand!"

Nothing happened.

"What?" She stared at her diamond, hanging around her neck. 

An evil smile formed on Rotech's face. "It's the breach. It siphons off magical ability. All except the magic of the person casting the breach.

"You're helpless now, Astral Dancer."

Angela was pacing back and forth in the Labyrinth. Something was bothering her. Her brain told her that Cat had convinced her and Goliath to go to the Labyrinth for shelter. But it was all sort of fuzzy – as if she couldn't quite trust her own memory.

And _where_ was Brooklyn?

"Are you all right, dear?" 

Angela looked up to see her mother standing over her. No one else would call her dear, and her mother's voice was unmistakable. "I don't know, Mother," she said, brushing a strand of black hair out of her eyes. "Something just doesn't seem right. It's as if whatever just happened in the in the past half hour didn't – but my mind is telling me otherwise."

Demona frowned. "Let me try something." She placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and closed her eyes. Using a simple spell that she'd picked up a few decades back, Demona was able to determine whether a spell had been placed on her daughter or not. "You're right," she finally said. "You've been enchanted. I'll see if I can counteract the affects." Another few minutes passed. "How's that?"

Angela quickly scanned her memories. She discovered that Cat had placed her in something call stasis lock – and she had overheard everything discussed between Cat and Brooklyn in the few minutes before she and Goliath had been brought to the Labyrinth! 

"I have to go, Mother," Angela said, suddenly standing up. "Brooklyn could be in big trouble – I need to go."

Demona heard the determination in her voice. "I understand. I just hope I'm not the one to tell Goliath you're gone."

"Don't worry – it's fully my responsibility. Thanks." She kissed Demona on the cheek, then hurried as fast as she could to the nearest exit. 

Demona watched her go. "Be careful, Angela," she whispered.

"How much farther?" Helaine shouted over to Brooklyn. The noise from the breach was going louder and louder with each passing second, and it was getting harder and harder to hear what they were saying to each other. It would've been easier if they could use thoughts, but Brooklyn hadn't mastered that aspect yet. He still hadn't transformed and come in contact with his Staff.

"I think it's this way," he shouted back. "Watch out for UFOs!"

This stumped her. "UFOs?"

Suddenly he swooped down and pulled her out of the way as a large, blurring object shot by. "Unidentifiable Flying Objects," he explained. "Sorry. I keep forgetting you're not from around here."

Helaine sniffed. "I never had much use for slang when I was growing up," she said. Then she blushed. "Sorry about that. I'm trying to break my accent."

Brooklyn looked at her quizzically. "What, are you British or something?"

Helaine shook her head. "No, but I wasn't born on a version of Earth. My home was the planet Ordin, and my father was the Lord Votrin. I never cared much for him, though – so ever since I left, I've been trying to remind myself that I'm really not better than anyone else."

Her companion nodded. "Listen, can we have this conversation another time?" he asked. "I think we're here."

Helaine followed his gaze and sure enough, there was Cat, locked in a hand-to-hand combat with Rotech.

"I think she could use a hand," Brooklyn added unnecessarily. 

Suddenly Helaine felt herself get very heavy. She didn't need to be a scientist to know what was happening . . . her magic was gone, and so was her Levitation spell.

Shouting out to Brooklyn, but knowing he wouldn't hear her, she fell. 

Angela was gliding as quickly as she could, despite the raging winds and the falling . . . stuff. She wasn't sure where she was going, and she wasn't sure why she was going, but something told her that she had to be there. Brooklyn was involved in something big, and she was some part of it, too – she didn't know what part, but she was involved.

__

There! She spotted the red gargoyle going top speed, and a few feet away from him, but much lower, was Helaine. Angela would recognize her anywhere. She'd obviously recovered.

To her surprise, Helaine seemed to be having some trouble maintaining flight. She was obviously using some form of magic, but Angela had never heard of a spell that could allow someone to fly. She supposed it was possible.

But Helaine was losing control of the spell.

Angela waited for Brooklyn to notice, but he was intent on reaching his destination, which he'd obviously found. She realized, then, that he had no idea of the trouble Helaine was having.

Then whatever magic was keeping Helaine up disappeared, and she fell.

Angela didn't hesitate. 

She caught the next thermal, and glided faster than she'd ever attempted to before.

Helaine fell, and then suddenly she wasn't falling anymore. 

"What?" she managed to gasp out before she got a good look at the face of the gargoyle who had managed to catch her. "Angela? What are you – I'm not even going to ask."

Angela laughed softly. "Cat tried to give me a new memory, but my mother managed to counter the spell. I remembered what really happened – and figured it out. Brooklyn, he's the Leopardstone Guardian person, right?"

Helaine's face must have revealed her shock. Then she nodded. "You were in stasis lock. You heard the whole thing."

Angela nodded. "Why did you fall?"

"My magic must have failed me," answered Helaine. "Makes sense. It's the breach – it's siphoning off all astral magic. I cast that spell outside the reach of the breach – but once I got close enough, the levitation wouldn't . . . hey. Where was your mother?"

"At the Labyrinth. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Can we trust her?" 

Angela smiled. "Normally . . . no. But she's my mother. She'll listen to me. Why?"

"Well, the Labyrinth is in the breach's limits. Your mother's magic should have canceled out, only you just said it worked. What kind of magic does your mother use?"

"Um, the magic kind?" Angela looked confused. "I didn't know there was more than one kind."

Helaine sighed. "Has she ever cast spells of mass destruction?"

"Several times."

"Right. A black mage." A smile crept over Helaine's face. "I think I should have a chat with your mother. Take me to the Labyrinth."

"We'll have to take the underground passages," answered Angela, and she immediately headed for the nearest subway depot. 

Chapter Nine

"You know what, Rotech?" Cat taunted. "I am really getting _sick_ of you!" She blocked a slash aimed at her face and delivered a quick roundhouse kick to his chest. All she succeeded in doing was denting his chest plate and hurting her foot.

"The feeling," Rotech snarled, attempting to stick one of his knives in her side, "is mutual."

From somewhere to the right, a loud roar echoed. Rotech stopped. "Oh, great. Not you again." At the last second, he ducked to avoid having his head taken off his shoulders by Brooklyn. The Leopardstone Guardian glided to a stop next to Cat. 

"Isn't there an easier way of taking care of him?" he asked as he assumed a battle stance.

"There would be," Cat answered, "but this breach is canceling out my magic. Which means I can't seal it, which means it's going to keep getting bigger, which means" – here she threw herself to the ground and rolled to dodge a fireball – "Rotech is probably going to kill us all. Where's Helaine?"

Brooklyn stopped. "Uh . . . she was right behind me."

Rotech laughed. "Abandoned by your own Guardian, Astral Dancer? Pathetic."

Cat curled her lip back in a snarl. "Pathetic? Us? Look who's talking!"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything more pathetic than a guy who has to wait until his opponents are practically helpless before he can even attempt to beat them," Brooklyn added. 

Rotech laughed again. "The best way to win is the easiest way."

"Is it just me, or is this guy's laugh _really_ annoying?" Brooklyn asked, looking at Cat.

Cat wasn't paying attention. Something was bothering her. Something . . . important. While Shamanist magic was unable to work . . . Black magic was still active . . . hence Rotech's advantage . . . which meant . . . "Oh, you _are_ a fool, Darkstar," Cat said, an evil grin appearing on her face. 

"What are you doing?" Brooklyn hissed.

Listen. Don't react to my voice. There's something I'm going to try. Helaine's already figured out that Black magic works around here – I think I know what she's planning. I'm going to try and buy her some time. Brooklyn, when it happens, _run_.

Before Brooklyn even had a chance to ask what she was doing, Cat had stood up and turned to face Rotech. "All right, Rotech," she said calmly. "You win."

Right in the middle of his stupid laugh, Rotech stopped. "What?"

"You win," Cat repeated. "If this next trick doesn't work."

Narrowing his eyes, Rotech frowned. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," she said. "If this next spell doesn't work, you can have me. I'll come quietly."

This seemed like a good deal to Rotech. After all, the Astral Dancer was virtually helpless. She couldn't use any Shamanist spells, and those were the only spells she could do. Her psychic abilities weren't enough to phase him, so those weren't useful. "Go ahead," he said.

Cat smiled. Which a quick flick of her wrist, she dropped her cloak, revealing the fighting ensemble underneath. She didn't want to ruin her best cloak, after all. Hanging around her neck, in addition to her diamond, was a dark purple stone. It wasn't a gem, but it was brilliant nonetheless. Removing the diamond and handing it to Brooklyn, she closed both hands around the stone and closed her eyes.

"Niaga. Rats ees reev. Antisirhc lliw," she whispered. "Light unto Darkness, take your essences into this form."

A brilliant purple light began to shine around her body. Her red hair ruffled in an unseen and unfelt breeze. 

"Deirwor si. Eseer. Antisirhc." Here her voice grew louder. "I command thee, control thee, let the Powers That Be infuse me!"

The purple glow spread to her arms, her legs, her face. Her skin turned purple. Her tunic and leggings seemed to melt onto her body. Her hair wrapped around her face and began to darken.

Rotech stared. "This . . . this _isn't_ Shamanism! Impossible!" 

"Drab htiw krow ot si tloc reh raen eb ot. Antisirhc rof yaw ylno eht!" Her voice began to deep, becoming raspy and almost feral. "Darkness, cancel out this Light! Curse of Darkstar, take thy heed and come alive in me!"

The glow grew brighter, and a huge pillar of light shot into the sky. Brooklyn had to shield his eyes in order to see what was happening – and then he almost wished he couldn't.

Within the pillar, Cat was transforming. Her clothes began part of her body, her skin and hair turned black. From the skin, black fur began to grow. Her hands became paws, and her nails grew into sharp claws. Whiskers grew from her face, and her nose and mouth bulged into a muzzle. Her eyes became almond-shaped and green, her pupils became slits. A feline tail grew from her spine.

She was a humanoid panther. 

And she knew no master.

Helaine and Angela ran as fast as they could through the subway system underneath Manhattan. "I must say," Helaine said, "I like these tunnels much better when those accursed trains aren't running through them."

Angela laughed. "You've been to New York before?"

"In my dimension," Helaine confirmed. "And it's just as annoying as this version. If it weren't for you gargoyles, I probably would've lost it here a long time ago."

"The Labyrinth's just up ahead," Angela said. She grimaced. "And it looks like Father's realized I'm gone."

Sure enough, outside the entrance stood Goliath, Talon, and several gargoyles, clones, and mutations. "Angela!" Goliath cried as she bounded up to the entrance. "Where were you? It's dangerous out – huh?" The 'huh' was directed at Helaine, who had been in a coma last time he saw her. "Wait a minute . . ."

"No time," Helaine said breathlessly. Then to Angela, "Go, go, _go!_" 

"What's going on?" Puck asked, joining them. 

"No time to explain, Puck," Helaine said. "Listen. I need you to do me a favor. Go as fast as you can to top of the Empire State Building and tell Brooklyn and Cat to get out of there the moment I give them the signal. They _can't_ hesitate on this one. We'll be cutting it awfully close."

"May I ask what you're planning?" 

"No, you may not," Helaine said. "Just _go_. The three of us will be about ten minutes behind you."

"I'm on it." With a grin on a face, the fey disappeared. 

Unaware of the stares she was getting, Helaine gripped the gem hanging around her neck. "Now, Angela!" she shouted into the Labyrinth.

Angela and Demona came hurrying out. "Angela explained everything," Demona said. "Just tell me what you need done."

"I need a spell that'll knock out Rotech's magic," Helaine said. "There are two ways to close a breach: either close the breach itself using complicated Shamanist magic, or destroy the creator of the breach. If we can cancel out Rotech's magic, he'll be virtually helpless. Then we can take him out using physical attacks. Can you handle that?"

"I have just the spell," replied Demona. "The only thing is" – here she glanced uncomfortably at Goliath – "I'll need the Grimorum Oknorum to cast it."

"Out of the question!" Goliath exploded. "You're not getting your hands on that book again!"

Helaine ignored him. "That's all?" Holding her hands out in front of her, she muttered something no one could catch, and the aforementioned book appeared in her hands. "I have a copy of every spell book ever created. This is my own private copy, with notes and everything. It might even be more useful than the actual version."

Demona grabbed it and began leafing through it. "All right. I can do it. Let's go."

"'Bye, Father!" Angela said. 

Before Goliath could react, the three of them were gone as quickly as they had arrived. 

Puck flew over the city. "Empire State Building," he muttered. "Who in their right mind would choose the _Empire State Building_ for a battle?" He considered the idea that Helaine might have gotten to location wrong – after all, being on a building that tall during a storm that was generating lighting was not a good idea – when he spotted the building.

Sure enough, there was a battle being waged on top. Or, he thought it was a battle – until he got a closer look.

Rotech and some gigantic humanoid kitty were locked in a ferocious battle. It was feral strength versus magical strength, and it was a close fight indeed. Scanning the rooftop, he saw Brooklyn huddled behind a few telescopes. It was obvious that he was just trying to stay out of the way.

It was an easy task to choose who to talk to. Puck quickly phased out and appeared beside Brooklyn. "Hey, kid," he said.

Brooklyn jumped about five feet in the air. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. 

Puck laughed. "Relax. Helaine sent me with a message – the minute she tells you to, you and the Astral Dancer have to get off the roof. She's going to have Demona do some sort of spell, and she's obviously expecting something to happen. I overheard part of the plan, but somehow I don't think she thinks it's going to play out quite the way she laid it out." He frowned. "Are you okay?"

Brooklyn had turned about as white as his hair. "There's just one small problem," he said hoarsely. "See that animal attacking Rotech?"

Puck glanced over and nodded. "Yeah. The fight's pretty close."

"That panther is _Cat_," said Brooklyn. "And somehow, I don't think she has any control over herself. What exactly is this spell supposed to do?"

"Cancel out Rotech's black magic," answered Puck. "Why?"

Again, Brooklyn groaned. "Whatever Cat is now, she's being _powered_ by black magic. If that magic is canceled out . . ."

". . . There's a good chance that she'll be killed," finished Puck. "We've gotta snap her out of it."

"I don't know if we can."

"Doesn't matter," the fey said vehemently. "We can_not_ let someone else die."

They turned back to the battle. Rotech dug his talons into Cat's shoulder and tore bright red tracks of blood. Cat let out a scream of pain and countered with a slash of her own, breaking off the knives he had sticking out of his wrists.

"Do you have any ideas?" Puck asked.

"None at all," answered Brooklyn.

Chapter Ten

Puck glanced nervously at the growing breach. "That thing is going to swallow most of the city soon if we don't do something," he exclaimed.

Brooklyn was again staring at him strangely. "Puck. You said it was Cat's magic that was making you keep your fey form."

"Yeah. So?"

"So Cat's magic is void in this area. Why are you still a fey?

Puck froze. Brooklyn was right. He _was_ still a fey – and Cat's magic _was_ void. Come to think of it, shouldn't his magic be void, too? What in the world . . . Puck started laughing. "By Oberon, I can't believe I forgot that!"

Brooklyn looked at him quizzically. "Forgot what?"

"I met up with an Astral Dancer several generations ago," Puck explained. "I was a young fey at the time, and when Elle – that was her name – came to this dimension, we befriended one another. Just before she left, she left me a gift. She placed an enchantment over me that, whenever someone of her blood would come to this world, I'd be able to help her in any way I possibly could. I always took this to mean her children or something (which was strange because Astral Dancers rarely live long enough to have children), but now that I think about it, maybe she meant another Astral Dancer."

"I bet she did," Brooklyn exclaimed. "Which would explain why you're still the way you are. Which means you may be able to give us an edge."

"You have a plan?"

"I have a plan," Brooklyn said authoritatively. "Here's what we'll do . . ."

Demona, Angela, and Helaine were having a tough time navigating through the onslaught of concrete slabs and satellite dishes and various other items that shouldn't be flying through the air. 

"This is taking a lot longer than it should," Helaine called over to Demona. "I just hope that by the time we reach them, we're not too late."

Demona gripped the Grimorum Oknorum tightly. "We won't be too late. The Empire State Building is just up ahead."

Helaine could see the giant spire on top of the tall building. "I see it," she replied. "Can you go any faster, Angela?"

"Do you want to be hit by one of those objects?" countered Angela. "I'm going as fast as I can without risking getting smashed against the side of one of these buildings."

Suddenly the air in front of them wavered. At first Helaine thought it was just something from the heat the breach was generating – she didn't realize until too late what it truly was. "Pull up, pull up, _pull up!_" she screamed, but neither Demona nor Angela were able to put on the brakes fast enough. They went sailing into the current.

New York City was gone, and in its place was the nuttiest landscape they had ever seen. "Where are we?" Angela breathed.

"We've been sucked into a pocket dimension," growled Helaine. 

"Can you get us out?" Demona demanded.

"Not without my power."

Rotech pivoted to his right to defend himself against Cat's next onslaught of claws and fangs. Whatever she was now, she was a force to be reckoned with. And Rotech was positive he didn't like it.

Visible battle scars showed on his armor, and he was bleeding fiercely from the gashes in his flesh. "I can't take much more of this," he muttered and he spun around and struck out with his own talons. He succeeded only in getting a claw smashed into his hand. Fortunately, this would be the metal, artificial hand. 

From out of the corner of his eye, he sensed a shift in space around him. Someone had activated the pocket dimension. A smile threatened to form on his face, but he kept his expression poker. Whoever had just been pulled into his little world had a dangerous surprise waiting for them. One they most definitely would not like. 

He almost felt sorry for the fools.

Almost, but not quite.

Helaine, Demona, and Angela looked around nervously. "A pocket dimension?" Angela asked. "What's that?"

"It's a dimension that exists between dimensions. Whoever creates the portal that leads into it creates the design. The design can be anything, and there can be anything in it. And since this is Rotech we're talking about here, we could be in trouble." Helaine bit her lip. "I may have to resort to some other means of defense."

"What means?"

Helaine gripped her Sapphire Staff. "Let's not worry about it unless it's necessary."

Demona froze. "I think it's necessary."

"What makes you think that?"

She pointed.

There, coming up directly before them, was the largest bat any of them had ever seen. It was huge. Almost as big as Castle Wyvern itself. Spotting them, it opened its mouth.

Correction.

There, coming up directly before them, was the largest _vampire_ bat any of them had ever seen. 

Helaine didn't hesitate. "Run!" she shouted.

The force of the breach was slowly reaching too much even for the small group huddled a top the breach's source – soon the city would be devoured, and then the raging portal would be out of control. They needed to do something fast, or they'd all be killed!

"You know what to do, Puck?" Brooklyn asked.

Puck nodded. "I don't know if it'll work, but I know what to do," he said. "A simple spell, really. But we need Helaine's signal, first."

Brooklyn sighed. He knew that, too. He also knew that Helaine was already three minutes late. Puck had said ten minutes – it had been thirteen. "Where is she?" he growled.

Brooklyn!

Around his neck, his Leopardstone began to glow softly. 

Brooklyn, it's Helaine. Demona, Angela, and I have run into some slight difficulties. My power is void. You have to do something.

"What can I do?" he spoke aloud, knowing that she couldn't hear him. Oh how he wished he knew how to use telepathy. 

I know you can't answer me, but listen. The only magic you were able to use was your healing power, back at Wyvern. The breach has probably reached there by now, but anyway – there's a very slim chance that you might be able to use your power. But not there! We're in a pocket dimension, and the entrance surrounds the Empire State Building about twenty feet away. If you fly away from there, then fly back, you'll be pulled in. And your power may be able to work. If you can disrupt the pocket dimension, Demona can use the spell from the Grimorum. 

We're counting on you, Brooklyn.

Brooklyn took a deep breath. "Great. They're counting on me."

"Who?" Puck asked.

He shook his head. "Never mind, Puck. Listen. There's something I have to do. If I'm not back in five minutes, get Cat out of here. Got it?"

Puck nodded. "Got it. Good luck, kid."

Brooklyn flashed a quick grin, then spread his wings and launched off from the rooftop.

"Get away from me, you giant bloodsucker!" Angela shouted as the vampire bat tried to take a bite out of her leg. "Go find a cow to chew on or something."

"Angela, down here!" Demona cried. To get the bat distracted from her daughter, she lashed out with her talons and struck wounds into the creature's leg. Screeching loudly, the bat stumbled back and Angela was able to glide down to the others.

Helaine had had enough. Gritting her teeth, she closed her hands around her Staff. "Sapphire denounce," she whispered tightly. The Staff glowed, and retracted back into the sapphire gem that hung around her neck. 

Now, instead of her Guardian outfit, Helaine stood dressed in a medieval outfit that reminded Demona of the world she had lived in before she'd sold the humans out to Vikings. And strapped at Helaine's side was a scabbard with a long sword in it. Moving easily, Helaine slid the sword out of the scabbard with one fluid motion.

She held the sword ready in front of her. The bat was now eyeing her hungrily, ready to strike whenever she let her guard down. 

Helaine struck first. She lashed out with the sword, aiming straight for the bat's exposed belly. Just as the sword was about to complete its arc and the blade cut into the soft flesh, a sharp, burning pain cut through her from her right shoulder to her left hip. Helaine gasped, and dropped to her knees, directly in the bat's path. The pain was unbearable!

The vampire bat screeched, certain that its prey was helpless. It charged forward, fangs sharp and ready.

But Helaine wasn't down yet. Forming a fist with one hand, she muttered, "_Shriker kula prior_," and opened the fist into an open palm.

A blast of fire caught the bat directly in the face. Again screeching with pain, it stumbled back and tried to swat out of the flames with its wings. What had happened? The prey hadn't moved, and yet it had attacked him! Whimpering in confusion, it stared at Helaine.

Gripping another sapphire, more round in shape and slightly smaller, Helaine focused on her fallen sword. With a swift push from her mind, she shot the sword straight at the bat's chest. The blade slammed in before the bat could react. This time, it didn't have a chance to screech before it hit the ground with a loud _boom!_ The ground practically shook from the impact.

Using levitation, Helaine managed to pull the sword back and replace it in the scabbard. She didn't have time to clean it off. Demona and Angela came running up.

"You used magic!" Angela exclaimed. "Does that mean you have your powers back?"'

Helaine shook her head. "The magic I used was the magic I had before I became a Guardian. Long story, and one I don't care to go into right now. The reason why I didn't use it before is because it tires me out quickly." She winced as she moved her arm. "I guess I'm not completely healed after all," she said weakly. "I hope Brooklyn gets here."

As if on queue, the brick-red gargoyle came flying into the dimension as second later. "Whoa," he said, skidding to a stop. "What a ride."

"Brooklyn!" Angela ran forward and threw her arms around him in relief. "Thank god you're okay! Can you get us out?"

Brooklyn, apparently embarrassed from the attention, stepped back from Angela and looked at Helaine. "Well?"

"Take your jewel into your hand," Helaine said. "And follow my example."

She held her own jewel and closed her eyes. "Power of Sapphire, Come Into My Hand," she whispered. Immediately the blue light surrounded her, and her brilliant blue Guardian outfit appeared. Her Staff was still clutched in her hand.

Brooklyn nodded. "Power of Leopardstone, Come Into My Hand!" he shouted strongly. 

The immense glow from within the gem surrounded him, and slowly faded, revealing his own leopard-printed ensemble. The gleaming Leopardstone Staff fit perfectly in his grip. "Cool," he said softly.

"You look like a giant cat," Demona teased.

Brooklyn almost laughed, but suddenly gasped. "A giant . . . Cat! Come on, everyone, we've got to hurry!" Remembering what Cat had done earlier, he tried to pull the spell from memory. Surprisingly, it came easier this time. "Flow Break!"

The pocket dimension vanished, and they were once again gliding – or in Helaine's case, being carried – to the Empire State Building.

Five minutes were up. It was time. Puck took a deep breath and seriously hoped that this plan would work. Quickly, he phased out of position and reappeared a foot away from the beast that Cat had become. "Hey, kitty!" Puck called. "Why don't you try picking on someone your _own_ size?"

Cat spun around and snarled loudly. Rotech went flying, hitting the side of the rooftop. "Got ya," smiled Puck. From his pocket he withdrew a strange, sparkly power and blew it into Cat's face. Sneezing once, Cat tried to paw the dust off her muzzle. But it took effect quickly, and she fell over in a slump, definitely asleep. Puck reached out and picked her up, surprised at how light she seemed. "Come on, Cataluna. Let's get out of here."

As he started phasing out, a process that took just slightly longer since he was carrying a sleeping beast in his arms, he could hear a very familiar voice chanting a familiar spell.

"_Daed era sregsensap eerht. Deinjur era xis-ytfif . . ._" The voice was cut off as the two of them disappeared. But at least Demona had told him something that he needed to know.

Where to go to get to safety.

Chapter Eleven

"_Daed era sregsensap eerht. Deinjur era xis-ytfif,_" Demona chanted as she read from the pages of the Grimorum Oknorum. With her hand held above her head, she easily began conjuring the spell. A red glow began to form around her fist. "_Dnuora ton s'ekaj. Ecalp sih ekat lliw ohw._"

Helaine, Angela, and Brooklyn were hovering in mid-air behind her. Anywhere before and they'd probably end up as street pizza. Already the spell was beginning to take effect. The spell was designed to vanquish black magic, and that's just what it was doing – Rotech's hold on the magic was slowly ebbing away.

Over and over she repeated the words to the beginning, building up power and time. Power to knock out Rotech – time to allow Puck and Cat to escape. 

"That was cutting it a little close, eh?" Puck demanded as he appeared beside Brooklyn. "A little help here?" 

Helaine was startled as she took in Cat's appearance. "What is that?" she demanded. But the question soon became void as the black magic surrounding Cat's curse was pulled away, and the Astral Dancer soon lay in Puck's arms. Unconscious, of course, but human at least. 

"Do it now, Demona!" shouted Brooklyn.

Demona took a deep breath and shouted, "_Kcab steg eh litun lamnor eb hcum ytpret lliw efil erufig xa dna shpromina reoth eht, gniht ylimaf a rof nwot evael ot ekaj nehw!_"

With those final words, the entire Empire State Building was flooded in a dark blood-red glow. The spell began destroying Rotech's magic, and his barriers. Wakened by the immense magical flow, Cat opened her eyes and stared in shock as she watched. Then, with a sense of dread, she realized what was happening. This spell had been used once before in Astral history – with immense results.

"Helaine, what are you thinking?" she demanded as she struggled to her feet, then realized that she'd need Puck to stay floating. 

"Trust me on this, Cat!" Helaine shouted back. Beside her, Brooklyn gripped his Staff and clenched his jaw. 

Then Helaine saw what she was waiting for. The crucial pause between when the spell stopped destroying the black magic and aloud the astral plane to intervene, and when the spell would begin destroying itself and collapse upon itself. They had exactly one minute to act.

Now! 

Cat clenched her Diamond and pushed Puck away. "Power of Diamond, Come Into My Hand!" she shouted.

Down on the Empire State Building, Rotech turned at the sound of the command. His eyes widened as he saw all three at full power.

Three voices sounded out in complete unison: "_RA TILT!_"

The powerful spell, amplified times three, shot towards Rotech. The cyborg-gargoyle-Darkstar began to bring up his barriers . . . which, of course, didn't work. He realized this too soon.

There was an immense flash of white . . . 

And Cat, Brooklyn, and Helaine collapsed from pure exhaustion.

Epilogue

New York was in shambles. It would take months of heavy-duty clean-up to restore it to its old splendor. But it wasn't as bad as the New York Cat had grown up in – and that, she supposed, was a plus.

Since Demona's mansion _and_ the Nightstone Building had both been destroyed by the breach, Angela and Brooklyn had both ganged up on Goliath and had convinced him to give Demona a second chance . . . at least for a month. It was better than nothing.

The danger having passed, Puck was able to return to the form of Owen. Now he was acting extremely paranoid, probably expecting Lord Oberon to show up and chew him out because he broke their deal, even though it wasn't on purpose and couldn't have been helped.

And as for Cat and Helaine . . . 

"Are you sure you two can't stay longer?" Goliath asked the two girls. 

Cat smiled. "Thanks, but we really do need to get going. Helaine's got her own place to keep track of, and who knows when I'll be needed again. It's nice of you to ask, though."

"You're always welcome here, lassies," Hudson spoke up. "Ye saved our city – not to mention the lives of Angela and Brooklyn."

Helaine, Cat, Angela, and Brooklyn exchanged knowing glances. Demona wasn't meeting anybody's eyes – if she had, she probably would've started laughing. The truth was, Brooklyn and Angela had been the ones to really save the day.

Angela stepped forward to give Cat a farewell hug. Cat whispered in her ear, "Keep an eye on him, okay? Make sure he stays out of trouble."

Angela laughed. "I will."

Helaine and Angela exchanged good-byes as well. While they took care of that, Cat turned to Brooklyn. You've got a good head on your shoulders, Brooklyn, she said privately. Make sure it stays there.

Brooklyn gave her a half-smile. I will. Count on it. Thanks for everything, Cat.

I'm just sorry I couldn't do anything about Broadway.

A sad look crossed his face. He gave his life doing the right thing, Brooklyn said finally. And in the end he was avenged. He can sleep peacefully now.

Cat smiled. "Come on, Helaine. We better get going."

Helaine nodded. She shook hands with Brooklyn, waved good-bye to Demona, and hurried to Cat's side.

"It's been real, Gargoyles," Cat said. "But I don't want to have to come back here for a _long_ time. Diamond!"

Helaine was laughing at Cat's last comments. "Sapphire!" she managed to choke out.

And they were gone.

****

Author's Notes: And so ends Cat's journey to the world of the Gargoyles. Where will she go next? Only I know, but I'm not telling! J You guys will have to wait for #3. Once again, this was a crossover. I introduced two more Guardians here:

Helaine Votrin – Diadem

Brooklyn – Gargoyles

Be on the look-out for the Astral Dancer's next adventure, and if you liked this story, be sure to check out the preview below. I'll see you next time. 

Next on:

astral dancer

alpha central

When a Guardian slacks off on the job, you can be sure that the Astral Council knows it. So who do they call when they need to keep someone in line? The Astral Dancer, of course!

When Cat encounters said Guardian Elena Vargas in her dimension, Elena surprises everyone by claiming that she no longer wants the responsibilities of being Guardian. Upon her resignation, the Jacinth begins the fade away, taking the Lair and – unknown to Elena – her dimension with it. Cat needs help, and she gets it from the Obsidian Guardian, Elena's boss.

But Xellos didn't even know there was a Jacinth Guardian. What's going on here? Why would the Council go to Cat before Xellos? Cat doesn't know the answers, but she's going to find out! If she can stay alive long enough, that is.


	3. Alpha Central

Astral dancer #3 

Alpha Central

Prologue

Five minutes were up. It was time. Puck took a deep breath and seriously hoped that this plan would work. Quickly, he phased out of position and reappeared a foot away from the beast that Cat had become. "Hey, kitty!" Puck called. "Why don't you try picking on someone your _own_ size?"

Cat spun around and snarled loudly. Rotech went flying, hitting the side of the rooftop. "Got ya," smiled Puck. From his pocket he withdrew a strange, sparkly power and blew it into Cat's face. Sneezing once, Cat tried to paw the dust off her muzzle. But it took effect quickly, and she fell over in a slump, definitely asleep. Puck reached out and picked her up, surprised at how light she seemed. "Come on, Cataluna. Let's get out of here."

As he started phasing out, a process that took just slightly longer since he was carrying a sleeping beast in his arms, he could hear a very familiar voice chanting a familiar spell.

"_Daed era sregsensap eerht. Deinjur era xis-ytfif . . ._" The voice was cut off as the two of them disappeared. But at least Demona had told him something that he needed to know.

Where to go to get to safety.

Chapter One

"Another day, another Darkstar," muttered Cataluna, aka Cat, as she walked sedately through a town that was supposed to be home to the Jacinth Guardian. Her job? Well, it appeared that the Jacinth was slacking off on the job a little. Cat needed to give her a little boost. 

Now, what was her name again? Oh, yeah: Elena Vargas. Pretty name. "Oh where, oh where has my Guardian gone," Cat sang softly. "Oh where, oh where could she be?" 

Suddenly she whirled around. "Following me?" she asked the Darkstar hatchling. "You should know better."

The Darkstar snarled a warning. Cat rolled her eyes. "Get a better line, please," she begged. Her hand immediately went to the diamond hanging around her neck. 

A shadow fell over her. Cat spun around, just in time to see a much larger Darkstar dropped down. "Oh, hello," she said. "Didn't see you. Don't worry, there's plenty of room for everyone."

Apparently he disagreed. With a toothy grin, what once had been a troll charged top speed at her. Cat prepared to chant the capture spell she used often . . . when the troll ran smack into a fist and fell like a ton of bricks.

Cat froze and stared at the skinny-looking boy who had just stepped out of nowhere and taken down a troll Darkstar with one punch. Behind her, the hatchling whimpered slightly at seeing its master on the ground in a heap – then decided to make a run for it.

"Uh, hello?" Cat called. "I don't think so. _Repnapdik eht dna Ytkris._" A flash of white light, and the hatchling was gone.

Cat tuned back to look at the boy – only to find him completely not there.

"Well," she said, frowning in confusion. "That was certainly weird."

"Computer," Cat called as she walked through her Lair. "Access all information known about Dimension 2682513211410."

Particular Subject?

"Any indications of people under the age of eighteen with superior strength and/or fighting skills. Check newspapers, television reports, and any other kind of archival that exists."

Understood. Beginning search now. Complete search will take three astral hours.

Cat sighed. "Take your time. I've got all eternity. But in the meantime – I need a soda."

Would you like me to get you one?

She smiled. "No. I think I'd enjoy walking to the kitchen this time. Just concentrate on the search."

Understood. By the way, there's a message from the Obsidian Guardian in your archives that you haven't read yet. 

"Send it to the kitchen terminal."

Understood.

Cat sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and calmly sipped from her glass. In front of her, Xellos' long letter scrolled down on the computer screen. She smiled as she read it. Although she no longer held romantic relations with the Obsidian Guardian, he still remained one of her closest friends. I should pay him a visit soon, she thought. Then she frowned. After I talk to the Jacinth Guardian.

The search has been completed, Cataluna. Transmitting to your terminal now.

Cat quickly saved Xellos' letter and brought up the list of names. "Oh, great," she muttered. It was a long list. "Computer, narrow this list for me. Wisconsin."

Several names were deleted, but the list was still fairly large. "Okay. One more time. Metier, Wisconsin."

Again, more names were deleted. Now she had it narrowed down to three names. "Male, blond, under a hundred pounds." 

Two names disappeared.

Cat stared at the remaining name. "Thanks," she called to her Lair. "Prepare the transportation chamber, Computer."

Location?

"Dimension 2682513211410, fixation on Ethan Rogers."

Fourteen-year-old Ethan Rogers was currently conducting a martial arts class at Koto's Karate School in Metier Mall with Kenji Koto, the new owner of the studio since his father, Akira "Danny" Koto, had died the year before. 

Kenji had gathered the group of white belts around him was going over basic techniques, so Ethan was just setting up some equipment. 

"Hey, Ethan." 

Ethan looked up to see Jack Raynes standing in the doorway. "I'm kind of busy, Jack," he said, setting down the pile of boards. "I have to set up for the next class."

Jack nodded. "I know. Listen, I just stopped in to tell you that when you're done, you should come to the food court. We're getting together there. In fact, if I don't move _now_, Toni's going to kill me."

"Okay," Ethan said, nodding. "Thanks. I get off in about half an hour – I'll meet you there."

As he spoke, his hand scraped against a rough edge of wood. "Ow!" he gasped, gripping his hand. Small scratches appeared on his palm, and small trickles of what looked like silver paint began oozing out. 

Jack noticed and his eyes widened. "I'll finish carrying this stuff over," he offered. "You better get that cleaned up."

Ethan nodded. "Thanks." He motioned to Kenji where he was going, pointing to his hand and then the silver 'paint' on the wood. He knew his boss wouldn't mind – Kenji knew all about them, the Alpha children, after all. 

From outside the big window looking into the studio, Cat frowned. Silver blood? she thought. Who is this kid?

Chapter Two

"Why haven't you made any progress in the Jacinth case?" demanded the Chairperson.

Cat stood as tall as she possibly could. "I'm having trouble identifying her," she replied. "A name is not enough, Chairperson. I need photo identification."

"Out of the question," the Chairperson snapped. "It would be a breach in security."

"What about showing me the picture here, then allowing me to commit it to memory?" suggested Cat. "It won't even have to leave this room."

"And have the possibility of a Darkstar breaching your barriers and discovering the identity? No."

Cat gritted her teeth to keep from cursing out loud. "Understood, sir," she said tightly. "Thank you."

The image of the Council flickered, and disappeared. A smile crossed Cat's face. "You're not getting rid of me _that_ easily," she snickered. "Computer, connect me with the Emerald Lair."

The air around her flickered, and the walls turned green. "Marco?"

The teenage Hispanic appeared in front of her. "What's up, Cat-lady?" he asked. "It sounds urgent."

"I need you to hack into the Council's files," Cat said. "I need a picture of the Jacinth Guardian. Can you do it?"

"Done. I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Ethan walked out of the locker room. "I'm out of here, Kenji," he said to his friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kenji nodded. "Have fun, Ethan," he said.

The food court was in the middle of the mall, and the karate school was as far right as you could get without running into Sears. But Ethan didn't mind – he liked the exercise. At any rate, he couldn't wait to see his friends. It'd been a full year since the Omega incident, and he hadn't had a chance to hang out with them recently. Todd's stepfather had been promoted, so they'd had to move to the other side of town, and a new school district. Ashley had been involved with her swim team, and had just returned from the Nationals down in Florida. Toni had a new boyfriend – whom Ethan knew Jack wasn't thrilled about – and hadn't been spending much time with her friends, Alpha or otherwise. As for Elena, she'd just been distant. 

Ethan stopped near the Dairy Queen and scanned the crowded tables. Almost immediately he spotted Jack's skateboard sitting on a table. Said owner was standing _next_ to the table, holding a pad of paper like he was a waiter and he was taking orders.

"I thought you were going to wait for me before you went for food," Ethan commented as he approached them.

"Hey, Ethan!" Todd grinned from his seat next to Jack's empty chair. "Long time no see."

Ethan slid into the seat opposite him and next to Ashley. "You're looking good, Todd," he said to his friend. "How'd the swim meet go, Ash?"

She smiled shyly. "We took second overall and I got a gold in the underwater distance."

"I don't even have to be psychic to know _that_," Elena said from next to Todd. "You're the best swimmer around. Even if you did get a little scientific help."

"I notice I'm not the last person here," Ethan suddenly realized. "Where's Toni?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sat down. "She'll be late. Lucas wanted her to go watch him play basketball."

"Who's Lucas?" Todd asked, reminding him that he'd been out of the Metier Junior High loop for the past six months. 

"Toni's new flame," answered Ashley. "He moved here four months ago, and immediately claimed her. He's a jerk, basically. I don't know what she sees in him."

"I doubt she'll even show up," Jack muttered. He sighed and took a sip of his Cosmic Slush. It was no secret that Jack had a huge crush on Toni Douglas, and everyone in their group thought they'd make a great couple – except for Toni, apparently. She wasn't even aware of Jack's feelings.

"I thought this was an Alpha reunion," complained Todd. "How are we supposed to reunite without Lightning Lady?" 

Ethan laughed, knowing that Todd's Toni reference came from the comic book Ethan had been writing about them lately – it had started as an art assignment, but now it was the hottest thing at school. He'd changed names, of course: Toni was Lightning Lady, Ashley was Aquatic Girl, Todd was Deception, and so on and so forth.

Suddenly Elena choked on her Milky Way milkshake. "Are you okay?" Ashley asked immediately. 

Elena's Hispanic features had gone completely pale. She was staring at something across the room. 

Everyone turned to follow her direction. They didn't see anything – except the tall, redheaded girl staring right at their table.

"Elena Vargas," whispered the girl. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Elena could only stare in numb horror as the girl approached their table. 

"Who is that, Elena?" asked Todd. "What's going on?"

"What do you want?" Elena asked, ignoring him. "I haven't done anything to you."

The girl slowly extracted a long blade from her belt. "I want your blood."

"_Ra Tilt!_"

A powerful white column shot up from the ground, surrounding the girl. Her terrified scream filled the food court, and everyone stopped eating and stared. They'd seen a lot of strange things – including a 'spaceship' landing in the middle of the mall – but never anything as strange as this.

The column disappeared, and the girl stood there, completely transformed. Her hair was made of fire, her eyes a glowing red. Her skin seemed to be burnt to a crisp. She looked like she'd just walked through a blazing building and had survived. 

"How did you do that?" she rasped.

Elena looked confused. "It wasn't me."

"No," another voice agreed. "It was me."

The Darkstar spun around. "Astral Dancer."

Cat nodded, casually holding her Staff. "Darkstar. And now that we've met, you can leave. _Terces a tog evi_."

Everyone stared harder as Cat's Staff glowed, and the Darkstar was sucked into the bright Diamond perched on top. 

Cat calmly shrank her Staff into a jewel and hung it around her neck. "That was easy," she commented. She snapped her fingers, and everyone froze.

Everyone except Elena. 

"Well, Ms. Vargas, I'd say we have a lot to talk about," Cat said, looking hard at the Jacinth Guardian. "And you'd better have some answers. Why don't we go to my Lair?"

Elena gulped, then nodded. 

Perched on the edge of the white couch in Cat's living room, Elena couldn't bring herself to meet the gaze of the Astral Dancer. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked softly.

Cat sighed and leaned back in the matching white chair. "Listen, Elena, I'm not happy about this. There are a dozen other things I would rather do with my time, but right now, the Council wants answers. In the past eight months, there have been almost two dozen Darkstars in your world, and you haven't called on your power once. The Jacinth Lair is beginning to become as dark and empty as the Ruby that sits outside my window. You're killing the power, Elena, and in the process killing your world. I need to know why."

Elena shivered. "I don't want to be a Guardian anymore," she said. "It's too much. Too many close calls. I had enough of those back when I was just an Alpha. My friends, they're all in the process of leading normal lives. But my life isn't normal as long as I wear this jewel. Can't you just give it to someone else?"

"Elena, it can't be passed on until another generation is formed," Cat said. "Which means you have to have a kid. Then you can die anytime you want. That's the other thing – you have to die to get rid of your birthright. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah, I did." She bit her lip. "But that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I knew what I was getting into," she replied. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. But I can't be a Guardian. I don't deserve it. Give the Jacinth to somebody else. Somebody who deserves it." She unlooped the necklace from around her neck and placed it on the glass coffee table. "I'm out of here." 

She closed her eyes, muttered something under her breath, and disappeared. 

Cat stared at the jewel on the table. 

"Computer," she called. "Connect me to the Obsidian Lair."

A connection is already formed between Obsidian and Sapphire.

"Then break it," snapped Cat. "Tell Xellos to get his ass over here ASAP. That's an order."

Chapter Three

"You wanted to see me?"

Cat spun around and found herself face-to-face with Xellos. Or, rather, face-to-neck since he was at least half a foot taller than her. For a second, her body went numb and her breathing grew ragged as she remembered all those times when he'd held her, all those times when she'd caressed that neck, kissed it . . . You will stop those thoughts now, Cataluna, her conscience snapped suddenly. 

"Cat?" 

She forced herself to look up at his face. His eyes were open for once, the slitted violet eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. His purple hair hung over them, giving him a sort-of puppy-doggish look. "Xellos, good," she said in a rush, forcing herself to stop her thoughts before they went from PG-13 all the way to NC-17. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Xellos stretched out on the couch and shook his head. "Nope. Just doing some routine checks with my Second Stages. Helaine's fine, by the way."

"That's good," she said, sitting down in her chair again. "Anyway. I didn't call you here for idle chitchat. There seems to be a problem with another one of your Seconds."

Xellos frowned and sat up. "A problem? Who?"

"Elena Vargas," she said. When no recognition set into his eyes, she added, "The Jacinth Guardian."

"Jacinth?" Xellos sounded confused. "I didn't think there _was_ a Jacinth Guardian anymore."

Warning bells began going off inside Cat's brain. "Wait a minute. The Council didn't come to you with this problem first? I _know_ Obsidian reigns over Jacinth."

Xellos shrugged. "I thought so, too, but according to the Council reports, the last Jacinth Guardian died two generations ago and there hasn't been a replacement yet."

"Well, I'm telling you there is. And she's having something of an identity crisis right now – she's refusing to accept her destiny. I'd like you to talk to her." She held out the jewel. "And return this, of course."

Xellos took it and nodded. "All right. What about you?"

"I'm going to have a chat with an old friend of mine," Cat said. "I'll find you if I figure out anything."

"Okay." He pocketed the jewel and gave her a smile, the same smile that used to make her heart fall head over heels – still did, actually. "Catch you later, Cataluna. Obsidian."

Cat stared at the spot he'd been standing in just seconds earlier. "Later," she whispered.

Then she snapped herself out of it. She had a job to do, and answers to find. "Time to go talk to the wall," she muttered to herself. "Computer. If the Council tries to get in touch with me, tell them I'm unreachable."

Deep within the Onyx Dimension is a place where every Guardian and Astral Dancer goes after his or her death. 

It was to this place that Cat went now.

Hello, Cataluna.

Cat bowed her head and looked at the floating orb in front of her. "I need guidance," she said. "I need to speak with the last known Jacinth Guardian to enter your world."

The orb pulsated. The Jacinth is here.

Another orb slid out of the mirrored wall that separated the astral resting place from the norm. This one glowed with a deep red-orange. Both orbs, the red-orange and the light blue, floated before her.

What do you wish of me, Astral Dancer?

"I need to know what happened to you," Cat said. "How you died. And why the Astral Council refuses to acknowledge your successor."

I will show you.

The orb floated closer, and Cat placed her hand upon it. 

Chapter Four

Xellos wasn't pleased with his new assignment. Not that he wasn't happy that the Jacinth Guardian still existed, but he was more than a little miffed that the Astral Council had kept her a secret for so long. How long has the Jacinth been hidden? he wondered. 

Then he stopped and focused on something across the street. It was a small store that obviously dealt in the occult magics and the third eye. And standing in the window, fixing a display, was definitely a psychic. She fit Cat's description of Elena Vargas perfectly. 

"Here I go," he said. He began walking towards the shop.

Elena looked up and froze when she caught his eye. There was no way she could know who he was – but the purple hair had to make him more than a little suspicious.

She moved to the door immediately, and locked it. 

Xellos used his powers to push it open. It was easy to counter a spell a Second had cast. "Not very smart, Elena," he said, moving inside. "You can't stop me."

"Go away," she said, hurrying behind the counter. "I told Cat – I don't want to be a Guardian anymore. I won't submit to the Council's plans! Kill me if you have to, but I refuse to change my mind!"

Xellos froze. "What are you talking about?"

Elena blinked in confusion. "You mean the Council didn't send you?"

"I'm coming under orders from the Astral Dancer," Xellos said. "I'm the Obsidian Guardian – your Superior. I'm here to return this to you." He held up the Jacinth. Elena refused to look at it. "Elena, by not accepting this jewel you'll be condemning your entire world to a slow and painful death."

She looked up at him, then slowly took the Jacinth. "Fine, I'll hold it, but I won't use it."

"That's your choice," said Xellos. "Now, what's this about the Council trying to kill you?"

"I've been a Guardian for about six months now, my time," Elena said, talking quietly and nervously. "I was a very confused teenager when I was approached by the Astral Council, so when they told me I had to save the world, I didn't ask any questions. They made me sign a pact of loyalty to them, a pact that could not be broken.

"At first, everything was fine. I did what was expected of me, and that was that. But then the Council began giving me missions – missions that had nothing to do with fighting Darkstars and defending the world. I got suspicious.

"A month ago, I was in the Jacinth Lair when I got another one of my 'missions' – they wanted me to assassinate someone on my planet. I was shocked. I didn't want to kill anyone. So I did something that would've gotten me killed if the Council had found out, although I'm not ashamed nor afraid to admit it now."

"You listened in on one of their meetings," Xellos said. "It's all right. I've done it a few times, myself."

Elena managed a shaky smile. "They were talking about me and a few other Guardians – Aquamarine and Alexandrite – and saying how it would be easy to fulfill their end of the deal once the three of us had destroyed our targets. They were laughing about it." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "It was then that I decided I couldn't trust anyone. I tried to contact the Aquamarine and Alexandrite Lairs, but there was no one there. I don't know if those two knowingly know that they're being used or what but . . ."

"I doubt they know what's going on," Xellos said, suddenly blazing with anger. Aquamarine and Alexandrite are supervised by Ruby, and there is no current Ruby Guardian. At least, there's been no word from him or her. We ( and by we I mean the Astral Dancer and the First Five ) have been trying to find out what happened to the Ruby Guardian."

"So that's my story," finished Elena. "The Council wanted me to cold-bloodedly murder an innocent person, and I refused. I haven't used my powers since."

Xellos sat there silently. "It explains a lot," he murmured. Then he stood up. "Come on, Elena."

"Where are we going?" she asked, also standing up.

"The figure out what the hell is going on," he said as he grabbed her hand and phased the two of them out.

Chapter Five

It was the year 1380 of my world. I was not a very well-known nor well-liked human being. Throughout my entire life, I lived in exile because I was different. It wasn't by choice – had the people of my village known about my power, they would've surely killed me.

I was twenty-three years of age when a person showed up at my hidden cabin. I did not know how she had gotten there, but she had. She requested that I let her into the house, and so, because I rarely had visitors, I complied.

Her name was Christina. The moment she entered my home, her entire demeanor changed. No longer did she appear to be the sweet young woman who had appeared to be slightly confused and lost. Now she held a fierce look in her eye, as if there were a fire burning behind them that someone had just added more kindling to. 

She told me of her reason for being there. She, too, possessed the same gift as I. She also claimed that she possessed the same destiny – she was called the Obsidian Guardian. On that day, my life changed. It was on that day that the 53rd Jacinth Guardian was born – and it was on that day that I sentenced my entire legacy to destruction.

"So this is the Obsidian Lair," Elena murmured, looking around the dark living room. "It's so cold-looking."

"I like it that way," Xellos said absently. "Computer, access living room terminal."

A holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room. Xellos and Elena settled themselves on the couch. 

"Any announcements from the Astral Council?" 

The screen began scrolling wildly. 

One priority message.

"Access."

The screen blinked, and then the message appeared on screen.

"To all Guardians – as of 0:00 hours astral time this morning, the former Jacinth Lair is under strict quarantine due to unstable astral activity. All Second String under Obsidian are requested to stay away from their Lairs until the situation is brought under control. Thank you."

Elena frowned. "Strict quarantine? Does that mean I can't go to my Lair?"

Xellos arched one eyebrow amusedly. "I thought you didn't want to be the Guardian." Elena ignored him. He shrugged. "Anyway. It looks like the Council's trying to cover up something. You don't happen to have anything important lying around there, do you?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't think so . . . wait. Maybe . . ."

"What?"

"The history of magic," Elena replied, smacking herself in the forehead. "The Jacinth Guardian is entrusted with a copy of every spellbook from every dimension throughout every period of time."

"Many Lairs have copies of those books," Xellos said.

Elena gripped her jewel. "I have _complete_ copies. The other books are just imitations – if the copy from the actual world is harmed in anyway, the imitation changes to match it. My copies never change. But why would the Astral Council want copies of every spell?"

"More to the point, how are they going to get it?" Xellos murmured. "There's no way to get into a Lair without permission. You didn't give them permission, did you?"

"Do I look like I'm nuts?"

Xellos sighed and turned back to the screen. 

Chapter Six

What do you mean, you sentenced your entire legacy to destruction?

Christina was a kind person – perhaps my greatest friend in the entire group, as well as my superior. But the friendship was short-lived approximately one month after I became the Jacinth Guardian – Christina was murdered.

The official story was that she was killed by a Darkstar assassin in her world. But I knew what really happened. I was the _only_ one who knew what really happened. Christina _was_ killed by a Darkstar assassin, only it was in her own Lair.

Her own Lair?!

Yes.

But what does this have to do with you and your legacy?

I was getting to that.

"Find anything?" Elena asked as she set a cup of coffee on the table beside Xellos. 

Xellos took a sip from the mug and shook his head. "Nothing yet. I can't seem to find out anything from the Astral Council's files. I'm the only Guardian who can hack into their data without getting caught, but this time it seems even they're being overly paranoid. Whatever the information we need is, it's not here."

"Hey, what's that?" She pointed at a small paragraph on the screen.

Xellos read over it. "It's the location for the Aquamarine Guardian," he replied. "As well as a date. It isn't an astral date, so it's probably the Aquamarine's calendar."

"Aquamarine – that's one of the Guardians the Council is using as an assassin," Elena realized. Suddenly she gasped. "What if that date is the day he's supposed to assassinate that person?"

Xellos quickly translated the date. "It's today," he realized. 

"There has to be some way to stop him. Can't we go to the Aquamarine Dimension?"

"It's Dimension 15725131126282515," Xellos said, paling considerably. "That's under Ruby. I don't have to power to go there." He looked at Elena. "But you're a Second String Guardian, Elena. You _can_ go there, because Aquamarine is also Second String."

"But . . . who is he? How will I know him when I get there?"

Xellos opened both eyes. "You're a Guardian. You'll know him. Just try to concentrate on the Aquamarine when you phase. You should arrive within close proximity to the Aquamarine Guardian. You have to stop him. You have to make him understand."

Elena gripped the Jacinth tightly in her hand. "I guess I'm not retiring after all," she realized. "Can you give me any hints on what to expect in the Aquamarine Dimension?"

"It's currently caught in a war conflict," he replied. "They use these large machines called Mobile Suits to fight. I'd be very careful if I were you. There's no magic in that world, so your powers will be somewhat downgraded. Find the Aquamarine Guardian, stop him from assassinating his target, and get out of there. If you can, convince him to leave the Council and join with the Astral Dancer."

"Are we really going to have to choose sides in this?" murmured Elena.

Xellos sighed dejectedly. "It might happen."

Chapter Seven

I wasn't the only one who saw Christina die – there were two others. Richmound and Ula. Both of them were under the Ruby Guardian at the time – she was there, too. But she disappeared. 

The Council knew that Richmound, Ula, and myself had seen the Darkstar kill Christina within the boundaries of the Obsidian Lair, and they offered us a choice: swear allegiance to them or die. 

The three of us refused, and we were killed. 

But the Council had one more trick up their sleeves. Since the three of us died before we could create a new generation, the Council chose our successors, and manipulated them. This was several generations ago. I can only imagine what the latest three are like.

Richmound and Ula – what did they rule?

Richmound was Alexandrite; Ula was Aquamarine.

"I'm lost, I stick out like a sore thumb, and I have no idea who I'm looking for!" Elena shouted at the top of her lungs. 

This action caused everyone in the park to stop and look at her. Elena took no notice of this. "You!" she said, pointing at the nearest person. "Where am I?"

The girl she was pointing to was about a foot taller than Elena, with curly, shoulder-length auburn hair. "Um, you're in the Sank Kingdom," replied the girl. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly Elena realized she didn't quite stick out so much. Everyone around her was dressed in some sort of costume. "Uh . . . is this a circus or something?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. My name's Catherine. Are you okay?" she repeated.

"Aside from a minor attitude problem, yeah, I'm fine," Elena said. "You haven't seen anyone running around dressed something like me, only in a light blue, have you?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would've noticed," Catherine replied indignantly. "You do know you just appeared out of thin air, don't you?"

"I suspected I did," Elena replied. She brushed her black hair out of her eyes. "So you, uh, work in this circus?"

"Yes."

"Wow." She gazed around her. "Hey, are those lions?"

"Yes." Catherine walked over to her side. "What's your name?"

"Elena Vargas," answered Elena. "I know someone named Catherine – you look kind of like her, too. She's also got red hair."

"It's a popular name," said Catherine. "Your friend probably isn't in a circus."

"Nope, although she'd probably argue," answered Elena. "So you haven't seen anyone who looks like me? What about someone who calls himself the Aquamarine Guardian?"

"I definitely think I would've remembered someone calling himself that," replied Catherine. She glanced around impatiently.

"Oh, are you supposed to be performing right now or something?" Elena bit her lip. "I'm sorry for keeping you."

"It's nothing like that. I'm just wondering where my brother is. Our first show isn't until tomorrow night, and a few of his friends are coming to see the show."

"I thought this place was at war or something," muttered Elena. Catherine heard her. 

"It used to be, but there's been peace for about six months now," answered Catherine. "Oh, there's my brother! Trowa, over here!"

Elena turned to look in the direction Catherine was waving in. Immediately her eyes locked with the gaze of a tall boy with gravity-defying hair that shielded one green eye.

But that wasn't what caught her attention.

Instead, her eyes traveled downward . . . to the blue stone hanging around his neck.

Chapter Eight

This can't be happening, Trowa thought, coming very close to panicking – although he managed to keep his expression stoic. That girl is a Guardian. What does she want?

"Trowa?" Catherine looked at her brother as he stopped in front of them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," muttered Trowa. 

"Hi, Catherine!" the smiling blond boy standing next to Trowa said. 

"Hello, Quatre," greeted Catherine. "How're your sisters?"

"They're fine," Quatre said. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, her?" Catherine glanced at Elena. "This is Elena. She just sort of – appeared out of thin air. Elena, I'd like you to meet by brother, Trowa Barton, and his friends: Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, and Heero Yuy."

"Familiar names," murmured Elena. Immediately she went into psychic mode, trying to learn as much as she could about the five boys. The first thing she uncovered was how the five of them knew each other: during the war, they'd piloted Mobile Suits called Gundams. 

Suddenly Trowa let out a low growl, so low that no one but Elena caught it. 

****

What's your problem?

He didn't react to the voice in his head. You're my problem, an answering voice replied. This is my dimension – leave.

Elena snapped out of her trance. "Hey, can I go see those lions?"

Catherine looked at Trowa. "Why don't you take her?"

Trowa nodded and motioned for Elena to follow him. So, leaving his four friends with his sister, Trowa led Elena over to the lion cage. "The lions are my favorite," said Trowa. 

Elena nodded. "I know . . . Aquamarine Guardian."

He stopped and turned to look at her. They were now behind the cage, shielded from everyone. "Who are you?"

"Elena Vargas, Jacinth Guardian," Elena said, dropping the pleasant act. It was very possible that this guy was the enemy.

"The Council sent you?" Trowa asked, his tone never wavering. This guy is good, thought Elena.

"Xellos Metallium," she said. Seeing his blank expression, she added, "the Obsidian Guardian. I'm under the orders of the Astral Dancer."

"Same thing."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "I used to think so, too. But it turns out that the 63rd Astral Dancer doesn't quite trust the Council. And frankly, I don't blame her. My Superior told me a bit of the story . . . but there's probably more."

"What do you want?"

"You're supposed to kill someone, aren't you?" asked Elena. "Today, in fact. I'm here to stop you."

Trowa's eye widened and he stared at her. "I can't argue with the Council."

"What exactly did the Council tell you?" she asked. "Have you been taking orders directly from them?"

"Hai."

Elena bit her lip. "You've _always_ taken orders directly from them?"

"Hai."

"Then you've been deceived, just like me. I became a Guardian a few months ago, and I've been under their control from the beginning. I only just found out that my Superior, and the Astral Dancer, didn't even have any idea I existed."

"It was under the Ruby's orders that I do this assassination," Trowa said.

Elena snapped her fingers. "There _is_ no Ruby Guardian. Go to the astral plane yourself – there hasn't been anyone at the Ruby Lair for generations. At this point, no one even knows if the Ruby Dimension still exists. And the Council's been taking advantage of it."

"If I'm to take all of this on your word, it would certainly seem so." Suddenly Trowa seemed to lose all his composure. He slumped against the side of the cage. "I can't believe I was such an idiot. I should've known the moment I got the identity of my target. They wanted me to kill my best friend: Quatre Winner."

Elena glanced over to where the blond was talking happily with Catherine and the boy Duo. "Him? Did they mention why?"

"Iie. No." 

"There must be a connection somehow," murmured Elena. "From what Xellos and I figured, there are three targets: the man I was after, your friend Quatre, and whoever the Alexandrite's target is. We don't know who the Alexandrite Guardian is or where his or her dimension is located, so until we find that out, we won't be able to make the final connection."

"If the Council finds out that Quatre is alive," Trowa whispered, "I'm done for."

Elena nodded and looked at him. Catching sight of something behind him, her eyes widened. "Trowa, look out!" she shouted as one of the lions threw itself at the bars Trowa was leaning against. She reached out and pushed the boy out of the way, crying out when the lions claws sank deep into her skin. "_Fireball!_"

Her outburst and the explosion from the fireball was enough to draw the attention of everyone in the immediate area. But neither Guardian had time to think that they had an audience – not as the lion began to melt into a humanoid shape. 

"A shape-shifter," observed Trowa.

"A Darkstar," growled Elena darkly.

Cat knocked briskly on the Obsidian entrance. Xellos immediately threw open the door. "Elena . . .! Cat. What's going on?"

"A lot," replied Cat, stepping inside. "I just had a talk with a Jacinth Guardian named Talli. He had some interesting information. Where's Elena?"

"Aquamarine Dimension," replied Xellos. 

"What's she doing there?"

"Stopping an assassination." Quickly Xellos filled Cat in on what was going on. "The thing is, I just found out some very disturbing information. Helaine Votrin recently had a run-in with a lion Beastial who had just sold itself out to the Darkstars. Now, this could be a coincidence, but this same Beastial managed to make it out of the Sapphire Dimension and into the Aquamarine Dimension – but not before making a stop in the astral plane. Something strange is going on here, and I don't like it."

"You're thinking the Council hired this Darkstar," Cat filled in, echoing his thoughts. "And the creep factor is, I think you're right. The Obsidian Guardian prior to Rezo was murdered by a Darkstar – in her own Lair. The Jacinth Guardian seemed to think that the Council had something to do with it, and he pointed out Aquamarine and Alexandrite by name."

"They murdered an Obsidian?" Xellos whispered.

"They witnessed it, and the Council killed all three of them," replied Cat. "Their successors have been completely screwed since. Elena's the first that's had the guts to come forward. No doubt the Council was watching her – if she had failed to kill her target, they would've destroyed her."

"So this Beastial Darkstar may be an assassin sent to keep an eye on the Aquamarine," Xellos realized. "Oh shit. If Elena gets in the way . . ."

"We have a situation," finished Cat. "I better get to that Dimension. Contact every ally we definitely have and put them on standby – this includes Leopardstone and Sapphire. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. And Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

"Watch it, Xellos – someone could almost mistake you for being human." She smiled at him, leaned forward, and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about me. It's the Second Stringers I'm more concerned about. Diamond."

Xellos sighed and leaned against the wall, his hand on his cheek. Lord, I'm pathetic.

Chapter Nine

"You disappoint me, Guardian," growled the Darkstar. "I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight."

"Here's a fight," snarled Elena. "_Blam Blazer!_"

The Darkstar easily dodged the attack. "Nice trick," he said. "I'm not impressed. _Gaav Flare!_"

Trowa rolled over and knocked Elena out of the, just barely managing to get the two of them out of the way before the Gaav Flare connected. "A Darkstar using a black magic spell in connection to a Mazoku Lord?" Elena murmured incoherently. "Where did he learn that?"

"Does it matter?" Trowa asked. "Come on, let's move! We can't fight here."

"Trowa, Elena!" Catherine shouted to them. "Are you two all right?"

The two skidded to a stop next to the group, with Elena facing the Darkstar and Trowa looking at his friends. "It's a long story," Elena said. "Trowa can fill you in."

"Trowa?" Heero looked at the Heavyarms pilot. "Explain."

"We're in big trouble."

"Gee, I could've told you that," muttered Elena sarcastically. "Look, I'll tell you the whole story, but you need to swear absolute secrecy."

"He's attacking again!" Quatre exclaimed.

"_Ragna Blade!_"

"You're kidding!" gasped Elena. 

"What I wouldn't give for Deathscythe right about now!" yelped Duo.

"Trowa!" shouted Elena. "Now!"

"Hai!" 

"_Protection!_" they shouted simultaneously, casting the strongest protection spell they knew, not caring that they were completely blowing Trowa's cover. 

The dark blade of the Ragna Blade connected with the shield, and the spell immediately began to crack. "Keep it up!" shouted Elena over the roar of the two spells.

"I can't," groaned Trowa. "Power of Aquamarine, come into my hand!" The Aquamarine flashed and Trowa transformed, the new power infusing into the already active spell. It wasn't enough, and the protection spell failed. Elena braced herself for the shock of the spell ripping into her . . . 

Only the feel another, stronger spell of protection go up in front of them.

"What?" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking forward.

"Don't ask questions," Cat snapped. "I can't keep this up forever. Aquamarine – think your specialty could help us?"

"No time," replied Trowa. "I need time to build up my power."

Cat glanced at the five behind them. "They know?"

"They know now," said Elena. "Oh, Trowa? This is Cataluna, otherwise known as the Astral Dancer."

"Nice to meet you," said Cat. "Now isn't the time for pleasantries. The minute I drop this spell, let loose with the strongest attack you can manage. Ready? Now!"

"_Blam Blazer!_"

"_Fireball!_"

"_Ra Tilt!_"

The Ra Tilt immediately canceled out the Ragna Blade, and the other two tore into the body of the Darkstar. The Beastial let out a tortured scream in complete confusion. How could they possibly be so strong.

"Get your strength," snapped Cat. "Elena, keep him covered."

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself." She gripped her Staff and jumped into the air, landing nimbly on a large tree branch ten feet above her. Trowa. How soon can you get your power up?

I'm almost there.

Cat? What do we do?

Keep him thinking we're helpless. I'm going to deactivate. It's the only way I can do this. You see, I have a little secret – I was placed under a Darkstar curse before I became the Astral Dancer. Because of this, I have the ability to use black magic – but only under special circumstances. Only when my opponent uses such magic. 

What are you saying?

I can give this creep a taste of his own medicine. Have your jewel ready. 

"Trowa, what's going on?" shouted Catherine.

"I'll explain later," he said. Ready?

Ready.

Ready.

"Are you ready to surrender now?" growled the Darkstar. 

"I still have one more trick up my sleeve," replied Cat. "Diamond denounce." She glowed for a moment, and then her armor disappeared, leaving her staffless.

"Foolish girl," her opponent growled. "Now face my wrath!"

"I learned this little trick from you," Cat smirked. "_Lord of dreams that terrifies, sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds. Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together. Power that can smash even the souls of gods!_"

"_Aquamarine Rage!_" shouted Trowa, throwing his power straight at the Darkstar. 

"_Ragna Blade!_" finished Cat. She launched herself from the branch and sliced through the barrier shield the Darkstar had placed around itself. A second later, the Aquamarine Rage soared through the slash and collided with the target, tearing at his mind and soul.

"Do it know, Elena!" screamed Cat. 

"_Eht nodrag enirhs!_" A bright red-orange light bathed over everyone – and when it disappeared, the Darkstar was gone, and three tired spellcasters stood in the middle of a crowd of people, clearly exhausted. 

"Did we do it?" Trowa asked, deactivating.

Elena deactivated and held her Jacinth tight. "Yeah," she said, looking at Cat. "We did it."

Epilogue

"Thank you," Trowa said, shaking Elena's hand. "If it weren't for you, I would've done something regrettable." He looked over at Quatre. "Then you probably would've needed to look for a new Aquamarine Guardian."

Quatre grinned. "You should feel privileged," he said. "That's the most Trowa's ever said to one person."

Elena smiled back. "I'm glad I could help," she said. "This has been hard for both of us. The Council had us both suckered."

"Which reminds me," Cat said, joining them. "Trowa – keep a close eye on Quatre here. Most likely the Council wanted him dead for a reason. That Darkstar was sent after you . . . there will be another after him. The Council isn't known to be distracted. Same for you, Elena. When you get back to your dimension, make it your top priority to guard your target. Do you know who he or she is?"

Elena nodded. "Yes. It's my friend Ethan Rogers."

"Where will you be?"

"I'll be tied up in another dimension for awhile," she replied. "If you have any problems, contact Xellos. He'll help you."

"You're not going to tell us where you're going, are you?"

Cat shook her head. "The less people know, the better. You two take care of yourselves."

"We will," Elena said, waving as Cat turned and walked away. Before she was halfway across the field, she had disappeared. 

"Will we see her again?" asked Trowa.

Elena nodded. "I know we will."

And the plot thickens (I've always wanted to say that). What is the Council up to? Where is Cat going? Will Trowa ever smile? Well, I don't know – I'll have to write the next part to find out J I introduced two new Guardians in this story:

Jacinth: Elena Vargas (Mindwarp)

Aquamarine: Trowa Barton (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)

Also: I'm beginning to run out of gemstones to use. If anyone who reads this fanfic can think of any, let me know. I'll see if I can put a Guardian to it! Your help would be greatly appreciated. Check out this preview below:

Next time on:

Astral Dancer

Alexandrite explosion

Slowly the Council's plot is becoming revealed. While her friends deal with their own demons, Cat travels to the Alexandrite Dimension in hopes of stopping its Guardian from completing her assassination attempt. But while Elena and Trowa had been eager to cooperate, this new Guardian is less than willing. Cat must make her see what's going on – can she do it without getting both of them killed?


	4. Alexandrite Explosion

Astral Dancer #4

Alexandrite Explosion

Prologue

"You're supposed to kill someone, aren't you?" asked Elena. "Today, in fact. I'm here to stop you."

Trowa's eye widened and he stared at her. "I can't argue with the Council."

"What exactly did the Council tell you?" she asked. "Have you been taking orders directly from them?"

"Hai."

Elena bit her lip. "You've _always_ taken orders directly from them?"

"Hai."

"Then you've been deceived, just like me. I became a Guardian a few months ago, and I've been under their control from the beginning. I only just found out that my Superior, and the Astral Dancer, didn't even have any idea I existed."

"It was under the Ruby's orders that I do this assassination," Trowa said.

Elena snapped her fingers. "There _is_ no Ruby Guardian. Go to the astral plane yourself – there hasn't been anyone at the Ruby Lair for generations. At this point, no one even knows if the Ruby Dimension still exists. And the Council's been taking advantage of it."

"If I'm to take all of this on your word, it would certainly seem so." Suddenly Trowa seemed to lose all his composure. He slumped against the side of the cage. "I can't believe I was such an idiot. I should've known the moment I got the identity of my target. They wanted me to kill my best friend: Quatre Winner."

Elena glanced over to where the blond was talking happily with Catherine and the boy Duo. "Him? Did they mention why?"

"Iie. No." 

"There must be a connection somehow," murmured Elena. "From what Xellos and I figured, there are three targets: the man I was after, your friend Quatre, and whoever the Alexandrite's target is. We don't know who the Alexandrite Guardian is or where his or her dimension is located, so until we find that out, we won't be able to make the final connection."

"If the Council finds out that Quatre is alive," Trowa whispered, "I'm done for."

Elena nodded and looked at him. Catching sight of something behind him, her eyes widened. "Trowa, look out!" she shouted as one of the lions threw itself at the bars Trowa was leaning against. She reached out and pushed the boy out of the way, crying out when the lions claws sank deep into her skin. "_Fireball!_"

Her outburst and the explosion from the fireball was enough to draw the attention of everyone in the immediate area. But neither Guardian had time to think that they had an audience – not as the lion began to melt into a humanoid shape. 

"A shape-shifter," observed Trowa.

"A Darkstar," growled Elena darkly.

Chapter One

From out of thin air, a teenage girl appeared in the middle of a park. "That's getting harder and harder to deal with," she muttered. "Can't I just phase normally these days?"

Cataluna took a deep breath. "Clean," she murmured. "Everything smells so fresh. Not at all like Old New York." It was a very quiet park – no voices, the occasional chirping of birds, the wind whistling through the air. 

And the sound of a battle raging in the distance. At the same time, her diamond glowed brightly.

"Oh, damn," Cat cursed as she raced in the direction of the noise. She reached a large clearing and skidded to a stop just inside the rim of trees. "Who are _they_?"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

In the middle of the clearing were two girls dressed in sailor outfits. Cat watched with wide eyes as they battled a strange looking creature that was definitely a Darkstar, although the two didn't seem to realize this or worry about it. 

Suddenly from out of nowhere a second Darkstar appeared.

"Uranus, look out!" one of the sailors shouted.

The one called Uranus spun around and attempted to block an attack made by the second Darkstar, but was caught off guard and thrown to the ground. At the same time, the other sailor was caught around the neck and a long knife was placed against her throat.

Cat stepped out from behind her tree. "Hey, boys, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

The Darkstars, who were about six feel taller than Cat, turned to look at her with hungry eyes.

"_Reslay erpimav eht yfbuf_." Cat snapped her fingers, and they disappeared.

The two sailors turned to look at her. "Who are you?" the first one asked. Uranus crossed her arms over her chest and glared. 

"Call me Cat," replied Cat. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Neptune, and this is Sailor Uranus," Sailor Neptune said. "Thanks for your help."

Cat nodded. "No problem."

"Thanks," Sailor Uranus said grudgingly. "Let us know if we can return the favor."

Cat smiled. "Maybe you can. Why don't we take a walk?"

"So Sailor Scouts fight to protect this planet," Cat said slowly.

Neptune brushed a strand of green-blue hair out of her face. "To put it mildly, yes."

"And you've never met anyone else who also claims to protect this planet?" Cat stopped and looked at the two of them. "You're sure about that."

Neptune nodded rapidly, and Uranus gave a curt nod of her head. 

Cat drew in a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks. Look, if you guys ever need help again, just give me a shout."

"Wait!" Sailor Neptune grabbed her arm. "Who are you?"

Cat grinned. "Call me the Astral Dancer." And then she disappeared.

Neptune blinked at Uranus. "What was that all about?"

Uranus shrugged. "It's nothing for us to worry about. She doesn't seem to be a threat. Let's get out of here." Her partner nodded, and the two of them ran into the woods.

Cat peered down from where she was perched in the tree overhead. "Nothing to worry about, eh? Well, since I can't read your mind, Sailor Uranus – maybe you have quite a few things to worry about."

Cat took a sip from the milkshake she had ordered and looked around the ice cream parlor she was sitting in. She'd deactivated her armor, and now looked like your average teenager – dressed all in black, of course. Her hooded cloak was slung over the back of her chair, situated so no one could see the weapons hanging from the inside. 

She had come to this place to get some peace and quiet, but wasn't succeeding due to a group of girls sitting across the room. There was something about them – Cat had decided to watch them. Now she was beginning to regret that decision.

"_Se-re-na!_" A girl with long black hair complained. "That's _my_ ice cream you're eating!"

The girl named Serena looked at the complainer. "Chill out, Rei. It's just ice cream."

Rei glared at Serena. "Then I guess I'll just have to eat some of yours!" She reached towards Serena's sundae with her spoon. Serena's eyes widened and she immediately tried pulling her cup out of Rei's reach.

The other three watched their friends' antics, obviously becoming annoyed. "Give me a break," muttered the second blond. "Don't they ever give it a rest?"

"Well, Mina, Rei and Serena thrive on their ability to bicker with one another," a blue-haired girl said. "It's one of the things that makes them friends."

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Why did we ever agree to come here? Every time we do, these two always end up at each other's throats."

Mina sighed. "I could be watching that volleyball tournament on television right now."

"I could be practicing martial arts," Brown-hair said.

"I could be studying," groaned Blue-hair.

The other two started at her. "Ami . . . you're weird," Mina said.

Ami looked indignant. "No, I'm not! Lita, tell her!"

Lita gasped. "Hey, isn't that Amara and Michelle?"

"Where?" Her four friends turned to look in the direction Lita was pointing in.

Cat followed the gaze. Standing in the doorway coming towards the group of girls were two young women.

Two young women who looked suspiciously like Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Amara stopped in front of the table. "I don't have time to explain why we're back in town," she said. "We need to talk. Meet Michelle and I in the park in one hour."

Serena nodded. "All right. But it better not be too important. I'm meeting Darien shortly."

"Bring him along," Michelle said softly. "This concerns him, too."

The two left.

The five girls stared after them. "Why do you think they're back?" Mina asked softly.

Lita frowned. "I don't know. But whatever the reason – it's bound to be bad."

Cat tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. Looks like I'm going to the park.

Chapter Two

It wasn't hard to follow the group of girls, although they didn't go to the park right away. The one named Serena and her friend Mina disappeared for a few minutes, but rejoined Lita, Ami, and Rei outside the entrance to the park with two cats and a very handsome young man whom Cat could only assume was Darien. 

Jumping from tree to tree, she followed them until they met up with Amara and Michelle near a large willow tree who's branches and leaves shielded them from any eavesdroppers. Well, any normal eavesdroppers, that is.

"You wanted to see us?" Serena asked, settling down on the ground.

Amara glanced over at Michelle, who smiled and nodded. "Yes. Amara and I happened to be passing through the town when we were attacked by a couple of interesting creatures."

"Creatures?" Lita frowned. "It's been pretty quiet around here."

Amara nodded. "We know. That's why we thought you should know about this."

"We also thought you should know that these two creatures almost took the two of us out," Michelle said. "But we were saved by a young girl calling herself the Astral Dancer. Does the name mean anything to you?"

The girls and Darien shook their heads, but to Cat's surprise, one of the felines spoke up. "The name Astral Dancer is vaguely familiar," the white tomcat said. "I think it has something to do with protecting different dimensions. But I can't recall all the details. What about you, Luna?"

The black cat looked puzzled. "That's pretty much what I've heard, Artemis. I also heard that each dimension has a Guardian or something."

"She said she was looking for someone calling herself the Alexandrite Guardian," Amara confirmed. 

"Thanks for the heads-up," Darien said. "We'll keep our eyes open."

Cat frowned from her hidden point in the branches of the tree. Who were these kids? Was it possible that they were also Sailor Scouts, like Amara and Michelle? 

But suddenly Cat didn't have time to think. The ground shook, causing everyone to cry out in surprise, and then she lost her balance on the branch. 

She fell, twisted around so that she landed on her hands and feet, and found herself staring up at the startled faces of the very people she was spying on.

"Uh, hi," she said weakly. 

"Who are you?" demanded Serena. 

Cat glanced over at Amara and Michelle. Neither of them seemed to recognize her – well, Michelle didn't. It was hard to tell _what_ Amara was thinking. "I guess I can't convince you that I just happened to be climbing that tree, huh?" she asked.

She was met by a circle of stony glares. "Didn't think so."

Luna and Artemis were hiding behind Serena and Mina. "Tell your pets that they don't have to hide," Cat said, "I heard them talk. Tell you what. You come clean, I come clean. But you talk first. I already know that your two friends here are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune."

She heard a few drawn-in breaths. Michelle stared at her. "How could you possibly know that?"

Cat smiled in her direction. "I answer questions after you answer mine. Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Rei snapped.

The ground shook again.

"Okay, what _was _that?" Lita shouted. "An earthquake?"

Ami glanced around. "I don't think so."

Cat followed Ami's gaze, but what she saw was different then what the other girl saw. A black-cloaked figure was striding towards them. Since Cat often wore a cloak herself, she wouldn't really think twice.

Except for the fireball forming in the figure's hand, which was obviously directed at Darien and Serena. 

"GET DOWN!" shouted Cat, launching forward and shoving Darien to the ground. Amara reacted at the same time, pushing Serena out of the way. The fireball soared over their heads and slammed into the willow tree trunk, which immediately burst into flames.

Chapter Three

Cat rolled off of Darien and sprang to her feet nimbly. "You sure know how to give a girl a welcome," she snarled at the Darkstar. 

The Darkstar began conjuring up another spell. 

Cat didn't give it a chance. "Power of Diamond, Come Into My Hand!" she chanted. 

The Sailor Scouts, Darien, and the cats gaped in amazement as the crystal armor appeared out of thin air. "That's her!" gasped Michelle. "That's the Astral Dancer!" 

"_Flare Arrow!_" hissed the Darkstar. 

"_Elmekia Lance!_" The stronger spell quickly canceled the lesser of the two. 

The Darkstar quietly fumed. Then it seemed to grow confident. Cat groaned. "Oh, don't tell me. You're about to do one of the fancy spells that you Darkstars have been throwing around that you shouldn't even be capable of doing, right?"

The Darkstar stopped. "How did you know?"

Cat grinned. "Call it women's intuition. Hey, you guys!" She directed this next statement to the group assembled behind her. "Why don't you get in on this, too?"

"Huh?" the Darkstar asked.

"_Mars Star Power!_"

"_Jupiter Star Power!_"

"_Mercury Star Power!_"

"_Venus Star Power!_"

"_Neptune Star Power!_"

"_Uranus Star Power!_"

"_Moon Cosmic Power!_"

Cat watched as the seven young women transformed into the Sailor Scouts that she'd heard about from past Astral Dancers. "Now that," she said, "is impressive."

"The plan is in affect?"

"Yes."

"Good. What's the status on the others?"

"Jasper is beginning to feel the drain. He's completely cut off from the astral plane. Jacinth and Aquamarine have disappeared, as have their targets. We assume they're still alive."

"Damn her."

"Onyx is too busy with the revolution in her dimension – Demon Dragon King Gaav is serving us well. Obsidian is aiding her. Emerald is out of commission for the time being, it's a miracle he survived his specialty attack."

"We can't let that happen again."

"Understood. Leopardstone's erratic; there's no way to tell when his powers will work and when they won't. Sapphire draws her abilities from the Diadem she watches over – cutting off the Diadem planet by planet should bring about her downfall."

"And the others? The ones we have yet to contact?"

"Amethyst is still unaware of his abilities. Ruby is trapped – we'll have no trouble from him. Bloodstone is too loyal, we can't count on him. We've managed to turn Jade and Peridot."

"Peridot? A surprise."

"A fortunate surprise. Garnet is jumping from dimension to dimension – the reason is unknown."

"Find out why. Meanwhile, we'll make sure that the Astral Dancer is properly . . . occupied."

"Yes. But . . . what?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just something I must take care of. We'll meet again in three cycles."

"Understood."

Chapter Four

__

Same time . . . different dimension . . .

"Trowa, wait!" Elena ran as fast as she could, struggling to keep up with the long-legged Aquamarine Guardian. "Where are you going?"

Trowa fixed his one-eye stare on her. "I'm checking the area," he said softly. "Tell Quatre I'll be back soon."

"Mm-hmm, okay," Elena said, nodding. Then she reached out and smacked him in the side of the head. "You idiot – you didn't even bother telling me where you were going! I had to chase you down on foot, which is not an easy task."

Trowa didn't waver. "Go back to the shelter," he said. "We can't let the Council find Quatre or Ashley." Elena knew he was right – for some strange reason, the Astral Council wanted Quatre Raberba Winner, Ashley Rose, and another person who's identity remained a secret dead, and had enlisted Trowa and Elena to kill them. Fortunately, Cat and Xellos had managed to stop them in time. 

"You sense something, don't you?" she asked, lowering her voice. "Something bad."

He sighed. "There's a shift in the astral energies," he admitted. "I want to go to the astral plane and find out what's going on."

"You stay, I'll go," Elena said automatically. "I can check in with Xellos without alerting the Council – if you show up, you'll be a sitting duck. Without the Ruby to shield you, the Council will be on your scent immediately."

Trowa opened his mouth to protest, but the Jacinth Guardian cut him off. "Don't argue with me, Trowa Barton," she said. "Go back to the shelter. Make up some story to tell Ashley and Quatre. I'll be back soon."

Without waiting for an answer, she gripped her Jacinth and phased out. 

Trowa brushed his bang to one side and shook his head. "Be careful, Elena," he whispered. Sliding his jewel back under his turtleneck, he turned back in the direction of the shelter the four of them had been calling home for the past two weeks. Quatre would be worried. 

"Do you honestly believe those foolish costumes will stop me?" the Darkstar roared with laughter. "Ha! You foolish children don't stand a chance against me."

"_Mars Celestial Fire Surround!_"

"_Venus Love Chain Encircle!_"

The two attacks of Mars and Venus shot towards the Darkstar. The Love Chain caught him off guard and knocked him to the ground; the Celestial Fire wrapped itself around him, causing him to scream out, more from rage than from pain.

"_Jupiter Thunder Crash!_"

"_Mercury Bubble Blast!_"

Mercury and Jupiter attacked immediately after, injuring the Darkstar to an extent he had never known before. "What's happening to me?" he groaned.

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

"_Uranus World Shaking!_"

The Darkstar's eyes widened. "No – what are you doing?!" The next wave of attacks slammed into him then, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"_Moon Cosmic Heart Attack!_"

Cat managed to jump out of Sailor Moon's way as the large pink heart surrounded the Darkstar and exploded. The Darkstar gasped and fell forward to his knees. Barely able to focus, he turned his eyes to the group of Sailor Scouts as Cat approached him, Diamond Staff already glowing. "You traitor," he rasped softly enough so that only Cat caught his words. "The Council will have your head for this."

"_Ohw ariam_," recited Cat. The Diamond glowed, and another Darkstar was added to the confinement within in the jewel.

"What was that thing?" Venus asked, shuddering slightly. "It was stronger than any enemy we've ever faced."

Cat nodded. "That was a Darkstar," she said. "Chances are you'll be seeing them a lot more often."

"_Now_ will you answer our questions?" demanded Mars.

"Yes," Cat said. "But not here. Somewhere quieter."

"We'll go to my family's temple," said Mars. "That's about a quiet as you can get around here."

The Sailor Scouts deactivated their power, and Cat followed suit, returning to her black ensemble. As she followed behind them, she thought back to what the Darkstar had said. '_You traitor. The Council will have your head for this._' 

Is it possible? thought Cat. Could one of them be the Alexandrite Guardian?

"So that's my story," Cat said an hour or so later, after giving the veiled version of everything that had happened from the moment she first became the Astral Dancer. She hadn't revealed anything important, like Guardian identities or that the Council was apparently trying to kill her and her friends. "I'm here because I'm searching for the Alexandrite Guardian."

"Why exactly are you searching for her?" asked Amara.

Cat narrowed her eyes at the older girl. "That's confidential Guardian business, I'm afraid. Unless you're the Alexandrite Guardian, I can't tell you."

"So once you find your friend, you won't have any reason to be here, right?" Lita asked.

Cat nodded. "Right. And once I'm gone, you can say bye-bye to the Darkstars, 'cause they won't have any reason to stay here, either."

"You must cause them a lot of trouble," commented Darien.

"Just a bit," smirked Cat. "I happen to be very proud of my reputation as a smart-ass bitch."

This brought out a few giggles from the assembled group. Even Michelle had to smile. Amara, on the other hand, remained as stoic as ever. That girl bothers me, Cat thought. 

Suddenly she yawned. "Oh, great. I keep forgetting about not overexerting myself. I do a major dimension hop, and then take out two Darkstars and capture one – no wonder I'm exhausted. You guys wouldn't happen to know of a decent hotel around here, would you?"

"You can stay here," offered Rei. "I'm sure my grandfather won't mind. In fact, so long as you don't leave this room, he probably won't even know you're here."

Cat smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Rei."

"I guess we better get going," said Mina. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Amara, Michelle – are you going to be in town for awhile?" asked Ami.

Michelle smiled. "I suppose we could stick around for a little while." Amara nodded and left the room. Michelle hurried off after her.

As the others filed out, Cat leaned back against the wall and looked thoughtful. ""Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right back." Before Rei could say anything, Cat phased out of the room. 

Chapter Five

"Are you sure you don't want to turn in for the night yet?" Michelle asked.

Amara nodded. "There are some things I'd like to look into. I need to think for a minute by myself."

Michelle smiled. "All right. Please don't stay out too late."

Amara pulled down the visor of her helmet and remounted her motorcycle. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Waving to Michelle, she revved up the engine and roared down the empty street. It was getting darker and darker, but the darkness was no problem for Amara. 

She was unaware of the figure hopping from rooftop to rooftop above her, keeping easy pace.

Amara pulled into a dark alleyway and pulled off her helmet. "I better report in," she said to herself. She reached under her shirt – and removed a brilliant gemstone. The Alexandrite glistened in the moonlight. 

Above her, Cat's eyes narrowed. So she _is_ the Alexandrite Guardian – once again, my suspicions are correct.

Cat nimbly dropped down behind Amara. "Amara."

Amara spun around, her eyes widening. "Cat," she murmured. "How did you guess?"

"I couldn't read your mind," explained Cat. "Only a Guardian would have the strength to block out my mind probes."

Amara nodded. "You're quick," she said approvingly. Then her eyes hardened. "But I'm quicker."

"What?" Cat barely had a chance to ask the word before Amara transformed into the Alexandrite Guardian. With one smooth swipe, Amara swung her Staff and caught Cat swiftly in the side of the head. Caught off guard, the Astral Dancer fell to her knees and her eyes fluttered shut as unconsciousness overtook her. 

Kyra let out a gasp of pain and clutched her side in agony. 

"Kyra, are you all right?" Loren O'Conner Shamtul exclaimed as she hurried to the younger girl's side. 

Kyra opened her eyes and looked at the woman kneeling in front of her. "Something's . . . wrong," she gasped out. "I need to get to the astral plane. Tell Elfangor that I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

Loren nodded. "Of course. Let me know if you need any help." 

Kyra held her Onyx tightly and phased out of her dimension, appearing in the Onyx Lair. A tall figure wearing black Guardian armor and holding the Obsidian Staff was already there waiting. "You felt it too," Kyra said. It wasn't a question.

Xellos grimaced. "Yes."

"I wonder if Kaoru experienced it as well?" wondered Kyra. The pain had subsided the minute she'd returned to her Lair. 

"Good question," muttered Xellos. "Has anyone heard from him lately?"

Kyra shook her head. "No. Nothing."

"Brooklyn hasn't heard anything, either," murmured her companion. 

"You've been a Guardian longer than I have," Kyra said. "What could've caused us both to feel that pain?" 

Xellos frowned, obviously troubled. "I don't know. Maybe Cat would have an idea."

"Only she's in the Alexandrite Dimension," Kyra reminded him. "Where neither of us can go."

"Dammit," growled Xellos. Suddenly he cocked his head and seemed to be listening to something. "I have to go. Elena's trying to contact me."

"Okay." Kyra sighed. "I'll see if I can try and contact Cat through the Diamond Lair's link to Ruby."

"A link up from Onyx to Diamond through Ruby?" Xellos raised his eyebrows. "Good luck. Ja ne." He bowed and disconnected his holographic image.

"Thanks," Kyra said even though he couldn't hear her. She activated the Lair's computer program. "I'll need it."

Chapter Six

Oh, my head, Cat groaned as she opened her eyes. It was very dark, and she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, she wished they hadn't. 

She was in a dark, damp warehouse, probably in a harbor somewhere. Cat realized that she couldn't move her arms or legs, and when she realized that she was chained to the wall of the warehouse, she knew that was the reason. She opened her mouth to yell, and was cut off by a gag that was wrapped around her mouth.

"You don't look very happy."

Cat whipped her head over to the left and her eyes widened when she saw Amara standing in front of a window, outlined by the moonlight. She was wearing the Alexandrite armor.

Amara, what are you doing? Cat demanded, knowing that the older girl would easily be able to hear her.

"Just what I'm ordered," replied Amara. "I've been instructed to let nothing get in my way, and that's what I'm doing. The Council didn't give you permission to be here, so I'm assuming you are a traitor."

The _Astral_ Council?! roared Cat, clearly outraged. Listen to me, Amara, you've been tricked. The Council has been acting without my knowledge. You're not supposed to answer to them, you're supposed to answer to the Ruby Guardian and to me. They've lied to you.

Amara gripped the Alexandrite Staff and narrowed her eyes. "Don't try to trick me," she snarled. "I'm wise to your games, Astral Dancer. The Council warned me about you. You lack the proper discipline needed to be the Astral Dancer. That will be corrected soon enough."

What the hell are you talking about?

"We're done talking," Amara said. She turned her gaze to someone standing in the shadows. "Her Diamond's been removed – she's all yours."

Cat turned to look at the other person. Slowly, he stepped out of the darkness.

Cat's heart pounded frantically in her chest, not out of anticipation or anger, but out of undisguised fear. He clearly resembled one of her best friends – but the smile was a mocking sneer, the eyes and hair were black rather than violet.

"Miss me, my pet?" he purred.

Cat felt her throat tighten up in terror. Lothos.

"Kyra and I felt the disruption as well," Xellos told Elena. "We're still trying to figure out what happened. Kyra's attempting to contact Cat right now."

Elena ran a hand through her dark hair. "Is there any sign that she found the Alexandrite Guardian?" she asked.

Xellos sighed and shook his head. "No. I suppose we could send someone to that dimension, only . . ."

"Only Trowa's not up for it, and we have no other Ruby Seconds," Elena finished.

"That's not what I was going to say," Xellos said. "In fact, we do have another Ruby Second that we know of. The only problem is, she's kind of hard to contact."

"Can't we use another Second?" asked Elena. "What about Helaine, Brooklyn, or Lucas?"

"Helaine's busy with the Diadem, Brooklyn's helping her out with his healing powers, and Lucas jumps around too much to get a lock on," replied Xellos. "Do me a favor. On your way out, stop by the Opal Lair. Maybe we'll get lucky and Merle will be in after all. I'll shield you."

Elena nodded. "I'll try. But you know, even if she's in, she might not want to talk to anyone."

"Merle's a pretty easy-going girl once you get to know her," Xellos said. "She just has a bit of a temper."

Elena grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Better get going," advised her Superior. 

"I'm gone, I'm gone," Elena said, taking the Jacinth in her hand and phasing out. 

Xellos bit his lip. Merle might need some back-up. "Computer."

Yes?

"Put in a request to Kyra and see if she can spare one of her Seconds. If she can, have her send them over to the Opal Lair."

Understood. Request transmitted.

Xellos nodded. "I'm going to go take a nap," he said. "Alert me if any urgent comes up."

Understood.

The Obsidian Guardian slipped into his bedroom and set his cloak and Staff on a chair in the corner. Then, without even getting changed, he fell into bed wearing the rest of his armor. "Something terribly wrong is happening," he murmured as he fell asleep. "Be careful, Cat."

Chapter Seven

"Where's Amara?" Serena asked as Michelle joined her and her friends in the same park where they'd met earlier. There were no signs of the battle from the day before. 

Michelle shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "She never came home last night."

"You don't think those Darkstars got her, do you?" Lita asked. 

Michelle bit her lip and looked worried.

"Guys! Hey, guys!" 

They all turned to see Rei running towards them. 

"What is it, Rei?" Mina asked.

"Cat's gone," she said. "She left shortly after you all did, and she never came back." Rei skidded to a stop and bent over to catch her breath. "You haven't seen her, have you?"

Darien shook his head. "Amara's missing, too."

"Really?" She straightened up. "That's strange. I thought I just saw her walking away from the marina. I assumed she was heading this way."

"I don't think Amara's going to be joining you anytime soon."

The group of six girls and one guy turned to see two figures standing near the tree. One was about 5'3", with obviously feline features wearing white armor that resembled Cat's, and the other was slightly taller with brilliant yellow armor. Both carried Staffs.

"Who are you?" everyone said at once.

White armor smiled. "My name is Merle, and I'm the Opal Guardian."

"I'm Kelsey, the Topaz Guardian," Yellow armor introduced. "And you're the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask."

They nodded. "Do you know Cat?"

"The Astral Dancer?" Merle shrugged. "In a way. We haven't actually met, but we know of her. We're Pro-AD."

"Pro-AD?" Ami looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The Guardians have split into two factions," Kelsey explained. "Those for the Astral Dancer and those for the Council. We're for Cat. Your friend Amara is for the Council."

"Amara?" Michelle looked at them in surprised. "She's . . ."

"The Alexandrite Guardian," Merle confirmed. "We only just found out. And it seems she's decided that she'd rather side with the Council instead of the Astral Dancer. We think she might have something to do with Cat's disappearance. Which means you have to make a choice."

They looked at her. "A choice?" Michelle asked softly.

"The Astral Dancer," Kelsey said, "or the Alexandrite Guardian. If you choose the latter, you'll be our enemies."

"We just thought we'd let you know before we go after Amara," Merle said. "Until next time, Sailor Scouts." She bowed slightly, then phased out. Kelsey was right behind her. 

"What do you think?" Kelsey asked Merle as they stood a top one of the boathouses at the marina Rei had been talking about earlier. "Is she still here?"

"I'm definitely picking up astral energy," Merle replied. "Whether it's Darkstar, Guardian, or the Astral Dancer is unknown."

"Darkstar?" Kelsey looked surprised. "I thought we were dealing with a rogue Guardian. What makes you think the Darkstars have anything to do with this?"

"I don't," Merle replied, "but Elena told us to be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Xellos told her."

"Heads up," Kelsey said suddenly. "Looks like the lion's returned to the den."

"Nice analogy." Merle turned to focus on Amara. "Maybe I should've told Lord Van where I was going."

"Does he know you're the Opal Guardian?" Kelsey asked as she began to focus her power. 

"Yes," she said. "I couldn't keep it a secret from him. I hear several Guardians have told their closest companions who they are."

Kelsey nodded. "I did the same with Dana, Carter, Joel, Chad, and Ryan."

Amara stopped and looked up at them. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the two Guardians.

"Here we go," Merle muttered under her breath. "Cover me."

Kelsey stood up. "_Freeze arrow!_" she cast, sending it spiraling towards Amara. 

Chapter Eight

"What's the matter, my pet?" Lothos whispered as he touched Cat's cheek gently. "Didn't you miss me?"

Fuck off, Lothos, Cat snarled.

Lothos looked mildly surprised. "Well, looks like you've gotten quite a attitude. I suppose I should thank my darling cousin for that."

Cat was at the point where she would've liked nothing more than to kick the self-absorbed Darkstar right where it counts, but unfortunately her legs were still tied. Even after Amara had departed with Cat's Diamond, Lothos wouldn't untie her. 

Let me go, Lothos, Cat hissed.

Lothos took her chin in his hand and turned her head up to look at him. With one quick swipe, he removed the gag. "I think not, my pet," he hissed. He moved in swiftly and kissed her. 

Cat pulled her head away. "That isn't going to work on me anymore, Lothos," she growled. "Xellos broke your hold over me a long time ago."

His black eyes bore into her green ones. "Perhaps he broke my hold over you, but can we say the same for him?"

Cat blinked. "What?" 

__

KA-BOOM!

A loud explosion stopped Lothos from answering Cat and made both of them look over at the entrance to the warehouse. 

"Get away from her!" shouted Merle. "_Fireball!_"

Lothos cursed sharply under his breath and pushed away from the captured Astral Dancer. "How did you get here? Who are you?"

Merle smirked. "Why, I'm just the Opal Guardian," she said. "Xellos sent me."

Xellos! Cat's heart involuntarily skipped a beat. She racked her memory for the Opal's name. "Merle!" she called. "The Alexandrite Guardian! She's . . .!"

"Occupied," Merle said. "Don't worry, Kelsey's taking care of her."

Lothos looked furious, but there was no way he could fight at half-strength. He phased out. 

Merle hurried over to Cat. "Hang on, Astral Dancer, I'll get you out of here," she said, quickly attacking the knots. 

Another explosion shook the warehouse. "Hurry, Merle," Cat said. "Amara's got my Diamond. If Lothos gets a hold of it, there won't be an Alexandrite Dimension to try and save."

Chapter Nine

"You really think you can defeat me?" Amara taunted Kelsey as she blocked her swipe with the Alexandrite Staff. "You're on the losing side, Topaz!"

Kelsey ducked to avoid being decapitated and jumped back. "I'm never on the losing side!" she snapped back. "I make a point of that."

"You're going to eat those words," snarled Amara. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm powerful as Sailor Uranus – but my power is even greater as the Alexandrite Guardian!" From around her neck, she removed a second jewel. Kelsey's eyes widened as she recognized the Astral Dancer's Diamond. "And it will triple once the Darkstars and the Council have achieved their final goal!"

****

So that's their plan, Kelsey realized, her eyes widening. The Astral Council and the Darkstars are working together!

"What's the matter?" Amara smirked. "Have you suddenly realized how hopeless this all is?"

This can't be the real Amara, Kelsey thought. She's been corrupted by the Council. I've heard about Sailor Uranus – and nothing could have prepared me for this.

The Alexandrite on the top of Amara's Staff began to shine. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all, Topaz," she hissed. 

Kelsey recognized Amara's plan immediately. From the way her entire body was beginning to glow, she was throwing all of her power into this one attack. Her specialty attack! 

The Connection is no match for her, Kelsey realized. Looks like its time for a protection spell. She immediately began conjuring up the most powerful protection spell she could manage, and waited for Amara to make her move. 

"It's over, Topaz," Amara whispered. 

"_Neptune Deep Submerge!_"

A gigantic tidal wave came out of nowhere, aiming straight for Kelsey and Amara. Amara turned to look at it, a smile on her face. Then the smile disappeared.

The tidal wave slammed into her, throwing her off her feet and disrupting her spell. Kelsey, thanks to her protection spell, was unharmed. 

"Sailor Neptune, what are you doing?" Amara gasped.

"I'm sorry, Amara," Sailor Neptune said from where she stood with the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. "But I can't let you do this."

Amara gritted her teeth. "I was willing to let you escape the doom the rest of this dimension will face," she shouted. "How could you have betrayed me?"

"You betrayed us first, Amara," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "As much as it pains me to say this, in the name of the moon, we shall punish you!"

"Have I ever told you how much that annoys me, Sailor Moon?" Amara growled. Again, her power began the collect around her, giving her armor an eerie sheen. 

"Get out of here!" Kelsey shouted. "You can't stop her! Not now!"

"We have to try," Sailor Jupiter told her. "We can't just let her win!"

"_Alexandrite Explosion!_"

"Hurry, Cat!" Merle called. "I don't think Kelsey can keep this up much longer!" 

Cat had always prided herself on being quick and agile, but when compared to an actual feline, she found that she was sadly lacking in skill. It didn't help that her leg felt like it was on fire, and that Merle was powered by her Opal. 

A wave of astral energy washed over them. "What?" Cat gasped, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes widened. "No! MERLE! GET DOWN!"

"_Alexandrite Explosion!_"

Equal in power to the Emerald Destruction, the Alexandrite Explosion had one deadly thing over it: unlike the Destruction, the Explosion didn't render its user dead or unconscious, therefore, the Alexandrite Guardian could throw it around as much as she liked. 

Cat threw herself to the ground and covered her head as the astral energy washed over her. Everything around her seemed to shake, and then another voice called out. 

"_Topaz Connection!_"

Kelsey! Her specialty attack was able to duplicate the spell she was currently using – in this case, Protection – over anyone she wanted it to. Cat felt it envelope her, and the Explosion had almost no effect. Cat struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, knowing she would have a huge headache soon. Suddenly she felt more astral energy beginning to be collected. Amara was preparing another Explosion. Someone must be giving her extra power. Lothos. 

A groan alerted Cat back to her senses. "Merle!" she gasped, running over to her fallen friend. The young Guardian was curled up in a fetal position, badly injured because she hadn't thrown herself to the ground in time. Kelsey's protection spell hadn't covered her in time. It had only managed to keep her from dying. "It'll be okay, Merle," Cat whispered. "We just need to get you to Brooklyn."

Merle's armor was fading in and out, and her Staff had a large crack down the middle – not completely broken, but on its way. She weakly opened her eyes. "Amara isn't going to stop," she said weakly. "You can't die yet, Cat. It doesn't matter what happens to Kelsey and I, so long as you survive. There's still more trouble on the way."

"It doesn't matter," Cat said. "Without my Diamond, I'm nothing. Concentrate on getting yourself out of here."

Merle shook her head. "It's too late for me." A dim glow began to surround her body. "Do me a favor, Cat."

"What?" 

"Stay safe." Merle drew in a deep breath. "_Opal Portal_."

Cat opened her mouth to object, but the specialty attack came too swiftly. A shining ring surrounded her, and then expanded into a large column of light. "No, Merle!" Cat shouted, but she was swallowed up by the light and her cry was lost.

Merle stared up at the sky where Cat had disappeared. She felt the Alexandrite Explosion before it was even cast. "So long as the Astral Dancer lives," she whispered, "there's still hope." She drew in a deep breath, then closed her eyes and released it. She didn't take another one.

The Opal Staff cracked in half, and the Opal ceased the shine. 

Chapter Ten

"We lost Merle," Kyra said dismally, hanging her head. "And Kelsey's in stasis-lock. Brooklyn can't do anything until she comes out of it."

Marco leaned against the wall of the Obsidian Lair's conference room and folded his arms across his chest. "At least the Alexandrite Dimension came out of it in one piece, although Amara's whereabouts are still unknown. We have a lot to thank those Sailor Scouts for."

"It's still on shaky ground," Xellos reminded them. "That place could shatter any day. But we don't have time to worry about that. Amara made off with the Diamond, and Cat's location is unknown."

Kyra fingered the Opal gently. "We need a new Opal Guardian," she said. Xellos held out his hand, and she placed the gem in his palm. 

"I'll take care of it," he said. "It's my job, anyway."

Marco frowned. "Are you sure? Maybe one of us should handle it this time around."

Xellos shook his head adamantly. "No. I can handle it. Maybe I'll get lucky and find Cat on the way. Besides, the two of you have something else important to do."

"What?" 

"Find the Diamond," he said. "And if you get a chance, find out why we can't get through to Kaoru. We can't afford to be down a Guardian at a time like this."

Kyra nodded. "At least we know why we were all feeling so down earlier. The fact that Lothos and Amara were working together is enough that the astral plane would be disrupted." She leaned back in her chair and looked concerned. "What I'd like to know is what the Council's objective is."

"It's beginning to look like we can't even trust our own Guardians," Marco muttered. "Although the only ones we've had real problems with are the ones under Ruby."

"There could be others that we don't know about," Xellos pointed out. "Remember, the Council shielded Elena from me easily. Any Guardian under us could be working against us."

"Thank you Mr. Sunshine," Kyra groaned. "As if we didn't have enough problems."

Cat sat up and rubbed her head. Sure enough, that headache was beginning to set in. 

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud. She looked around. It appeared that she was sitting in the middle of a rather large forest. Just through the trees, however, she could see what looked like a large city. 

"Well, I can't stay out here," she realized. She pulled herself to her feet. "Guess I better go see where I am." 

Cat began walking in the direction of the city.

She was completely unaware that she was being followed. 

The plot thickens. Where is Cat? What's the Council's plan? Will the Guardians recover the missing Diamond? And more to the point – where's Kaoru? And for those of you who have been keeping track, I introduced three new Guardians:

Amara (Sailor Uranus) – Sailor Moon

Kelsey Winslow – Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue

Merle – Tenkuu no Escaflowne

Let me know what you think. If you want the next part, tell me in your review. If you didn't like something in the story, tell me that, too. Until next time – oh, yeah, and don't forget to check out the preview below:

NEXT TIME ON:

ASTRAL DANCER

LOSING JASPER

Every Guardian knows that it's the Astral Dancer who pretty much runs everything. And every Guardian knows that she's also very dependent upon the five Guardians who almost rival her in power: Obsidian, Onyx, Emerald, Jasper, and Ruby. One of Cat's first assignments was to discover the 63rd Jasper Guardian – Kaoru Nagisa.

Now both Kaoru and Cat are missing. While Xellos goes in search of the next Opal Guardian and the lost Astral Dancer, Marco and Kyra find themselves stretched thin. They know they have to find out what happened to Kaoru, but they also need to find the Diamond. Both will prove to be a tougher job than they imagined, but they succeed – with some horrifying results.

Nothing is ever as it seems.


	5. Losing Jasper

Astral Dancer #5

losing jasper

Prologue

"We lost Merle," Kyra said dismally, hanging her head. "And Kelsey's in stasis-lock. Brooklyn can't do anything until she comes out of it."

Marco leaned against the wall of the Obsidian Lair's conference room and folded his arms across his chest. "At least the Alexandrite Dimension came out of it in one piece, although Amara's whereabouts are still unknown. We have a lot to thank those Sailor Scouts for."

"It's still on shaky ground," Xellos reminded them. "That place could shatter any day. But we don't have time to worry about that. Amara made off with the Diamond, and Cat's location is unknown."

Kyra fingered the Opal gently. "We need a new Opal Guardian," she said. Xellos held out his hand, and she placed the gem in his palm. 

"I'll take care of it," he said. "It's my job, anyway."

Marco frowned. "Are you sure? Maybe one of us should handle it this time around."

Xellos shook his head adamantly. "No. I can handle it. Maybe I'll get lucky and find Cat on the way. Besides, the two of you have something else important to do."

"What?" 

"Find the Diamond," he said. "And if you get a chance, find out why we can't get through to Kaoru. We can't afford to be down a Guardian at a time like this."

Kyra nodded. "At least we know why we were all feeling so down earlier. The fact that Lothos and Amara were working together is enough that the astral plane would be disrupted." She leaned back in her chair and looked concerned. "What I'd like to know is what the Council's objective is."

"It's beginning to look like we can't even trust our own Guardians," Marco muttered. "Although the only ones we've had real problems with are the ones under Ruby."

"There could be others that we don't know about," Xellos pointed out. "Remember, the Council shielded Elena from me easily. Any Guardian under us could be working against us."

"Thank you Mr. Sunshine," Kyra groaned. "As if we didn't have enough problems."

Chapter One

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Rei asked softly as she leaned against the closed door of her boyfriend's bathroom. An hour earlier, he'd seemed fine. They spent about forty-five minutes making out before Kaoru had suddenly pushed her away and darted for the bathroom. He'd been throwing up for the past fifteen minutes. She was starting to wonder how he could possibly have anything left in his stomach. "Kaoru, please, answer me."

Hoarse coughing answered her from the other side, and finally the toilet flushed and she could hear the sink running. A couple minutes later, the door opened and the tall albino boy stepped out. He looked paler than usual, and the Jasper hanging around his neck gleamed brightly against his bare chest. He was obviously in pain.

"I'm okay," he said in a hoarse whisper. The coughing and getting sick had damaged his vocal chords temporarily. 

Rei gripped his arm firmly and led him over to the bed. "No, you are _not_ okay," she said. She ran her hand along his forehead. "You're sick."

"I'm _not_ sick," Kaoru retorted. "Angels don't get sick."

"And you're _not_ an Angel anymore," Rei replied. She grabbed a washcloth, soaked it in cold water from the kitchen sink, and proceeded to wipe his face and chest. "Kaoru, you're burning up with a fever. You have to accept the fact that you're a normal human now. With Tabris gone . . ."

"I'm not normal," muttered Kaoru. "I'm the Jasper Guardian, remember?"

"And from what you told us, you haven't been able to get to the astral plane," Rei said softly. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You have to slow down a little. I saw you trying to use your powers earlier this week." Kaoru looked at her, his startled red eyes widening. "I know that they've been weakened. I love you, Kaoru – I don't want anything to happen to you. And neither does Shinji, or Asuka, or Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke."

Kaoru was once again amazed at the frail-looking creature named Rei Ayanami. Beneath that little-girl exterior was a strong woman, and Kaoru rarely saw her on the outside. But now was one of those rare times. And it just made him love her even more. He reached out and gently stroked her hair. "I'll be fine, Rei," he said. "It's just the flu or something – I have an appointment with Doctor Akagi tomorrow."

Rei looked up at him. "And you're definitely going?"

"I'm definitely going," Kaoru confirmed. "But can we talk about something else right now? I'm feeling much . . ." Suddenly his face paled even more. A slight tremor ran through his body. Clutching the Jasper, he ran for the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

The First Child bit her lip. Then, fighting back tears of worry, she picked up the phone and pressed the automatic dial marked 'Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu'. 

Chapter Two

"I've noticed the change in the Fifth Child myself," Ritsuko admitted when Misato went over to her apartment later that day. "He's made an appointment with me tomorrow, but somehow I don't think I'll be able to figure out what's going on."

"Why not?" Misato demanded. "And don't start keeping things from me again, Ritsu."

"I won't," Ritsuko promised. "From what I've figured from the information I have, Kaoru's having trouble with the astral plane. That might have something to do with why he's feeling so sick."

"You think so?" Misato took a sip from of her coffee. 

"It might also have something to do with his Angel heritage," Ristuko speculated.

Misato set the cup down and narrowed her eyes. "But Tabris is gone – Kaoru's completely human now. We have the tests to prove it."

"You know it. I know it. Kaoru knows it," Ritsuko said, "but does Kaoru's _body_ know it? It's not used to being so limited – there's a strong possibility that it might be trying to do everything it did when he was an Angel, and it's slowly killing him."

"Is there anyway to figure out if that's true or not?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko bit her lip and tapped her fingers against the table. "I'm hesitant . . . I know Commander Ikari won't even consider it, but if he doesn't know . . . if we go through secure channels and get Fuyutsuki to back us up . . . then maybe . . ."

Misato gasped. "You don't mean . . ."

Ritsuko nodded. "We know how to contact them. If we want to find out more information about this, then working with the Angelic Resistance may be our only choice."

Misato rested her head in her hands. "Well, for our sakes as well as theirs, I hope Kaoru's friends can help us."

"Any luck?"

Marco looked up and saw Kyra standing next to him. "No," he said, leaning back in his chair and running his hands through his hair. "No luck at all. I haven't been able to track Amara, the Diamond, or Kaoru. The Jasper Lair is still down, and it seems that no one's been able to get into his dimension. How about you?"

Kyra leaned against the dark green wall and shook her head. "Negative on all counts," she said. "This is getting to be a real pain, you know that?"

Marco nodded. "Yup. And all this time that I'm spending here on the astral plane is really cutting into my work at the AAA. I know no time passes, but I'm exhausted when I go on my shifts. At least I've got T'auk to cover for me – for now."

"I know the feeling," Kyra said. "I've had to ask Loren to take over for me in the Golden Communities for awhile, and I still don't know what to do about my other realms. It's a pain, being the Guardian of the dimension of the dead."

"I don't envy you," Marco said. "I put out an alert to every Guardian that we know is on our side, and I asked them to pick up the search for the Diamond and Amara. That way, you and I can concentrate on Kaoru."

"Hmm." Kyra looked thoughtful. "You know, I just remembered something. Kaoru used to be an Angel, right? Before he destroyed Tabris and became human?"

"I think so." Marco looked at her. "Why?"

She flashed him a smile. "Well, while the Angels are part of the Jasper Dimension, their home is also part of the Onyx Dimension. Angels, after all, are partially deceased. It might be possible to access the Jasper Dimension through mine."

"But wouldn't we run the risk of being detected?" Marco asked worriedly. "Only a handful of Angels can be considered our allies."

"It's the only choice we have right now," Kyra said. "It may be our only choice, ever."

Chapter Three

Someone tapped Bardial on the shoulder. The former Thirteenth Angel sat up with a start, blinking and looking around. Seeing his assailant, he relaxed. "Don't _do_ that, Zeruel," he grumbled. "Please."

Zeruel smirked. "I didn't realize you were asleep – otherwise, I would've thought of a more creative way to wake you up. You have a phone call."

"From who?" Bardial stood up and faced Zeruel, who was almost a foot taller than him in Lillim form. 

"Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV Headquarters," Zeruel replied, suddenly turning serious. "She's using the secure channel you set up. It's something about Kaoru."

Bardial paled, but nodded. "All right. I'll take the call in my quarters." He resumed his liquid state, and oozed his way to his room. Once safely inside, he regained his Lillim form and called up the channel. "It's been awhile, Major Katsuragi," he said. "I hope you're not going to get in trouble for this."

"Commander Fuyutsuki cleared me," Misato said. "I'm glad I was able to contact you, Bardial. We have a slight problem here that we thought you might be able to help with. Kaoru is your friend and all."

Bardial nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's not feeling so great," she said. "As you know, he's also the Jasper Guardian, but his powers are significantly limited right now. He's completely cut off from the astral plane. We're not sure if his recent illness has anything to do with his Guardianship, or if it has something to do with the fact that he's no longer an Angel."

"Hmm, I see," Bardial said, frowning. "Well, I can't make any conclusions right now. I'll pull some strings and I'll try and come to Tokyo-3 as soon as possible. I'm sure Adam Seventeen won't object to giving me the time off."

Misato looked vastly relieved. "Thank you, Bardial. I appreciate it, and so does Rei and Shinji. We're all worried about Kaoru."

"I'll see you in a little while, Major," Bardial said. Misato nodded, and cut the transmission.

__

Kaoru, sick? He's never been sick a day in his life. Bardial frowned worriedly. "I better go talk to Adam Seventeen."

"Actually, I was hoping if I could have a word with you, first."

Bardial spun around to face whoever was in his room. His eyes widened at the sight of the figure dressed in white crystal armor. "A Guardian," he murmured. "What do you want?" 

The Guardian smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "Oh, nothing much. Just your energy."

"What?"

"Quartz Drainage!" The Quartz Guardian pointed his Staff at Bardial and cast his specialty attack.

Bardial let out a strangled gasp as the magic ripped into his body. He desperately tried to transform into something that magic had no control over, but it was as if his entire body had turned into a giant ice cube. He was completely numb, and yet consumed by pain. It was as if someone were tearing his soul out of his body.

The Quartz Guardian watched with sadistic pleasure as the Angel's life energy was drained from his body and encased within his jewel. He phased out.

Bardial, now nothing more than an empty shell, hit the ground and shattered. 

Kaoru sat up with a start. His blankets were twisted around his body, and he was covered with sweat. Something's wrong, he thought frantically. He could sense it, although it was very dim. There was definitely an astral disturbance in his Dimension. Trying to ignore the throbbing headache that was taking root, he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed the Jasper off the kitchen table. "Please, work," he whispered. "Power of Jasper, Come Into My Hand."

The Jasper shined dimly, as if it was straining to follow the commands of its master. Then, slowly, the energy began to wrap itself around the Fifth Child, and the orange armor replaced the nightshirt and sweatpants he was wearing.

Kaoru paused for a moment and took a very deep breaths. He clutched the Jasper Staff tightly, as if it could stop him from keeling over. "I can't do nothing while my Dimension is in trouble," he whispered to himself. "Jasper."

He flickered a few times, but the teleportation didn't work. Groaning and grumbling to himself, he hurried for the door, and hoped that Shinji, Misato or Asuka weren't out in the hallway. Sometimes it was a pain to have your commanding officer, as well as two of your best friends and fellow Eva pilots, living in the apartment next door to you. He knew they'd be pissed when they found out he was gone.

But he didn't have a choice.

Chapter Four

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Shut up, Marco," Kyra growled. "We're almost to the barrier. Let me do the talking."

They reached the barrier between the afterworlds and stood there. "Well?" Marco asked impatiently.

Kyra placed her hand against the barrier. The Onyx Staff emitted a soft glow. "With luck, a nice Angel will come let us in."

An opening appeared in the barrier, and a tall Angel stepped out. Kyra and Marco were both relieved to see that it was in Lillim form, and therefore one of the Resistance members under Adam Seventeen. "Hello," Kyra said. "We've come to ask you a favor."

The Angel looked at her curiously. "You're the Onyx Guardian," he said. "You don't need our permission in your Dimension."

"I need to pass through your part of the Onyx Dimension and enter the Jasper Dimension," Kyra replied. "My friend the Emerald Guardian also needs safe passage."

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now," the Angel replied. "We just had a terrible tragedy occur, and right now, Adam Seventeen is suspicious of everyone."

"Tragedy?" Marco forgot about keeping his mouth shut. "What happened?"

The Angel answered after a momentary pause. "We recently found one of the members of Resistance dead. And everything about his death points to the supernatural."

Kyra and Marco looked at each other, surprised. "Who was this Angel?"

"Bardial, the former Thirteenth," was the answer.

"Wait a second," Marco said. "Wasn't Bardial involved in that whole Kaoru/Tabris thing awhile ago? And now Kaoru's cut off from the astral plane. And a Guardian might be responsible for the death of Bardial."

"You don't seem to be denying that a Guardian might have done it," the Angel, who was actually Zeruel, commented. 

Kyra sighed. "Let's just say it's getting harder and harder to know who to trust. But we absolutely have to get to the Jasper Dimension – the Jasper Guardian's life could be in danger, and I bet whoever killed the Thirteenth Angel is involved in this big time."

Zeruel bit his lip. "I could get in big trouble for this," he said.

"Hey, just blame it on us," Marco offered, grinning. 

"All right," Zeruel said after thinking it over for a few minutes. "Come with me. And don't cause any trouble."

You heard that, right, Marco?

Yeah, yeah, yeah. 

Chapter Five

An hour later, Marco and Kyra found themselves completely and totally lost among the streets of Tokyo-3. 

"What good is being psychic," Marco grumbled as he ran his hand through his shoulder-length hair, "if you can't make sense out of the directions you're pulling from people's minds? And I barely know Japanese." A Guardian was capable of translating any language, but it was hard to do and there had to be perfect concentration when doing it. Marco and Kyra had their minds filled with other worry. 

"Just try to apply your knowledge from the _last_ time we were here," Kyra said. "And . . ."

"Hey, don't I know you two?"

The familiar voice made both of them turn away. Standing behind them was the grinning face of Shinji Ikari. "Well, hey there, Shinji," Kyra said. They'd wiped out the Third Child's memories after their first and only visit to the Jasper Dimension, but after Kaoru's identity had been revealed, the memory spell had been eradicated and Shinji now remembered their first meeting. "You wouldn't happen to know where everyone's favorite Jasper Guardian is, would you?"

Shinji's expression darkened. "Actually, I was hoping that you might know. Kaoru's been sick lately, and he sneaked out of his apartment this morning. We've all been looking for him – well, except Rei. She's too worried to do much good right now."

Marco and Kyra exchanged glances. "Do you know why Kaoru hasn't contacted the astral plane lately?" Marco asked.

"His powers," Shinji said. "He doesn't talk about it much, but I can see that they aren't what they used to be. I've caught him testing them once in awhile – he has trouble just casting a fireball, and he used to throw them around easily. He's been cut off, from what he told me. We were hoping that Bardial might be able to come by and help, but we haven't heard from him since Misato contacted the Angelic Resistance this morning."

Both Guardians paled. "Shinji," Kyra said hesitantly, "we just came from the Angelic Resistance. We had to sneak past the Council and take a back way into this dimension. Bardial's dead."

"What?" Shinji's eyes widened. "How? When?"

"Shortly after he talked to Misato," Marco said quietly. "He was murdered." He looked at Shinji and decided to tell all. "By a Guardian."

Kaoru was exhausted. It was the only feeling he could identify out of everything he was experiencing. He'd been out for an hour or so, trying to find what was causing the disturbance he'd picked up, but his powers were dying fast. He could actually feel them leaving his body.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around and noticed that somehow, he'd ended up outside the school. Suddenly feeling somewhat dizzy, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

FLASH!

__

Toji, Shinji, and Kensuke were standing outside the school. Kensuke was holding his traditional video camera, and Toji had a look of pure outrage on his face. Suddenly, he hauled off and slammed his fist into Shinji's face, causing the other boy to hit the ground.

"Sorry, newcomer," Toji said. "But I had to clobber you. I had to pop you one to work off some of my own anger."

"He's mean, huh?" Kensuke commented. "His little sister was injured in that battle the last time you and your robot fought. Well, see ya." The two boys turned back towards the school.

Shinji sat up. "I didn't have a choice," he muttered. "They made me pilot the stupid thing."

Toji pauses, then spins around. In two strides, he reaches Shinji, grabs him by the shirt, and punches him again. Shinji hits the ground a second time, and this time just lies there. Toji and Kensuke leave.

Rei runs up a minute later. She's covered in bandages. "There's an emergency," she said in a quiet monotone. "I'll report in first." She turns and runs off.

Shinji follows a moment later.

FLASH!

Kaoru jumped away from the wall, breathing heavily. "What the hell was that?" he murmured. "Toji . . . hitting Shinji? Rei . . . that didn't sound like her at all. And what did they mean, newcomer? Shinji's lived here his entire life . . . hasn't he?" He looked up at the sky. "What's going on?"

But the sky held no answers. 

"This is getting complicated," Kyra complained, resting her head on the dining room table at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu apartment. "First the Astral Council cuts Kaoru off from the astral plane, probably to deplete our forces. Then the Diamond is stolen, and Cat is sent to parts unknown. _Then_ a member of the Angelic Resistance, who just happened to be involved with the Tabris incident, is dead and it turns out a Guardian might have done it."

"The question is, which Guardian?" Marco asked, looking over at his partner. "Maybe if we knew, we'd have a better chance of tracking him or her down."

"Can't you guys just use your powers to figure it out?" Asuka asked. 

Kyra leaned back in her chair. "Guardians can block psychic scans," she replied. "Now, normally the Lair of the Dimension the Guardian is in would have a record of each Guardian that passes through the Dimension, and what time they did and so on. But unfortunately for us, the Jasper Lair is out of order."

Marco slammed the palm of his hand on the table. "Damn it all!" he shouted. "I'm sick and tired of the Astral Council running circles around us! Just once I'd like to have a clear idea of what those creeps are up to!"

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on finding Kaoru?" Rei asked from the opposite end of the table. "He could be in danger."

The phone rang, and Misato quickly picked it up. "Moshi moshi," she said. Her eyes widened. "Kaoru! Where the hell are you?" Everyone turned to look at her. "Okay. Stay right there – _don't move_." She hung up the phone. "He's by the school. He sounds pretty shaken up. Do you want . . ." She stopped when she realized that Kyra and Marco were already gone. 

"Never mind."

Kaoru rested his head in his hands as he sat on the bench waiting for Misato to come and get him. His head hurt like crazy, he was having trouble breathing, and he'd already broken out into a cold sweat. That was one of the reasons he had called for help: there was no way he'd be able to get very far on his own anymore. He'd probably have to sleep for a week just to get one-fourth of his strength back. 

And he still didn't know what had caused that disturbance.

"Kaoru!" 

"Hey, Kaoru!" 

Kaoru looked up suddenly at the familiar but unexpected voices. To his delight, he hadn't been hallucinating – there was Marco and Kyra, dressed in their civilian clothes (a black T-shirt and blue jeans for Marco, and a blue jumpsuit for Kyra) and running over to him. "What are you two doing here?" he asked hoarsely as they came to a stop.

"Looking for you," replied Kyra, hugging him tightly. "We've been so worried about you ever since the Jasper Dimension got cut off." She eyed him critically. "Man, they weren't kidding when you said you were sick.

Kaoru fingered his Jasper gently. "My armor only lasted about two hours," he said dismally. "It's getting harder and harder to maintain things. And I've been having flashes."

"Flashes?" Marco frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Images of things that happened involving my friends, but that I'm almost positive never occurred. The most recent one was of Toji beating up Shinji." He shook his head. "I'm so confused."

Kyra patted his shoulder. "It's okay." She looked at Marco, who nodded. "Kaoru, we have some bad news."

"What?"

"Bardial's dead," Marco said in his usual blunt way. "And it looks like a Guardian did it. Problem is, we don't know which Guardian."

Kaoru closed his eyes at the news and took a few ragged breaths. "I picked up a disturbance earlier – that's why I left my apartment. But I didn't find anything."

"Well, go back to Shinji's," Kyra instructed. "Marco and I will continue the search. It's pretty obvious we're dealing with a rogue Guardian or a Darkstar, neither of which I'm thrilled about facing. Can you teleport?"

He shook his head.

"I'll take you, then," Marco said. He helped Kaoru off the bench and pulled the Emerald out from under his shirt. 

"Hey . . . why isn't Cat here?" Kaoru asked in confusion. His speech was already becoming slurred, and the chances of him succumbing to unconsciousness were becoming more and more possible. 

"I'll explain on the way," Marco replied. "Take care, Kyra – I'll catch up with you as soon as possible. Emerald."

Chapter Six

Sid walked briskly through the dark alleyways of Tokyo-3. Whenever he came across something in his way, he just jumped right over it. He loved walking, loved being able to feel his legs again. He'd been stuck in a wheelchair for almost two years, and while he hadn't given up hope of ever walking again, he hadn't been making as much progress as he would've liked.

So when the Astral Council had come to him, and told him that they would be able to restore his legs if he became the Quartz Guardian, Sid Costello jumped at the chance. Even though it meant leaving behind his friends. Leaving them had been hard – especially since he'd had to leave his girlfriend, Abby, as well. But the Council needed him, and since he could be of service, he might as well make the most of it.

"Now, if I were the Jasper Guardian, where would I hide?" murmured Sid. "That guy _can't_ be in good shape right now." He clenched and unclenched his fists. The Angel he'd drained – Bardial, was it? -- had given him enough energy to sustain his legs for a good two weeks. 

Suddenly the Quartz Staff glowed, alerting him to another, stronger astral presence. Definitely not a Second – probably one of the First Five. But it was too strong and too controlled to be Jasper . . . 

Sid grinned when he saw the black-and-white-armored Onyx Guardian leap from rooftop to rooftop across the street. He'd heard that she was a formidable opponent – and he bet that with her energy, he wouldn't have to worry about giving into paralysis for at least six months. Casting levitation, he began to shadow her.

The chase was on. 

Kyra rolled her eyes. She was completely aware that she was being followed by another Guardian. I guess the Darkstars didn't fill this guy in on how seniority works for Astral Guardians. A First can _always_ tell when there's a Second around. She'd spotted the Quartz Guardian slinking through the alleyways, and had immediately decided to draw him out into the open. 

As she led him on, she ran through everything she knew about the Quartz. The specialty attack was Quartz Drainage – designed to drain the energy from the enemy. Most likely that was how Bardial had died. But in the past, Quartz Guardians had disliked using their specialty because of the side-effects. Kyra wasn't sure what those were, but she had heard that they were tough. Either this Guardian really enjoyed slaughtering people by taking their life energy, or he had some other reason. Or he was being manipulated by the Astral Council. All three were very likely. 

"I guess the only way to get answers is to get them straight from the horse's – or in this case, the Quartz's – mouth." She pretended to be out of breath, and slowed to a stop. She bent over and panted, and waited as he came up behind her. 

Whirling around, she knocked his Staff out of his hand with her own just as he was about to hit her with it. Then she grabbed his arm, spun him around, and pinned it behind his back. 

"Did you know that attacking a fellow Guardian is considering treason?" she hissed. "You better have a good answer to my questions, mister, or you're dead."

"You wouldn't kill me," the Quartz Guardian said. "It's treason, remember?"

"Not if it's in self-defense," Kyra snapped back. "See, I know you're on the side of the Council. Me, I'm Pro-AD. And you came after me _first_. Now _answer_ my _questions_."

Marco closed the door to Kaoru's room and turned to look at Rei. "Are you sure you'll be okay here?" he asked. "I have to go find Kyra, but I'll be back to check on him later."

Rei nodded. "We'll be fine," she said. "Arigatou, Marco."

"No problem," Marco replied, forcing a smile. "Well, I better get going. Sayonara." He stepped out into the hallway, closing the apartment door behind him.

And ran smack into Xellos Metallium.

"Xellos!" Marco exclaimed. "How . . . what . . . when . . . what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were looking for the next Opal Guardian."

"Her name's Hitomi Kanzaki," replied Xellos, "and right now she's with Brooklyn trying to see if she can help Kelsey. She's got an uncanny knack for reaching unconscious people. I heard from Elena that you and Kyra were heading here. I also heard about Bardial. What's the latest?"

"Would you like to explain who your companion is, first?" Marco asked, nodding to the purple-armored figure standing behind Xellos.

Xellos looked at the boy. "This is the Amethyst Guardian, Koushiro Izumi. Otherwise known as Christopher Carruthers."

"Carruthers. Now, where have I heard that before?" murmured Marco. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Isn't that Cat's last name? Weird coincidence."

Koushiro deactivated his armor as Xellos did the same. He was slightly taller then Marco by maybe an inch, clocking in at around 5'3". His intelligent black eyes seemed to see right into Marco's mind. His reddish-auburn hair was the exact shade as Cat's. "Not much of a coincidence, considering she happens to be the twin sister I never knew I had."

Marco blinked. "Uh . . . Xellos?"

"It's a long story," Xellos said. "How about I explain while we go find Kyra? And then you can fill me in on why Kaoru looks like a walking zombie."

"Good idea. Let's go."

__

Xellos' Story

As you know, I last left you and Kyra with the task of locating the Diamond and Kaoru. I set off for the Opal Dimension, hoping that my search wouldn't take very long and also hoping that Merle might have sent Cat to that Dimension as well.

It was an easy task finding Hitomi Kanzaki – I had to go to Fanelia anyway to give Van Fanel the bad news about Merle. Since Hitomi was so eager to start work, I sent her to go help Brooklyn with Kelsey. She seemed like she'd be good at that. She had a lot of raw power.

Before leaving the Opal Dimension, I decided to wander around for awhile and see if I could find any sign of Cat. Naturally, there was no trace of her. But I did have the unfortunate chance to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when a couple of know-it-all Darkstars popped up. Word must have gotten around about Merle's death. You know what the Darkstar Gossip Chain is like. 

They took me by surprise. I was about three seconds away from being melted Mazoku when I heard this loud voice shout "**Guardian Image!**" It startled me, and the good thing was, it startled the Darkstar, too. It gave me enough time to pull them into my Obsidian. When I finally had a chance to look around, I saw a young boy standing a few feet away. There was another person with him, taller and older-looking, but I could tell right away that he wasn't human. His energy signature didn't match at all.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The boy looked at the figure beside him. The figure nodded. "I'm Koushiro Izumi," he said hesitantly. "This is Imagimon."

"He's not human," I said bluntly, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm a Digimon," replied Imagimon. "And he is the Amethyst Guardian."

I stared at the boy. "Is this true?" 

Koushiro looked slightly overwhelmed. "I suppose so." He held up a gemstone handing around his neck. "I have this Crest of Knowledge, but somehow Imagimon turned it into this amethyst."

There was something about Koushiro Izumi that I found extremely familiar. It wasn't really the way he acted or talked, or the way he looked. It was more like I'd sensed his astral energy from somewhere before. 

As the three of us talked and Koushiro began to tell me more about himself, I suddenly flashed back to the time when I'd been working as a Darkstar – back before I'd become the Obsidian Guardian. It's not a time I like to talk about much, but I do remember a moment when I ran across a young boy with high psychic powers that could someday manifest into astral power. It was then that I realized Koushiro was this boy – their energy signatures were identical. 

What confused me was how he could've gotten from the Emerald Dimension to the Amethyst Dimension and not remember anything about it. So I did something that I don't really like to do – I read his mind. He wasn't familiar with scanning, so I was able to do with no small skill.

Hidden deep in his mind were memories of a whole new life. I don't know how they got erased or why the memories stopped when he was 14 – and why he now looked about 10 years old – but they did. And I was able to uncover three very important facts: The first was that he had lived in Old New York in the Emerald Dimension. I don't think I need to tell you where that is, Marco. The second was that his name was Christopher Carruthers before he was reborn as Koushiro Izumi. And the second was that he had a twin sister named Catherine Carruthers. 

It was at that moment that Imagimon realized what I was doing, and demanded to know _why_ I was doing that. I explained. A few minutes later, we were back on the astral plane and I was hearing about the death of Bardial and that a Guardian was suspected. I brought Koushiro with me, we went to the Onyx Dimension and talked to Zeruel, and the rest is history.

"That's some story," Marco said, shaking his head in disbelief. "But I have a few questions. One: where's that Imagimon character right now?"

Koushiro reached into his pocket and removed a small key chain. "Say something, Imagimon," he said.

"Something," the key chain replied. Marco's eyes widened. "Changing my image is one of my talents," explained the Digimon. "I can turn myself into anything, basically. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," Marco agreed, nodding. "Very cool."

Xellos opened one eye and looked around. "It might be a good idea to find Kyra."

"Where do we start?" Koushiro asked, pocketing Imagimon.

A scream ripped through the air.

"Oh, shit," Marco cursed. "Power of Emerald, Come Into My Hand!" A bright green flash, and the green armor appeared once more. 

"Power of Obsidian, Come Into My Hand!" A black flash, and Xellos was back in his armor.

"Uh . . . Power of Amethyst, Come Into My Hand!" A purple flash exploded, and Koushiro was the Amethyst Guardian for the second time that day. 

Hang on, Kyra! Xellos shouted.

Chapter Seven 

Kaoru looked around him. Where am I? he thought. The astral plane? No . . . but still . . . it's familiar . . . 

Suddenly he realized where he was.

He was in NERV Headquarters. 

In the hanger where the crucified form of Lillith – whom the humans believed to be Adam – hung. 

But there was something else here, too . . . something he couldn't quite put his finger on . . . Slowly he turned around.

There, standing in the middle of the hanger, was Unit 01. And clutched tightly in its fist was Kaoru himself. It was exactly the way Kaoru remembered it. Any minute now, his mirror-self would realize that there was another way, that he could co-exist with Shinji and the other Lillim by agreeing to be the Fifth Child, and only no longer the Seventeenth Angel. They would repair Unit 04, which lay at Unit 01's feet . . . 

Wait a minute.

That wasn't Unit 04.

Unit 02? What's going on? This isn't right! This wasn't how it happened! Kaoru thought frantically. Oh, Lord, am I having another one of those flashes? Flashes of what? What's going on? _Somebody tell me what's going on!_

He could hear himself talking.

"Only one of us can survive, Shinji. And you are not the one who should die."

"Kaoru . . . I don't understand."

"Thank you, Shinji," Mirror-Kaoru said. "My life was meaningful . . . because of you."

The real Kaoru stood transfixed by this familiar and yet completely alien scene playing out before him. Unit 01 was just standing there. What was it going to do? Would it open its fist, like Kaoru remembered it doing? What was going to happen? 

Unit 01 closed its fist tight.

Kaoru sat up in bed, covered in sweat. Then, shoving past a surprised Rei, he bolted into the bathroom and made it to the toilet just in time.

No. No no no no. All he could do was repeat that one word over and over in his head. And not because he had been disgusted and horrified at seeing Mirror-Shinji kill Mirror-Kaoru like that. It was because now, now that he'd seen his death, he knew. 

That other world, the one he had flashes of – that was real.

And everything he was living was a lie.

Kyra hit the wall and screamed as her back snapped from the impact. Helpless, she slid to the ground. A trail of blood marked where her body had touched the brick. Healing spell, she thought frantically. Must cast . . . a healing spell. She struggled to get her thoughts straight, but the pain was unbearable. 

Sid stood over her. "I didn't think it would be so easy to destroy a Guardian, especially one of the First Five. It's no wonder your Astral Dancer lost."

Kyra glared up at him through red-hazed eyes. It was becoming harder and harder to keep herself conscious. Sid nudged her with his foot, and she gasped in pain as her broken back was pressed against the wall.

"Oh, well," he said indifferently. The Quartz Staff began to glow, and he began to focus his power.

"_Obsidian Shock!_"

"_Blam Blazer!_"

"_Flare Arrow!_"

The Flare Arrow knocked the Quartz Staff out of Sid's hand. The Blam Blazer knocked him away from Kyra. And the Obsidian Shock put on the finishing touch, slamming into the Guardian just as he put up a spell of protection. Under the circumstances, he didn't die from the spell – he just fell unconscious. 

And that was the last thing Kyra saw as the blackness claimed her as well.

Sid woke up groggy and slightly disoriented. The first thing he did was try to figure out where he was. The second thing he did was try to figure out what had happened.

His vision cleared, and he focused on the first thing he saw. 

Leaning against the wall opposite to him was the Emerald Guardian. He had his gaze fixed on Sid, as if daring him to attack. Low voices drew Sid's attention to the other side of the room, where two more Guardians – Obsidian and Amethyst – were looking worriedly over the Onyx Guardian. A keychain sat on the table next to the futon and gave them advice. 

It was that last scene that made Sid wonder if he were hallucinating. "Where the hell am I?" he demanded.

The Emerald Guardian pushed away from the wall. "Where you're going to stay until you give us some answers," he said. "Xellos – the traitor's awake."

"Traitor?" sputtered Sid. "_I_ work for the Astral Council! You're the ones who are traitors!"

"How could we betray the Astral Council," Xellos asked calmly, "when we were never on their side to begin with? Everything we've done, we've done for the Astral _Dancer_."

Sid glared at them. "I don't have to listen to anything you say," he said. "Now let me go!"

"I think not," Marco said, kneeling down to look him in the eye. He removed his face mask so that his entire face was visible, not just the top of his eyes. "You see, you hurt Kyra. And right now, we can't afford to lose anyone else. I know the instant you're free, you'll try that Quartz Drainage thing on the three of us."

"Four," the keychain piped up.

"Four," Marco corrected. "Sorry, Imagimon. Now, answer this, Sid Costello – why has the Astral Council gone to such great lengths to kill Kaoru and destroy the Jasper Dimension?"

Sid remained silent. 

"Sid," Xellos said softly, "I know you're not a bad person. But you _are_ confused. I don't know what the Council did or said to make you turn against the Astral Dancer, but . . ."

"You don't know anything," snapped Sid. "If it weren't for the Council, I'd still be in the damn wheelchair! They gave me a way out of being handicapped."

Something clicked in Marco's brain. "That's what you use the energy you take with your specialty for," he said slowly. "You use it to keep yourself from having to be paralyzed."

"It's the only way," Sid replied.

Marco, don't tell him about Brooklyn, Xellos said. 

Huh? Why not? It might get this guy on our side.

But for the wrong reason. We can't have any Guardians on the side of the Astral Dancer if they aren't completely committed to our cause. You know that.

Xellos is right, a voice that could've only come from Koushiro said. And right now, we have to concentrate on Kyra. Not Sid.

Marco sighed. "Okay, listen, this isn't getting us anywhere." He glared at Sid. "You're going to stay right there. Don't bother using your magic – there's a barrier around you. Compliments of the Mazoku powers that my friend here possesses." 

"I'm going to call Kaoru," Xellos said, reaching for the phone. "He'll want to be clued in."

But he never got a chance to talk to Kaoru. "Xellos, he just left!" Rei exclaimed when she answered the phone. "He had a nightmare, and then disappeared! I don't know where he's gone!"

Xellos slammed down the receiver. "Heads up, Guardians. We've got a Code 41. Kaoru's gone missing again!"

Chapter Eight

For the second time in his life, Kaoru stood facing the being known as Lillith. 

"I've made a lot of choices," he said softly. "Perhaps they were the wrong ones – I don't know, and I never will know. It doesn't matter. Because the choices that I made – they don't matter, in the long run. 

"Because this world was never supposed to have existed."

He gripped his Jasper. "You were one of the best things that ever happened to me," he said to the gemstone. "You helped me realize my humanity. But it's time for you to move on. We were never meant to be together."

Kaoru could feel his throat tightening. I'm sorry, everyone. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop this from happening. So many of you who survived the battles in this timeline will die in the next. But sometimes death and rebirth are the only choices we can make. "Power of Jasper, Come Into My Hand."

The Jasper gleamed brightly, and transformed into the Jasper Staff. Kaoru removed his face mask and held the Staff in his hands. Rei . . . Shinji . . . Major Katsuragi . . . Bardial. You've all been so good to me. Now it's my turn to be good to you.

"Kaoru!" 

Kaoru stopped and turned around, looking at Xellos and Marco as they ran towards him. "Stay where you are!" he commanded. The strength in a voice that had been so weak lately stopped the other Guardians in their tracks. "I know what I have to do. The two of you can't die, not yet. Not now."

Marco glanced over at Xellos. "Kaoru, what are you talking about?" he demanded. "We caught the Quartz Guardian – he can give us the answers we need to make you better!" 

Kaoru shook his head ruefully. "It's much more complicated then that." He turned back to Lillith. "You wouldn't understand."

"Kaoru." Xellos' voice was low and threatening. "I'm going to have to insist that you get over here _right now_."

I wish I could, but this is the only path I can take, Kaoru thought. He closed his eyes and began focusing all of his energy. 

From somewhere at the top of the room, as huge blast of negative energy slammed into the ground that separated Kaoru from Marco and Xellos. All three Guardians were knocked off their feet. 

"I'm sorry, but taking the easy way out isn't on today's schedule," the Darkstar said, smirking. Another energy ball began to form in her hand. "I've been ordered to pick up where the Quartz Guardian left off."

Chapter Nine

The sneering Darkstar looked down on the Guardians. They looked so small from where she floated, and she would crush them easily. "Call me Enna," Enna said to her prey. "I like for my victims to know the identity of their killer."

"Know anything about a Darkstar named Enna?" Marco asked.

"Not a thing," Xellos replied. "And the species is unfamiliar, too. I can't begin to tell which Dimension she originated in."

"Yippie," Marco muttered sarcastically. Kaoru, can you hear me?

Yes. Barely, but I can hear you.

We have to stop that thing.

Any idea how?

The two of you get out of here. Leave it to me. 

Kaoru, you're at half-strength. Less then half. You need our help.

Get out of here. Trust me, you don't want to be around. I'd prefer to keep the casualties limited only to those who must die.

The words jolted Xellos and Marco out of the link. "What the hell is he planning?" Marco whispered.

Xellos looked grim. "I think I know." Kaoru?

Yes?

Anything you want us to pass on before we go?

If you see her before you go – tell Rei that I'm sorry. And . . . that I love her.

All right. Good luck, Kaoru. Maybe we'll see each other again someday.

It's a nice thought, Xellos – but with what I've seen, I doubt it. You, Marco, and any other Guardian have a ten minute window before I put an end to this once and for all.

"What's going on?" Marco demanded as Xellos severed the connection. 

Xellos shook his head and put his hand on Marco's arm. "Come on," he said, staring at Kaoru. "We have to go."

"What about Kaoru?" Marco snapped. "We can't leave him."

"He's made his choice," Xellos replied. "It's the only way."

"Choice – what choice?" He was confused. "Xellos, what the hell is going on?"

Xellos told him.

Marco stared. "Oh," he whispered. He turned to look back at Kaoru. The Jasper Guardian was concentrating all of his energy, and couldn't make a psychic link. Instead, Marco lifted his hand and gave him a sharp salute. "Let's go," he said hoarsely. "Emerald."

Xellos looked at Kaoru one last time. "Obsidian."

Enna turned to Kaoru. "Looks like your friends have abandoned you."

But Kaoru couldn't hear her.

Rei, Koushiro, and Sid were surprised when Xellos and Marco reappeared in Kaoru's apartment. Xellos had a grim expression on his face, and Marco just looked like he was in a state of shock. Xellos gripped his arm tight to remind him not to freak out.

Marco went over to where Koushiro was watching Kyra. "We have to go," he said in a low voice. "There's not much time to explain right now, so just help me with Kyra. We have less then ten minutes."

Koushiro looked at him. "Where's Kaoru?" he asked. 

Marco shook his head.

Xellos marched over to Sid and grabbed the energy bonds that tied him, pulling him to his feet. "As much as you disgust me right now," he said, "I can't leave you here. So we'll just go from here to the Obsidian Lair, how does that sound? You and I can have a nice, long chat."

"What's going on?" demanded Sid. 

"Seems the Council didn't trust you enough," replied Xellos. "They sent a Darkstar to clean up your mess."

Sid fell silent.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked, looking at the Guardians she had come to think of as friends. "Where's Kaoru? Is he all right?" 

Xellos looked at Rei. "He's in Terminal Dogma," he replied, "and we're not sure if he's all right. I guess if what we know is supposed to happen happens, then we'll know that he's okay."

Rei reached for the phone. "I better contact NERV Headquarters."

Xellos reached out and clamped his hand over the receiver, stopping her. "Rei. Kaoru asked us to give you a message."

She looked at him, red eyes wide. "He loves you," the Obsidian Guardian said softly. "And he's sorry."

And then the Guardians were gone.

Rei stood there, uncertain, and processing Xellos' words. "Kaoru," she whispered. 

Enna was somewhat confused. "Hey, Guardian," she said indignantly. "You _do_ know how this works, don't you? I taunt you, you get angry, you attack, I counterattack, you die, I get promoted to an even higher level of Darkstar. So stop ignoring me and _get angry!_"

Kaoru paid absolutely no attention to her. The Jasper Staff was beginning to give off a bright glow. 

Enna frowned. "Why is he gathering his energy?" she murmured. "His specialty attack? He's actually going to use his specialty attack! He'll kill himself at the power level he's on." She threw back her head and laughed. "He'll do my job for me!" 

Kaoru lifted his head. "Actually," he said softly, "the plan is for me to take you down with me." 

Enna blinked.

"_Jasper Confusion!_" The gathered energy shot out from the Jasper Staff and slammed into Enna, shoving her against the wall of the room. Stunned and dazed, she could only watch as the Jasper Confusion began to tear apart her mind. And then she noticed that it was having the same effect on Kaoru.

__

He . . . cast the specialty on himself?! That would explain why she wasn't dead yet. _Idiot . . ._

Kaoru could feel his mind being broken down, but he _had_ to maintain some control. With the last of his strength beginning to fade, he raised his Staff up and turned it so that he was holding it lengthwise. Then, before the attack completely destroyed him, he brought the Staff down onto his knee. 

__

Crack!

The two halves of the Jasper Staff fell out of Kaoru's hands as he felt his soul being ripped in half. The Jasper glowed dimly, as if it were trying to fix what had happened to it. Then it faded completely, leaving nothing but a dark, red-orange stone.

The last thing Enna saw was the Jasper Confusion explode from the still form of Kaoru Nagisa.

And then the world blew apart. 

Chapter Ten

"Three."

"Two."

"One." 

The Jasper Lair darkened even more then it already had been. As Kyra, Marco, Xellos, Koushiro, and even Sid stood on the front steps of the Obsidian Lair, they couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. 

Even though they knew what was about to happen. Koushiro finished his quiet countdown.

"Zero."

From somewhere inside the Lair, a bright, white light flashed and enveloped the compound. The five Guardians barely had time to pull down their masks to prevent themselves from going temporarily blind. An immense tremor rocked through the astral plane. When the glow died down, they looked at the Jasper Lair once more.

Or, rather, the spot where the Lair had once stood.

"Kaoru destroyed his Dimension rather then let it fall into the wrong hands," Marco said after a few moments of silence. He glanced at Sid. "Well? Are you happy, Costello? You helped cause this."

Sid hung his head. "What are you going to do with me," he asked softly. "Destroy me?"

"I think we've all seen enough death today," Kyra said, her voice strained. She was still in a lot of pain. "There's no need to add to it."

Xellos looked at the Quartz Guardian. "You're going to tell us everything you know about the Council's plans," he said. It was a statement, not a question. "Beginning with what you know about the location of the Astral Dancer's Diamond."

Koushiro bit his lip and looked at the keychain perched on his shoulder. "I know I'm new at this and everything, but – isn't the subject of the Diamond moot without my sister? Cat's the key here, isn't she?"

Kyra nodded, wincing. Koushiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to find Cat," she said. "We're out of time."

Xellos looked at the smoldering spot where the Jasper Lair had once sat. I'll find you, Cat. And when I do, Lothos and the Council are going to pay for what they've done to us. 

To all of us.

I finally finished this. This is a story I've been wanting to write for quite some time – the point in the Astral Dancer saga where everything changes. Are the Guardians going to have enough power without Jasper to defeat the Darkstars? Is Cat _ever_ going to make another appearance? And what's the Council been up to all this time? Be sure to check out the preview below. Here's a Guardian update:

Koushiro Izumi – Digimon: Digital Monsters

Sid Costello – Med Center

Oh, and for the Digimon fans who happen to read this and are wondering who the heck Imagimon is, well, he's an original character that I created for my Digi-Destiny fanfic series. And yes, from the very beginning, I had every intention of crossing these two series with each other. 

NEXT TIME ON:

ASTRAL DANCER

BLOOD RED RUBY, CRYSTAL CLEAR DIAMOND

Cat doesn't have a clue where she is. The last thing she remembers is being transported to an unknown Dimension by the Opal Portal. And now she's trapped in unfamiliar territory – without her powers. To make matters worse, it seems that a few of the neighborhood monsters (and a couple of Darkstars, too) have decided she'd be a pretty decent meal.

Then Cat meets the last person she ever expected to run across . . . and he'll change her life forever . . . 


	6. Blood Red Ruby, Crystal Clear Diamond

Astral Dancer #6

Blood Red Ruby, Crystal Clear Diamond

Prologue

"Three."

"Two."

"One." 

The Jasper Lair darkened even more then it already had been. As Kyra, Marco, Xellos, Koushiro, and even Sid stood on the front steps of the Obsidian Lair, they couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Even though they knew what was about to happen. 

Koushiro finished his quiet countdown.

"Zero."

From somewhere inside the Lair, a bright, white light flashed and enveloped the compound. The five Guardians barely had time to pull down their masks to prevent themselves from going temporarily blind. An immense tremor rocked through the astral plane. When the glow died down, they looked at the Jasper Lair once more.

Or, rather, the spot where the Lair had once stood.

"Kaoru destroyed his Dimension rather then let it fall into the wrong hands," Marco said after a few moments of silence. He glanced at Sid. "Well? Are you happy, Costello? You helped cause this."

Sid hung his head. "What are you going to do with me," he asked softly. "Destroy me?"

"I think we've all seen enough death today," Kyra said, her voice strained. She was still in a lot of pain. "There's no need to add to it."

Xellos looked at the Quartz Guardian. "You're going to tell us everything you know about the Council's plans," he said. It was a statement, not a question. "Beginning with what you know about the location of the Astral Dancer's Diamond."

Koushiro bit his lip and looked at the keychain perched on his shoulder. "I know I'm new at this and everything, but – isn't the subject of the Diamond moot without my sister? Cat's the key here, isn't she?"

Kyra nodded, wincing. Koushiro placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to find Cat," she said. "We're out of time."

Xellos looked at the smoldering spot where the Jasper Lair had once sat. I'll find you, Cat. And when I do, Lothos and the Council are going to pay for what they've done to us. 

To all of us.

Chapter One

"Oh, this is just lovely," Cat said sarcastically as it began to rain. "I'm in the middle of a forest I've never been in, in a Dimension that I can even identify, without my powers, and now I'm going to be completely soaked."

Up ahead, she could make out what looked like the lights of a town. "Thank the Ellimist," she breathed. "Maybe there'll be a place to get some decent food."

Behind her, the bushes rustled.

Cat froze. She closed her eyes and let her hearing enhance, a technique that often came in handy. She could make out the sound of heavy breathing. 

"Who's there?" she called. "Whoever you are, you have no idea who you're dealing with."

A low, feral growl was her answer. Slowly she turned around. 

Standing behind her was a pack of extremely large wolves. They had to be at least twice a large as the average wolf. Cat didn't like wolves. She had a natural distaste for them, thanks to the Darkstar curse that turned her into a feline whenever she lost control of it. 

She reached under her cloak for her crossbow – and realized that the crossbow had been left in the Alexandrite Dimension. Damn it, Amara must have searched me when I was unconscious. The only weapon she managed to come up with was a six-inch dagger. Oh, great, I can prick them to death.

But still, the dagger was better then nothing. Although running might be a better choice in this situation. She turned to leave . . . and found that the rest of the pack had gotten up behind her. 

"Look, you don't want to eat me," Cat said to the leader of the pack. "Trust me. I'm much too tough."

The wolves were not impressed.

With a ferocious snarl, the leader leaped for Cat's throat, fangs bared and claws outstretched. There was no place for Cat to go, and no way for her to fight as four others leaped for her at the same time.

Five loud gunshots rang out, piercing each of the five attackers in the heart. The other wolves ran off at the unexpected sound.

Cat, breathing heavily, looked down at the dead wolves. Then she looked up at her rescuer. 

It was about that time that her hunger and exhaustion kicked in.

As green eyes met red, she fainted. 

Cat slowly opened her eyes, and found herself lying on a couch in front of a fireplace. Thanks to the fire in the fireplace, she was no longer soaking wet, although she was a little damp. She brushed a couple of strands of hair out of her eyes. The moisture was beginning to curl them.

Her stomach growled, and she was reminded of why she'd collapsed in the first place. She was no longer exhausted – being unconscious had revived her – but she was definitely hungry. The only question was – what was she going to do about it?

Oh, yeah, and the more obvious question: Where the hell was she?

"How do you feel?"

Cat sat up at the unexpected voice, got tangled in the blankets that had been placed over her, and fell of the couch. "Ow!" she yelped as she came down on her hip. She struggled to disentangle herself, sat up on the floor, and rubbed her injured hip. "That'll leave a bruise." Finally, she composed herself, stood up, and looked at the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" she demanded. 

Standing behind the couch was a tall man dressed in what appeared to be a black shirt and black pants, with a red cloak and bandanna. It was actually a very cool-looking outfit. His skin was pale, as if he hadn't been out in the sun much, and he had long, black hair that draped down to about mid-back. He was at least six feet tall. He fixed his red eyes on her, as if trying to figure out who she was just by looking at her. For some reason, Cat found herself beginning to blush. Most girls – and guys – probably would've faltered under such a gaze.

But then, Cat was used to dealing with Xellos, who had a pretty unnerving gaze himself – when he didn't have his eyes closed, that is – so she wasn't phased at all. Well, except for the blushing . . . she commanded herself to stop blushing. 

"Hello?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who are you? And what did you do with my cloak?" She had just realized that she was only wearing her leather pants and midriff. 

The man glanced over at where her cloak and dagger were lying on a chair. Cat promptly marched over to the chair, slid the dagger into her waistband, and wrapped the cloak around her. The fire had dried it. "Now are you going to answer my question?" she demanded, turning to face him once more.

"I imagine you're quite hungry," he said in a soft baritone. 

Cat blinked. "Uh . . ." Her stomach growled again. "Gee, whatever gave you that idea? You have any food?"

He turned and walked out of the room, motioning for her to follow him.

I'm in a strange house, in a strange world, with a strange, incredibly good-looking guy who won't tell me his name, and he wants me to follow him. Do I do the smart thing and stay put until he answers my question, or do I do the stupid thing and follow him when I know that he could be leading me into some sort of trap?

Her stomach growled for the third time.

Cat followed him. 

Fortunately, the man had thought ahead of time, and had gotten enough food to keep Cat occupied for at least half an hour. She was so busy shoveling food into her mouth and emptying glass after glass of water and milk that she didn't have time to answer any questions. When she was finally full, she leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. "Now are you going to tell me who you are?" she asked, getting right back to the point.

"You don't waste any time," the man said. It was an observation, not a question, so she didn't answer. He made no move to say anything else.

"All right, I can see I'm going to have to go first." Cat pushed her plate aside so that she could lean on the table. "My name is Cataluna Anyaerica Carruthers, but my friends call me Cat. I'm sixteen years old – yes, I know I look fourteen, but that's a long story – and I was born in New York City. I was not born in this Dimension, and at this moment there's an entire race of demons trying to kill me because I threaten their plans for world domination. My parents died when I was eight, and so did my twin brother. Following that came a period in my life I don't want to talk about, then I became a thorn in the side of an alien empire that wanted to enslave the human race. I met some people, gained some power, annoyed some members of the aforementioned demon race, then ended up here after the most annoying member of that race – his name's Lothos, and he's obsessed with me for some reason – stripped me of my power and tried to kill me." She took a deep breath. "And that's my life story. Your turn."

If the man was at all confused by her confusing explanation, he didn't show it. "My name is Vincent Valentine," he said. "And I don't like to talk about my past."

Cat shrugged. "Okay. Then answer my next question: where the hell am I?"

"This is the Shinra Mansion, in Nibelheim," Vincent replied. "You were attacked by a pack of Nibel Wolves. You fainted after they ran off, and I carried you here."

"I figured as much," she said. "Well, about the me fainting and you carrying me here part." She frowned. "Damn, I must really be a long way from the last sector I was in. This place isn't even a shadow of the Alexandrite and Emerald Dimensions. I'm guessing you've never heard of New York."

"No."

"Well, there's an upside," Cat said, trying to sound cheerful. "No bad memories.

"Now, one more question. Have you ever heard of the Darkstars?"

"Hey, Trowa?"

Trowa looked up to see Quatre looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Trowa sighed and threw a flat stone at the lake in front of him. It skipped across the water until it was about halfway across, and then sank. "I'm fine."

Quatre sat down beside him. "You don't look fine. You look worried. Does it have anything to do with us hiding out here?"

Trowa nodded. It was useless to try and hide things from Quatre – he had a sixth sense about people. "I'm feeling a lot of disturbances," he said. "Something important is about to happen – I know it. But I can't figure out what it is." He laid back on the grass. "Maybe we'll finally find Cat."

Quatre laid down beside him. "Trowa?"

"Hm?"

"I hope you guys win this fight."

Trowa stared up at the darkening sky. "So do I, Quatre. So do I."

Cat was bored. Vincent had responded with a negative concerning every question she'd asked that had to do with Darkstars and Guardians. She couldn't even ask if he'd ever heard of a Guardian for the Dimension she was in, considering she didn't know which Dimension she was in. Plus, it was still raining. She hated rain. It was so . . . wet. 

Vincent had disappeared to someplace in the mansion, so Cat was left to wander around on her own. Normally she loved exploring creepy places, and the Shinra Mansion definitely qualified as a creepy place. But this time, she was too concerned about whether or not she was going to be able to get back to her friends.

"I hope they're all right," she whispered softly. "I wish there were something I could do to help." She held out her hand, palm up. "Fireball!"

Nothing.

"Freeze Arrow!"

Still nothing.

"Damn it, my magic doesn't even work," she growled. She picked up her dagger and threw it across the room. It landed with a satisfying thunk! in the wall. She picked up two knives from the kitchen and tossed them at the same time, embedding each of them on either side of the dagger, in perfect alignment. "At least I can still use weaponry."

"Would you mind not carving up the walls?" Vincent asked as he came to stand beside her. 

Cat jumped. "Don't do that! Geez, and I thought I was the master of stealth. Do that a little more and I really will start thinking you're a vampire!"

"What makes you so sure I'm not?" he asked. 

"I have a sixth sense about these things," she said. "No, actually, I'm psychic. And while I can definitely pick up some black magic on you, it's secondhand. A vampire would give off a firsthand black magic aura." She paused. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

He shrugged. 

"So where have you been?"

"None of your business."

Cat glared at him. "Well excuse me! Damn, you're more annoying then Xellos!"

"Who?"

Cat smirked. "None of you business."

No reaction. God, he was infuriating! 

"I'm going out for a while," he said. "Stay away from the basement."

"Basement?" Cat's ears perked up at the word. "Why? What's in the basement?" She blinked. "Hey . .. where'd he go?" Vincent had indeed left the room as quickly and quietly as he had entered it. 

"Weird," she murmured. "But then, who am I to talk? Now, where's that basement?"

A shadowy figure stood just beyond the wrought-iron fence surrounding the Shinra Mansion. He could sense a strong psychic presence in the house.

__

Capturing a Guardian should be enough to get me out of this stinking hellhole, the Darkstar thought. _Lothos will see the mistake he made in sending me here. I hear the Astral Dancer is missing – perhaps this is her? His lips – if they could be called lips – curled up in a fanged smile. This is a good day to be a Darkstar._

He leapt nimbly over the fence and began making his way towards the mansion. 

Inside, Cat was just passing the front door when she heard a noise outside. She paused and listened, but couldn't pick up anything. "Vincent?" she called uncertainly. "Is that you?" Why oh why didn't I take my dagger out of the wall?

When there was no more noises, she shrugged and resumed her search. She was just about to head up the stairs when again, she heard the sound of footsteps outside the door. Cat turned around and slowly began backing up the staircase. The door handle began to turn, and suddenly Cat's psychic connection flared up with warning.

"Please let this work," she whispered. "Lord of dreams that terrifies, sword of cold and darkness, free yourself from the heaven's bonds!" She could feel the magic power collecting. There was a heavy amount of black magic inside the mansion, and although she was without her astral powers, the Darkstar curse that amplified black magic was still running strong. 

The door slammed open, and a Darkstar plunged into the room. It was a large snake creature. He focused his slitted eyes on Cat. 

Cat smiled.

"Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together!"

Vincent chose that moment to return to the mansion. He stopped outside the door and stared.

The Darkstar began to realize it's mistake.

"Power that can smash even the souls of the gods! Ragna Blade!"

The Ragna Blade sliced through the air, but because Cat was still faltering in the magic department, she could only control it for a few seconds. Fortunately, the Darkstar was close enough to make those few seconds count. 

Breathing heavily, Cat stumbled down the stairs and fell to her hands and knees. Vincent walked through the ashy residue formally known as Darkstar and knelt down in front of her. He cupped her chin with his hand and forced her to look up at him. 

"What are you?" he asked quietly.

Chapter Two

"I'm called the Astral Dancer," Cat said a couple hours later, after she had regained enough strength to talk. "After one Astral Dancer dies, another is immediately called. It took them three years to track me down – that's three years, Emerald time. Each Dimension has their own Guardian, and their own gemstone to go with it."

It was almost midnight, but neither Cat nor Vincent were tired enough to try to sleep. And Vincent, in his own silent way, wasn't about to let Cat off the hook for what he'd witnessed. 

"An Astral Dancer and her Guardians generally uses astral magic, or Shamanism. Spells like Fireballs, or Flare Arrows; spells that call upon Nature herself. But that spell you witnessed earlier was black magic: the Ragna Blade. It's the most powerful spell in all of black magic, and it calls upon the powers of the most powerful being in the Obsidian Dimension – the Lord of Nightmares. Astral Dancers and Guardians aren't capable of using black magic."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. 

"But there are ways around it," Cat continued. "The way to use black magic if you're a Guardian is to not be using the power of the gemstones at the time the black magic is called. But there are only a few Guardians who can master black magic, and there are special conditions. Two, to be precise, such as being the embodiment of black magic, like my friend Xellos (he's the Obsidian Guardian). And another way is if black magic is cast into your body.

"That's the reason I can use the power. I was cursed, years ago, by the most powerful Darkstar known to us. Thanks to my curse, I can use the power, but unfortunately the curse also comes with a price. If I were to use the actual curse, I lose complete control of myself. And the stronger the black magic is in the area I'm in, the harder it is not to activate the curse."

"How do you activate it?" Vincent asked. He was leaning forward in his chair, and seemed to be incredibly interested in what she was saying now.

"Emotions," replied Cat. "Anger, pain, that sort of thing. With my Astral Dancer powers, I can overpower it so that it's only activated when I want it to be activated, but now – well, just now, with that Darkstar, I almost lost control. This place has major black magic residue."

"What happens when you activate the curse?" Vincent wanted to know.

Cat looked at him. "You'd be dead so fast you wouldn't even be able to realize the answer to that question."

"What did you just say?"

"One of the Darkstars that we sealed away has been destroyed. By a Ragna Blade."

"The Ragna Blade is from the Obsidian Dimension. How could someone there used it?"

"The only possibility is a Guardian."

"Impossible. Only one Guardian could possibly be in that Dimension, and he disappeared thirty years ago local time."

"The gemstone wasn't even activated when he had it. That Guardian had no idea who he was. And they both disappeared at the same time."

"There's only one possibility then. The Astral Dancer."

"Could she still be alive?"

"What should we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Alert Lothos."

Xellos? Xellos, where'd you go?

Where are you, Xellos?

A young girl ran through the abandoned and broken streets of Old New York. Several feet behind her, she could hear the sound of her Hork-Bajir pursuers. 

Xellos, help me! Help!

The enemy was catching up to her. She'd been running for too long. Suddenly she tripped over a concrete slab and lay sprawled out on the ground. 

Xellos! 

And then her pursuers were gone. But it wasn't Xellos who had come to her rescue – it was someone else. A tall figure, with jet-black hair and garnet eyes that seemed to stare into a person's soul. His left hand and lower arm were encased in a shining gold claw.

The young girl no longer looked ten but fourteen. Her clothes were rainsoaked, as was her hair, and looked up at the man who helped her to her feet.

I'm here. I'll always be here to help you. 

Who are you?

I think you already know the answer to that. 

Where are you?

Don't ever give up, Cataluna. I'm not going to let you give up.

Cat opened her mouth to speak again, but the man let go of here and stepped back. Before she could protest, there was a brilliant flash of red light, and then the man was gone.

Cat woke up with a start. Her sheets and blankets were tangled around her, and her hair was damp with sweat. 

It was only a dream, Cat, she told herself. Her hands unconsciously went to her neck, only to remind herself that the Diamond was still missing. 

Only a dream, she repeated as she went back to sleep. But what did it mean?

Chapter Three

The phone was ringing.

Cloud Strife woke up with a start, and reached his hand out to feel for the receiver. "Hewwo?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Are you awake?"

"Wha?" Cloud sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "God, Vincent, it's 3 o' clock in the morning. And since when do you ever call? Where have you been?"

"Nibelheim," was the reply. "I'm coming to Kalm."

"Okay. Why?"

"I don't know."

Beside Cloud, Tifa Lockheart was now waking up. She sleepily rolled over in bed and looked at her boyfriend. "Cloud?" she asked groggily. "Who is it?" Cloud held up a hand and quickly shushed her. 

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He was becoming more alert and awake by the second. There was no chance in hell that he was going to be able to fall back asleep now. "Vincent, no offense, but you never just drop by for no reason."

On the other end of the line, Cloud could hear what sounded like another voice. A female voice. Vincent said something to the other person, then turned back to Cloud. "Listen, I doubt I can explain everything over the phone. I'm on my way to Kalm, and I'm not coming alone."

"Is there some sort of emergency? Should I contact Reeve and the others?"

"We'll talk when I get there." Click.

Cloud stared at the phone, then hung up the receiver. "Was that Vincent?" Tifa asked. "What did he want?"

Cloud leaned back against his pillows and ran his hand through his unruly, spiky hair. He stopped when he hit a bunch of tangles. "He said he's coming for a visit." Cloud frowned. "And I know this sounds crazy, Tif, but I think Vincent may have a girlfriend."

Tifa stared at him. "You're joking."

"I heard a female voice in the mansion – he's in Nibelheim, and I'm assuming he was at Shinra Mansion – at 3 in the morning our time. That's midnight there."

"Is he bringing her?"

Cloud shrugged. "He said he wasn't coming alone. He didn't say when he'd be here."

"Well, in that case, get some sleep." Tifa snuggled closer to him. "You'll be able to think straight in the morning."

"Can't." Cloud was already reaching for the phone again. "Vincent didn't come right out and say it – you know how he is – but I think there might be some trouble. I have to let everyone know."

"Barret and Cid are going to kill you."

Cloud was already hitting the speed dial marked 'Wallace'.

"Who were you talking to?" Cat asked after Vincent had hung up.

"Someone I used to travel with," he said. 

"A name would be helpful."

"Cloud."

Cat waited. Vincent said nothing else. "Cloud what?" she finally asked.

"Strife."

That was the end of that topic of conversation. Cat plopped herself down on the couch. She was getting so she really liked that couch. "Any reason why you're calling him at midnight?"

"We're going to Kalm."

"I take it Kalm is where he lives," Cat assumed. Vincent didn't correct her, so she knew she was right. "And what do you mean, we?"

"I'm going, and you're coming with me."

"And it didn't occur to you that maybe you should ask before you just assume that someone is coming with you?"

"You said so yourself that being here makes it hard for you to control your curse."

Cat opened her mouth to argue some more, and then stopped. "You were actually paying attention to me?"

"Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't hear."

"You're really annoying, you know that?"

He shrugged.

Cat stood up and forced her temper down. "So when are we leaving?"

"At dawn."

"Great," she muttered as she turned to leave. "Dawn. Why is it always dawn? Can't a girl get a good night's sleep for once? Whatever happened to sleeping in on vacation?"

As promised, at dawn Cat found herself walking through a forest behind Vincent. "Okay, question. _Why_ are we walking?"

"I don't have a car."

"So why don't we just borrow one?"

Silence. 

"Where are we going, anyway? I looked on a map – Kalm's on another continent."

"We have to cross the mountains, and then go to Costa Del Sol. From there, we'll take a boat to the other continent, and then walk the rest of the way to Kalm."

"Aren't there any other modes of transportation?"

"Keep your eyes open for large yellow, green, blue, gold, or black birds."

"What?"

"Chocobos."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Fine."

Ten minutes later, Cat realized that things weren't going to be very fine. "Vincent."

"What?"

"Stop for a second. Something isn't right."

Vincent stopped and turned to look at her. Cat leaned against a tree and looked around. Her mind was flashing warning after warning, but without the Diamond she couldn't even begin to guess where the danger might be coming from. Instead, she had to rely completely on her senses. 

"I thought I sensed something," she muttered. She struggled to open a scan with her mind, but her power was too weak. Come on, come on.

Finally she sighed. "Oh, well. Sorry about that – it must've been a false alarm."

They resumed their walking, and were soon heading through the mountain passes. Vincent couldn't help but notice that Cat seemed to be perfectly content to walk the narrowest of the passes, moving around on broken ledges like she'd been doing it since she was born. He wondered what sort of childhood she'd had. He'd seen her with her dagger – she wielded it with no small skill, although she had already made a point to say that she preferred a crossbow. She'd been extremely disappointed to hear that he didn't have any to lend her. 

A startled scream broke him out of his thoughts, and he whirled around, Death Penalty in his hand.

And stopped. 

The same tree that Cat had been leaning against earlier – at least, Vincent assumed it was the same tree – had followed them into the mountains, and was now dragging her towards the edge of cliff they were walking along.

The drop was several hundred feet.

Cat glanced over her shoulder, and almost passed out when she saw how far down the drop was.

Whoever said cats always land on their feet was crazy, she thought. "Let's go of me, you walking piece of firewood!"

The tree refused to answer, and continued dragging her. "Vincent!" she shouted.

A series of gunshots rang out, each managing to pierce the bark of the tree. The animated plant didn't flinch, not even when it lost a couple of branches.

Dimly, Cat heard the sound of someone snickering to his or herself. She focused all her energy to locate the source, and was relieved when a sketchy picture popped up in her mind. Oh, lovely. A Manipulator. "Vincent!" she gasped out, struggling against the choke-hold the tree had. She was only about two feet from the edge. "Ten feet to your right, on the next level! Shoot!"

He spun around, aimed, and fired once. At first, Cat wasn't sure if he'd gotten the Darkstar, but when the tree began to go limp, she breathed a sigh of relief. Until she realized that the tree was now falling over the side, and it was dragging her with it.

As she felt her feet leave the ground, she used all of her strength to break the tight grip the branches had on her, and then kicked the tree away. She fell backwards, throwing out her hands to catch the side of the cliff. She sighed as her fingers met the ground.

Then they slipped. Cat made a mad grab for the cliff side, but it was out of her reach. "Oh, shit," she cursed as she began to fall.

Suddenly her descent stopped. A sharp pain in her right arm caused her to look up, and she almost shouted with joy when she realized that Vincent had managed to get over to the side and grab her before she was out of reach. 

"Valentine," she said, grinning, "next time, let's take the less-scenic route, okay?"

As he pulled her up, she glanced at the arm he had caught her by. She couldn't quite figure out why it felt like someone was gouging her skin. And that was when she noticed, for the first time, that in place of the lower half of his arm, he had a golden claw instead.

Just like my dream, she realized. How did I manage to miss that?

"So what is it?"

Cat knelt beside the still form of the Darkstar. A bullet hole was visible in the smooth, leathery purple skin. "Before he sold his soul? A Manipulator." Seeing Vincent's blank expression, she continued, "Originally from the Moonstone Dimension. They have the power to animate otherwise inanimate objects and work their will through them. That's what he did with the tree."

Vincent knelt down beside her. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I heard him laughing, and then started a psychic scan." She tapped the side of her head. "Even without my Diamond, I'm a pretty powerful psychic. I was able to pinpoint his location, and then I had to leave the rest up to you." She smirked. "Lucky for me you have such great aim. Where'd you learn to shoot like that, anyway?"

Vincent shrugged. "I just picked it up."

"Don't want to talk about it, huh?" He nodded. "Fine. Whatever. I don't suppose you'd be willing to talk about how you got that claw, then?"

"I'm less willing to talk about that then I am talking about where I learned to shoot a gun," he replied. 

"Touché." She looked up at the sky. "Hey. Time sure flies when you're risking your life. Then sun's almost down."

"There's a town on the other side of these mountains," Vincent replied. "We're almost there."

"What's it called?"

"Rocket Town."

Cat sighed. "You guys sure are creative when it comes to naming places, aren't you?"

"It's been confirmed. The Astral Dancer has been located." 

Maria DeLuca paused as she walked past the closed door of the Astral Council meeting chambers. She'd been infiltrating the Council as a traitor Guardian for almost five cycles now, but she hadn't had much luck getting information.

Until now.

The Astral Dancer? she thought. This should be interesting.

"Yes? And what have you discovered?" 

"I don't know how the late Opal Guardian managed it, but somehow the Astral Dancer was sent to the Ruby Dimension."

Ruby?! Maria shook her head, but didn't stop to think. She had to get that information to the First Five right away. She was about to phase out when the next words from the Council stopped her.

"That's much too close. Much too close to the Diamond."

Okay, this I gotta hear.

"The Diamond should be hidden safely in the Ruby Dimension. Without her powers, the Astral Dancer will never be able to find it."

These guys need better security.

"Where is it again? I forget."

"It's in a place called The City of the Ancients. We were guaranteed that no human has gone near it in any recent time."

"I hope you were guaranteed by a reliable source."

"A being in the Wastelands named Jenova. She was quite helpful."

Maria had heard of Jenova – after all, Peridot's duties was to keep track of all the major bad-guys that ever walked any Dimension. She knew them all: Crayak, the Triad, Demon Dragon King Gaav, Hellmaster Fibrizo, Shabranigdo, Devimon, Etemon, the Dark Masters, Myotismon – she could go on for hours. And Jenova was definitely up there on the list. She had a feeling that whatever information that creep had given the Council couldn't be entirely counted on.

But Maria didn't stick around to hear anything else. She knew that time was not on the Pro-AD's side, and that she'd have to hurry. 

Lucas, you better be available. You're my only contact to the First Five.

Xellos was half-asleep and not in a good mood when the Lair alerted him to a call from the Onyx Lair.

"What now, Kyra?"

"We have a location."

Xellos sat up. "We do? Which one? Where?"

Kyra laughed. "No, you weren't worried, were you? Turns out we had a friend who decided to infiltrate the Council – Peridot."

"One of Marco's Seconds?"

"Yeah. She listened in on one of the Council's meetings, and got a location on both Cat _and_ the Diamond."

Xellos let out a loud whoop, completely uncharacteristic. "Where are they?"

"That's the tricky part. Both of them are in the Ruby Dimension."

Xellos stopped his victory dance. "_Ruby?_"

"Yeah."

"Oh, great," he groaned. "How the hell are we supposed to get there?"

"Well, Marco had a suggestion. He thought maybe we could get there the same way Cat did."

"You mean, the Opal Portal? I don't know, Kyra – Hitomi's still pretty new at being a Guardian. You know how long it takes to learn a specialty."

Kyra sighed, and he knew she was nodding in agreement. "Yeah. But I don't see any other option."

Xellos drummed his fingers on the communications console. "Kyra, I think it's time we started taking a more aggressive view on things. I'm calling a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"Send out notices to every Pro-AD Guardian we know about. Tell them to be here, at the Obsidian Lair, in exactly one astral hour. We have a lot of things to discuss, and the first is how to get Cat back."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? The Council . . ."

"Can't do a damn thing about it," interrupted Xellos. "Especially since they won't know. Just tell each Guardian to _walk_ from their Lair to here, and the Council won't be able to track them.

"It's time we started to fight back."

It didn't take long for Vincent and Cat to reach Rocket Town, and while Vincent took care of the INN arrangements, Cat made her way to her room and fell asleep immediately. She was exhausted.

She woke up around noon the next day, and was immediately greeted by an open window with the sun shining in. "Oh my lord," she groaned, shielding her eyes. "That is _bright_."

Stumbling out of the bed, she pulled her cloak around her, slipped her boots on and tucked her dagger into one, and walked to the door connecting her room with Vincent. "Hey, Valentine, you awake?" she asked, knocking on it.

"It's open," he called. 

Realizing that was probably the first time she'd ever heard him speak so loudly, and it wasn't even a direct answer to her question (although now she knew whether he was awake or not), she pulled open the door and stepped into a room that was identical to hers. "So, where are we headed today? I'm assuming we're leaving immediately."

Vincent stepped out of the bathroom and finished buttoning up his shirt. "That was my intent," he confirmed as he pulled his hair back in a ponytail and tied his bandanna around his head. "Do you feel up to it?"

"Sure," she said, combing her fingers through her shoulder-length auburn hair. "Where are we headed this time? That Coastal place?"

"Costa Del Sol." Vincent pulled his own cloak around him, and strapped the Death Penalty to his side. "That will be our main goal, but we'll most likely have to camp out one night. I already went to the Item Shop and bought some supplies. Oh, and I got you something, too."

Cat perked up and looked at him expectantly. "Really? What?"

He nodded to a cloth-wrapped item sitting next to a couple of bags of supplies. Quickly she walked over and picked it up. Turning it over in her hands a couple of times, she tried to evaluate what it was depending on the size and shape.

"Opening it might help," he said.

Unwrapping the violet cloth, Cat gasped as she stared at the beautifully hand-crafted double crossbow. It was made of some sort of dark wood – oak, maybe, but she couldn't be certain considering she was in an unknown Dimension – and the metalwork gleamed brightly as if it were shined daily. For decoration, little lines of amethyst and turquoise stones riveted their way down the sides of the crossbow. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"I had to trade in a few of my back-up guns, but you need a weapon more than I need a dozen. My Death Penalty will do fine. Can you handle it?"

Cat quickly loaded two of the hand-carved bolts into the crossbow and aimed it at Vincent. "Freeze," she said. He immediately froze and looked at her. She released the catch, took her shot, and grinned when both bolts pierced the wall an inch from either side of Vincent's head. "Does that answer your question?" 

He nodded. "Ready to go?" 

She strapped the quiver to her side so that it rested against her hip, and slipped the crossbow into it's designated hiding place – under her cloak and easy to reach. Then she picked up one of the supply bags. "Ready. Let's get out of here."

Chapter Five

About three hours later . . . 

"We're being followed," Cat said softly.

"I know," Vincent replied. "Since Rocket Town. Darkstar?"

"Maybe. High astral signature, but I can't tell for certain." Cat tightened her grip on her crossbow. "I have ten bolts in my quiver, and two in my crossbow. I'll probably carve some more when we stop for the night, but for now, that should be enough. How about you?"

"The Death Penalty is fully loaded. I'll be fine."

Ever a man of many words, thought Cat sarcastically, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Unless he was psychic – and she'd already established that he wasn't. "On the count of three, I go left, you go right."

"Okay." He didn't asked why.

"One." Cat glanced behind her, grateful for her excellent peripheral vision. "Two." She slipped her crossbow out from underneath her cloak and gripped it tightly. "Three!" Dodging left, she hit the ground and rolled as a huge fireball slammed into the ground. Off to the right, Vincent did the same thing.

In perfect synchronization, both of them sprang to their feet and faced their attacker, weapons drawn and ready. 

"That's a Darkstar?" Vincent asked, pausing to look at his target. 

"No." Cat tightened her grip on her crossbow. "That's a Guardian."

"Chrysolite, I presume?" Cat asked, taking in the olive-green armor and gemstone. "Another presumption: For the Astral Council?"

"Got it in one," the Chrysolite Guardian said. "Or should I say, two?" She smirked. "The name's Lindsi Weyn – remember that name. You'll be hearing it again, that is, if you make it out of this Dimension alive. Which you won't."

"Awfully confident, aren't we?" Cat sneered. "Unless my collective memory is lying, the Chrysolite Guardian isn't even a Second – you're just a Third. You're under Tiger's Eye, who's under Obsidian, who is _definitely_ Pro-AD. And I _am_ the Astral Dancer."

"You seem to be missing a very important piece of jewelry, so I doubt you can really back up that statement." Lindsi tossed her curly red hair over her shoulder. "And as for the Obsidian Guardian, well, I've heard all about Xellos Metallium. Half-Mazoku, loves to keep secrets, devilishly handsome – am I correct on all counts?"

Cat just stared at her, eyes narrowed. Vincent glanced at her quickly, wondering what exactly this Lindsi character was getting at. It seemed that she was trying to get Cat's temper rising, which, if he recalled, was not a good idea. Lindsi was walking a very thin line, though, that much was obvious.

Then Lindsi crossed that line. "So tell me, Moon Cat," she asked, a smirk crossing her face, "is he as good in bed as I hear he is?"

Cat gasped and stepped back as if Lindsi had smacked her. "What, that isn't any of my business? Considering he's been with almost every female Guardian – and some males, too, I hear – I was just wondering in case I ever got a turn."

Whatever Lindsi had been hoping for in terms of a reaction, she definitely wasn't prepared for what happened next. Suddenly the shock wiped itself off of Cat's face. Her green eyes brightened and her pupils began to thin and become slitted. 

"So you like to listen to rumors, do you, Lindsi?" Cat asked, her voice becoming low and silky, almost as if she were purring. "Then maybe you'll like this one. There's just one catch – it's entirely real."

Lindsi could feel the Black magic collecting around Cat's body. "How are you able to control Black magic?" she whispered.

"I guess the Darkstars forgot to fill you in on this one," Cat purred. "_Light unto Darkness, take your essences into this form. I command thee, control thee, let the Powers That Be infuse me! Darkness, cancel out this Light! Curse of Darkstar, take thy heed and come alive in me!_"

A burst of purple light exploded from Cat's chest and enveloped her. Lindsi stood perfectly still, completely shocked at what she was witnessing.

And Vincent could only stare as Cat began to change.

One second, there was a very pissed off Cat standing in front of Lindsi.

The next, there was a very pissed off Demonic panther-Cat standing in front of Lindsi.

Lindsi immediately decided that she was going to chew out the Astral Council the minute she got back to the astral plane. They hadn't told her about _this!_ "Call off your kitty," she said to Vincent. 

Vincent just stood there. "She's not mine," he said softly, his eyes never leaving the sleek, black demon panther. 

Cat snarled at Lindsi, her ears pinned back and her green eyes glowing. Around her neck was what looked like a purple collar, but it didn't seem to have any purpose for being there. "Back off," snapped Lindsi. "_Dug Haut!_" She pressed her hand against the ground, and large stone spikes came ripping out of it. Vincent rolled to prevent being stabbed, where as Cat just rode the spike to the top, and then jumped down and landed a foot away from the Chrysolite Guardian. "D-don't make me hurt you," Lindsi said as Cat stalked forward. The stone spikes made it hard to move out of the way as Cat lunged – Lindsi barely managed it. "Okay, n-now you asked for it," she said. The Chrysolite Staff began to glow. "_Chrysolite Darkness!_" 

The specialty ripped into Cat's body, and then just withered away. Lindsi chose that moment to faint from fright.

Sensing that her prey was now helpless, Cat extracted her claws and bared her fangs, preparing to pounce. 

Vincent quickly cast Sleep on Cat, and the demon creature slumped to the ground. As he debated on what to do with her now, she slowly transformed back into her human self.

It was well past midnight by the time Cat woke up again. Vincent had managed to carry her to the area that they'd originally planned to camp out in, and apparently Lindsi had decided against following them. If she had regained consciousness yet. 

Cat wearily opened her eyes, but she didn't have much strength to do anything else at the moment. She was lying on a bedroll in front of a small campfire, and Vincent's cloak was wrapped around her. "Vincent?" she whispered, unable to speak louder.

Vincent had excellent hearing, and he was kneeling next to her a second later. "Are you okay?" he asked. Cat thought she detected a hint of worry in his voice, but in her state she couldn't really be sure.

"Yeah," she said. "I just . . . sorry. I didn't mean to go out of control like that." She turned away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to come out. "I just couldn't stand the way she was talking about Xellos. He's my best friend – for a long time, he was my only friend."

"More than a friend?" 

"For awhile," Cat replied. "It's been almost five years now – I was eleven when it ended. I know that's young," she said quickly before he could comment, "but you have to understand that in the world I left, there wasn't really an age limit on things like that. You had to survive, plain and simple." She coughed a little to clear her throat. "I didn't see Xellos again until the day I became the Astral Dancer. Hard the believe that was an astral year ago. Times flies."

"And after that?" 

"We both agreed to not pick up where we left off, and to start over – to see if anything was still there." She sighed. "And for a long time, I thought there was. But lately . . ."

"Lately?"

Cat mustered up enough strength to roll over onto her side, away from Vincent. "I'm kind of tired right now, Vincent," she said quietly. "I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

Vincent sat by her until she really had drifted off, and then brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her eyes. "Good night, Cataluna," he whispered.

"Thank you all for coming," Xellos said as he looked out over the group. "As much as I wish there were more of you here, well, we take what we can get. For many of you, this is the first time we've met. My name is Xellos Metallium, and I'm the Obsidian Guardian. How many of you know the situation we're currently in?"

The Lapis Lazuli Guardian raised her hand. "The Astral Dancer is missing, right?" she asked softly, twisting a piece of chin length brown hair around with her finger. "And so is the Diamond."

"That's right, Auralee," Xellos said, nodding. "But neither of them are as missing as before. Thanks to an informant we have on the Astral Council's side, we've discovered that both Cataluna and the Diamond are in the Ruby Dimension."

A murmur went up in the room, as each Guardian voiced their surprise at that statement. It was no secret that the Ruby Dimension had been sealed generations before. 

"How was that accomplished?" Trowa asked from where he sat next to Elena. "If I remember correctly, nothing can get in or out of the Ruby Dimension. And the Ruby itself is probably lost."

Kyra sighed. "That's true. But it's also true that somehow, the Ruby Dimension is coming out of its shell."

Everyone looked at her.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure," she continued, looking apologetically at Xellos, "but it seems that whatever was keeping Guardians and Darkstars out of the Ruby Dimension is failing. To add to that, the Promised Land, which is one of the areas I guard, and also the Ruby's resting place, has begun to see some increased activity."

"Kyra, why didn't you tell us this before?" Marco demanded. "I'd think it'd be somewhat important."

"There's no way to be certain," she explained, "about what's going on. There is one place that could give us some clues – the Ruby Lair."

On cue, every Guardian turned to look out the large observation window at the darkened Ruby Lair. 

"That place gives me the creeps," muttered Marco. "So who's going to go?"

Xellos thought for a moment. "I want three to go – Kyra and two Ruby Seconds."

"I'll go," Trowa immediately volunteered.

"No," Kyra said, shaking her head. "You and Elena need to get back to Quatre and Ashley. You're on the Council's ten most wanted list, as numbers 5 and 6." She didn't have to say that she, Cat, Xellos, and Marco were 1 through 4. "Hitomi, how about you instead?"

Hitomi nodded in agreement. "Okay, if you think I can handle it."

"I'd like to go," another voice said. The owner of the voice stood up. "I'm Amalia Vargas, the Sardonyx Guardian," she replied. "I'm the only choice you have – Alexandrite and Turquoise are both one the Council's side."

Xellos nodded. "Okay. Kyra, Hitomi, Amalia – I hope you bring back some good news. The rest of you, begin your search for ways to get into the Ruby Dimension. Contact me when you have information."

Chapter Six

"Vincent, wake up." Cat shook him a little, trying to get him to open his eyes. "Vincent, please, wake up."

Slowly he opened them. "Cat?" he asked groggily. "What is it?"

"You were having a nightmare," she replied. "Don't you remember?"

Vincent sat up and shook out his hair. "I'm used to them," he said. "Don't worry about it."

Cat glared at him. 

"What?"

"You make absolutely zero sense," she snapped. "I've told you practically my entire life story, and you've told me nothing about yourself. Whatever happened to you in the past can't _possibly_ be as bad as anything I went through, so why do you act like this? Well? By the Ellimist, Vincent, I _trust_ you! Isn't that enough for you to stop keeping everything a secret?"

Vincent stared at her. "Are you done?"

Cat sighed. "Yeah, I'm done."

He nodded. "All right, then. Let's eat something and then get moving. It shouldn't take us very long to get to Costa Del Sol." He stood up, retrieved his cloak from where Cat had thrown it, and walked over to the supply bags.

Cat followed, muttering about how infuriating men were under her breath.

Chapter Seven

They somehow managed to reach Costa Del Sol without any further incidents. "Somehow, that was just a little too easy," Cat commented as she followed Vincent to a large villa in the town. "Hey, what is this place?"

"Just a place my friends and I bought about a year ago," Vincent replied. "We all chipped in, and whenever one or more of us is in town, we use it."

"You mean, we actually get to sleep in beds tonight?" demanded Cat. She grabbed his arm. "You're not jerking me around, are you?"

Vincent looked at her, a mildly amused expression on his face. "You get excited over the strangest things," he said.

"Hey, it's the teenager in me," Cat said, shrugging. "Besides, I was finally getting used to not having to rough it. I went from a dark little basement – or what was left of one – to a mansion that could probably fit three Shinra Mansions in it and still have room leftover for Rocket Town _and_ Costa Del Sol."

"A little princess," Vincent commented as he unlocked the villa. He turned the knob, and found that it was actually locked. "That's strange."

"Uh, Vincent?" Cat stopped him from unlocking the door again. "If the door was locked after you thought it was unlocked, then that means it was unlocked to begin with. Which means that there's probably someone in there."

Vincent looked at her. "I actually understood that." 

"Really? Few do. Now unlock that door."

Vincent complied, and pushed the door open. His hand on the Death Penalty, Cat's on her crossbow, he called, "Is anyone in here?"

Cat's senses immediately went up as she detected the scent of someone . . . something . . . two somethings . . . one human . . . one not . . . 

"Well, if isn't the vampire, back after a year of non-communication," Yuffie Kisaragi said as she walked into the room. "And who's this? Your girlfriend? Cloud mentioned you were bringing someone. Isn't she a little young for you, Vinnie?"

Right behind her was a large red lion-like creature. "Hello, Vincent." He noticed Cat, and nodded his head in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Nanaki, although my friends all call me Red XIII."

Cat stared at the ninja and the lion. "These are your friends?" she asked Vincent, looking at him. He nodded. "Oi. And I thought a Mazoku, a spirit, an Angel, and an Animorph were pushing it."

Yuffie grinned. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine. I'm Yuffie, of Wutai."

"Cat," Cat introduced herself. "So, how'd you know we were here?"

"Cloud called all of us," Red XIII replied. "Both Yuffie and I happened to be in the area, and we decided that you'd most likely be coming to Costa Del Sol for a boat to Junon Harbor."

"Cid offered to pick us up in the Highwind, but I'd rather die by the hands of Sephiroth than fly around in _that_ thing again," Yuffie said. Then she thought for a moment. "On second thought, maybe that was too strong a comparison." She shrugged. "Oh, well. Between seasickness and airsickness, I opted for the former. So. When do we leave?"

"I'm going to go lie down for a few hours," muttered Vincent. 

"I don't think he works well with groups," he heard Cat comment to Yuffie and Red as he walked towards the bedrooms. 

Yuffie laughed. "You have no idea. I guess he never told you about what happened a year ago?"

Vincent groaned inwardly. 

Amalia flipped through the pages of an old book. "Kyra, what exactly are we looking for?" she asked.

Kyra blew away some dust that was covering another book. "To be honest, I don't know."

Hitomi was perched on a windowsill going through some parchments that she'd found in a desk. "What exactly does the Ruby do, anyway? I know Obsidian tracks down new Guardians, and Jacinth guards every known spell, and Sapphire keeps track of Darkstars – what does Ruby do?"

"According to legend, the Ruby Guardian guards the Book of Prophecy. Supposedly, if you ask the book a question, it'll give you an answer. I'm hoping we'll run across it." She sighed. "Unfortunately, all I seem to be finding are old cookbooks. The last Ruby Guardian was either a witch or a lunatic, considering some of these recipes." 

"Here's one for spider leg stew," Hitomi said, wrinkling her nose. "Ewwwww." 

"Sea serpent ice cream," Amalia read. "Sounds delicious." She shuddered. 

Kyra shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder about the old Guardians. When I moved into the Onyx Lair, I found that my predecessor, Mi Ung, and an unusual style of decorating – every single room was covered with wallpaper resembling a tropical rain forest, the furniture was done in animal prints, there were statues of tigers and leopards and parrots all over the place, and the carpets were flowered prints that made you feel like you were really walking on a dirt ground. Plus she'd programmed the Lair to play music that consisted of rain and chirping birds. It was somewhat freaky. It took me almost a week to redecorate." She leafed through the book she'd just uncovered. "More recipes. Who was this guy?"

"I found it!" Hitomi yelped suddenly. She'd been digging through a hidden compartment in the side of the desk. "Look – 'Book of Prophecy'. This has _got_ to be it!"

Kyra abandoned the cooking lesson and hurried over to her. "Sweet," she said, running on fingers across the leather cover of the book. "Now if it'll just tell us what we need to know."

Chapter Eight

Vincent woke up about three hours later when something heavy landed on the bed and jolted him out of a light sleep. He wearily opened it eyes to find Cat sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked after his eyes focused and stopped blurring. 

"Nothing," she said, grinning. "Just thought I'd see if you were asleep."

"I was, until you woke me up." He pulled himself into a sitting position. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," she repeated. "Well, actually, Yuffie wanted me to tell you that she and Red booked the four of us on the next boat out, which leaves in about an hour. How long will it take us to get to Junon Harbor?"

"Five hours," replied Vincent, getting up and pulling his cloak back around him. It was the only thing he'd taken off before falling asleep. He'd never been so exhausted before – usually he could go without sleep for days. 

Cat grimaced. "Five hours on a boat? I hate water."

"Why?"

"Uh, hello? You _did_ catch a glimpse of my transformation, didn't you? It seems a bit of Demon Cat instincts override into my normal self." 

"If you're normal, then I should be worrying," Vincent muttered under his breath. A second later he was hit in the head by a pillow. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself," Cat said, armed with another pillow and glaring. "I don't like being insulted."

"I wasn't insulting you," Vincent protested. 

"Then what were you doing? Complimenting me?" She rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze. I've been around enough people to know when I'm being insulted. And you're a fine one to talk about 'normal'. I'd say we're both members of the Weird and Strange Club, Valentine."

Vincent tightened his grip on the pillow. "For someone who doesn't even know what planet she's on, you sure act like you know everything."

Cat tapped the side of her head. "Psychic. I _do_ know everything."

__

Why am I reacting this way? thought Vincent. _I shouldn't care enough about her opinion to even think about answering. _"You know, I'm starting to doubt your claim of being psychic," snapped Vincent.

Cat looked at him witheringly. "Then what would you call my ability to figure out where each and every one of our attackers have been? Luck?"

Vincent stared at her.

She sighed. "Fine. You want proof? I'll show you proof. See that vase over there? The one with the flowers in it?"

Vincent nodded. 

"Watch."

At first, nothing happened. All Cat was doing was standing there with her eyes closed, and the vase was still a vase. Vincent was about to just walk out of the room with the vase slowly began to rotate. It was like someone had grabbed the rim and was moving it so the other side faced out from the wall. Then the vase began to rise off the table. 

A split second later, it came crashing down, hitting the floor and shattering. 

Vincent stared at the broken pieces of ceramic, and then he looked at Cat. Her face was flushed, some of her hair had fallen in her eyes, and she was breathing heavily. "If I had my Diamond," she said, finally looking at him, "I would've been able to lower it without breaking it. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Cat nodded. "I just need from fresh air. I'll see you on the boat in an hour."

Vincent stared after her as she left, and he continued to stare after she had disappeared from sight. Anyone else would've done the same thing, and would've been thinking about how she had managed to do that.

All Vincent could think about as he stared at the closed door was how amazing she had looked after she had ceased her connection with the vase.

Chapter Nine

An hour later found the foursome on a boat headed for Junon Harbor. It also found Red fast asleep in the cabin he was sharing with Vincent, Yuffie hiding out somewhere where she could relieve her seasickness in peace, Cat hiding out in the room she was sharing with Yuffie because she couldn't stand the sight of so much water, and Vincent standing outside her door trying to get up the courage to talk to her. 

Cat was keeping herself occupied by connecting to various radio stations with her mind. By channeling her powers just right, she could even pulled entire songs out of her mind, music and everything. She was looking for a particular song, something to keep her mind on something other than the _real_ reason she'd been so out of breath after using that vase.

She hadn't lost her concentration because she didn't have enough power – that was just her excuse. The real reason was because, right in the middle of the levitation, her consciousness had suddenly registered the fact that Vincent was entirely focused on her. For the first time since she'd met him, he hadn't seemed like he was preoccupied with something else at the same time.

There had only been one other time that a person's gaze had affected her that much, and he couldn't even really be considered a person. After all, Xellos Metallium was, in fact, a monster. 

A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie. "Come in," she called.

The door opened, Vincent stepped in, and pulled it shut behind him. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, looking at her.

Cat refused to meet his gaze. "Yeah," she said truthfully. After all, she hadn't even been feeling bad . . . "Was that all you wanted to ask?"

He hesitated, and then shook his head. Without speaking, Cat moved over on the bed and motioned for him to sit. "What is it?" she asked after he was seated.

"When we first met, you told me everything about yourself, but I told you nothing about me," he said. 

Cat nodded. 

He drew in a deep breath, and released it. "I suppose I should start by saying that I'm not twenty-nine. I'm a lot closer to sixty." He glanced at her to see her reaction. 

She didn't seem shocked. "So? You're either immortal, or you age slowly, or something like that."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Vincent, I'm immortal. My best friend is over a century old and isn't even human. Another friend is a ghost. And yet another can turn into any animal he can touch." She laughed. "Believe me, you don't bother me at all."

"I wasn't always this way."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

__

The loneliness of nights so long

The search for strength to carry on

My every hope had seemed to die

My eyes had no more tears to cry

"Thirty years ago, I worked for a company called Shinra, Inc. as a Turk. I was assigned to protect a team of scientists in Nibelheim. While I was there, I befriended one of them. Her name was Lucrecia.

"To make a long story short, we fell in love with each other. And I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But then I found out that she had agreed to marry another one of the scientists: a man named Hojo.

"I also found out that she was pregnant with Hojo's child, and that Hojo was performing tests and experiments on the child. These experiments subsequently led to Lucrecia's death while giving birth to her son, who was named Sephiroth."

He closed his eyes to try and keep his composure, and felt Cat gently take his hand. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

__

Then like the sun shined from up above

You surrounded me with your endless love

And all the things I couldn't see

Are now so clear to me

"I confronted Hojo. And he shot me. I was on the edge of death, but I suppose he must have thought I was already dead. Or maybe he just didn't care. Anyway, using black magic, he managed to cast four demons into my body: the Galian Beast, the Death Gigas, the Hellmasker, and Chaos. These demon spirits are what have allowed me to stay eternally young, and essentially destroyed my life. 

"For thirty years, I stayed in a coffin in the basement of the Shinra Mansion, plagued by nightmares over what had happened. Then, a year ago, Cloud Strife and the other members of AVALANCHE found me and convinced me to join them. I hoped to get my revenge on Hojo, and also to destroy the son that Lucrecia had left behind. Sephiroth had gone mad, and was hell-bent on destroying the world so he could be a god."

"I take it you succeeded." 

He nodded. "In both. But I still don't feel satisfied. I feel like there's something that's still missing, and I don't know what it is."

"These demons. Are they the reason you pull away from people?"

"I can control the first thing with ease," Vincent continued. "It's Chaos that causes the most trouble. I can never be entirely certain if it is truly me who is in control, or if it is Chaos. And when my body has transformed into his, I have virtually no control."

"Well, I'm absolutely certain that the Vincent I've been traveling with for the past week and a half is the real you, and not some crazy demon," Cat said confidently. "Because if it _had_ been Chaos in control, you wouldn't have stood by me against those Darkstars and Lindsi the way you did. And I seriously doubt Chaos would've bought me a crossbow."

Vincent looked at her.

__

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray down on bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

"You're serious," he said softly. 

Cat smiled. "You'll find that I don't lie to people I care about. I lie only to Darkstars and other lowlifes. And since they often lie back, who's to say one of us isn't really telling the truth?"

"Once again, your logic astounds me."

"Are you being sarcastic? I heard it can hurt the first time."

To Cat's surprise, Vincent actually smiled. He didn't laugh, but a smile was close enough for her. "Why are you here?" he asked.

She blinked. "Um, because a friend of mine sent me here through a portal. I thought I told you that."

"No, I mean, why are you _here?_ On this boat, in this room, talking to me? It doesn't make sense."

"A friend of mine would call it Fate," Cat said. "He's a big believer in Fate. Faith, too. He's an Angel."

Vincent raised his eyebrows. 

"Hey, you encounter all sorts of people in this business," Cat replied defensively. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much. Better be careful. People might think you're actually a nice guy, and not a heartless, mysterious vampire guy."

He shrugged. "For some reason, I just feel like I can talk to you."

__

Now all my hopes and all my dreams

Are suddenly reality 

You've opened up my heart to feel

The kind of love that's truly real

"Maybe because I know what you've gone through?" she asked. "Maybe because I've experienced similar horrors and tragedies?"

"Maybe," he said softly. "Or maybe it's something else."

She bit her lip. "Something . . . else?"

__

A guiding light that'll never fade

There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade

For the love you give and won't let go

I hope you'll always know

It was as if time had suddenly stopped. Even though that sounded as if it had come straight out of a romance novel, Cat knew it was the best description for what was happening. One minute, she was looking at Vincent, and vice versa. And the next, his arms were around her waist, hers around his neck, and they were locked in a passionate embrace like nothing either of them had ever experienced before.

__

You're the breath of life in me

The only one that sets me free

And you have made my soul complete

For all time; for all time

Cat ran her fingers along his neck, trying to get even closer to him than she already was. And as she did so, her fingers touched against a cool, beaded chain that seemed strangely familiar to her. As he deepened the kiss, she slowly pulled the chain up and out of his shirt. It was as if a sixth sense was guiding her – she wasn't even aware she was doing it. She was completely focused on kissing Vincent.

Then her fingers touched what was hanging from the chain

__

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray on bended knee

That you will always be 

My everything

Cat broke the kiss and stared at Vincent. It took her a minute to remind herself that breathing was important. And then she looked down and opened her fist to reveal what was clenched tightly in it.

"What is it?" Vincent asked, running his human fingers along the side of her face. 

__

Oh, my everything

"The Ruby," Cat whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED IN ASTRAL DANCER #7 DESTINY

'My Everything' © 98 Degrees


	7. Destiny

Astral Dancer #7

Destiny

Chapter One

The Ruby dangled from its chain as Vincent held it above his head and looked up at it from where he was lying on Cat's bed. Cat was next to him, her arm around his waist, and her head resting on his shoulder. Anyone else would've thought it was a cozy, romantic scene. And it probably would've been – if it weren't for what the Ruby symbolized.

"I don't understand," Vincent said. "Now that you know what Dimension you're in, why can't you leave?"

"Two reasons. One: I don't have the Diamond. To phase, I need the Diamond." Cat shifted her position to make herself more comfortable. A pillow probably would've been softer than Vincent's shoulder, but she didn't really feel like letting go of him to lie on the pillow. "And the second reason is that long ago, this Dimension was sealed. I don't know how the Opal Portal broke through to send me here, but as far as I know, no Guardian or Darkstar has been able to transport themselves in or out of the . . . damn."

Cat had just realized the little thing that Vincent had figured out the moment she said that the dimension was sealed. "If the Dimension is sealed," Vincent finished, "then how did Lindsi get here?"

"The Darkstars I could understand, if they'd been here before the sealing took place. But Lindsi – the Chrysolite Guardian has had records since the last Ruby Guardian. Which means somehow, she got here."

"Which probably means the Darkstars have found a way to get into this world," Vincent added.

"Probably a weak point or something," Cat mused. "A place in this world where another magic cancels out the Ruby's power." She tilted her head up so she could look at him. "Know any place like that?"

"I have a few ideas," Vincent said. "But I think I want to get Cloud's opinion on all of this. Because if the places I'm thinking of are where we need to go, then we're going to want back-up."

"Are these friends of yours trustworthy? A Guardian is supposed to keep his or her identity a secret, although my generation doesn't seem to be keeping the tradition very well. But still, we have to trust the person."

"I trust them," Vincent replied quietly.

"Then that's good enough for me."

Cid Highwind was not in a good mood. He was standing out in the middle of a rainstorm waiting for the ship that Vincent and the others were on, while Cloud, Reeve, Barrett, Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Elena – he still couldn't believe Reeve had insisted on the Turks coming along – were nice and dry inside the Highwind. 

He could see the silhouette of the large ship coming into port now. 

About thirty minutes later – why was it that disembarking always took forever? – he finally spotted the familiar red fur of Red XIII. "Yo, Red!" Cid shouted, waving his arms to show where he was. "Over here!"

Red spotted him, then turned and said something to Yuffie, who had just appeared behind him. Yuffie turned and yelled something to some people behind her, who Cid assumed were Vincent and his mystery guest. 

"What are you doing here, Cid?" Red asked once they were off the boat. 

"The gang decided that it would be better if we just picked you up in the Highwind rather than wait for you to come to Kalm."

Yuffie looked sick. "You mean we could've saved ourselves that trip and just taken you up on your offer in the first place?"

"Damn straight," Cid said. "Now come on. It's raining and I'm freezing my ass off. Vincent, you coming or are you gonna walk the rest of the way to wherever the fuck we're headed? Where are we headed, anyway?"

"I'll explain everything on the Highwind," Vincent said, shocking Cid by speaking in complete sentences. That was when Cid noticed his companion.

"Helloooo, Nurse!" Cid said, eyes widening as he took in Cat. "Wow. Where'd you find her?"

Cat glared at him. "Please tell me this isn't one of the members of your AVALANCHE group."

Vincent shrugged. "Sorry. Cat, Cid. Cid, Cat. Cat's the reason I contacted Cloud."

Cid raised an eyebrow. "She's a little young for you, ain't she? Can't be much older than Ninja Brat."

Now it was Yuffie's turn to glare.

Cat took it one step further. She pulled her hand out of Vincent's, unhooked her crossbow, and aimed it point-blank at Cid. Normally, Cid would've laughed it off, but Cat was pointing at a very . . . sensitive . . . area. "Can it," she snarled.

Cid gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am!" he said. "Uh, this way. The Highwind's just outside of Junon Harbor." He quickly spun around and walked off, taking his sensitive parts out of crossbow range.

Cat smirked. "Works every time," she said as she followed him.

Vincent, Red, and Yuffie looked at each other, shrugged, and joined her. 

"I'm still not sure I understand."

Kyra looked at Xellos, exasperated. "Okay. I'll speak slowly this time. Remember how we sneaked into the Jasper Dimension through mine?"

"Yes."

"Well, the Promised Land is now open again in the Onyx Dimension. We can probably sneak into the Ruby Dimension through there."

"And what does that have to do with the Book of Prophecy?"

"We needed the Angelic Resistance to get into the Jasper Dimension," Kyra explained. "We'll need help to cross over from the Promised Land to the Ruby. The Book of Prophecy can tell us who we need to look for in the Promised Land to help us."

Marco looked at Xellos and Kyra skeptically. "What are the odds of this actually working?"

"Slim to none," Kyra replied, "but it's the only plan we've got so far. Unless you guys have come up with something better."

Xellos shook his head. "I don't have any ideas."

"Me, neither," admitted Marco.

"Great." Kyra grinned. "Then I'll check the Book to see who we need, and we can form a team and get going."

She makes it seem so easy.

That's Kyra for you.

"My name is Cataluna Anyaerica Carruthers."

Every single person, save the ones who'd already gotten the introduction, stared. "That's some name," Reno commented, taking a sip from his beer can. 

"Most people call me Cat," Cat continued. "I'm sorry to have dragged you all into this – it was all Vincent's idea."

Vincent glared at her. Cat just smiled, and a minute later the glare softened. 

"So what exactly is this big emergency?" Barrett demanded.

As quickly as she could, Cat explained the whole Astral Dancer/Guardian/Darkstar situation. "So now I need to find the Diamond," she finished. "Vincent said he might have some ideas about where it could be, but he wanted to get your input first."

Cloud looked at Vincent. "Well?"

Vincent leaned forward in his chair. "From what Cat and I were able to figure, the Diamond is most likely being held in a place where the seal around this world is the thinnest. This is also the place where the Darkstars and traitor Guardians have been exiting and entering through. According to Cat, the seal would be the weakest where a power from this world would be the strongest."

"Did Vincent just speak an entire paragraph?" Cid demanded to no one in particular. "Tell me I wasn't just hearing things."

"Where a power from this world would be the strongest," Cloud repeated. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"There can only be four possible places," Vincent continued. "We can rule out Cosmo Canyon, since Red would've told us if anything unusual had happened there. Which leaves the old site for the Temple of the Ancients, the Lifestream at the ruins of Mideel, the Northern Crater where we fought Sephiroth, and the City of the Ancients."

Everyone began to look slightly sick.

Cat frowned. "You know, you don't _have_ to help me. I can probably handle this on my own, once I know where these places are. Not even Vincent is required to help me."

"No, we're helping," insisted Tifa. "We're probably the best allies you could ask for in this world, going to those places. It's just, well, they bring back some bad memories."

"And some good memories that hurt too much," muttered Cloud.

Cat sighed. "So where to first?"

Everyone looked at Cloud. He glanced at a map on the wall. "Well, right now the closest areas would probably be the Temple of the Ancients site and the Lifestream. From there, we can move onto the Crater and the City of the Ancients. Cat, what exactly do you need to do to find out if your Diamond is in any of these places."

"Get me close enough, and I can sense it," she replied. "I'll know once we get there."

Cloud nodded. "Let's get going, then."

"Why don't you guys just drop the three of us back off at Neo-Midgar," Reno suggested. "That way we won't get in your way, and you all can . . ." He shut up with a look from Reeve.

"I don't mind going," Elena said. "How about you, Rude?"

Rude shrugged. 

"Do we really need their help?" growled Yuffie.

Cat looked at everyone in the room. "Maybe it would help if I told you exactly who we might be up against."

"I'll go make sure those damn pilots know where we're going," Cid said, hurrying out of the room. "Fill me in later!"

"Go ahead," Tifa urged.

"The first thing you should know about Darkstars is that you can't hurt most of them with physical attacks . . ."

It was late when everybody finally retired to their cabins for the night. It would take almost an entire day to reach the Temple of the Ancients (or where it once stood) and they all wanted to be completely rested.

Cat, however, was used to not sleeping. Which was why she was doing push-ups at midnight.

She was in the middle of number 118 when Vincent knocked on her door. Quickly finishing two more, she stood up and opened the door. "Hi," she said, wiping her forehead with a towel. "You're up pretty late."

"I don't sleep much," Vincent replied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Cat noticed that the first few buttons of his dress shirt were undone, and the Ruby gleamed against his pale skin. "How about you?"

"Are you kidding me?" She tossed the towel into a corner of the room and sat down on the small bed (everything in the cabin was small). Vincent leaned against the wall opposite her. "Back in Old New York, I trained myself to run full-steam on only three hours of sleep. It's a technique that's saved my life more than I can count. You don't survive in a world like that by being stupid."

"How do you think the search is going to go tomorrow?" 

Cat sighed. "Well, we could get really lucky and the Diamond could end up being in the first place we look. Or it could be in the last place. Or in none of the places." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "I really don't know. For all I know, our entire theory could be wrong. Or it could be right, but they've already moved the Diamond. Hell, maybe it's too late and the Darkstars already have full control of the astral plane. I just don't _know!_" She emphasized the last word by throwing one of her pillows across the room. It flew about five or six feet before hitting the wall and falling to the ground.

Vincent picked it up and tossed it back onto the bed. "You're getting yourself all worked up when it's completely unnecessary," he said, coming over to sit beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Why don't you get some sleep? You'll think better in the morning."

Cat bit her lip. "Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"Would you . . . stay with me? For tonight?" She hesitated, then finished her thought. "I'm afraid to be by myself right now."

Vincent wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head underneath his chin. "Yeah," he whispered. "I'll stay."

Kyra was exhausted. She'd spent the last five hours attempting to figure out how to make the Book of Prophecy work, and she wasn't having much luck. "It probably only works for the Ruby Guardian," she muttered, tapping a pencil against the desk. "Computer. Initiate scan."

Scan initiated.

"Check for any astral seals or coding."

No seals or coding present. 

"Great," Kyra groaned. "That means it's probably just a stubborn book."

"Need some help?"

Kyra let out a yelped and threw the pencil, narrowly missing Koushiro's eye. "Who let you in here?" she demanded, spinning around in her chair to face him. 

Koushiro looked apologetic. "Sorry. Xellos told me it would be all right. I was familiarizing myself with the Amethyst Lair, and I noticed that the lights were still on over here. Since most of the other Guardians have returned to their Dimensions for the moment, I thought I'd come over here and give you a hand."

Kyra sighed. "How about just giving me your brain? I seriously can_not_ figure this book out. It's annoying the heck out of me."

"How so?" Koushiro flipped the book open and ran through the pages. "They're all blank."

"I know." Kyra took a sip of her soda and massaged her temples. "The Book of Prophecy is supposed to react to the request made by the book holder, and then reveal the person or thing that has to answer. Of course, the darn thing doesn't want to work, so I'm wasting precious time here." She glared fiercely at the leather-bound book. "All I want is to find out who in the Promised Land can get us into the Ruby Dimension! Is that so much to ask?"

Koushiro let out a yelp as the pages in the book began to turn all on their own. Faster and faster they flipped, and a blur of color soon became visible.

"Wow," was all he could say.

The book stopped, and fell open, revealing two pictures and names.

"So?" Koushiro looked at Kyra as she picked up the book. "What does it say?"

Kyra stared at the two pictures. On the left page, a young woman with long brown hair, dressed in a pink dress and carrying a staff. On the right, a man who looked a few years older than the woman, with silver hair and piercing green eyes. He was dressed entirely in black, and held an unbelievably long sword. "Aeris Gainsborough," read Kyra. "And Sephiroth."

"So are they the ones who can help?"

Kyra looked up to meet Koushiro's gaze. "It looks like it. Now all we have to do is find them."

Chapter Two

Kyra and Marco walked briskly towards the entrance to the Promised Land. Koushiro had desperately wanted to come with them, but since he was a Jasper Second, not an Onyx, he couldn't. So instead, Kyra had dragged Marco off-duty at the AAA again and forced him to come along.

"Why isn't Xellos here?" Marco grumbled. "If I get in trouble with Galuit for this, it'll be all your fault, Kyra."

"The time change between Onyx and Emerald is one second to one minute. So even if we spend an hour here, it'll only be a minute there," Kyra said. "And Xellos isn't here because he's conserving his strength. When we're ready to go to the Ruby Dimension, he'll join us. He's a nervous wreck right now, anyway, so until we find Cat we probably shouldn't count on him too much."

Marco didn't say anything for a minute. "So, who are these people we're looking for?"

They'd reached the entrance to the Promised Land, and Kyra was already contacting the barrier around it. "Aeris Gainsborough was the last Cetra, or Ancient, in the Ruby Dimension. Sephiroth wasn't born an Ancient, but he does have a certain amount of power that was given to him through science. This same power made him go insane and try to destroy the world, or at least that's what Maria told me."

"Lovely. And we're counting on this guy?"

"Hey, I'm just going by what the Book of Prophecy said. Maybe he's calmed down since he died."

"Or maybe he's taken up residence in a room surrounded by padded walls," muttered Marco sarcastically. 

In front of them, a doorway appeared in the barrier. Kyra grabbed Marco's hand and pulled him through. "Would you stop complaining?" she asked as they hit the other side. "According to the records, the people of the Promised Land don't like weapons, or fighting, or any other negative vibes. That's another reason Xellos isn't here. So shut up and come on before we get in trouble."

"You're the Onyx Guardian," Marco snapped back as they headed into the Promised Land. Up ahead, they could see the lights of what had to be the central city for the spirits. "You can't get in trouble around here."

"No, but you can," Kyra growled back. They stepped out of a forest and found themselves at the entranceway of the city. Now be _quiet_. Let me handle this.

Two white-robed figures – one male, one female -- were walking towards them. "Who are you, and what brings you to the Promised Land?" asked the male.

"My name is Kyra," Kyra replied. "I'm the Onyx Guardian. He is Marco, the Emerald Guardian. I've come here to speak with two who reside within this land."

"We welcome you, Guardians," the female said. "Who are the two you wish to speak with?"

"The first is Aeris Gainsborough," Kyra said. "And the second is Sephiroth."

The two figures exchanged glances. "I'm very sorry, but Aeris and Sephiroth are unavailable."

"What do you mean, unavailable?" demanded Marco, ignoring the look Kyra was giving him. "Look, it's not like there are many places they can go around here. It's important that we speak to them. You don't have to take us to them or anything, just tell us where they are!"

The woman glared at him. "Aeris and Sephiroth are held in isolation, away from the rest of the Promised Land. They are considered traitors to the Cetra race and the Planet."

Kyra blinked. "What?"

"Sephiroth attempted to destroy the Planet during his life," the man said. "Aeris made the choice to stay at his side during her afterlife. Now, since there is no reason for you to be here, please leave." And the two figures turned and reentered the city, closing the gates behind him.

Kyra and Marco stared after them. "I think our job just got a whole lot harder," Marco said. 

Xellos paced back and forth in his bedroom. He had every curtain drawn and every lamp off, but he had excellent night vision and never ran into the furniture once. He thought better when there was total darkness around him.

Since Kyra had placed him under house arrest – with Koushiro and Hitomi standing guard to make sure he didn't leave – Xellos had had a lot of time to think. And one of the main things he was thinking about was if Cat was all right.

"Damn it," he growled, throwing himself into a chair. He drummed his fingers against the armrest and sighed. "Cat, what's going on? Why haven't you been able to contact us?" Because there's an astral seal around the Ruby Dimension, namagomi. Xellos mentally strangled himself for using Filia's nickname for him. 

Suddenly his eyes widened. "Shimatta!" he cursed, smacking himself on the forehead. "Of course!" 

Grabbing his Staff, he hurried out of his bedroom and headed for the containment chamber located beneath the Obsidian Lair.

Cat woke up and found herself staring at Vincent's shirt. Blushing, she tilted her head up to see if he was awake.

"Morning," she said softly when his red eyes met hers.

"Good morning," he replied, kissing her softly. "Ready to begin the search?"

Cat sat up and stretched like, well, like a cat. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day, especially with great company like this," she said, grinning at him, "yeah, actually, I am. I'll be glad once my Diamond is safely around my neck again."

Vincent sat up and ran his claw through his now tangled hair, then grabbed his bandanna and rewrapped it around his forehead. Cat handed him a rubber band, and he pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "Now that is one reason why I don't have long hair," Cat commented. "Too much to deal with. The other reason is that, since becoming immortal, my hair hasn't grown an inch."

Someone pounded on the door. "Hey, Cat, wake up! Cloud's ready to begin, and the rest of the guys are becoming impatient. I don't know how long we women can hold them back!" shouted Yuffie. "And if you've seen Vincent, tell him to get his butt to the bridge, too!"

"Coming, Yuffie!" Cat called as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Strapping her crossbow to her arm and the quiver to her side, she looked at Vincent. "Guess we better not keep them waiting."

Vincent finished strapping on the Death Penalty, and nodded. "Now the fun can begin."

"You picked a fine time to get sarcastic," Cat commented as they headed for the bridge. 

Any luck?

No. And would you please stop asking me that every five seconds? I'll let you know when I find something. Marco padded his way along the edge of the city, sniffing and searching for any sort of clue that might help them. Fortunately, the Cetra seemed to enjoy having all sorts of animals around, so Marco fit right in. He'd managed to acquire a strange sort of wolf, and was now happily wandering around. 

Just be careful. You're not with a pack – people are going to start to wonder if they see you playing Spy Dog.

Wolf. I'm a wolf.

Whatever. Oops, someone's coming. Contact me if you find anything.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Marco heard footsteps coming in his direction, and pressed himself into the shadows of an old building. The structures on the outer regions of the city seemed to be in worse shape than the ones in the center. He'd already figured out that rather than expanding outward as things became more advanced and more spirits came to the Promised Land, the city expanded upward. It was a strange concept. But then, he lived in a mountain when he wasn't in the Emerald Lair. He wasn't one to talk.

The footsteps passed, and Marco continued his journey. He'd been circling for over an hour now, and he was beginning to run low on time. Two hours in morph, no matter what dimension, and no matter which morph. Locating the doorway to one of the buildings, Marco pranced inside, sniffed around, and started to demorph. 

He was just completing the change to human when he realized that he'd made a big mistake.

See, he'd forgotten one important thing – spirits don't have a scent. So even though he'd sniffed around the dark room, he hadn't picked up on anyone. But the wolf's eyesight wasn't as good as the wolves back on Earth, and what had once been pitch black was now semi-lit. Marco slowly stood up from his crouch and looked at the young girl standing in the room. "Hi," he said nervously. "I'm Marco."

"I'm Quithty," replied the young girl with a lisp. She couldn't have been more than a year old, but she spoke like she was already five. He'd forgotten that Kyra had said the Cetra were highly advanced. This girl must've been at least half-Cetra. "How did you do that?"

"You mean morph?" She nodded. "It's a secret. But you know what? Maybe I'll tell you, if you help me out."

"How?"

"Do you know anyone named Aeris Gainsborough?"

Quisty nodded emphatically. "She'th my mommy."

Marco smiled. "Can you take me to meet her?"

Quitsy nodded and took his hand. "Follow me."

Chapter Three

I really hope this kid knows where she's going, Marco thought to himself as he followed the blond girl through the dark alleyways. "So, Quisty, how long have you lived in this part of the Promised Land?"

"My entire life," Quisty replied. "Mommy and Thephiroth were here before I wath born."

"What about your daddy?"

"My daddy ith thtill alive," Quisty said, running a small hand through her incredibly long hair. "I wath born in the Promithed Land. Mommy keepth thaying that thomeday I might go back to the real world, but I don't wanna unleth Mommy and Thephiroth come with me."

"Are your Mommy and Sephiroth good friends?" Marco asked. Maybe Kyra was right about Sephiroth calming down since he died.

"Oh, yeth," Quisty said, nodding her head. "If I didn't know that I had a daddy in the real world, I'd like Thephiroth to be my daddy. He'th cool. And I know that he likth my Mommy a lot. Mommy likth him, too, but she won't lithen when I tell her he likth her back. Nobody never aths me nothing." They'd reached a run-down shed by this time. "Mommy! Thephiroth! We have a vithitor!"

A young woman appeared in the darkened doorway. Marco recognized Aeris from the picture in the Book of Prophecy. "Can I help you?" she asked, uncertain but friendly. "You aren't an Ancient."

"No, and I'm not dead, either," Marco replied. "My name is Marco Sinclair, and I'm the Emerald Guardian. I'd like to have a word with you, Ms. Gainsborough."

Aeris nodded, as if she'd known what he was going to say before he'd even said it. "Come inside. Quisty, dear, would you go find Sephiroth? Tell him it's important."

"Okay, Mommy!" Quisty said, smiling happily. Marco noticed that she was missing her two front teeth – which accounted for the lisp. "I'll be back soon."

Aeris nodded again, then led Marco inside the shed. 

"Well?" 

"Nothing," Cat said, shaking her head. 

The Highwind was floating gently above the ruins of Mideel, where the Lifestream had broken through. The site of the Temple had been a complete bust, too. There was no astral activity at all. 

Vincent glanced at her. "Don't give up," he said softly. "We've still got the Crater and the City of the Ancients to check."

Cat tried her best not to look disappointed. "I was really hoping we'd find it today. How long will it take to get to the Crater?"

"About three days," replied Cid. "Sorry, but that's the fastest the Highwind can go, and the terrain around the Crater is tricky to navigate – lots of mountains and clouds, so we gotta move slowly."

Tifa gave Cat a sympathetic look. "Like Vincent said, don't give up," she said. "I know we'll find what we're looking for."

Cat shrugged. "I'm going back to my room for a while," she said. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Red asked.

She smiled at the feline creature. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Just a little tired. I want to keep my strength up, just in case . . ." A psychic alarm ripped through her head, causing her to stumble forward and cry out in pain. Vincent was next to her in a flash, and managed to stop her before she collapsed to the ground. "What is it?" he asked. 

A second later, he cringed as the same alarm hit him. Their eyes locked, hers with an expression of anger, his with one of confusion. "It's a natural alarm," she explained as she regained her balance. "The seal around this planet must be dampening your powers. Probably this place _is_ a weak link in the seal, if you're powers are working, however dimly."

"An alarm for what?" he asked.

Cat looked out the window grimly. "That," she said, pointing. 

Floating in the sky before them was a huge dragon. It had just appeared out of nowhere, right in front of the Highwind. 

"We can handle it," Cloud said confidently. "We've handled dragons before."

Cat shook her head. "An angry dragon is not something you should mess with, but they aren't unbeatable. But that dragon isn't just a dragon. It's a Darkstar."

Vincent winced. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Chapter Four

The entire team was assembled on the deck of the Highwind. They were currently engaged in a staring contest with the Darkstar. Then, after a few moments, it finally spoke.

"Give to me what is mine to claim," the Darkstar boomed. "I want the Astral Dancer."

"Shove it up your ass!" Cid shouted. "You're _not_ fuckin' getting that girl!"

"Thanks for the support, Cid, but I can taunt Darkstars all by myself," Cat said. She fixed her gaze on the dragon. "Hey, gaseous maximus! Listen up! If you think I'm stupid enough to just hand myself over to you when you demand – and pretty rudely, I might add – well, you've got another thing coming!"

The Darkstar snorted. "You are helpless, Astral Dancer. And mine. Come to me!"

Cat cringed. "What is it with obsessive Darkstars?" she muttered. "Hey, Sir Dirt-For-Brains, if I turned down _Lothos_, what makes you think I'll come to you?"

"I come at the behalf of the Lord Lothos," proclaimed the Darkstar.

"What's your name?"

". . . Rodney."

Everyone sweatdropped. "Rodney?" Tifa and Yuffie repeated. 

Cat shook her head. "Rodney, just out of curiosity, how long of you been a Darkstar?"

"Three hours."

"Which dimension?"

"Onyx. Three Onyx hours."

"Which part of the Onyx Dimension?"

Rodney paused. "I don't have to tell you," he finally said. 

Cat rubbed her temples. "Okay, I give up. I give up."

"You _do?_"

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I really do. Come and get me, Rodney."

Rodney grinned a sharp-toothed grin. "Okay!"

"Are you _crazy?_" shouted Reno. "He'll kill us all!"

The dense dragon pulled back his wings and began to go into a dive. 

Only to slam into a protection barrier which surrounded the Highwind, and hit the ground beside the Lifestream. 

Cat peered over the side. "Nasty," she said, looking at Vincent. "Nice save. Thanks."

He shrugged. 

The Highwind landed gently next to stunned Darkstar, and the group made their way to his head. "Okay, now I'm going to be perfectly blunt here," Cat said, looking at Rodney. "This Lifestream is keeping your power from restoring you after that hit. I'll leave you here and let you go on your merry way if you tell me one thing."

Rodney looked at her with adoration. "What is it?"

"Where's the Diamond being kept?"

His eyes brightened, and he told her.

Each and every one of the AVALANCHE members, as well as the Turks, swore. They swore loudly, and repeatedly. 

Cat looked at them. "Sounds like you guys don't like this place."

"We lost a good friend there," Cloud said tightly. "We laid her to rest there. If these _things_ have disgraced her resting place . . ."

"First, let's get there," Cat said, holding up her hand to stop him. "But, first things first." She turned back to Rodney. "While your power is weakened, Vincent's is strengthened. Remember what I told you, Valentine?" 

Vincent pulled the Ruby out of his shirt. "_Ohw fo eht_," he said calmly.

"Hey, no fair!" Rodney whined as he was pulled into the gemstone.

"All's fair in fighting Darkstars," Cat said once he was gone. "Let's get to the City of the Ancients."

Chapter Five

"So that's about it," Marco said, finishing his recount of everything that had happened since Cat's disappearance. "The only way for we of the First Five to get through to the Ruby Dimension is through the Promised Land, and according to the Book of Prophecy, the two of you are the ones who can help us out."

Sephiroth looked at Aeris. "I don't know if we can help you," he said, brushing a lock of silver hair out of his bright green eyes. "Aeris and I are both in isolation, and we can't leave this area without the other Cetra knowing about it."

"The gate to the true world is in the center of the city," Aeris replied. "It would be _impossible_ for us to get to it without being detected."

Marco frowned. "That's definitely a problem. Maybe Kyra has some ideas – I transmitted my location to her, so she should be here shortly. She was playing lookout."

Aeris nodded. "Well, while we're waiting, is there anything else you'd like to ask us? Maybe something about what the Ruby Dimension is like?"

"There's something, but it's not about the Ruby Dimension." He looked over at Quisty, who was playing with a little doll in the corner of the shack. "Was she born here? In the Promised Land?"

Aeris nodded again. "I was pregnant with her when I died, and her spirit transferred over here with me. She's grown up entirely in isolation. She's never had any friends her own age."

"How old is she?"

"Believe it or not, she's only about four months old according to the true world time." Aeris beamed happily at her daughter. "We're not sure why she's as smart as she is, or what she'll look like if she ever goes to the real world – it's very possible that she could revert back to a regular four month-old baby. We just don't know."

Marco smiled at the blond child. "She's very pretty. She mentioned that she had a father in the real world."

Sephiroth nodded in confirmation. "An old rival of mine . . . although, to this day he'd probably keep the 'old' off and just call me a rival. I faced him when I was being corrupted by Jenova."

"I've heard of Jenova," Marco said, shuddering. "She's one of the biggest nasties that's being contained in the Wastelands."

Marco! Marco, come in! If you can hear me, please answer!

What's going on, Kyra? Something wrong?

No. I'm just screaming at you in a panic because I feel like it. Marco, I've been caught. The Cetra know I'm here, and they're not happy. They've got me locked up near the gate to the Ruby Dimension, and I can't do a thing to get out of this because I can't hurt them. You've _got_ to help me!

Calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can.

Marco broke the connection and looked at his hosts. "Looks like we may have an excuse to get to that gate after all. Kyra's been caught, and she needs some help. Think you can lend a hand?"

Aeris and Sephiroth looked at each other, and nodded. 

Chapter Six

"I'm going to ask you _one more time_," Xellos hissed. "How have Guardians and Darkstars been able to get in and out of the Ruby Dimension even _after_ it's been sealed?"

Sid shook his head. "I don't know!" he said emphatically. "I'm just one of their scouts. They don't tell me the little details, they just tell me who to kill and stuff. That's _it!_"

Narrow purple eyes became even narrower as Xellos fixed his most intimidating gaze on the teenage boy. "Listen, you have nothing going for you while you're locked away down here," he whispered. "I want you to tell me everything you can. Everything you know."

Sid was quiet.

"Look at me." Sid looked. "Do you honestly think the Darkstars and the Council care about what happens to you? They obviously haven't been trying to get you out of here. And if you tell everything, then you're in the safest place you can be. No one but the First Five and the Amethyst know you're here. Don't you think you owe it to Kaoru to talk? After all, you're the main reason he's not with us anymore."

Sid looked sick. It was no secret to Xellos that the Quartz Guardian had been feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt over the late Jasper's death. Then Xellos threw the final shot.

"Wouldn't Abby want you to talk?"

Tears pooled in Sid's eyes, and he nodded. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Abby would want me to talk." He sniffled a few times, then looked at Xellos. "If I tell you what I know, will you promise to do everything you can to keep me alive until this is all over? I want to see Abby and apologize to her and Susannah and Will and Kate and everybody. For the way I've treated them recently."

Xellos nodded. "I'll do that. You have my word as a Mazoku."

"How good is that?"

"We're incapable of lying," was the answer.

Sid sighed. "It's no secret that Lothos has an obsession with the Astral Dancer. And that's what this little plot comes down to. The Diamond, the incident in the Alexandrite Dimension, the fact that both Opal and Topaz were there, Cat being sent to the Ruby Dimension – it's all part of his master plot. I don't know the major details, but I do know this. Just before the incident in the Jasper Dimension, something happened that made Lothos really pissed. 

"I guess his plot wasn't as flawless as he thought it was. You might want to double-check this with that contact you have in the Council's regiment, but from what I hear, he was planning on going to the Ruby Dimension himself. I swear on my gem that I don't know how he plans on doing that.

"You probably already know this, but Lothos isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants." Sid sighed wearily. "And the one thing he's wanted for a long time is Cataluna."

__

Crash! 

Cat sat huddled on her bed, her hands over her ears and her eyes closed as she listened to the thunder and lightening crashing outside, and the rain pelting against the Highwind. Because the winds were so strong, they airship had been forced to stay grounded until the storm passed. They were on some small island in the middle of nowhere, about halfway to the Northern Crater, and all Cat wanted was for the storm to be over.

She'd never liked storms. They always reminded her of that night. 

She could still see it all clearly. The rows of people lined up on the bridge, one after another. The Hork-Bajir and Taxxon and other various alien guards, each controlled by a Yeerk, pushing them forward. Every man, woman, and a child that had been rounded up in Brooklyn had been taken to the bridge. 

She'd been separated from her parents and her brother, and had spent the whole time frantically searching for them. She'd spotted her father just before he . . . before he . . . 

A sob threatened to escape as she pressed her face into her pillow. Those memories were still so fresh. She'd lost everything then – her mother, her father, her brother, everything. From that moment on, she had been alone. Until she met Xellos. But even her home with Xellos and Gryphon had been fake, and hadn't lasted. She struggled to push those memories out of her mind. Thinking about Old New York wasn't going to get her _anywhere_. 

I've got to stop thinking about what I've lost and focus on what lies before me, she thought to herself. But just what does lie before me? Am I doomed to be trapped in this Dimension for the rest of my life, never to see my friends again? Or will I be able to return to Xellos, to Kyra, and to Marco and Kaoru, only to find that I can never enter the Ruby Dimension again? But then, is there really anything for me here? She sighed, then winced as another crash of thunder shook the Highwind. And suddenly she knew exactly where she wanted to be right now. She knew where she'd be safe from the storm, from her thoughts and from her memories. 

Pulling a blanket tight around her – the nightgown she'd borrowed from Yuffie wasn't all that warm, and she still hadn't gotten a replacement cloak, she left the room and walked down the corridor to Vincent's cabin.

Chapter Seven

The storm was long over by the time Cat woke up the next morning. Sleepily, she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by bright sunlight pouring in through the only window in the cabin. 

Vincent was still sound asleep next to her, and she couldn't help but admire him as he lay there. Beneath his frail-looking exterior was a strength that rivaled almost any being, human or not. Cat sat up slowly, wrapping the sheet around her and making sure she didn't wake him up. 

She pulled her discarded nightgown down over her head and stood in front of the mirror opposite the bed. I can't believe last night really happened, she whispered in her mind. Actually, she could believe it. What she couldn't believe was how different Vincent had been from Xellos. Xellos had always been somewhat rough, a trait coming from his Mazoku and Darkstar heritage. Mazoku were often known for having flings with human beings, and it was said that they were intentionally rough with their partners so that they could feed off of the negative energies distributed by the pain. Whether Xellos had been rough on purpose or just because it was the only way he knew how to be, Cat didn't know.

But Vincent was different. From the very start, he'd been cautious and uncertain. Not quite sure how far to take things. Cat had made it clear what she had wanted, though, and they'd soon moved out of the awkward phase, and into a new part of their relationship. "Things certainly moved quickly, though, didn't they?" she remarked to her reflection wryly. 

"Having second thoughts?"

Cat stifled a gasp and spun around. "Darn it! I forgot that now that you have the Ruby I can't track you. Don't surprise me like that!"

Vincent brushed a tendril of black hair away from his face and gave her an apologetic look. "My mistake. I forgot about that. So. Are you having second thoughts?"

Cat looked indignant. "Vincent Valentine, I cannot believe you just said that! I would've thought you'd know me well enough by now to know that I never do anything I don't mean to do."

He held up his hand in defeat. "Calm down. I don't want to have to deal with an angry version of you. I've seen you in action."

Cat smirked. "Well, I sure hope so."

Vincent opened his mouth to comment, then digested her remark and blushed. "That's not what I meant!"

She laughed. "I know. I'm just teasing you. Man, it's easy to make you embarrassed."

"Living in a coffin for thirty years tends to do that," Vincent countered. 

Cat remembered how Yuffie had commented that back when AVALANCHE was fighting Sephiroth, any mention of Vincent's past instantly made him draw away from the group. And now he was joking about it, albeit a little hesitantly. Amazing. She walked over to him, leaned down, and kissed him softly. "Well, then, Mr. Vampire, maybe we should think about getting dressed and letting the others know that we do plan on getting some work done today," she said softly. 

He captured her hand in his as she pulled it away from his face. "Do we have to?" he whispered.

Cat's bit her lip. "Yeah, I think we really do. As much as I'd rather not . . ."

"The Diamond," he finished.

Cat nodded. She'd managed to forget about her search for the Diamond for one night, but now she knew that said search had to continue. "Now that we know where it is, things will be easier," she promised. "But first we have to get there."

Vincent sighed. "You're right. Your clothes are in your room, right?"

"Yes." She glanced at the doorway. Oh, the gossip would be raging if anyone saw her come out of Vincent's cabin dressed in a flimsy nightgown such as the one she had on. "I'll go get dressed and meet you on the bridge. Unless you want Cid and Reno cracking jokes all day, I think it's a good idea if we don't show up together."

"Agreed. But before you go . . ." He climbed out of bed and pulled her into a passionate embrace that left her shaking and breathless. "Be careful."

She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm playfully, then winced when she realized she'd smacked his claw. "It's not like I'm going to be attacked by any Darkstars on my way to my cabin. I'll see you on the bridge."

So this is what it's like to be in love, Vincent thought to himself as he watched her leave. It's nothing like what I felt with Lucrecia. Does that mean that I never was in love with her, or does it mean that what I feel for Cat is just a different strength of love? Are they even comparable? His thoughts turned to the night before, and he smiled. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. I love Cat. 

Little did either Cat or Vincent know that someone was plotting to ruin it all. 

Chapter Eight

"There she is," Marco whispered to Sephiroth. The two of them were crouched behind a large pile of empty crates, away from the main crowd. It seemed most of the Cetra in the city had turned out to see who this strange newcomer was. "I can't make out what anyone is saying, though. It's a strange language."

"It's Cetran," replied Sephiroth. "Basically, they're saying how they can't believe a Guardian would ignore their requests to be left alone, especially considering that no Guardian has been in the Promised Land for hundreds of cycles."

"Not our fault," growled Marco. "The barrier around the Ruby Dimension sealed this place off from us. It was only when Merle was able to punch through with the Opal Portal that Kyra was able to get inside."

"Unfortunately, they don't see it that way," said Sephiroth. "Now, how are we going to get your friend out of there?"

"We'll need a distraction," Marco realized. "But what?"

Leave that to me.

"What the . . . Xellos!" Marco grinned, ignoring the startled look on Sephiroth's face. Xellos, when did you get here?

About five minutes ago. It didn't take me long to locate you and figure out what was going on. Listen, I'm going to create a distraction, and then I want you and Sephiroth to get Kyra and go through that barrier. Don't wait for me. I'll be right behind you.

But Xellos, you _can't_ get through that barrier without . . .

I've got it covered. Trust me. And tell Sephiroth not to worry about Aeris and the little girl. 

"How _does_ that guy find out about these things?" Marco muttered. "Listen, Sephiroth, all hell is going to break loose in a matter of minutes. When it does, we need to make a break for the gate and Kyra, so I want you to be ready to get us through. Okay?"

Sephiroth nodded. "What about Aeris? And Quisty?"

"Xellos has it covered. We'll have to trust him. Now get ready."

A second later, a massive fireball slammed into one of the buildings. 

"Let's go!" shouted Marco, grabbing Sephiroth's arm and dragging him towards the gate. The taller man immediately regained his balance and ran swiftly beside the Guardian. 

Kyra grinned as she saw them, and then jabbed her elbow in to the stomach of the Cetra who was holding her. While the people around her screamed, she grabbed her Staff and Marco's hand as he shot by. Sephiroth muttered something under his breath, and the gateway turned a brilliant blue. 

Sephiroth paused and looked behind him. "Aeris!" he shouted.

Marco grabbed him. "Not now!" he snapped. "Come on!" 

The trio jumped through the barrier, and it closed behind them.

Lothos stared at the image in the floating orb. There was his beloved Moon Cat, joined at the lip with the Ruby Guardian! It was bad enough that the Ruby now knew who he was and what his powers were, and that he'd joined up with the Astral Dancer. And it was bad enough when _Xellos_ had been competing for his love's affection. But now . . . this! And she seemed to be enjoying it as well!

"You can't deny me what's mine forever, Moon Cat," Lothos snarled. "And you, Ruby – I have a special treat in store for you."

"Master?"

"What?!" Lothos spun around and looked at the serpent coiled on the ground. Several Alleri Serpents had joined the Darkstar ranks before the annihilation of their species, and Elih was one of his best servants. "What is it, Elih?"

Elih glanced at the orb, and Lothos quickly terminated the screen before he could get a good look. "There's been an uproar in the Promised Land," Elih reported. "It appears to be the work of the Obsidian Guardian."

"Xellos," growled Lothos. "What's his purpose in attacking the Onyx Dimension?"

"The Promised Land contains a gateway leading into the Ruby Dimension," replied Elih. 

"So they're trying to get to Moon Cat," Lothos murmured. He smirked. "Elih. I want you to pay these new arrivals a little visit. Keep them occupied long enough for the Astral Dancer and her lackeys to arrive here."

"Master?"

"Oh, yes, I've got a special surprise in store for you, Moon Cat," Lothos whispered, more to himself than to Elih. "You will be mine again." 

Elih quietly slithered out of Lothos' chambers. It was usually best to just ignore the insane Darkstar when he started talking to himself. 

"And as for you, Xellos and Vincent," Lothos continued, recalling his orb and focusing on the Astral Dancer. "As for you, you'll get to see what it's like to have the most precious thing you own suddenly snatched away from you!"

Cloud looked at the group assembled in front of him. "The City of the Ancients is about three hours from here," he said. "We all have to be ready to go up against some pretty heavy stuff, so don't get too confident. Cat's already told us that these things are hard to beat."

"That dragon didn't seem so bad," Elena said.

"That dragon was a newbie," Cat cut in. "Most likely the Darkstars we'll be dealing with will be much more experienced." Her expression darkened. "We may even end up dealing with Lothos."

"Who's Lothos?" asked Red.

"The worst of the worst," replied Cat. "He and I have a little bit of . . . history. It's not something I like to talk about. Let's just say that it's not a good idea to mess with him unless you absolutely have to."

Barrett shrugged. "Okay. So that's that. Now can we get goin'?"

"One more thing," Cat said, standing up and walking over to the large window at the front of the cockpit. "When we get to the City of the Ancients . . . I want you all to stay with the Highwind."

"What?" Vincent demanded, startled. "What are you talking about, Cat?" The other members of AVALANCHE were just as surprised, but whether it was because of Cat's announcement or because of Vincent's outburst, no one was sure. 

Cat turned to face them. "I'm going in alone. It'll be dangerous, and I don't want any innocents getting killed in this. Which is why, Vincent, you're staying behind. I can handle retrieving the Diamond on my own. I need you to stay and make sure a Darkstar doesn't get in a lucky shot and kill someone."

Vincent's eyes flashed angrily. "You're _not_ going alone!"

Cat's expression was cool. "Yes, Vincent, I am," she said calmly. "Just because we slept together doesn't mean you have the right to order me around."

The anger drained from Vincent's face, and the surprise on everyone else's as they watched the argument grew. "Cat . . ."

"Please, Vincent," she said softly. "This is something I _have_ to do. If Lothos does show up, I want it to be as far away from you as possible. You don't know him like I do. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Cat, are you sure?" Tifa asked slowly. 

The Astral Dancer nodded. "I'm positive. I have to go in alone."

I don't agree with what you're doing, but I won't stand in your way.

Thank you, Vincent. 

Chapter Nine

Kyra, Sephiroth, and Marco landed in an undignified heap on the other side of the portal. Marco barely missed getting pierced by an incredibly large sword that had mysteriously appeared strapped the Sephiroth's side. "Uh, Sephiroth? Where'd that come from?"

Sephiroth glanced at the sword. "My Masamune," he whispered. "I had it when I died, but weapons aren't allowed in the Promised Land. It must have been waiting in limbo for me."

Kyra turned back to the portal, just in time to see it close up. "Hey!" she yelped. "Aeris and Quisty are still in there!" 

"Aeris!" shouted Sephiroth. He faced Marco. "We should have waited for them!" he growled.

"Wait," Marco said, pointing. "Look."

The threesome turned back to the spot, and watched as the portal appeared again, and Aeris and Xellos tumbled out. Aeris barely managed to catch herself before hitting the ground.

"Xellos!" Kyra exclaimed. 

"Aeris!" Sephiroth rushed forward and embraced the young Cetra. "I'm glad you made it."

Aeris nodded. "Xellos found me and Quisty. I had to stay back, or he never would've been able to come through.

That explains why we needed both of them, Marco said to Kyra, who nodded. "Hey, where _is_ Quisty?" he asked aloud. 

Aeris stepped away from Sephiroth and looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. "I guess she reverted back to her actual age," she said. "She's just a little baby now."

"That means she'll be helpless if we get attacked by a Darkstar," Sephiroth said. He looked at the three Guardians. "What now?"

"I'll watch her," Kyra said unexpectedly. "The four of you go on."

"Kyra, are you sure?" Xellos asked.

She nodded. "You and Marco can be of more help to Cat right now than I can. Being in this barrier is making me kind of drowsy. Brooklyn's healing spell is beginning to wear off a bit."

"Thank you," Aeris said gratefully. "Thank you _so _much."

Kyra took the baby from her and looked grim. "Don't thank me yet. Just promise me you'll come out of this alive. I don't think I want to take up baby-sitting permanently."

Xellos nodded. "Okay," he said, refastening his face mask and twirling his staff. "Aeris, Sephiroth – you know the way to the City of the Ancients?"

"Of course," Sephiroth said. "Why?"

"Because that's where the Diamond's being kept, and that's probably where Cat's headed. The closer we get, the quicker Marco and I can get a fix on her." Xellos clenched his jaw. 

"We know the way," Aeris confirmed. She held her Princess Guard, which had also appeared when she did, to her side. "But it's a long on foot."

"So we don't walk," Marco said. "_Ray Wing!_"

"Cat, wait."

Cat stopped and turned in the direction of Vincent's voice. The tall ex-Turk walked briskly towards her. "Vincent, I made up my mind, you're not going to change it, and besides, you said you wouldn't stop me."

Vincent nodded and leaned against the deck railing of the Highwind. "I know I said all of that. And I meant it. I won't stop you from doing this."

"Then why did you stop me?" Cat asked.

He looked at her. "I didn't want you to go without saying good-bye first."

Cat felt her throat tighten. "Good-bye?"

"Yes. After all, once you have the Diamond, there's no reason for you to hang around here anymore, is there? And we've already decided that I'm going to stay here and clean up the damage done by the barrier, so I'm probably not going to go to the Astral Plane anytime soon." He looked down at the world beneath them. "So I didn't want you to leave before I could say good-bye."

Good-bye? We have to say good-bye? Cat hadn't even begun to think about that. I don't _want_ to say good-bye.

"Cat, please, don't talk with your mind," Vincent said quietly. "The barrier isn't thin enough here for me to understand you clearly."

"I don't _want_ to say good-bye," Cat stubbornly repeated aloud. "After I get the Diamond, I'll come back. I'll come back to you, Vincent. That way we don't have to say good-bye."

"Eventually you'll have to return to the Astral Plane," he pointed out.

She shook her head. Somehow, the mere thought of leaving Vincent was too much. She couldn't begin to comprehend it. "I won't go back until you're able to go back with me," she said emphatically. 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Cat, listen to me," Vincent growled. "You have a duty. I understand that. I'm not going to get in the way of your job. Of your destiny."

"My destiny is with _you!_" shouted Cat.

Vincent and Cat stared each other, both too stunned by her outburst. She had never intended to say that. It sounded so . . . so _final_. And yet, it sounded perfect. And that was something that neither of them wanted to admit.

And then their perfect silence, their perfect world was shattered.

"My, my, my," a sneering voice, barely disguised anger seeping through in the words, said from above them. "How touching. There's just one small thing that you forgot to mention to him, Moon Cat."

Cat stiffened and slowly looked down the deck, where Lothos was just touching down. 

His face, so like Xellos' and yet radiating pure evil, held an expression of outrage as he looked at the two lovers. "You belong to _me_," he hissed. 

Xellos was flying through the air one second, and then the next he was doubled over in pain, clutching the sides of his head.

"Xellos!" Marco gasped, arriving at his side and helping to hold him up. "Are you alright?" 

Xellos struggled to regain his breath and stop the throbbing pain in his skull. "I'm . . . fine."

Sephiroth and Aeris frowned. "You don't look fine to me," Aeris said, folding her arms over her chest.

Another attack washed over Xellos, and he cringed as he was assailed by a dark energy force. "How far are we from the City of the Ancients?" he asked.

"Not too far," replied Sephiroth. "It's a few miles to the south."

Xellos narrowed his eyes. "I'm picking up a strong energy wave from the north. An evil energy wave."

Marco's eyes widened. "A Darkstar?" 

Xellos nodded. "A powerful one. And if a Darkstar is to the north, what are the chances of Cat being in the same place?"

"Very good," Marco agreed. "We're heading north, then."

"_Gaav Flare!_" 

Marco and Aeris dove right, Sephiroth and Xellos dove left. The Gaav Flare barely missed them. "What – or who – is that?" Sephiroth demanded.

"An Alleri Serpent," Marco replied. "I've got one for a friend, but Strike can't fly."

"So you're a Darkstar," Xellos concluded. "Erih, right? I've heard of you."

Erih smirked. "I'm pleasssed. Now prepare to die!"

Marco sighed as he got ready for a fight. "Why do bad guys _always_ say the same corny thing right before they attack?"

Chapter Ten

Lothos stared at Vincent.

Vincent stared at Lothos.

Cat fought the urge to run. 

The last thing she wanted to do was get into a confrontation with the most powerful Darkstar known. Every time she'd faced him, she always had the Diamond with her. Except the first time. And that was a time she just didn't want to think about. It had been Lothos who had stolen her life from her, changed her in such a way that she could never go back to the way she'd been. She could never forget that, and she could never forgive it. 

But at that moment, all she wanted to do was hide. 

"What's the matter, Moon Cat?" Lothos taunted. "Not so tough without your powers, are you?"

"Leave her out of this," snarled Vincent.

Lothos' eyes narrowed. "So, you're the new toy. How does it feel, being the latest in a long line of broken hearts? That's the kind of person Cataluna is – she'll keep you around as long as you interest her, and then she'll throw you away."

"Don't listen to him, Vincent," Cat whispered, trying to keep herself from fainting. "He just can't accept that I never was interested in him, and I never will be."

Lothos growled deep in his throat. "That wouldn't be the case if it weren't for that damn fool cousin of mine!" he snapped.

Cat straightened up and glared at Lothos, determined now not to let her fear show, even if it was eating away at her. "Lothos, the only way you could get anything from me was by controlling my mind."

His eyes flashed angrily. "I could've given you anything you wanted."

"What I want," Cat said, looking up at Vincent, "is something you could never give me. Don't you get it, Lothos? You don't have a chance _and you never will_. Give. It. Up."

The minute she'd looked over at the Ruby Guardian, Lothos had begun to see red. "You say that the only way I can get anything from you is by controlling you," he whispered. 

"Which you can't do anymore, thanks to the . . ." Suddenly Cat froze. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. "Vincent, get out of here. Get away from me. Right now."

Vincent looked startled. "What . . ."

Lothos kept his gaze focused completely on Cat. "Time to come home, Moon Cat." He snapped his fingers.

Instantly, the purple crystal that hung around Cat's neck lit up. Vincent watched, stunned, as it began to shrink into a choker, fitting perfectly around Cat's neck. It glowed brightly, and then that same light appeared in Cat's eyes. "What are you doing to her?" roared Vincent, turning to Lothos.

Lothos looked triumphant. "I made Cataluna what she is today," he said. "I gave her the gift of the Demonic Cat. As such, she is mine to command. Once she got the Diamond, controlling her was impossible. But now that she doesn't have it anymore . . ."

Cat began walking towards Lothos, her eyes shining with a lavender hue. "No, Cat," Vincent said. She didn't even look at him. Cat, fight it! Don't leave me!

She hesitated slightly, but the choker gleamed once more and she continued moving towards Lothos. 

Vincent clutched the Ruby that hung from his neck. "Work, you stupid piece of junk," he pleaded. "What good are you if you don't have to power to stop this? Come on, work!" 

"Vincent!" Cloud shouted from inside the Highwind. "What's going on?"

"Tell your friends to stay away," Lothos threatened, "or I'll be just as happy with a dead Moon Cat as I will be with a living one."

Vincent felt like his heart was being wrenched out of his chest. The one person who had finally made him feel human . . . "Cloud, stay down there!" he shouted. "Don't come up!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Just do what I say." Vincent stared at Lothos. "Let her go."

Lothos wrapped his arm around Cat's waist, and she closed her eyes and went limp. Vincent quickly glanced her over and noticed with relief that she was still breathing. "I don't take orders from anyone," Lothos said. "Especially you."

__

You are my everything

Nothing your love will bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray on bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

"I look forward to destroying you in battle, Vincent Valentine," Lothos said. There was a flash of light, and then he and Cat were gone.

Vincent stood rooted to where he was standing. "Cat," he whispered. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN 

ASTRAL DANCER #8 COMPLETION

****

Author's Note: Due to a problem with my computer, some of my fonts have disappeared, and I've been forced to change a few of the Guardian's inner voices. I've changed Marco's voice to this: Stencil. Everything else has stayed the same in his story, although there will probably be more changes in 8, 9, and 10. 

Also – Astral Dancer can now be found on my website at [http://www.geocities.com/aynslesa][1]. There isn't much there now, but expect several updates in the near future. 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/aynslesa



	8. Completion

Astral dancer #8

completion

Chapter One

Vincent stood on the deck of the Highwind, shaking with fury. His eyes were glued to the spot where Lothos and Cat had disappeared. As if to add to his dark mood, it had begun to rain. 

Cloud ran up behind him, holding the Ultima Weapon ready. He'd ignored the older man's request to stay put. "Vincent?" Cloud asked, skidding to a stop when he saw him. "What happened? Where's Cat?"

Vincent shook his head, his already damp hair flying around his shoulders. He didn't even wince as the ends of the black strands smacked him in the face, even though it stung. His hand clutched the Death Penalty, but he wasn't even aware that it was there.

Tifa came up behind Cloud and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Vincent, where is she?" she asked quietly.

Slowly Vincent's anger fell away, leaving him with a hollow feeling of despair and agony. It was the same feeling he'd had when he'd discovered that Lucrecia was dead, but ten times worse. "He took her," he whispered hoarsely. "Lothos was here and . . . he took her. And there was nothing I could do." 

Cloud and Tifa and now Red and Barret, who had joined them, looked at each other. They'd never seen Vincent break down so completely as he was at that moment. 

And then, to their amazement and Vincent's, the Ruby finally decided to wake up.

It shone brightly underneath Vincent's shirt, causing him to shield his eyes from the light. He grabbed the chain and pulled the gemstone out of its hiding place. The moment he touched it, he was assailed by his first psychic vision.

When the vision disappeared, Vincent turned to his friends. He was still obviously distraught over Cat's kidnapping, but there was a more immediate problem. "There are more Guardians," he said. "Nearby. And they're in trouble."

Cloud nodded, not even bothering to question him. Vincent had always been good about knowing these things. "I'll go tell Cid."

Vincent grabbed his arm. "Cloud, wait. There's something else. Something else that I saw." Red ran off to the bridge instead.

The blond swordsman turned, a question in his eyes. 

"Aeris and Sephiroth were with them," Vincent replied softly.

Barret and Tifa had to move swiftly to keep Cloud from hitting the deck when he passed out. 

Chapter Two 

"Get down on the ground _now!_" shouted Xellos, diving for the forest floor. Sephiroth barely had time to react to the Ray Wing's sudden change, and then his feet were on the ground and his Masamune was ready for battle. A second later, Marco and Aeris touched down as well, albeit a slightly rougher landing. 

Erih landed a few feet away from them. "How lovely," he hissed. "Right where I want you. You'll make lovely sssnacksss. Lovely sssnacksss indeed."

"I don't suppose we couldn't interest you in a nice Caesar salad instead, huh?" Marco cracked lamely.

Erih shook his head. "Fireball."

"Ack!" Marco dove to one side, dragging Aeris along with him. "Watch it, buddy!"

Xellos glared at the Darkstar. "I'm assuming that since you're here, we're close to Cat."

"You were," Erih agreed, "until Lothos got her."

Marco and Xellos froze. "What?"

"My lord Lothos has the Moon Cat," Erih said tauntingly. "And he has the Diamond. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Xellos glared. "Oh, yeah? Let's just see about that. _Supreme King with the frozen soul, let thy power gather in my hand! Dynast Brahs!_"

Erih's eyes widened. "Eep." The spell slammed into his body and tore into his corrupted soul. "Ow. That stung."

Marco was shocked. "The spell had almost no effect."

Xellos growled deep in his throat. "Damn it."

"Xellos, get back."

The Mazoku Priest looked at Sephiroth. "Are you crazy?"

"DO IT!" 

Shrugging, Xellos jumped back and landed behind the silver-haired man. Sephiroth smiled, green eyes shining. "_Stop_."

Erih burst out laughing. "Oh, right, like I'm . . . going . . . to . . . lis . . . ten . . . to . . ." And Erih had indeed stopped. 

Marco and Xellos looked at Sephiroth.

He held up a shining green orb. "Time Materia," he replied. "Extremely effective."

Suddenly Sephiroth looked beyond the frozen form of Erih, beyond Xellos and Marco and Aeris. Aeris frowned. "Sephiroth?" she asked softly. "What is it?"

Sephiroth gripped his Masamune tightly. "Hello, Cloud."

Aeris spun around and found herself face-to-face with the father of her child. 

Chapter Three 

"If anyone else here is confused," Marco said as he watched the stare down between Sephiroth, Aeris, and the blond man, "please, please, please let me know so that I don't feel so out of place."

"That's Cloud Strife," Xellos said, pointing at the man. "He's the father of Quisty, Aeris' daughter. He's also the leader of the group that killed Sephiroth."

Marco stamped his foot. "How the fucking hell did you know that?" he shouted.

Xellos tapped the side of his head. "I'm psychic, remember? So are you."

Marco just glared at the Mazoku.

"So, you are back," Cloud said, looking at Sephiroth and Aeris. "How?" He gripped the Ultima Weapon.

"Does it matter how?" From behind Cloud, Tifa came walking up. She smiled at Aeris. "The important thing is that Aeris is back." She glanced at Sephiroth. "You, I'm not so sure about."

"I think we all have a lot of questions." Everyone turned to look at Vincent as he came from the same direction as Tifa and Cloud. "We can discuss it on the Highwind."

Cloud turned to Vincent. "You're willing to accept _Sephiroth?_" 

Vincent looked at the younger man. "Cloud, I never felt the same rage towards Sephiroth that you did. My rage was towards Hojo, and I fought to defeat Sephiroth because he was corrupted by Hojo. But this Sephiroth here, he's not the same as the one we faced. Jenova and Hojo's corruption are gone."

"Hey, this guy makes a lot of sense," Marco said, and for the first time Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent noticed the two Guardians. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd think he was . . . Xellos?"

"You'd think he was Xellos?" Sephiroth repeated. "No, Marco, he's Vincent."

They ignored him. Xellos was staring at Vincent. "Xellos, what is it?"

Vincent looked at the Mazoku. "She was right," he murmured. "You do look alike."

Marco frowned. "Would somebody _please_ clue me in?"

"Does that gemstone look familiar to you?" Xellos asked, pointing at the Ruby hanging from Vincent's neck.

Marco finally noticed it, and smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh, as if things couldn't get any crazier. I guess this answers the question of whether or not the Ruby Guardian exists."

Vincent looked at the other Guardians. "You must be Xellos Metallium and Marco Sinclair. We have a lot to talk about."

Xellos nodded. He started to ask where Cat was, when a psychic scream ripped through his head. 

"What the hell was that?" he shouted, looking around.

"It's Kyra!" exclaimed Marco. "Listen!"

Marco, Xellos, if the two of you don't get your butts back here I'm going to kill _both_ of you myself! I've got a nine-month-old baby in my arms and about a dozen Darkstars on my tail. MOVE IT!

"Can things get _any_ worse?" groaned Marco. 

Chapter Four

Kyra was really not looking forward to explaining this to Loren and Elfangor when she got back to her Dimension. 

Providing she ever _got_ back. 

Somehow, a hoard of Darkstars had managed to sneak up on her, and now she was running for her life through an unfamiliar forest full of who-knows-what, and somehow little Quisty was sleeping through the whole thing. Kyra looked at the nine-month-old and shook her head. "You're too cute, you know that? Although the fact that you were talking with a lisp a few hours ago is a little unnerving. I wonder if your Mom knows yet that you won't be an only child in about six months?" But the fact that she'd manage to deduce that Aeris was, indeed, pregnant wasn't helping her right now. "What I wouldn't give for my Staff and my armor."

One Darkstar leaped over her head, landed on its feet, and snarled at her. She cringed at the fact that he seriously needed to brush, and cringed again when she realized that in a previous life he'd been a doppelganger. Not a pleasant species. 

The Darkstar lunged for her and the baby, when a loud gunshot rang out. A hole appeared in its chest, followed by a large sword, and Darkstar formerly known as doppelganger fell to the ground and was sucked into the Emerald a second later. Kyra looked up to see Marco, Sephiroth, and a tall man with a gun who looked kind of like a vampire standing in front of her, all looking somewhat pleased with themselves. 

"Duck," Marco commanded. Kyra ducked, and Xellos shot over her head from behind the trio. 

"_Obsidian Shock!_" he roared, electrocuting all eleven remaining pursuers. Said pursuers decided that didn't want to deal with two more Guardians, plus a large group of formidable opponents, and phased out of the area. 

Quisty chose that moment to wake up and start crying.

Kyra closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten. "Aeris? Sephiroth? Would one of you mind taking me off baby-sitting duty? And I think some explaining needs to be done. Now."

Chapter Five

Cat groggily opened her eyes and sat up. She was surrounded by strange crystalline structures, and a huge clear lake was at the bottom of the cavern the structures were in. Then something made her look up.

There, floating in mid-air, was her Diamond.

Scrambling to her feet, Cat dashed for the edge of the walkway around the lake and attempted to reach for the gemstone. The minute her hand went up, an agonizing shock went through her body, throwing her back into the room she'd been in. As she numbly tried to figure out what had happened, she realized that the room she was trapped in looked like it was an area for prayer. She could feel all sorts of things from it, and knew that at least one person had been murdered here. 

"Naughty, naughty, little Moon Cat. I didn't say you could go out and play."

Cat looked up and stared at Lothos as he leaned against the entrance to the room. "Welcome to the City of the Ancients," he said, grinning. "It's going to be your home for awhile, until we can return to the Astral Plane. For now, we'll be here waiting for your friends to come and rescue you and the Diamond. You're the perfect bait."

Friends? He can't possibly mean Cloud and the other members of AVALANCHE. Except for Vincent, he has no interest in any of them. Which means that Xellos, Kyra, and Marco must have finally arrived!

"Very good, Moon Cat," Lothos said. He stepped into the room. "However, I find that I get very bored when I'm relying on others. Therefore, I need something to keep me occupied." His expression became that of a predator's. 

Cat struggled to get away, but the room was only so big and Lothos was abnormally strong. It took her a second the realize why she was having such a hard time fighting him. The binding spell . . .

"That's right," Lothos said, pulling her to him. "The spell I placed over you so many years ago. You are mine. And now it's time to revisit the past, Katie. My little Catherine."

Cat ceased her struggling, knowing it was useless. And as she was forced to surrender to him, she could no longer keep the tears from falling.

Chapter Six

Once again the entire group – Xellos, Kyra, Marco, Aeris, Sephiroth, Cloud, Tifa, Red, Reeve, Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Reno, Elena, Rude, and little Quisty – was assembled in the Highwind's command bridge. They could have used the briefing room, but that was just way too small for sixteen people. 

Vincent had just finished recounting the entire Lothos incident.

The minute he finished, Marco and Kyra turned to look at Xellos. The Mazoku wore a dark expression, his eyes dangerously narrow. The Guardians had seen that look before. The last time he'd worn it was then they'd discovered that the Council was planning on killing Kaoru. 

Suddenly Xellos slammed his fist into and through the metal wall next to him. 'Into and through' being one motion. Cid yelped in surprise, but Cloud silenced him before he could make any comment. Xellos was already yelling at the top of his lungs. "I'm going to _kill_ that damn cousin of mine!" he shouted. "That's that _last_ time he messes with her!"

"Calm down, Xellos," Marco said nervously. "Cat will be okay." Kyra just shook her head.

Xellos slowly turned to Marco. "Marco, do you remember what happened the last time Lothos cornered her without her Diamond? He turned her into the Demonic Cat and she almost wound up killing her! And do you know what he did the _first_ time he got his hands on her? Back when she was ten? Or did you forget that I knew her then, too?"

Marco gulped. "Well, I know _something_ happened, but you guys have never really been that forthcoming. Besides, Cat's a big girl. She's always been good with taking care of herself. She almost slit my throat with her fingernails once, before she became the Astral Dancer and I became the Emerald Guardian."

Xellos suddenly seemed to lose all his rage. "Cat can take care of herself, Marco, but the fact is that Lothos was stronger than her back then, and is stronger than her now. Without the Diamond, he will always be stronger than her because he's a Darkstar, and she's a normal human with psychic abilities. Marco, when Cat was ten Lothos _raped_ her. Several times. And there was nothing I could do."

The silence in the room was deafening. This realization had stunned everyone, including Kyra, and she's suspected it for a long time. 

"For years, I managed to block the memories of those times from her," Xellos continued. "But the memories came back when she became the Astral Dancer. Lothos placed a binding spell on her, one so powerful that once invoked there's no way to break it. Only the Diamond has the power to overthrow it, and she doesn't have that anymore."

He turned to gaze out the window. "Lothos has raped her before to get what he wanted, and now that he has her, there's no reason to believe he won't do it again.

"And this time, with her memories fully intact, she might not be able to handle it."

Chapter Seven

Vincent could barely control his rage as he listened to Xellos. He'd known something had happened to Cat when she was younger, and he'd known for a fact that she wasn't a virgin, but he didn't think it was that bad. And he had let Lothos take her again. The other Guardians weren't coming right out and saying it, but he knew that deep inside they had to be blaming him for what had happened.

"If Lothos is really this bad, and I'm betting that he is, we need to get Cat back," Vincent said quietly. "The City of the Ancients – that's the only place they could be."

Xellos looked at the new Guardian. "And what makes you so sure?"

"Because that's where the Diamond is, and from what I know about Lothos he probably isn't one to leave something like that unguarded for too long," Vincent replied. 

"Besides, I bet he'd just love to taunt Cat with it," Kyra added. "He's sick and sadistic that way."

Xellos nodded. "Okay. The three of us will go to the City. The rest of you . . ."

"Three?" Vincent glared at the Obsidian Guardian. "Last I checked, I was a Guardian, too."

"You haven't had experience," Xellos said, shaking his head. "This is too much for your first battle. You couldn't stop Lothos from taking Cat the first time, what makes you think you wouldn't be in the way this time?"

Tifa drew in a sharp breath. "Uh oh."

"Xellos," Sephiroth said softly, "I think you should back down. Vincent – he's not someone you should talk to like that."

But Xellos was being stubborn. "We've all had a lot more practice in the magic department," he continued. "And we're Cat's friends. You don't know her as well as we do."

Vincent's eyes flashed. "I think I know her pretty well, Xellos Metallium. Don't you try and tell me what I can and cannot do. I may have only known Cat for a month or so, but we got pretty close during that time." And then he went in for the kill. "Closer than the two of you have been in, oh, five or six years."

Xellos' eyes widened. He'd caught the unspoken revelation in Vincent's words. Marco put his hand on his shoulder. "Very well, Valentine," Xellos said slowly. "You can come. We'll see how long you last."

Marco glanced at Kyra worriedly, but she just shook her head. 

Yuffie whispered to Red, "Vincent's _really _angry. Normally he just mutters under his breath or ignores you. I feel sorry for any of those Darkstars that cross his path."

Red nodded. "I feel sorry for Xellos, too. I don't know exactly what his relationship with Cat is, but I bet he's on the losing end of that particular battle."

Chapter Eight

An hour later . . .

"Your friends didn't seem exactly thrilled with being left behind," Kyra said to Vincent as the four Guardians made their way through the Sleeping Forest. 

"They'll get over it," Vincent replied. He looked ahead at Xellos and Marco, both of which were off in their own world. "What's with those two?"

"It's the prospect of facing Lothos again," Kyra replied. "We've all had dealings with him in the past, but Xellos, Marco, and Cat have been up close and personal more than once. Actually, Marco's had more dealings with Lothos' and Xellos' grandfather, Gryphon."

"Lothos isn't a nice guy."

Kyra nodded. "Not at all. And it's hard to believe that he's related to Xellos."

"Xellos. He isn't human."

She looked at him. "Cat filled you in, didn't she?"

"On some things. He's what, a Mazoku? I think that's the word she used."

"A Mazoku," confirmed Kyra. "Kin to the Darkstars. The two species hate each other with a passion. Xellos was unlucky enough to have a Darkstar for a father. When Zelas Metallium, Xellos' master, changed him into a Mazoku, his Darkstar heritage was put on the back burner, so to speak. But Lothos has the power to manipulate Xellos, just like he can with Cat. The gemstones protect them. Or, they do when they're around."

Vincent glanced around nervously. "This forest has always given me the creeps. Nothing lives here, nothing dangerous at least, but it gives off a certain sense of foreboding. As if it's warning us to stay away from the City."

"If you're getting scared, you can always go back," Xellos muttered from up ahead.

Vincent growled low in his throat. "I'm probably the best person you could have right now. I know the area. You don't."

Xellos stopped and looked at the taller man. "I have more experience dealing with my cousin. And I've got a personal stake in this – Cat. The only reason I'm letting you come is because Marco and Kyra seem to think you'll be useful. But if you get in my way . . ." He let the threat hang in the air. 

Vincent didn't rise to the challenge. He kept his voice calm and confident. "You can blame me as much as you want, Xellos. I certainly do. I've been in a situation similar to this before – when someone I cared about was taken away from me. The first time, she died. I'm not going to let it happen again. As much as you think otherwise, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here because it's my duty, and because I care too much about Cat to let her down again.

"I'm a Guardian, same as you. And I've spent the last month or so protecting Cat, even when I didn't know my destiny. She's told me a lot about you, Xellos, and that's the only reason I haven't shot you yet. Because you're her friend, and she cares about you, and it would absolutely kill her if anything happened to you. So while you're in there playing hero, I'll be right behind you making sure you don't get killed. 

"The last thing I want to do is cause Cat – the second person who's made me feel human, and the first person I've felt a true connection with – anymore pain."

With those words, Vincent continued walking past Xellos. Marco and Kyra glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed. A minute later, Xellos joined them. The foursome walked the rest of the way to the City in silence.

There just wasn't anything left to say.

Chapter Nine

The City of the Ancients loomed up above them. "Looks quiet," Marco couldn't help commenting.

"The actual city is mostly underground," Vincent replied. "At least, that's where the Ancients did their magic and rituals and such. It's something like a shrine. That's where Aeris prayed for Holy to come and stop Meteor." The other three Guardians gave him a blank look. "Long story."

Xellos frowned. "I don't see any barriers, and I'm not detecting anything, either. There's a lot of magical energy, but none of it Darkstar. But I still get a feeling . . ."

Kyra nodded. "Something's not quite right about this place. Vincent, I take it you know to way to the lower area?"

Vincent glanced around. "Yes. I do."

Marco grinned. "Maybe it's time you tried to get a little more power," he said to the new recruit. "We're at the weakest point in the barrier around this Dimension here, so you should have no problem. Want to give it a shot?"

Vincent closed his fist over the Ruby and closed his eyes. He could hear Cat's voice, coaching him softly the way she'd done back on the Highwind, back when she'd first recognized the Ruby. "Power of Ruby, Come Into My Hand," he whispered. 

The rush of power was incredible, but even more incredible was the sudden lack of . . . Chaos . . . in his body. It was as though the astral magic of the Ruby had completely canceled out the demons that raged inside of him. He opened his eyes and found that his Death Penalty was gone, and instead of holding the Ruby he know held a glistening red Staff. His armor was identical to Marco's and Xellos', only red. He nodded in approval. "Let's go," he said to the others.

Halfway down to the lower city, Kyra paused. "Do you guys hear anything?" she whispered.

The other three stopped and listened. Faintly, they could hear voices. And one voice in particular. "That's Cat," Marco said grimly. "And she doesn't sound too happy."

Xellos' eyes flashed, betraying his Mazoku heritage. "Lothos is going down."

"He's all yours," Vincent replied, "but I'd like a piece of him myself."

"We all would," Kyra snarled. 

Another scream from Cat, and the four Guardians were running. 

Chapter Ten

"Devil," snarled Cat as she stared at Lothos. "You . . . you killed Kaoru. You let him die."

Lothos just stood there calmly, rebuttoning his shirt. "You're too overdramatic, Katie," he said simply. "It's war. People die.'

"He was my _friend!_" she choked out.

"And he chose to take the coward's way out, rather than stand and fight," replied Lothos. "Katie, you really need to get your priorities straight."

"_Don't call me that!_" shouted Cat. "I'm not Katie Carruthers anymore, Lothos. That's part of the past. Just like our history is part of the past."

"Just like the history with Xellos is part of the past?" smirked Lothos. Cat paled. "What, you don't really expect to have _both_ of them, do you? Xellos and the Ruby Guardian. I need to know, Cat, so that I know who to kill. I'm already taking down my cousin, but if it's necessary to wipe out the Ruby Guardian as well, I need to know."

Cat glared at him. "If I could get my Diamond . . ."

"But you can't," Lothos cut her off. "Face it, Moon Cat, you're all washed up. The only thing you really can do anymore is follow my instructions. I thought you were learning that."

Cat snarled in his direction, but turned away from him to stare through the crystal walls of the room she was in. She could clearly see the way out, but the trick was getting there. And at the moment, she didn't have that ability. 

Lothos stared at her for a few more minutes, then shrugged. "I have a few things to take care of. I'll be back later . . . and you better be more cooperating then, _Katie_. Now that I've got you, I'm not letting you go."

He never could let go, could he?

Cat froze. It couldn't be . . . Kaoru? But . . . how? Lothos said . . .

That I was dead? I am. I've moved on, Cat, to the Spirit Realm. That part of the Onyx Dimension where Guardians go after they've died. But a part of me still remains, eternally tied to the astral plane, and to you. My soul and the souls of my dimension cry for rebirth and retribution. Both of which I cannot give them until the Darkstars – particularly Lothos – are defeated. 

Cat smiled. "Thanks, Kaoru," she whispered. "It's good to know I can count on one of my First Five."

You can count on the others as well. Just hang on a little longer, Cat. 

Suddenly Lothos grabbed her arm and spun her around. His expression was dark. "Whoever you're talking to, cut it out," he snarled. 

Cat, I'm going to give you what little power I still posses. It should be enough for you to get your Diamond, provided you can get away from Lothos.

I can't do anything without a distraction.

Lothos smacked her across the face, cutting off her conversation with Kaoru's spirit. "I told you to _cut it out!_" he shouted.

"_Lothos, let her go RIGHT NOW!_" a familiar voice roared. 

The Darkstar spun around, his death grip on Cat's arm never loosening, and found the Obsidian, Emerald, Onyx, and Ruby Guardians, completely armored-up, standing on the opposite side of the lake in the middle of the underground cavern. 

Cat's gaze met Vincent's, the one who had shouted. She couldn't remember ever hearing him shout like that. Then she caught Xellos' eye. He wore his face mask, so she couldn't tell what his expression was. But she knew him well enough to know that he was pissed. 

It had finally happened. They were all there, in some form or another: Diamond, Obsidian, Onyx, Jasper, Emerald, and Ruby. The six most powerful Guardians to ever exist. The Astral Dancer and the First Five. 

Suddenly, Cat was no longer afraid. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN ASTRAL DANCER #9

PRELUDE TO DESTRUCTION


	9. Prelude to Destruction

Astral Dancer #9

PRELUDE TO DESTRUCTION

Chapter One

Lightning crashed outside the Izumi apartment. Odaiba was in for another thunderstorm. 

Inside the Izumi apartment, another storm was brewing. But this one was in the mind of Koushiro Izumi. 

He clutched his pillow tightly in his sleep, although to his dream mind he was actually clutching the arm of his first mother. The mother who had given birth to Christopher Carruthers, the boy he had been before being reborn in the Amethyst Dimension. Her name was Anya Mansfield-Carruthers, mother of Christopher and Catherine Carruthers, wife of Ethan Carruthers. 

Ever since Xellos had found him, awakened his powers, and restored his memory of his past life, Koushiro had been experiencing the dreams. But deep in his heart he knew they weren't dreams. They were memories. 

In his mind, he could see the lines and lines of people, all dressed in rags and looking worse for wear. Beside him and his mother, his father marched, carrying little Catherine in his arms. She was a small shadow of the woman she could someday grow to be. None of them had known it was going to be so bad. Maybe his parents had, but he and his sister had had no idea. 

The Controllers lined the people up along the Brooklyn bridge, separating the families by a system only they could understand. He couldn't see his mother and father and sister anymore. He was terrified. 

At the head of the line, only a dozen people ahead of him, the first Controller removed its weapon and pressed it against the back of the prisoner's head. Koushiro – Christopher – tried not to watch, but he was drawn to the scene. He ignored the prisoner's screams, and how they were abruptly cut off. He was frozen. 

The line moved swiftly after that. And then it was his turn. He wasn't forced to his knees like the adults, since he was only a child. And the Controller took no mercy on him. He said something in his strange language, and then fired. 

As his almost-dead body dropped to the ocean, he could feel his soul being snatched out of its shell and carried away. His next memory involved his fourth birthday, when he got his first computer and a biography on Einstein from his new parents. 

Christopher Carruthers had died so that Koushiro Izumi could live.

Koushiro sat up, breathing heavily. He was drenched with sweat, the way he always was after being assaulted with the past. But never had the memories seemed so vivid. Something else was happening. 

A bright purple glow on his desk caught his attention. He stepped over to where his Amethyst lay next to the keyboard of his computer. It was glowing brightly. 

"Time's running out," he murmured.

Xellos, Vincent, Marco, and Kyra stood in front of Lothos. Cat stood behind him. But Lothos wasn't looking at the Astral Dancer. He was much more interested in taunting the four Guardians. Obviously, Cat wasn't a threat to him anymore.

Or so he thought.

"Let her go, Lothos," shouted Marco. "You're outnumbered. You're not going to get out of this one!" 

Ready, Cat?

Yeah. I'm ready.

It was strange. The power was almost identical to the Astral Dancer powers, but there was a difference. Something in the feeling, the . . . taste, if that made any sense. The power tasted different. Cat had never really thought about it before, but it made sense that the different gems would have different powers and capabilities that went along with them. 

With the new power charging her up, she focused her attention on the Diamond floating in the air. She'd need Lothos out of the way to get it. A smile formed on her face.

Xellos. Marco. Kyra. Vincent. Listen to me. Whatever you do, _don't_ let Lothos divert his attention to me.

Cat? Are you okay? What's going on?

I'm fine, Vincent, really. But I have to get my Diamond. Just follow orders, okay?

What do you want us to do, Cat?

Just keep him distracted, okay? You're good at that sort of thing, Marco. 

You can count on us, Cat.

Be careful.

Cat cut the link and smirked. Lothos had been too caught up in insulting her friends to even realize they'd been communicating. 

It was time for the Darkstars to see why they didn't want to mess with the Astral Dancer. And it was time to make the Council regret ever double-crossing her.

Chapter Two

"Helaine? Is something wrong?"

Helaine spun around and faced Score. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

Score grinned. "Are you kidding? For the past few weeks, this room is the _only_ place you've been. If you weren't here, I'd be worried." Then he turned serious. "But really. What's wrong?"

The Sapphire Guardian sighed. "You know all those recent problems we've been having? All those worlds that have been cut off? The reason we haven't been able to get a hold of Shanara?"

He nodded. 

"It's because of the Darkstars," she explained. "I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. The Darkstars have been cutting off the Diadem. And I can't use the Sapphire to move around from place to place."

"I don't understand," Score said in confusion. "I thought you were this all-powerful being or something."

"I'm a second-rank Guardian under Obsidian," replied Helaine. "Generally, we're pretty strong, but the Darkstars are also working with the Astral Council. And they will always be stronger." She pressed her hand against her forehead. "Then there's the recent problem with Cat's disappearance, and nobody's heard from Xellos and the other Firsts, plus Lothos has been hanging around . . . it's all one big mess."

Score walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You'll manage," Score said. "And you know that Pixel, the unicorns, and I are right behind you."

"There's one other thing," Helaine said, leaning against him. "With the way this dimension is now, I'll probably only have enough power in the Sapphire to make one more jump. I have to save it for when the war comes, and that'll probably be soon."

Score pulled away. "What are you saying?"

"The next time I go to the astral plane," she replied, "unless we defeat the Council and the Darkstars, I won't be able to come back."

Cat stepped closer to the side of the path, closer to the Diamond, never taking her eyes off of the creature that stood with his back to her. Vincent was following her with his eyes, but they were shielded by the shadow of his bandanna. Marco was busy taunting Lothos, with a few choice comments from Xellos and Kyra. Those three really knew how to tick off a demon. 

She was almost there. She was balanced on the edge of the path with the Diamond just out of arm's reach. The question now was, if she jumped, would she have enough momentum to grab the Diamond, and make it to the other side of the lake before she fell?

Cat, look out!

Vincent's warning almost came too late. From somewhere high overhead, a large bird-like creature shot down like a bullet, its talons raked forward and aimed at her head. Cat threw herself to the ground and rolled, then grabbed the edge of the path just before she rolled off. Her fingers shook with the strain of holding her up.

Lothos was laughing. "You thought I'd just leave that Jewel unguarded? Stupid feline."

Cat pulled herself up so that she was hanging on by her elbows. She glared at the Darkstar. "A roc, huh? Is he a Darkstar, too?"

"No, actually, he's a pet. His name is Otek." Lothos grinned. "I always have a back-up plan."

Cat smiled back. "Fortunately, so do I. Vincent!" 

And just a fortunate, Vincent was extremely quick. He pulled a red orb out of seemingly nowhere, and extended his arms to either side of him. "_Mega Flare!_" he shouted. 

The Summon Materia glowed brightly and shook, then it and Vincent disappeared. Lothos stared as a huge shape appeared in the sky. It's body was of a dragon, or so it seemed, and it's target was the roc. Circling its prey, the dragon-thing opened its mouth and delivered a huge blast of energy. When the smoke cleared from the explosion, the dragon-thing and the roc were gone, and Vincent had reappeared. 

"What . . . what the hell was _that?!_" shrieked Lothos, staring at the charred remains of his beloved flesh-eating bird. 

Vincent calmly placed the materia back where he had gotten it from. "One of the Ruby Dimension's little secrets. That was Bahumat. And there's a lot more where that came from."

Xellos phased in and out, transporting himself to Cat so he could help her up. "So much for your guard," he said. "Now what are you going to do?"

Lothos glared at his cousin. "So, you're going to be like that? You'll never get that Diamond." His hand began to glow. "_Blam Gush!_"

The huge waves of water came at them from all sides. Cat grimaced at the sight of so much water, her instincts taking over. 

"_Sardonyx Symphony!_"

"_Aquamarine Rage!_"

Cat gasped as the two ultimate attacks tore through the Blam Gush. The pure energy of the Rage evaporated the waves, while the sweet, deadly music of the Symphony canceled the entire spell. 

"Who was that?" Vincent asked.

"Look!" Kyra shouted, pointing up at the stairs leading into the underground city. 

Standing there, looking incredibly smug with themselves, were Trowa Barton, Amalia Vargas, and Hitomi Kanzaki. 

Lothos clenched his fists. "_More_ Guardians? Impossible!" 

Amalia smiled. "Not really. We are, after all, the Ruby Seconds. There should be five of us, but Alexandrite and Turquoise aren't exactly on our side right now. Comprende?"

"Thanks to a few Ancients who shall remain nameless," Hitomi continued, "we were able to come through the barrier, and then we high-tailed it here."

The three Seconds vanished and reappeared in front of the Firsts. "We'll hold them off," Trowa said to Cat. "You get the Diamond." He looked at Hitomi. "You should conserve your energy. We'll need you later." Hitomi nodded in agreement.

"Let's hit him all at once," Kyra said. "The most powerful spells you know. If you can pull of your ultimates and you know they won't kill you" here she looked at Marco "do it. Any objections?" 

A chorus of "No" met her ears. 

"Good." She began weaving an incantation. "One. Two."

"NOW!" shouted Xellos. "_Obsidian Shock!_"

"_Onyx Windshear!_"

"_Ra Tilt!_"

"_Dug Haut!"_

"_Dynast Brahs!_"

"_Flare Web!_"

The spells soared towards Lothos. There was no chance in hell that he'd be able to dodge them all. 

When the smoke finally cleared from the explosions, Lothos stood in the center of a pentagram, looking somewhat beat up and still very much alive. "Not bad," he said. "You almost got me." Then he looked at Vincent. "What's the matter? Too afraid to fight? Or not powerful enough?"

Xellos looked at the Ruby Guardian, and realized that he hadn't released a spell. The Mazoku opened his mouth to say something to Vincent, but paused when he noticed the slight glow around the other's body. Lothos noticed it then, too. 

And he turned to run.

"You aren't going anywhere," Vincent said, hatred and anger evident in his voice. "_RUBY ERUPTION!_"

The ground shook, and the citizens of Elysia cried out in surprise. 

Loren O'Conner-Shamtul stood in the doorway of her house, gazing up at the breach that was permanently opened between the Emerald Dimension and the Onyx Dimension. She alone knew of the great dangers that the Guardians and their Astral Dancer were facing at the moment. 

"Kyra, I hope you know what you're doing," she whispered, staring up at the fluctuating breach. The magic keeping it open was beginning to fluctuate and change. 

loren, it's time.

Loren bit her lip. "I know, Ellimist, but can't you give me just a little longer?"

I'm sorry, but the onyx dimension is already beginning to feel the effects of the astral plane's torment. it's taking all my strength to contain the wastelands. you must go to the emerald, immediately. 

"What difference does it make?" Loren said bitterly. "Eventually, the Emerald Dimension will begin to feel the same effects."

the difference is, would you rather spend what might be your last moments with your family, or alone? 

She knew there was no argument. If this was the end, she would spend it with Elfangor and Tobias. She sighed in defeat. "I'm going now, Ellimist."

good luck.

__

Yes. Good luck. Loren headed towards the breach. _You'll need it, Kyra._

Lothos stared at the ground beneath him as it began to turn a deep red color. The heat was rising quickly, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to move. 

And then he noticed the pentagram that surrounded him. No longer was the red of evil, but a bright white. The color of Shamanist, or astral magic. 

A Flow Break.

He met Vincent's gaze. "You haven't won yet," he snarled. 

Vincent didn't blink. "Engage," he whispered, snapping his fingers. 

Molten lava shot up from the ground directly beneath Lothos, ripping through his body. His agonized screams were enough to make even the toughest Darkstar. But Xellos, Kyra, Marco, Vincent, Trowa, Hitomi, and Amalia held fast as they watched the Ruby's ultimate attack tear into the demon's body.

Suddenly the screams stopped. The lava settled back into the ground and hardened, then smoothed, becoming the crystalline floor of the City of the Ancients once again. 

Everyone silently stared at the charred remains of Lothos. All that remained of him was a single piece of cloth – what was left of his cloak. 

"It's over," Marco whispered, blinking rapidly. "It's finally over."

Kyra grinned. "Okay, which one of you cast the Flow Break to keep him there?"

The other Guardians looked at each other. "I didn't do it," Xellos replied, shaking his head. "Trowa?"

"No," the unibanged Guardian said, puzzled. One by one, each Guardian denied the Flow Break.

"It was me, Xellos," Cat said from behind them. 

Xellos frowned. "But you can't use . . ." His eyes opened wide, and he spun around, nearly hitting Amalia in the face with his cloak. The others quickly followed suit.

Vincent was the only one who didn't know what the Diamond armor looked like, so he didn't recognize its bearer at first. He was amazed at what he saw. It was perfectly shaped to fit it's owner, almost like a second skin. The silver and white set gleamed in the light of the City. The Diamond Staff sparkled when she stepped forward. As she walked towards them, the silver cape floating gently behind her. Then she reached up and removed the face mask that covered her lower face.

"Cat," Vincent breathed. "It's . . . you?"

Cat smirked. "Surprised, Vincent?" she asked. "You knew I was the Astral Dancer." 

He just shook his head. "I didn't expect . . ."

She placed a hand on his arm and looked up at him. "I know," she said softly. "Maybe I should've warned you guys before I donned the armor, but it was the only way to get that Flow Break off. My powers are still somewhat weak."

Hitomi knelt down next to the smoldering cloak as Cat turned to the rest of the ground. She kept her hand on Vincent's arm. "We should get out of here," Cat said. "I want to get back to the Lair and make sure it's still standing. The rest of you, thanks for everything. I'm calling a general meeting of all Guardians to see what we can do to clean up the rest of this mess. If you have too much to do at home, you don't have to come. Just make sure you get briefed later. Spread the word."

"Cat . . ." Xellos glanced at her, then at Vincent, then back at her.

"Not now, Xellos," Cat said, shaking her head. 

Amalia looked at her kneeling friend. "Hey, Hitomi, let's go. I bet you're pretty anxious to get back to Van, right?"

Hitomi was holding Lothos' cloak in her hand and frowning.

The Sardonyx Guardian walked over. "Hitomi? Hitomi, what's wrong?"

"Come on," Marco said. "I'm ready to get out of here."

Hitomi glanced at Cat and met her gaze. "It's not over," she said, standing to look at the Astral Dancer. "Lothos isn't dead. I saw it." She began to tremble. "I had a vision. He didn't die. He's still around.

"And he's out for blood."

Chapter Three

"Brooklyn, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

The Leopardstone Guardian paused and faced Demona. Or Dominique, as she was now. It was about noon, and Brooklyn's little talent of not turning stone during the day was beginning to get on his nerves. All he wanted to do right now was sleep. Sleep, and not have to worry about what the heck was going on.

His world was falling apart. 

He hadn't wanted to admit it, but the signs were there. He'd noticed them for the last several months. The constellations were all off. The Big Dipper had lost part of its handle. The Little Dipper was completely gone. Orion had lost its belt. Gemini, the twins, was now twinless. Even ordinary people who knew next to nothing about the stars and constellations had begun to notice the disturbing disappearances. And then there were the things happening right now little old Earth. 

In the last six months, seven volcanoes had erupted without any warning. Earthquakes had ripped through Australia, China, South Africa, Brazil, and Canada – in places where fault lines had never before been detected. Tsunamis had crashed into ports; some caused by the quakes, others seemingly of their own accord. Droughts were taking place in rain forests, and flooding was occurring in deserts. Scientists and the governments were baffled as to the reason why.

Only Brooklyn knew for a fact. The Leopardstone Dimension was beginning to collapse, and it was finally affecting the center world. 

He clutched his gemstone tightly. "I wish Angela were awake," he said, speaking of his mate of nine months and closest friend since receiving his powers. "I'd feel a lot more comfortable if I didn't have to worry about protecting them all while they slept."

Dominique was sympathetic. She felt the same way when it came to her daughter. She stood up and took Brooklyn's arm. "At least Angela is indoors. And you tried to convince Goliath to stay inside during the day, but without revealing yourself you couldn't have done anymore than that. Relax."

Brooklyn took in a deep breath and then released it. "I haven't heard from Kaoru lately. Neither have the other Jasper Seconds. And they're all experiencing similar problems with their Dimensions."

"Come on," Dominique said. "You need to quit worrying for awhile. Why don't we go visit the rookery?"

Brooklyn managed a slight smile at the thought of the lone egg that lay in there. It wouldn't hatch for several more years. "Okay," he said, nodding. "Anything to keep my mind off of things."

Dominique decided then and there that she would wait for telling him that scientists had deduced that Antarctica was, in fact, melting. 

Even Guardians needed time off. 

Chapter Four

Elena was tired. Very, very tired. 

It had been several hours since Trowa had left for the Ruby Dimension. Quatre and Ashley were fast asleep in the little cabin the four of them had been hiding out in for the past few days. They'd been jumping from dimension to dimension with Lucas flying cover for them, never staying in the same place long enough for the Guardians to get a fix on them.

"Elena?"

She turned around and saw the Garnet Guardian approaching her. "Lucas? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to have physical contact with us, remember?"

He shook his head. "It just came in."

Elena frowned. "Excuse me?"

Lucas fixed his eyes on hers. "The Astral Dancer has called a Code Three Priority."

Her eyes widened. The Codes were a new feature for the Pro-AD Guardians, designed by Chrysoprase Guardian Genia Scott. It was rumored that the Onyx Second was a computer genius, and when it came to security there was no one better. Lucas himself had met her a few times at Secondary meetings, since they were both under Onyx, and in his opinion she lived up to her reputation. 

The Codes were numbered according to their severity, One being the most severe, all the way through – what was it now, 201? There were so many, it was hard to keep track. But they needed everything covered. A benefit of the new Codes was that the Council, the Darkstars, and the traitor Guardians couldn't make sense of them.

Code Three stated that all Guardians were to be put on immediate alert with the possibility of confrontation on the astral plane. Any and all civilians currently under Guardian protection were to be placed under the utmost security in their own Dimensions, and were forbidden from aiding in the coming scenarios due to the danger. 

Elena prayed that it would stay Code Three. A Code Two called for immediate confrontation on the astral plane. That would be the next step. 

"I'll go wake up Quatre and Ashley," she said. "Will you help me get them back to the Aquamarine and Jacinth Dimensions?"

Lucas nodded. "Hey, Elena?"

She paused and looked at him. "Yes?"

"Think it'll go Code One?"

"God, I hope not."

A Code One meant all out war. 

Chapter Five

Exhaustion. 

It was all Cat could think about. Now that she was safely back inside the Diamond Lair, all she could think about was sleep. Never mind food, never mind a shower, all she wanted was sleep. 

She had exactly one hour before the meeting, and she intended to make it count. After securing her barriers around the Lair, she sleepily walked into her bedroom and instantly fell asleep, not bothering to get changed. 

When she woke up an hour later, it felt like only five minutes. 

"Turn off the light," she mumbled to whoever had just snapped the light on.

Metal fingers ran through her hair gently. "You can't save the astral plane if you're in bed," Vincent said softly, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come on. Everyone's ready and waiting for the Astral Dancer."

"Great," Cat said, sitting up. "When she gets here, I'll let her know she's got company."

Her lover rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her stand. "I stopped by the Ruby Lair on my way here," he said. "It's pretty impressive. A lot nicer than the Shinra Mansion."

Cat smiled at him. "I don't know – I kind of miss that place," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him. "After all, I met a pretty amazing guy there."

Vincent pulled her closer to him. "Oh?" he murmured. "Should I be jealous?"

Cat laughed. "Nah. You're number one in my book."

Abruptly Vincent pulled away. "Really?" he asked, suddenly serious. Not that he was ever _not_ serious – he was just more serious than usual. 

Cat nodded, unsure about his sudden change in demeanor. "Really," she said. "I think I've been waiting my whole life for you, Vincent." She fixed her eyes on his, judging his reaction. Hadn't he realized? Did he feel the same?

Vincent took a step towards her, but didn't wrap his arms around her again. "Cat. This war – we might not survive it."

"I know," she said softly. "That's the problem with war – you never know who will survive or not. Not even if you're psychic."

"I have the ask you something," Vincent said, taking her hand. "Cat, you're the most amazing person I've ever met in my entire life. And that's not an easy thing for me to admit. I'm not very good at opening up and talking about my feelings. It's not something I've done very often."

Cat looked at him, her eyes asking a question. 

Vincent turned her hand and opened her palm so that it lay in his, facing up. Then he reached into his pocket and placed what he withdrew in the middle of her palm

Cat stared down at the golden band, the diamond glittering in the center, the surrounding rubies sparkling as well. And even though her mind was figuring out what was going on, her heart refused to let her get her hopes up.

"Cataluna Anyaerica Carruthers," Vincent said, cupping her chin in his hand and looking straight at her, "will you marry me?"

Chapter Six

"So what do you guys think about Vincent?" Kyra asked, looking at Xellos and Marco. The three Firsts were sitting at the front of the room, patiently waiting for Cat to arrive. The meeting room was designed to house every Guardian in existence, with a specific chair for each, but only about two-thirds of the seats were filled. In the center of the amphitheater was a place for the Council to appear, but of course the Council hologram wasn't visible. Instead, a podium sat there, waiting for the Astral Dancer. 

Marco shrugged. "He seems like an okay fellow," he replied. "He's certainly powerful. That Ruby Eruption took out Lothos easily."

"We don't know that for sure," countered Xellos. "Remember, Hitomi seems to think that Lothos survived, and we all know she's excellent at predictions."

Kyra craned her neck and looked around. "What the hell is Sid Costello doing here?!" she hissed, spotting the Quartz Guardian. 

"Sit down," Xellos said, pushing her back into her seat. "Sid helped me out when we were trying to get to the Ruby Dimension. He asked to come to the meeting."

"You sure we can trust him?" Kyra demanded. She had reason enough to not trust Sid – he'd almost killed her back in the Jasper Dimension. 

Xellos nodded. "Yeah. We can trust him. I told him that if he helps us out, Brooklyn will permanently heal him. For now, he's got a temporary spell on him."

Marco frowned. "Was that a good idea? What's to stop him from turning on us once he's healed?"

Xellos glared at him, and Marco immediately shut up.

Slowly, the chattering in the room died down as the main doors opened. Vincent stepped inside and took his seat, a chair away from Marco. The empty space between left them all thinking of the Guardian who should've been sitting there, but wasn't. Cat was right behind him, and she moved to the podium at the front.

"Thanks for coming," she said, smiling at her Guardians. "You don't how much this means to me, seeing how many of you are willing to fight against the Council, especially those of you who only know me by word of mouth.

"I know I've been absent for awhile, but I'm back now. I called this Code Three so that we could all get up to speed on the situation. First: the initial reports of the death of Lothos may have been exaggerated. Don't let your guard down for anything until we confirm it." She trembled slightly at the prospect of Lothos being alive, but managed to quell it quickly. 

"If Lothos is alive, I think it's best that we start preparing for the prospect of a war. I'm moving us directly to Code Two. We have to ready to move out the minute we get information." Cat noticed as hand in the back. "Yes?"

"You're moving us to a Code Two, even though the possibility of Lothos being alive is less than 25 percent?" Pearl Guardian Phoebe Halliwell asked uncertainly.

"I am," Cat replied firmly. "We don't have a choice. If there's one thing I've learned in my time as Astral Dancer, it's that you can never be too cautious or prepared when dealing with Darkstars."

Suddenly the door slammed opened, and Koushiro stumbled through. He leaned over to catch his breath and looked around. "Sorry," he mumbled, straightening up. He nodded to Xellos, then turned to the Astral Dancer to make his apologies for arriving late and interrupting. 

Emerald eyes met ebony eyes, and Cat gripped the sides of the podium. She knew those eyes. They were the same eyes that belonged to her closest friend; eyes that had also stared at her from her father's face. And the hair, as auburn as her own, was just as out-of-control as she remembered. The face was younger, but it was his face. 

"Christopher?" she whispered, staring at her brother in shock.

Marco smacked himself in the forehead. "I _knew_ we were forgetting to tell Cat something!" 

Chapter Seven

The meeting ended about half an hour later, and soon the only ones left in the Diamond Lair were Xellos, Kyra, Marco, Vincent, Cat, and Koushiro. They left the amphitheater and went to the living room instead. 

"Damn," Cat said after hearing Koushiro's story. "Amazing. So the astral plane's been controlling our lives for longer than we thought." She looked at her brother. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that."

Koushiro shrugged. "My second life made up for. And I made some amazing friends, too. I'll have to introduce you to them sometime after this is all over."

Cat ruffled her brother's hair. "We don't look like twins anymore. It's the age difference."

"I have yet to experience what it's like to be a teenager," Koushiro replied, smiling. 

Kyra leaned back in her chair and ran her hands through her hair. "God, I feel like I haven't slept in a week," she said, yawning. "I wonder how my Dimension is holding up."

"Oh, yeah!" Koushiro suddenly sat up straight. "That's why I was late. I was busy checking up on the Dimensions that I knew the Guardians weren't present in. Everyone in Elysia has been evacuated to the Emerald Dimension, since Onyx is so unstable."

Kyra groaned. "Oh, great. Poor Loren. I'm going to have to make this up to her once I get back."

Xellos took a sip of water from his glass and sighed. "I wouldn't count on that anytime soon. I think Hitomi was right – Lothos isn't gone. Hell, if he were that easy to beat, I would've taken him out a long time ago. L-sama knows I've tried."

Cat twisted a ring around on her finger. "Believe it or not, I hope he _is _still alive."

Five pairs of eyes looked at her, surprised.

She grinned. "That way I can dish out a bit of my _own_ revenge."

"You think you'd be able to do that, if you faced him?" Marco asked with interest.

Vincent reached over and took her hand.

"Of course she could," Xellos said, pointedly ignoring Vincent's gesture. "I've seen Cat on the warpath. I remember back in New York, she'd get pissed at the littlest thing, and really tear into me. There were a few frying pans with imprints of my head in them lying around for awhile."

Cat rolled her eyes and kicked Xellos' leg. "I only came after you with the frying pan when you deserved it. Like when you replaced my shampoo with purple hair dye. Combined with my natural color, I had to walk around with fuschia for more than a couple of weeks."

Vincent looked amused. "I can see you with fuschia hair," he said. 

Cat smacked in on the shoulder. "You be quiet."

Kyra frowned as something glinted in the lights. "Cat, what's that on your finger?" 

Cat glanced down at her hand. "Huh? Oh . . . just a ring." 

Kyra grabbed her hand and looked at the diamond and ruby ring on Cat's ring finger. "_Just_ a ring?" she exclaimed. "Cat, that's an _engagement_ ring."

Cat blushed, and Vincent ducked his head shyly. At Kyra's announcement, and Cat's lack of denial, Marco and Koushiro both crowded around to get a closer look.

But Xellos stayed right where he was. His eyes were closed, and while this wasn't unusual on normal circumstances, it was obvious that this time he couldn't bear to look at his friends. 

"Hello? Xellos?" He opened his eyes to see Kyra snapping her fingers in front of his face. "I asked, isn't that the most amazing ring you've ever seen?" 

Xellos stared at her. "Excuse me," he said stiffly after a minute. He stood up, pushed past Kyra, and walked out of the room into the hallway.

Silence echoed in the room as the other Guardians watched after him. "What's wrong with him?" Koushiro asked. 

Cat clapped her hand over her mouth. "Damn," she whispered. Quickly she stood up and hurried after him. "Xellos, wait!" 

She caught up to him in the observation room. The darkness of the room accentuated Xellos' Darkstar heritage, and for a minute Cat was afraid to go near him, he looked so much like Lothos. But then she got over it – the expression on his face wasn't one of hatred, but of sadness. 

"Don't say anything," Xellos said before she could open her mouth. "It just took me by surprise, that's all." 

"It happened a few hours ago," Cat replied. "I wanted to tell you first – in private. But I hadn't gotten the chance before . . ."

"It's okay," he cut in. "I could see how you felt about Vincent from the way you looked at him when we were confronting Lothos." He struggled with the next words. "And I can see that he feels the same."

"Your my best friend, Xellos," Cat said softly. "If you weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be alive right now. I owe you so much."

He shook his head. "You don't owe me anything. But promise me something."

She nodded.

"Promise me that you'll be happy," he whispered. 

Cat wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her tightly. When they broke apart, she was wiping tears from her eyes. "Vincent and I want to get the ceremony over with as soon as possible," she told him. "There'll be time for a larger wedding after all the fighting's over, but we want to make it official beforehand. I'm planning on asking Kyra to be my main-of-honor."

Xellos smiled crookedly. "What about Vincent? No one from his world can come be his best man." Suddenly his eyes widened. "Wait a second . . ."

She shook her head. "He's going to ask Marco. I have a bigger request for you."

"What?"

"I want you to perform the ceremony," Cat replied. "After all, part of your Mazoku title is the Trickster Priest. I figure you have the ability to do weddings. What do you say?"

Xellos stared at Cat in shock. 

"If you don't want to do it, that's okay," Cat said quickly. "I'll understand completely. I just thought . . ."

"Cat," Xellos said, cutting her off, "I'd be honored to do the ceremony. After all," here he had to take a deep breath to avoid being choked up (darn these human emotions that came with the Obsidian!), "what are best friends for?"

Chapter Eight 

Hitomi sat in her room in the Opal Dimension, her tarot cards spread out in front of her. "Come on," she whispered, "show me. Show me what I need to know." 

A knock on the door snapped her out of concentration. "Come in," she called. The door opened an a tall, lean young man entered the room. 

"Is something wrong, Hitomi?" he asked.

Hitomi massaged her temples. "Not exactly."

"Guardian business?" Van's face turned tense as he waited for the answer. It had been only a few months since Merle's death, and ever since his girlfriend had inherited the Opal, he'd been afraid for her life. 

She flipped over another card and frowned. "Remember when Merle would tell us about the different Darkstars that she was facing? She always kept us up-to-date on what was going on in the astral plane so that we wouldn't think she was keeping secrets from her."

Van nodded and knelt down next to her. "I remember." 

Another card. "Well, the Darkstar who stole the Diamond and killed Merle seems to have died."

Van looked at her sharply. "_Seems_ to have died?"

"I was there when he was supposedly destroyed," Hitomi replied. "But I got the feeling that he somehow survived the attack. And if he did, then he's got to be angry." She bit her lip. "And Lothos being angry isn't something that Cat needs to deal with right now."

"Cat is the Astral Dancer?" Van asked.

"Yes," Hitomi replied. She flipped over another card, and froze. "Oh God."

"What is it?" Van looked at the card, and drew in a sharp breath. "Does this mean . . .?"

"La Muerte," read Hitomi. "The Death Card. But it's inverted – upside down. Which means that Lothos really isn't dead."

"And that's not good," Van replied. 

"No . . ." Suddenly Hitomi's vision went red as she was drawn into another trance. She gasped as she watched a dark figure sail through the window and run a staff through Van's chest. She knew that staff . . . 

The trance faded. "VAN!" she screamed as a second later the glass in the window shattered. The traitor Guardian headed straight for Van. It raised the Staff, ready to bring it down, when CLANG!

The Opal Staff met with the Alexandrite Staff, and the sound of metal against metal echoed in the room. Van's hand went immediately to his sword, but neither Guardian moved.

"Amara," hissed Hitomi, staring at the traitor.

Amara glared back over her face mask. "Hitomi, move," she snapped. "That isn't Van Fanel."

It never occurred to Hitomi to doubt Amara. With a quick, fluid motion she spun around and slammed her own Staff through his chest. Rivulets of black blood ran from the open wound, and Van's shape melted away into the long, lean body of a Changeling. It opened its mouth to speak, but only coughed up more black blood before disintegrating into nothing. 

Hitomi stepped back and looked Amara. "Why?" she asked. 

Amara removed her face mask, but left the rest of her armor in place. "Maria's been recruiting," she said. "The Darkstars discovered that you were digging too close to their secrets, and decided you were a liability. I decided to come and help you out."

Hitomi shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Lothos is alive," Amara said softly, "just like your card said. He's also gone insane. All he talks about is destroying the Ruby Guardian and the Astral Dancer." Her face clouded over. "The Ruby Guardian is supposed to be my Superior – if the Darkstars and the Council want him dead, that's reason enough for me to help him out. But I can't just waltz into the Diamond Lair – Cataluna wouldn't believe a word I said. And even if, by some strange twist of fate, she did, then the rest of the Firsts definitely wouldn't.

"I don't expect you to trust me any more, though," she continued. "It was my Alexandrite Explosion that caused the death of Merle, your predecessor and, if I'm not mistaken, a good friend of yours. You have every reason to hate me."

Hitomi shook her head. "You were being manipulated by the Council and the Darkstars. You were just doing what you thought you were supposed to do. I can't hate you for that."

"There's one other thing," Amara replied. "The Darkstars have been upgrading their ranks. They're getting ready to attack."

Chapter Nine 

"Cat, you have to relax."

Cat glared at Kyra. "_I'm_ the one getting married here, Kyra. I think I have a right to be tense. I'm sixteen, I look fifteen, and I'm getting married to a guy who looks twenty-nine but is really almost sixty."

Kyra burst out laughing. "Don't you dare use that as an excuse!" she said. "I don't think age really matters with immortals. You're just nervous."

"Of _course_ I'm nervous!" exclaimed Cat, struggling with a hair clip. "Tell me again why I have to wear a dress?"

"Because it's your wedding, and even though you're going to have a public one after this whole mess is cleaned up, you have to look nice. If you show up in jeans and a T-shirt while Vincent's wearing a tux – and he's _going_ to be wearing a tuxedo – then how's that going to look in your wedding photo?"

Cat growled at the clip as it snapped in half. She threw it on the ground and picked another one up off her dresser. "We could always wait on the photo."

"Nope," Kyra insisted, "you're getting a picture tonight." Suddenly her tone turned serious. "Cat, you've upgraded us to Code Two. The possibility of an all-out war with the Darkstars is practically imminent. And right now, you're number one on their list."

Cat set the hair clip down. "I know," she said quietly. "Why do you think I insisted on having this wedding before the fighting started? I wanted to go into this battle as Mrs. Vincent Valentine."

Cat was obviously holding something back. Kyra frowned. "Cat, what is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing you need to worry about right now," she replied. "I want to confirm something before I tell anyone."

Kyra sighed. "Have it your way. I won't press you." She took the clip off the dresser. "Now hold still. The way you've been messing with this, you'll end up stabbing yourself before you manage to pull back your hair. There. Now turn around and let me see."

Cat stepped away from the dresser and turned around. Her long, white dress fell to just above her ankles, with silver heels on her feet. Silver gloves covered her forearm, ending at the elbows, and a silver sash wrapped around her waist. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder, and her pale skin gleamed in the light. A little make-up accented her green eyes, and her auburn hair was pulled back on one side with a diamond-studded hair clip. 

"I'm scared," she whispered, looking at Kyra.

Kyra smiled. "Don't be," she replied. "Come on, girl – you don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"Marco, you're choking me."

"Sorry," Marco apologized. He undid his knot and looked down at the undone tie in his hand. "I never have been good that this kind of thing."

Vincent shook his head and snatched the tie out of Marco's hands. He quickly tied it himself, then smoothed down his coat and straightened his collar. Marco stared at him.

"When I was a Turk," Vincent said as he pulled his hair back, "the required uniform was a suit."

"Then _why_ didn't you tell me _before_ I made a fool of myself?" Marco demanded.

Koushiro grinned from his place near the wall. He, like Marco and Vincent, wore a suit, only with a purple shirt rather than a green or red. No matter whatever outfit the Lairs managed to come up with, the color of the Guardian was always evident somewhere. And it wasn't as if they could go to a store and pick up tuxedos – they didn't have the time. 

"Nervous?" asked Marco. 

Vincent nodded. "More than a little."

"Take a deep breath," Koushiro advised, "and don't think about anything. Before you know it, this will all be over."

"So, have you and Cat decided what you're going to do about a honeymoon?" Marco asked.

"For now, we're going to stay here in the Diamond Lair. Beyond that, we haven't made any decisions." Vincent tossed his ponytail over his shoulder and took in a deep breath. "I think I'm ready."

"Then let's get out there," Marco said. "Xellos must be ready." 

"I'll go get Cat and Kyra," Koushiro said.

The three Guardians stepped out of the guest room and headed for the living room. 

Xellos nodded to Vincent as the others stepped into the room. Marco dragged the Ruby Guardian up to the makeshift alter, while Koushiro headed for his sister's room. 

"Xellos," Vincent said, looking at the Obsidian Guardian, "I want to thank you for doing this. It means a lot to Cat and me."

Xellos started to say something, when his eyes suddenly widened. Noticing that he was looking over Vincent's shoulder, Vincent turned around to see what he was looking at.

Vincent almost fainted. 

Cat stepped into the room nervously, her dress falling neatly around her, her hair curling gently against her face. The Diamond and hair clip sparkled in the light as she met his gaze. At the sight of him, Cat gulped.

Kyra gave her a small push forward. "Go _on_," she hissed. "Don't make me drag you up there myself." 

Cat drew in a deep breath and walked towards Vincent. As she took her place at the alter next to him, she smiled at Xellos. Xellos managed a slight smile back at his best friend. "Ready?" he asked.

Vincent and Cat nodded. 

Clearing his throat, Xellos looked down at the book in his hands. "I'm not very good at tradition," he began, "and somehow I don't think tradition actually applies to Guardians. So I'm just going to wing it here."

Cat had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. Trust Xellos to be different, no matter the situation. Vincent raised an eyebrow, and Marco, Kyra, and Koushiro all rolled their eyes. 

"I've known Cat since she was eight years old," Xellos continued, "and she's probably been the best friend I've ever had. And I don't have many friends, being Mazoku and all."

"Get to the point, Xellos," Marco muttered.

"One the other hand, I _haven't _known Vincent very long. And I'll admit that I've made absolutely no attempt at trying to get to know him. I've acted like a jealous idiot."

Kyra and Marco nodded in agreement. 

"What I do know, though, is that I've never seen Cat happier than when she's with Vincent," Xellos went on, glaring at both Marco and Kyra. "Knowing that he can make her so happy is why I've put my own, personal feelings aside to do this. All I've wanted is for her to be happy. So if anybody has any objections to why these two shouldn't be wed, pipe down and shut up."

Koushiro stifled a laugh and covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smile. 

"Now." Xellos leafed through his book, rolled his eyes, and dropped it on the ground. "Let's do this the way they do it in my world. Vincent, take out the ring."

Marco pulled a ring out of his pocket and handed it to Vincent. 

"Now take Cat's hand, slide the ring on her finger, and say 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

Vincent gently took her hand and slid the diamond-and-ruby on her finger. "With this ring," he said, trying not to let his voice choke up, "I thee wed."

Xellos turned to Cat. "Now, you take Vincent's ring, and do the same thing."

Kyra handed a ring nearly identical to the first one to Cat. Cat took Vincent's hand and slipped the ruby-and-diamond ring onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she whispered. 

"Okay, then," Xellos said, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the newlyweds. "Kiss the bride and get out of here. You probably want a head start on your wedding night after all."

Cat and Vincent both blushed, but decided to listen to Xellos' instructions. Vincent wrapped his arms around his wife and lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her thoroughly. Cat kissed back, and felt a shiver of pleasure as she deepened the kiss. 

Kyra, Marco, Koushiro and Xellos looked at each other and smiled. 

An hour later found the newlyweds in Cat's room. 

"That was certainly an interesting ceremony," Cat said, pulling her hair clip out of her hair. "Trust Xellos to grab the spotlight when he can."

Vincent chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It got the job done," he said softly. "Do you think you can forget about the Darkstars for one night?"

She turned to him and ran her hands through his long, ebony hair. "I might need a little convincing," she said, smiling. 

Vincent lifted her off the chair and carried her over to their bed. "I think I can manage that," he replied before lowering her onto the blankets and kissing her passionately. 

Chapter Ten

Lothos sat in his chambers, shrouded in darkness. His black hair was shorter than previously, since a good inch or two had been burned off by the Ruby Eruption. It was true that he was alive, that he had survived the Ruby's attack, but he'd come out of the fight badly scarred. It would take several cycles of healing to restore his looks back to normal. But that was the nice thing about being a Darkstar – you had eternity. 

"Lord Lothos? May I come in?"

Lothos looked at the young Darkstar standing in the doorway of the room. The fledgling was the only Darkstar who dared to come to Lothos without being summoned first. Even though he'd only been around for a cycle or two and had yet to meet up with a Guardian, Seazar showed much promise, and Lothos had taken him in as an apprentice. 

"You may, Seazar," Lothos said, beckoning the youngster. 

"How are you feeling?" Seazar asked. 

Lothos stood up and turned to him. "Much better. Arigato, Seazar. Now. Have you completed the assignment I gave you?"

Seazar nodded, his white bangs falling into his eyes. Being an albino had gotten him much teasing from the mortals before he'd sold his soul, but now that he was a Darkstar, most of those mortals were dead. 

"Very good." Lothos stared at a point in the darkness visible only to himself. "Seazar, the time has come."

"What about the Council?"

A gleam appeared in Lothos' eyes. "Those old fools. They don't even suspect."

"Is it time?" An excited tone could be heard in Seazar's voice. It would be his first battle. He refused to let his master down. 

Lothos looked at his young apprentice. "Yes, Seazar," he said, closing his eyes and looking eerily like Xellos. "It's time."

__

Let the War begin, Lothos whispered in his mind. 

TO BE CONCLUDED IN:

ASTRAL DANCER #10 ERADICATION


	10. Eradication

Astral dancer #10

Astral dancer #10

eradication

Hitomi and Amara ran towards the Diamond Lair. They'd had enough strength to teleport from the Opal Dimension to the astral plane, but they hadn't been able to make it all the way to the Lair, and instead had landed somewhere in the Third Ring. 

"Something's wrong," Amara called back to Hitomi. "Look at the horizon!"

Aside from the normal purple, black, and silver color scheme of the plane, streaks of lightning lit up the sky in the distance. "What in the world _is_ that?" Hitomi wondered.

"Astral disturbance," Amara replied. "Darkstars."

"_Amara! Hitomi!_" 

Never decreasing their speed, Amara and Hitomi were suddenly joined by Maria DeLuca, the Peridot Guardian. "You managed to get away!" Amara exclaimed.

Maria nodded. "Are you on your way to the Diamond?" 

"Yes," Hitomi replied. "I was attacked in my own Dimension – somehow, a Darkstar got beyond my barriers. If it weren't for Amara, I'd be in the Spirit Realm right now. That means they're getting stronger. Cat needs to know."

"It's worse than that," replied Maria. "Lothos is on his way."

Amara and Hitomi skidded to a stop. "_Here?!_" Hitomi exclaimed. "My God! Are you sure?"

"I was there when he announced it," answered Maria. "We need to upgrade to a Code One immediately. What's the nearest Lair?"

Hitomi looked around. "There. Leopardstone. It's one of Jaspers. But I don't know if Brooklyn is even there."

At that precise moment, a bright light filled the sky, lighting up the entire area. In the sudden flare-up, Hitomi caught sight of a figure on one of Leopardstone's balconies. So Brooklyn was there after all. 

"What was that?" Amara demanded.

Hitomi scanned for the source of the light. "It's coming from Jacinth Lair!" she exclaimed. "Elena's fired her ultimate attack!"

Maria thought quickly. "Okay. Hitomi, get to the Diamond Lair. Amara, back up Elena. I'll go spread the alert."

Amara started to object, but Hitomi held up a hand. "Peridot is a higher rank than Opal or Alexandrite," she said. "Maria has authority. Besides, that Alexandrite Explosion is bound to come in handy if things get rough." Amara thought this over, and nodded. 

The three Guardians split up, each heading off in a different direction. Hitomi had the furthest to go, but she also knew the astral plane better than Amara and Maria. There was a logical approach to the rings of Lairs, and Hitomi knew the shortest route to the Diamond Lair. 

She ran by the Jasper Lair and paused, looking at it. The Lair was completely dark. It looked as if no one had been there for years. It looked worse than the Ruby Lair had been before Vincent Valentine had taken over. "So that's what happens to a Lair after its Guardian loses all their energy and there's no replacement."

"Hitomi!" Hitomi spun around to see Kyra striding towards her. "I saw you from my Lair. What's going on?"

Hitomi ran over to the Onyx Guardian. "We have to get Cat right away!" she exclaimed. "The Darkstars are coming!"

Kyra blinked. "What?"

"Look!" She pointed behind her, in the direction of the Jacinth Lair. Elena's Jacinth Light was still going strong. Kyra stared at the light, then jumped as a bolt of lightning struck dangerously close to the Amber Lair. The Amber Guardian didn't react, since he was one of the traitors. 

"My God," Kyra breathed. "That's astral disturbance."

"Maria's alerting the Guardians who aren't already aware, and Amara's helping Elena out," Hitomi said. Kyra's eyes widened. "I know, but Amara saved my life in my Dimension. She's on our side now."

"Whatever you say," Kyra said, having no time to argue. "I'm going to go to Elena. I'll get Marco on the way. Go get Cat. But, uh, be sure to knock before barging in."

Hitomi nodded, and started to run again. 

Finally reaching the Diamond Lair, she threw herself at the crystalline door and slammed her fist against it. "CAT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't risk using up energy to use telepathy. "CAT!"

She heard footsteps, but she couldn't tell if they were heading for the door. "CATALUNA!" 

The door swung open, and Hitomi found herself face-to-face with her Superior's bare chest. "Uh . . ." She blinked a couple of times, and felt her face heat up. "Hi, Vincent."

"Is that Hitomi?" Hitomi looked beyond Vincent to see Cat stepping into the hallway, wrapping a white silk robe around herself. "What's going on?"

Shaking her head to clear it, and resolving to question Koushiro at a later date, Hitomi said, "The Darkstars are attacking the astral plane!" 

Cat covered her mouth as her eyes widened. "Are you positive?" she demanded.

Hitomi grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the doorway. Silently, she pointed to the astral disturbance. From the Diamond Lair, it didn't seem as foreboding, if you didn't count the fact that it was getting closer and closer. 

Vincent sucked in a sudden breath. "My God."

"And Cat," Hitomi said, turning to her, "Lothos is definitely alive."

Cat narrowed her eyes. "Sound the alarm. We've just upgraded to Code One.

"If the Darkstars want a war, we'll give them one."

"Lothos! What have you done?"

Lothos kept his back turned away from the Council Chairperson. "What are you talking about?" he murmured.

"You've started an all-out war on the Pro-AD Guardians!" the Chairperson shouted. "The plan was to turn all of them over to our side, or have them surrender their gemstones. Not _kill_ them!"

Lothos smirked. "Perhaps that was _your_ plan, old man, but I think I speak for all Darkstars when I say it was never _our_ intention."

The Chairperson paled. "Wha – what are you talking about?"

The Darkstar leader finally turned to the Council. Although the Chairperson was the only one speaking, the others were all there. "The Guardians and the Astral Dancer are our enemies," he said matter-of-factly. "We can never be on the same side. It's an impossibility."

"You see," Seazar said from off to the side, "we've been using you."

"From the very beginning," Lothos added. He traced the scar on his face. He'd begun the healing process to mend the burns the Eruption had caused, but the scars hadn't completely disappeared. And his hair definitely hadn't begun to grow back. "We needed you to unlock the forbidden magic for us."

"And for that, we're grateful," Seazar said, his red eyes gleaming against his pale skin. "But not _too_ grateful."

"You won't get away with this," snapped the Chairperson.

"Oh?" Lothos threw back his head and laughed. "Who do you think would avenge you? The Astral Dancer and her Guardians hate your guts, and the Guardians who follow you will be dead before they find out." He looked at his apprentice and nodded.

Seazar smiled at the Chairperson. "It's been fun," he said, holding out his hands. "_Gaav Flare!_"

"There must be a thousand of them," Amara growled as she helped Elena hold up the protection spell. It was all they'd been able to do – the Darkstars weren't giving them a chance to attack back. 

Part of the protection barrier collapsed, and a horde of Darkstars lunged for them.

"_Onyx Windshear!_" 

Said horde was flung away by a sudden gust of wind.

Kyra leaped over a pile of stones that had once been one of the Jacinth Lair's walls. "Are you two okay?" she demanded.

Elena blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'll be a lot better once these creeps back off a little. Where are they all coming from?"

"Lothos' called in every Darkstar he could find," Amara replied, twirling her Staff. "We're going to need a lot more than just the three of us to fight them off. They've already overtaken the outer rings."

"They're crazy," growled Kyra. 

The protection barrier failed completely.

Kyra swore loudly. 

"_Peridot Aftershock!_"

A huge tremor shook the astral plane, throwing a hundred Darkstars off their feet. It was immediately echoed by a series of Ra Tilts and Blam Blazers.

"I guess Maria found some reinforcements!" Amara said, pointing to the left. Almost a dozen Guardians were assembled, and the Alexandrite Guardian could see more on their way. 

"I thought we had more on our side then that," muttered Kyra.

"We do," Marco said as he ran up, "but we've got Darkstars attacking from the other side, too. Koushiro's backing them up, along with Xellos and Trowa. Has anyone seen Cat or Vincent?"

"Hitomi was supposed to go and get them," Kyra replied. "I hope she made it."

A glancing Flare Arrow nearly scorched Amara's shoulder. "Jerk," she hissed. "_Ra Tilt!_"

"Amara, duck!" Elena shouted, shoving her out of the way as another Darkstar released a series of Freeze Arrows. The two Guardians hit the ground just before they would've slammed into them.

On the other side of the ring, Koushiro and Xellos definitely had their hands full. There weren't as many Darkstars in this area as there were in the other, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was the number of traitor Guardians. 

"Damn it!" Xellos shouted as he knocked the Beryl Guardian out of the way. "We're supposed to be on the same side here!" 

"There are _way_ too many of these guys," Koushiro complained as he fired a couple of Fireballs at a few lesser Darkstars. 

"_Ra Tilt!_"

Koushiro spun around and was instantly slammed with the powerful astral spell. Caught off guard, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming as the power tore through his body. "Now I know how those Darkstars feel every time I use that on them," he groaned, falling to his knees. 

The offending Guardian – Koushiro couldn't figure out which gemstone he was – raised the Staff to bring it down on his head.

"_Quartz Drainage!_" Sid placed his hand on the traitor's back, siphoning off his power. When he was down to half strength, the Quartz Guardian punched him in the stomach. That was one Guardian who wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. "Let me give you a hand."

Koushiro accepted the helping hand. "In this fight, you can't even be sure who your allies are or not," he commented. "Thanks."

"It's the least I could do," Sid replied. "I hope back-up gets here soon."

Trowa was thrown back by a glancing blow of some traitor's ultimate attack and landed on both Guardians. All three fell to the ground in a heap. "This isn't going well," he muttered.

Sid and Koushiro helped him to his feet. "We need to stop worrying about hurting them," Sid said. "It's the only way to prevent _us_ from getting killed. They're not holding back – why are we?"

"Because they're not doing this on their own," replied Trowa. "They're being manipulated by the Council. As was I." His eyes reflected the pain he kept deep inside of him. "If we could just talk to them."

"I don't think they'd listen," Koushiro said. "Sid's right, Trowa. We need to do something. Sid, can you manage a protection spell?"

"Yes."

Koushiro's armor glowed slightly. "_Amethyst Mirage!_"

"_Aquamarine Rage!_" Trowa released his ultimate attack at the same time Koushiro did, aiming for the area where most of the Darkstars congregated. 

Xellos felt the power seconds before it was unleashed, and was able to bar himself from it. "Cat, where are you?" he whispered, looking around. This was a nearly fatal move, as a Darkstar decided to take advantage Xellos' lack of attention and lunge at him with a sharp blade. 

A bolt suddenly slammed into the Darkstar's chest. The astral magic surrounding the object caused the Darkstar to whither away into nothing. 

"You started without me," accused Cat as she ran up to stand beside Xellos. "What's the situation?"

"Critical," Xellos replied. "We don't have nearly enough people. We're split into two factions, and we're badly outnumbered on both fronts. Where's Vincent?"

"I sent him to help Kyra," Cat replied grimly. She was obviously worried about her husband. "These Guardians should be fighting _with_ us, not against us! And did I just see Trowa and Koushiro use their ultimates?"

"The situation is desperate, Cat," Xellos replied. 

"God, this is horrible," a voice murmured off to the side.

Both Cat and Xellos turned to see one of the traitor Guardians standing silently in the shadows of the closest Lair. "Who is that?" Cat whispered. 

"The Agate Guardian," Xellos answered. "I don't know much about her."

The Agate Guardian spotted them looking at her. For a few minutes, they just stared at each other. Then she nodded. "My name is Zechava," she said. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"It's your decision," Cat said. "We all want this fight to end. But sometimes the only means to an end _is_ to fight."

Zechava considered this. Then, slowly, she nodded. "I will help you. _Protection!_"

The barrier sprang up, strong and true, destroying Darkstars directly in its path. 

"It looks like Amara isn't the only traitor to be having second thoughts," commented Xellos. "Come on!"

"Right," Cat growled. 

Vincent ducked just as a fist was about to connect with his head, grabbed the Darkstar's arm, and used the demon's forward momentum to toss it over his shoulder. Then he quickly brought up his Staff to pierce the heart of another Darkstar. "How many of these things are there?" he snarled. 

"_Freeze Arrow!_ Too many. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," Kyra said. 

"Has anyone seen – _Blam Blazer!_ -- Lothos yet?" Hitomi asked breathlessly. 

Marco kicked away a few tiny demons. "Not yet," he replied. "But I'm sure he'll make his presence known."

"Hey, Guardians!" a nasal voice called from somewhere.

"WHAT?!" Vincent, Kyra, Marco, and Hitomi shouted. 

"_Dug Haut!_" 

"_Sapphire Flight!_"

At the same time huge stone spikes erupted out of the ground, Helaine's ultimate attack lifted all the good guys off the ground and left to bad guys to be pierced by their own attack. 

"Nice save, Helaine," Hitomi complimented the Sapphire Guardian. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Helaine replied. She landed the five of them on the roof of a Lair and looked at her four companions. "I just got here. The Diadem's a mess, and I needed to help Score and Pixel stabilize it before I came. How's it going?"

Kyra motioned to the battle raging on the ground. Darkstar corpses littered the ground, but there were still plenty up and moving. And more kept coming. "We haven't lost anyone yet," she said, "but there are definitely some injuries. We need the Leopardstone." She shifted her weight onto the other leg and winced. 

"You're hurt!" Marco accused. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Would it have mattered?" Kyra demanded. "I'm casting a healing spell, but it'll take awhile. And we don't have the time for me to rest. Helaine, what's the situation with the rings?"

"They've taken about half of the Third Ring," Helaine replied, eyes flashing. "And they've begun to burn the Lairs in the rings they've already taken."

"My God," murmured Hitomi. "Burning the Lairs? I can't believe the Council would allow that."

And then the five of them realized another problem.

Where was the Council?

Brooklyn stood in front of a large capsule in the basement of the Topaz Lair. He ran his claws along the clear cover and stared at the Guardian within it.

"Soon, Kelsey," he said. "The healing spell is almost complete, and soon you won't need to be in stasis lock. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner to heal you, but we've had a crisis.

"The Darkstars have begun their attack on the astral plane. Some of the Supporters have turned on them and gone Pro-AD – including Amara, the Guardian who put you in this thing. Lothos' minions have captured the rings up through the third, and are destroying some of the lesser Lairs."

A red light on the top of the capsule turned on suddenly. Brooklyn stepped away. "I have to go help them now," he said. "There are others who need to be healed. All I can do now is hope that you wake up in time to help us out. We could really use the Topaz Connection right about now."

The Leopardstone Guardian turned and walked away.

Lothos watched from his perch with satisfaction. His Darkstars were quickly forcing the Guardians towards the Diamond Lair, exactly as he had hoped. Cutting them off from their Lairs guaranteed that their power would be diminished. 

The Guardians were becoming exhausted. The battle was nearing its third hour, and some of them had been fighting from the beginning. They were running out of reinforcements.

__

There she is, he thought, smiling to himself. As he watched, Cat released a powerful Ra Tilt that took out a couple dozen Darkstars, but didn't touch any of the Supporter Guardians. _What is she doing?_

Suddenly the Supporters she had been talking to turned on the Darkstars they were fighting with and destroyed them.

"I don't believe it," Lothos growled. "She's turning them against me. This was _not_ part of the plan."

It seemed that things would have to be sped up somewhat. 

"Lord Lothos?" Seazar stood up from where he had been sitting. "You have the power you took from the Council. You could put an end to this right now."

Lothos nodded. "I know, Seazar. But the Guardians are still determined. They are still expecting me. However, most of them don't know whether I'm alive or not. By waiting, I increase my chances of catching them off-guard."

"I see." Seazar looked out at the battle. No one noticed their hiding place above the Diamond Lair. "Are you going to fight her?"

Lothos smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm going to fight her. I've said it time and time again, Seazar – if I can't have the Moon Cat, no one will. Destroying the Astral Dancer will destroy the 63rd Generation. But so long as the Diamond Lair stands, she is powerful. Very powerful."

"So why are we leading her here, where her power is the strongest?"

"I don't feel much like talking anymore, Seazar," Lothos told his apprentice. He clenched his hands into fists and stared grimly at the leader of the Guardians. "If you wish to fight, you may do so."

"I follow you, Lord Lothos," Seazar said, resuming his seat. "I will wait."

__

You will make a great leader someday, Seazar, Lothos thought. _Too bad you will never get the chance to go up against an Astral Dancer. That would certainly be a battle to see._

But I am going to destroy Cataluna. And she will be the last of the Astral Dancers.

Soon, the astral plane will be mine.

Koushiro could hardly believe it. Somehow, Cat was convincing the Supporters to join forces with the Pro-AD Guardians. Maybe it was the sight of the Lairs being destroyed, and the realization that the Council wasn't doing anything. Or maybe Cat just had that way with people. Koushiro didn't know. 

What he did know was that, slowly, they were gaining the support they needed to beat the Darkstars. 

"_Obsidian Shock!_" roared Xellos, electrocuting a group of Darkstars that got too close the one of the Lairs. They were getting bolder, moving towards the Lairs to try and tear them apart. 

Helaine skimmed through the air, keeping an eye on her fellow Guardians, especially those that were injured. They had formed a small group near the Gold Lair, where the Gold and Silver Guardians had erected an incredible Protection barrier. But neither of those Guardians were in sight – Helaine hadn't seen them for awhile. 

Suddenly she did a double-take. "Brooklyn!" she called to the Leopardstone Guardian. He didn't look up – he hadn't heard her. 

He was kneeling next to a fallen Supporter, and was busily healing her as fast as he could. When had he arrived on the scene? And why was he healing the Supporter in the middle of the battlefield? _She must really be bad off, if he's risking his own life to heal her_, Helaine realized. 

Then she realized that Brooklyn was so intent on healing the Supporter that he didn't know he was about to find himself on the wrong end of a powerful black magic spell.

Brooklyn felt the dark energy moments before the spell was cast. He barely had time to through a protection spell over his patient before the Darkstar released the spell.

"_Ragna Blade!_" roared the Darkstar. 

Brooklyn braced himself for the pain that he knew would come.

When it didn't, he opened his eyes. 

"Oh, God," he whispered shakily. "_Helaine!_"

Helaine had thrown herself in front of the Ragna Blade, taking the blow meant for the Leopardstone Guardian. The Darkstar stared at the fallen, bloody form of the Sapphire Guardian, disbelieving. It couldn't comprehend the fact that Helaine had taken a blow meant for her friend. 

Brooklyn's eyes glowed white. "_Ra Tilt!_" he roared, destroying the confused demon. Then he ran over to Helaine and knelt beside her. "Helaine? Helaine, can you hear me?"

Helaine weakly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you . . . okay?" she whispered. 

He struggled not to cry. "You stupid fool," he growled. "Why did you do that?"

"You have people who . . . who need you," she replied. "Angela . . . and the egg."

"But you have Score," Brooklyn told his friend, "and Pixel and the unicorns. You have people who need you, too." _And I've already used my power to heal you once – I can't do it again._

Helaine didn't respond to the comment. The power to read each other's minds had faded when the Darkstars had begun tearing apart the astral plane. She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed, and then . . . nothing. 

Brooklyn forgot about the war, forgot about everything around him. Helaine had been the first Guardian aside from Cat to truly befriend him. She had always been there for him when he had questions. He'd helped her defend the Diadem, and she'd helped him protect New York. She had filled the hole that the death of Broadway had left in his heart. _You're like a sister to me, Helaine_, he thought. _And unlike you, I _have _a successor. _

The Leopardstone was the Guardian bequeathed with the power of healing. He could only heal mortal wounds once per person, and he had already saved Helaine's life. But the Leopardstone Guardian's _real_ power was in his ultimate attack. The Leopardstone Resurrection. It didn't matter if the receiver of the power had been healed before – the Leopardstone Resurrection was a power that could only be used once per Guardian. Most Leopardstones didn't even try to use it, because of the cost.

It had the power to resurrect any person from the dead, so long as their body was available. But it involved transferring the lifeforce of the Leopardstone Guardian _to_ that person.

Brooklyn began to glow. 

Marco had seen Helaine fall, and had been working to make his way towards her. Now he stopped as he saw what Brooklyn was doing. _No_, Marco thought. "Brooklyn, don't be an idiot!" 

"_Leopardstone Resurrection!_"

The attack exploded from Brooklyn's body in a brilliant burst of yellow, tan, black light. It swirled around in the air above Helaine, and then slowly settled into her body. Marco reached them just in time to see Helaine take a deep breath, and open her eyes.

But Brooklyn, pale and limp beside her, would never open his eyes again. 

The Leopardstone was the first casualty on the side of the Guardians. 

There would be others. 

"Trowa, get down!" shouted Koushiro, throwing himself at the Aquamarine Guardian. Both Seconds went rolling as a large Burst Flare shot over their heads. "These demons are getting intrepid."

Trowa eyed him. "Intrepid?" 

"They're not as afraid of us as they used to be," clarified the Amethyst Guardian. "Do you see my sister?"

"Over there, with Xellos and about five Supporters. Looks like they're finally beginning to see the light," Trowa replied, motioning with his Staff. He narrowly missed having his arm chopped off. Gritting his teeth, he stared straight at the attacker. "_East winds that blow have you as my source, into my hands now ignite all your force. Flare Arrow!_"

No more Darkstar.

Koushiro climbed to his feet. "My turn," he said. "_Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright. Fireball!_"

KA-BOOM!

Another wave of Darkstars came at them.

"_Mother of Earth that supports all life, let thy power gather in my hand! Flare Powell!_" Sid's spell opened up a rift in the ground, and molten lava shot out of it and covered the newest wave. 

"I didn't know you knew that spell," Koushiro commented to the Quartz Guardian.

"I picked it up from the stolen stash the Darkstars took," Sid replied, dusting his hands off on his armor. "I've been trying to specialize in the Flare series. You know, Arrow, Powell, Web, among others."

"Where are all of them _coming_ from?" growled Trowa. "No matter how many we destroy, they just keep coming . . . and coming . . . and coming."

"If a little pink rabbit with a battery attached to his back comes walking by with a drum, I'm going to hurt you, Barton," Sid muttered. "Although I bet that would be – AHHHHHHH!" With a scream of pain, Sid dropped his Staff and clutched his spine. A second later, his legs quivered and gave out.

"Sid!" Koushiro shouted. "_Flow Break!_" Pentagrams appeared around the fallen Guardian, preventing the Darkstars from getting to close. Koushiro ran to Sid's side. "What happened?"

Sid didn't seem to be in much pain, which surprised Koushiro. "I can't . . . feel . . . my legs," he whispered, his voice quivering. "Xellos said Brooklyn's spell would hold."

"You were paralyzed?" Koushiro asked.

Sid managed to nod. "When I was a Supporter, I used other Guardians energy to allow myself to walk. When I switched sides, Xellos had the Leopardstone Guardian use his power to heal me."

Koushiro looked at Trowa. "Get Xellos."

Trowa nodded. "Get him out of here. He's a sitting duck. I think they have a semi-hospital on the other side. I'll tell Xellos to go there."

Koushiro cast a quick Levitation spell, lifting both himself and Sid into the air. 

Trowa immediately started to fight his way through the crowd. _If Brooklyn's spell has faded, does that mean the Leopardstone's been defeated? That means we're without a healing Guardian._ Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the Darkstar jump him from behind. Feeling a sharp pain in his side as the creature's claws ripped through his armor plating, Trowa desperately wished for more power. He had to get to Xellos.

Xellos had seen Trowa get knocked down, and had lost track of the Ruby Second in the crowd for awhile. "Trowa!" he shouted, searching frantically for him. 

There was a bright burst of light, and then everything . . . stopped. 

Every single Darkstar on that side of the ring had been destroyed. The only fighting came from the other battle. 

Trowa stood in the middle, his eyes glowing brightly. He locked his gaze with Xellos.

And collapsed. 

"What happened?" Marco demanded as Koushiro appeared with Sid. 

"Brooklyn's healing spell wore off," Koushiro replied. "Where is he?"

Marco just shook his head. "Don't say anything to Helaine," he added, nodding in the direction of the injured Sapphire. "She's taking it pretty hard."

He helped Koushiro settle Sid into the makeshift infirmary. "Just forget about me," Sid said. "You have more important things to worry about than me. I'm useless."

"We don't abandon our own allies," Marco snapped. 

A loud roar filled the air, and a brilliant bright light exploded from the other battlefield. 

"What the hell was that?!" the Emerald Guardian shouted. 

"I just felt a whole raft of hostile energies disappear," Koushiro managed to say. "What did those guys do?"

"I have no idea," Marco replied, grinning, "but I'm not going to complain at this point."

Lothos stared at the bright light. "That's not a Guardian aura," he murmured, feeling the power emanating from the Aquamarine Guardian. Even unconscious, Trowa still radiated with energy. 

Then, slowly but surely, the power disappeared, and Trowa Barton was just a regular Guardian again. 

Lothos looked at Seazar, and nodded. 

Cat and Xellos kneeled next to Trowa. "Trowa!" Cat shouted, shaking his shoulder. "Trowa, wake up!"

Groggily, Trowa opened his eyes. "What happened?" he whispered. 

"I don't know," Xellos said, helping him up, "but you just managed to destroy every Darkstar on this side of the astral plane."

"I was trying to get to you," Trowa said, staggering to his feet. "Brooklyn's healing spell on Sid failed. Koushiro took him to the infirmary on the other side to see what was going on."

"There isn't much left for us to do here," Cat said, looking around at the dazed and confused Guardians. "We better join Marco and Kyra on the other side. Follow me, everyone!" 

Not risking traveling by air, Cat led the group off at a fast clip through the second ring. She knew that by traveling straight, they'd save the most time by passing through the first ring. 

"Hey, Xellos, reminds you of the old days in New York, doesn't it?" Cat called. "All we need are a few Controllers to make me feel right at home."

Xellos stared at her in amazement. Cat never used to joke about the old days, back before the Guardians and the Astral Dancer. _Vincent must be a better influence on her than I thought_, he realized. 

Suddenly a huge fireball exploded directly in front of them. Cat and her Guardians skidded to a stop.

"Going somewhere, Moon Cat?" 

A Darkstar that Cat had never seen before stepped out of the smoke. At first, he reminded Cat of Kaoru. But the hair was too white, the eyes too red. This was a pure-blooded albino. 

He was also radiating with power.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the young Darkstar said. "My name is Seazar. I believe you know my master."

Cat had no doubt who his master was. "Lothos."

Seazar smiled. It would've been a nice smile if it hadn't belonged to a Darkstar. "That's correct. I come on his behalf. He'd like to invite all of you to a little party of his. We'll call of the others so the rest of your friends can join us as well."

"Party?" Xellos sneered. 

"At the Diamond Lair," Seazar confirmed. He brightened at Cat's drawn in gasp. "That's right. The Diamond Lair. If you don't come, we'll just have to keep doubling our forces until your friends fall. We certainly won't let you near them to help."

"Cat?" Trowa looked at her. "What do we do?"

Cat glared at Seazar. "We'll go."

"They want us to do _what?_" Vincent demanded, staring at Hitomi. Kyra, Marco, and Koushiro blinked. Vincent had just shouted. Vincent never shouted. 

"Cat has ordered all Guardians to the Diamond Lair," Hitomi replied nervously. "It's the only way Lothos will call off his forces."

"What's going on?" Marco growled. "What is Lothos planning?"

"I think I know," Kyra murmured. All eyes went directly to her. "I think Cat is planning on fighting Lothos by herself."

Vincent paled. "No way," Marco said, shaking his head. "Xellos would never allow it."

"When it comes to magical energy, Cat is stronger," Kyra said. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Except when she's near the Diamond Lair! The Lair siphons off some of the Diamond's power!"

"Does Cat know that?" Koushiro demanded.

"I doubt it," Kyra said angrily. "It's not something the Council actually made public. I found out by accident, when I tried to use my magic once in my own Lair – something that was forbidden."

Once again, everyone looked at her. 

She blushed. "How was I supposed to know it was possible to burn Jell-O?"

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Oh, back off!" Kyra said angrily. "Cat's waiting for us. We have to warn her before Lothos cons her into another showdown."

Vincent nodded emphatically. "We can't go into this battle without a plan," he said. "We need to figure out some way to . . ." His voice trailed off when he realized that they were no longer by the Jacinth Lair. Instead, they were in front of the Diamond Lair. 

"Vincent!" Cat threw herself into his arms and held him tightly. "You're okay."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. "Where's Lothos?" he asked when they'd pulled apart.

"Right here, Ruby Guardian."

They all turned to look at the roof of the Diamond Lair. Floating above it was Xellos' cousin and look-alike – save for the black hair. 

"Lothos Devierre!" Xellos shouted. "This is the last time!"

Lothos smirked. "It sure is, Xellos." He held out his hand and snapped his fingers.

A resounding explosion came from the area Vincent's group had just left. "Oh, God!" Kyra cried, "The infirmary!"

"No one could've survived that," Helaine whispered. "Sid. Lucas. Who else was there?"

"Amara was," Hitomi replied. "And so was Elena."

Cat's eyes flashed and she spun around to face Lothos. "It. Ends. Now."

Guardian versus Darkstar. 

Astral Dancer versus Demon Lord. 

"Think you can defeat me, Moon Cat?" taunted Lothos. "I'd like to see you try it."

Cat started to cast a Ray Wing spell.

"Stop," Xellos hissed, grabbing her arm. "Cat, you can't fight near the Diamond Lair. Not until you've regained all your strength. Let the First Five handle this one." He looked at Marco, Kyra, and Vincent. "You guys up for it?"

The three of them nodded. "Just stay back until you feel strong enough to overcome the Lair's power drainage," Kyra said to Cat. "Leave everything to us."

"Yeah, Cat-lady," Marco replied, grinning. "It's about time _we_ got to take on El-Creepo here."

"Marco. Kyra." Cat bit her lip. "Thank you."

Vincent wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "Don't worry about us," he murmured. "We'll take care of everything." He kissed her softly, then stepped up to join the other Firsts.

Lothos narrowed his eyes at the kiss. _You think you can stop me, Vincent Valentine? We'll see about that!_ "So the Guardians wish to protect their precious Astral Dancer," he said. "_Wind which flows across eternity, gather in my hand and become my force. BLAM GUSH!_" A huge wave of water crashed down towards the Guardians.

"Marco, a protection spell!" shouted Xellos. 

"_Ballus Wall!_" Marco cried, the spell exploding from his hands. The wave splashed harmlessly off, and Marco lowered the spell. 

"Cover me, Kyra," growled Vincent. "_Source of all souls which dwell in the eternal and the infinite; Everlasting flame of blue; Let the power hidden in my soul be called forth from the infinite! RA TILT!_"

"Useless!" shouted Lothos as the spell harmlessly bounced off of his shields. 

"_Obsidian Shock!_" Xellos unleashed his own attack immediately, and managed to catch his cousin off-guard. The electric current shot through Lothos, creating a nice, clean burn along his chest. "Got you."

Lothos smirked, and the burn disappeared. "Not quite." Spinning around, he gripped the Obsidian Staff, wrenched it out of Xellos' hand, and backhanded the Guardian across the face with the end of it. Xellos hit the ground hard. 

"Xellos!" shouted Cat, moving towards the fallen Guardian. Hitomi and Trowa grabbed her, pulling her back.

"No, Cat!" snapped Hitomi. "You can't risk it!."

Lothos aimed his next spell directly at Xellos. 

A warning went off in the back of his mind. Someone was collecting a tremendous amount of astral energy, enough for an ultimate attack. And judging from the total amount, it was a powerful ultimate attack. 

__

If I mess this up, we're all history, thought Marco. 

Kyra gasped. "Protection barriers, everyone!" she commanded. 

She and Vincent landed beside Xellos and erected their own barriers. 

Lothos glared at the Emerald Guardian. "You're not serious."

"Kyra?" Vincent murmured, "what's he planning?"

"Marco's ultimate attack is one of the strongest," she said grimly. "And like all the strong attacks, it's risky to use. The Emerald Destruction has a fifty-fifty chance of going berserk upon its casting, and has been known to destroy the Guardian along with its targets. I think Marco's hoping that by getting in close enough to Lothos, he'll be able to take him out."

"But that could get himself killed," Vincent said.

"What choice do we have?" groaned Xellos as he struggled to get up. "Lothos has my Staff, and he's channeling the power."

"_Emerald Destruction!_" 

Cat threw herself to the ground just as the immense shockwave passed over her, pulling Hitomi and Trowa down with her. Visibility was zero as smoke and debris from the resulting explosion were kicked up. 

"Did it work?" Hitomi whispered, her voice hoarse from the smoke. 

Trowa sat up, and froze. "No."

Lothos stood, wrapped in a protective barrier. The Obsidian Staff gleamed in one hand, and the Emerald Staff was in the other. The smug look he gave Cat was enough to make her blood boil. 

And Marco was nowhere in sight. 

"The Emerald Destruction didn't work," gasped Kyra. "Oh, God, Marco!" 

Koushiro looked grim. "I think things just got a lot harder for our side."

Xellos climbed to his feet. "What do you think you're doing?" demanded Vincent.

"Getting my Staff back," replied Xellos, denouncing his armor. Dressed in his Mazoku outfit, he disappeared and reappeared in front of his cousin. 

"So the monster shows his true form," Lothos smirked. 

"True form?" Xellos asked, amused. "Is that what you said?"

Xellos began to emanate a powerful dark energy, nearly identical to the one that Lothos himself was emanating. After all, the Mazoku and the Darkstars were once part of the same species. "Do you know how much power was granted to me when I became a Mazoku, Lothos?" Xellos asked his cousin. "I'm nearly powerful enough to be considered a Mazoku Lord. While Demon Dragon King Gaav, Hellmaster Fibrizo, Dynast Grausherra, and Deep-Sea Dolphin all opted to create a priest and a general, Lord Beastmaster combined those powers and granted them to me. I am, in fact, twice as powerful as any of those servants."

Lothos held both Staffs in front of him. "You won't be able to get past my barriers, Xellos. Black magic doesn't work on me, remember?"

"Sorry," Xellos said, completely insincere. "Must have slipped my mind." Then, flashing that lovable Xellos grin – yeah, right – the conniving Mazoku disappeared.

"Abandoning your fellow Guardians?" he murmured. "That's not like you, cousin."

From out of nowhere, a powerful energy blast slammed into Lothos' back. Gasping, he fell forward. Black blood oozed out of the open wound in his chest, and trickled out of his mouth. Another energy blast hit from the opposite side, throwing Lothos into the wall of the Diamond Lair. 

"And apparently it slipped your mind as well, Lothos, that I am, in fact, half-Darkstar," Xellos said, reappearing over him. "You're not immune to my attacks."

Seazar watched silently as his master was slowly beaten to death by Xellos' relentless attacks. While Lothos had momentarily forgotten that Xellos' Darkstar heritage made him susceptible to his attacks, Seazar, in fact, had not. Which was why, upon realizing that the Obsidian Guardian had decided to take matters into his own hands, the young Darkstar had stayed hidden. 

Seazar was a rare type of Darkstar. He was what was known as a _raw_ Darkstar –he had had power before he'd sold his soul. Most mortals agreed to become Darkstars in order to gain power, but not Seazar. He had opted to become a Darkstar to escape the pain and suffering other mortals inflicted upon him because he was different from them. It was said that albinos, because they had genetic defects, had others means to survive. The mind made up for what the body could not do. Thus albinos tended to use more of their brain than normal mortals. And Seazar himself had been a strong albino – he had mastered the arts of telekinesis and telepathy before encountering Lothos, And when he had agreed to become a Darkstar, and Lothos had shared his power with him, Seazar's telekinetic powers had become the basis for his own brand of magic. He excelled in illusions and mindbenders. 

And every living creature had a mind for him to work with. 

The albino Darkstar began to concentrate his power, focusing all of his energy on Xellos. The halfling was completely unaware of what was going on in the shadows behind him. 

Seazar released his spell.

Moments before it hit, Xellos was alerted to the unfamiliar attack coming towards him. He spun around and stared at the powerful energy, knowing that there was absolutely no way for him to block it. It was a raw energy spell, and not even a Mazoku could guard against that. 

Something slammed into Xellos, knocking him out of the way. The Obsidian Guardian barely had time to wrench his Staff out of Lothos' grip as he was thrown to the side. 

The spell slammed into Xellos' savior, and exploded. A powerful burst of energy tore through the astral plane as another Guardian was destroyed. 

Lothos had survived, and was hurriedly healing himself now that he had the chance to do so.

Cat stared at the dimming explosion, her heart pounding, her head spinning. 

__

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! she screamed silently, over and over again.

"Cat?" Koushiro whispered, looking at his sister.

Cat fell to her knees and clutched her stomach tightly, desperately trying not to be sick. _It can't be. No. It's not fair. Not now. Not . . . _"_VINCENT!_" 

Cat ran towards Vincent's limp form in front of the Diamond Lair. She wasn't even completely aware that she had moved until she was kneeling beside him and cradling his head in her arms. Desperately she held her hand over his nose and mouth, searching for any sign of breath. But his chest remained still, his arms and legs limp, and the growing pool of blood around his body told all that she needed to know.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she held her husband's body. She held his arm against her chest and sobbed. It wasn't fair. They'd only been married for twenty-four hours, and now he was gone . . . it wasn't fair!

As suddenly as they had begun, her tears dried up. Now was not the time to be crying. Drawing in a deep breath, she leaned over and pressed one final kiss against Vincent's lips, then murmured the astral blessing. Vincent's body glowed a faint red, and then gradually disappeared. All that remained was a single red ruby on a gold chain, which Cat took and handed to her brother behind her. 

Then she stood and turned to stare at Lothos and Seazar, who had finally come out of hiding.

Lothos, who had been laughing softly to himself, suddenly ceased laughing. He had never seen such a look in Cat's eyes before, and she had stared at him with hatred many times. But there had always been a little fear there, too. Now it was pure, raw hatred, and something else as well. He couldn't place what it was, but it was obvious that he was dealing with a Cataluna he had never before encountered. 

"You've mercilessly slaughtered millions," Cat said, her body radiating anger. "You've laughed in the faces of your victims. You've destroyed entire worlds. You've tortured and annihilated. All so you could have your power. Your damn power. Are you happy with yourself, Lothos? What can you possibly say to explain your actions now?"

Lothos motioned for Seazar to step back, and looked Cat straight in the eye. "I don't need to justify my actions to _you_, Moon Cat."

"No," Cat agreed. "You don't. The only ones you should have to worry about justifying yourselves to are the Gods and Goddess of Death. There are many of them, Lothos. And each will cast their own judgment upon you." She managed a grim smile, one that sent chills down the spines of every Guardian there. "I am here now to make certain that you arrive in their world so that those judgments may be passed."

Lothos stared at her. "You honestly think you have the power to stop me?"

"Cat, you can't," Kyra protested, knowing full well that that was what she was going to try and do. "The Diamond Lair . . . it'll siphon off your power and drain you until you're helpless if you attempt combat!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Kyra," snapped Cat. "It doesn't matter to me now if I survive this battle or not. It only matters that I survive long enough to destroy Lothos."

Koushiro could sense the growing power accumulating around Lothos' body. He was summoning power from every possible aspect of the astral plane. "He'll kill you," Koushiro shouted to his sister. "Cat, this can't be about revenge right now! You have to think about this!"

"I am," she whispered. She denounced her armor and glared at Lothos. "Time to take a page out of your book, Lothos."

Xellos sat up. He knew exactly what Cat was planning on doing. _You saved me, Vincent,_ he thought. _Now I'm going to save her._ _The only way to ensure that this doesn't kill her is if she doesn't go out of control. And the only way to make sure that happens is if she has the power to make it happen._

Lothos threw back his head and laughed. "You think that worthless curse can save you, Moon Cat? I _created_ that curse – it can't destroy me! It's a fail-safe mechanism that I installed. The whole point of you losing control is to make certain that _I_ am not harmed!" 

Cat struggled to maintain her own mind as she called upon the Darkstar curse that had haunted her for so long. She couldn't hear herself summoning the darkness over the sound of the howling energy Lothos was collecting, but she could feel the power seeping through her veins. 

Tears forming in his eyes – why was he crying, Mazoku never cried – Xellos slammed the bottom of his Staff into the ground. "_OBSIDIAN SHOCK!_" he screamed.

The Obsidian Staff glowed and the ultimate attack exploded from the gemstone, fueled by Xellos' own emotions. It slammed into Cat's transforming body, and was immediately absorbed by the growing transformation barrier forming around her.

The other Guardians watched, and finally understood.

Cat could feel the power surrounding her, as, one by one, her Guardians transferred their power to her. She could feel it growing within her . . . growing . . . growing . . . and the feral instincts of the Demonic Cat were fading.

There was a brilliant flash of light.

For several minutes, it was nothing but empty space. 

Then the light faded.

Kyra gasped.

Xellos gaped.

Koushiro stared.

"Oh. My. God," breathed Hitomi. 

Cat was no longer standing on the ground. Instead, she hovered several feet off of it. Her armor had been replaced with a long flowing white dress, with silver armor over her chest and around her waist. In her hand, instead of her Staff, was a shining Trident. 

And extending from beneath her shoulder blades was a pair of wings, the wingspan nearly thirty feet. 

"C - Cat?" whispered Xellos.

Cat glared at Lothos. "You thought you could stop us," she said to him. "I'd say we're about to stop you."

Lothos smirked, still confident. Cat's sudden transformation hadn't startled him at all. "Oh, really? That's very impressive power you've got there, Moon Cat." A dark miasma began to flow around his body. "But can you control it?"

Cat frowned.

The sudden release of Lothos' power startled all of them. The huge powerball of dark energy flew towards the unaware Astral Dancer.

"CAT, LOOK OUT!" Kyra screamed.

Cat held the Trident above her head. "_OMEGA ERADICTION!_"

Twice as strong as the Diamond Eradication, the new attack slammed straight into the miasma, sending of waves of astral energy. The Guardians threw themselves to the ground to avoid being swept away by the explosion. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Kyra slowly stood up and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that the Diamond Lair, and Xellos (who had been standing next to it) were gone. All that was left was a gaping catechism.

The second thing she noticed was that Cat, too, was gone.

And the third . . . the worst . . . was that Lothos wasn't. 

__

Your heart is not open so I must go

The spell has been broken . . . I loved you so

"We lost," Koushiro whispered. "We . . . lost."

Kyra started to shake as Lothos turned to look at them.

__

Freedmon comes when you learn to let go

Creation comes when you learn to say no

"Guardians!" he shouted. "As of now, you have two choices. The first – give up your jewels to us and return to your dimensions with your lives. The second – continue to fight and die in the attempt."

Kyra felt her fear suddenly disappear. "Forget it!" she snapped. "We're not going to bow down to you. You're not going to get any cooperation from us, Lothos! We'll never hand over our jewels!"

Then . . . 

__

You were my lesson I had to learn

I was your fortress you had to burn

*_Kyra. Koushiro. My friends. If there's one thing I realized in this fight, it's that nothing is ever over. This battle may have been lost, but the war hasn't ended. We will get another chance. But we can't take these chances unless we're around to take them. Do as Lothos says. Give him your Jewels. There will be another day. For now, let's walk away from this with our heads held high._

*And if I cannot return to lead you, my friends, then the next Astral Dancer will carry on my fight.*

Pain is a warning that something's wrong

I pray to God that it won't be long

"Cat," whispered Trowa softly. She was alive. By the gods, she was alive. But what she was asking . . . 

Lothos narrowed his eyes. "I warned you." He raised his hand.

"Wait," Koushiro said suddenly. He looked up at Lothos, steeling himself. 

Lothos waited.

The Amethyst Guardian stepped forward, with the Onyx and Aquamarine right behind him. The other Guardians waited to see what they would do. 

Koushrio, Kyra, and Trowa knelt before Lothos. "We surrender," Kyra whispered. 

__

There's nothing left to try

There's no place left to hide

There's no greater power than the power of good-bye

{An image of Cat, with Marco, Kyra, Xellos,and Kaoru flashes suddenly. Slowly, one by one, they each fade until only Cat is left.}

__

Your heart is not open so I must go

The spell has been broken . . . I loved you so

{Vincent and Cat looked at each other, each dressed in their wedding clothes.}

__

You were my lesson I had to learn

I was your fortress

{Kaoru slams his Staff down onto his knee, shattering it into a million pieces. Picture zooms out, until the entire dimension is visible. A small, pinpoint of light flashes, and then everything vanishes.}

__

There's nothing left to try

There's no more place left to hide

There's no greater power than the power of good-bye

{Vincent throws himself in front of Xellos, pushing the other Guardian out of the ways. Image flashes to Cat, her eyes filled with tears as she kisses him for the last time.}

__

There's nothing left to lose

There's no more heart to bruise

There's no greater power than the power of good-bye

{One by one, each Guardian hands over their gemstones to Seazar while Lothos looks on in triumph. None of them notice the small flash of light in the distance, signifying a successful teleportation.}

__

Learn to say good-bye

I yearn to say good-bye

{Images of the Guardians flash, each of them back in their own dimensions. The final picture is of Kyra, looking at a picture of herself, Cat, Marco, Xellos, Koushiro, and Vincent, taken after Cat and Vincent's wedding. Slowly, everything fades to black.} 


	11. Author's Notes

Astral Dancer: Author's Notes ****

Astral Dancer: Author's Notes

I never thought I'd see the day when I'd actually manage to finish this monstrosity. There were times when I actually wanted to quit, and very nearly did so. Then I realized that I had so many plans in my head that if I didn't write them down, my brain would probably explode. Not a good thing.

I know I left a lot of people thinking: Okay. What next? You can possibly tell me that that's the end! They lost! Well, for those not satisfied with this, I have good news for you. 

I'm thinking about doing a sequel.

For those of you who want to know more about what Astral Dancer 02 might be about, check out the latest addition to 'Astral Dancer: The Untold Stories'. It's called The Moon Terror, and it'll fill in a few gaps that are left between the end of AD and the beginning of 02. Let me know what you think, and the more people who want the sequel, the faster I'll get it posted. 

If no sequel is requested, well, let me just say that I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. 


End file.
